Sob o Mesmo Teto
by larinhmartins
Summary: Bella se vê em uma difícil situação: encontrar um novo colega de quarto. Ela e Jazz - seu colega gay - escolhem o perfeito Edward Cullen para o cargo, mas, o que não faziam idéia era de como esse homem mudaria suas vidas.
1. Parte I

**Nota da Autora:** Olá leitores, tudo bem? :)

Bom, eu posto a SMT aqui no há muito tempo e essa foi uma das minhas primeiras fics, sabe? Então aquela coisa de erro de português, parágrafos bestas, cenas ignoráveis e etc sempre aparecem. Por isso, pela SMT ser uma fic que eu tanto gosto, estou reescrevendo cada capítulo da fic! Arrumando erros, arrumando cenas e todos os furos que deixei ao longo da pressão de postar a fic com data de entrega, hahaha.

Então, aqui vai a dica para quem já lia a fic: Não é necessário ler tudo de novo porque não terá nada de absurdamente inovador por aqui, mas eu tenho que dizer que estará melhor sim. Então, eu aconselho a ler tudo de novo (caso você seja dessas que tem paciência e que, pelo tempo que eu não posto, já se esqueceu de partes da fic ou que quer reviver algumas cenas que gosta de um jeito mais direitinho).

E para quem nunca leu, espero que goste muito dessa fic :)

Beijinhos e divirtão-se e COMEEEEEEEENTEM! :*

**Parte I – Capítulo 001**

— Eu vou sentir sua falta, Jazz — disse Emmett todo tristonho enquanto caminhava para o corredor de seu embarque.

— Também — Jasper respondeu segurando sua mão e o olhando apaixonadamente.

Isso me deu náuseas.

— Hmm, galera? Eu também estou aqui. — Levantei minha mão, dando um sorriso quadrado.

— Oh, minha branquela! Eu também vou morrer de saudades de você! — Aquele brutamontes que pensa ser delicado veio apertar minhas bochechas, deixando-as latejando e vermelhas quando as soltou.

Era até difícil de acreditar que um cara com tantos músculos como Emmett podia ser tão... docinho.

Ele estava indo para a França porque ganhou um estágio por lá quando terminou a faculdade, e é claro que ele não podia deixar uma oportunidade dessas passar. Mas o pobre coitado da situação toda era Jasper, que tinha uma cara de cão sem dono que dava dó.

Ele e Emm namoram durante dois anos, se não me engano, e nunca terminaram, nem deram tempo, nem nada! Sempre juntos e causando inveja a todas as bibas e mulheres que os viam juntos por onde passavam.

Oh, eu esqueci de mencionar? Tanto Emmett quando Jasper eram extremamente bonitos.

Emmett era aquele tipo de gostosão "vivo-malhando-o-dia-todo" que você vê em academias, já Jasper era mais do estilo que nasceu bonito e que se tentasse melhorar estragaria. Além do físico, os dois tinham personalidades muito diferentes. O primeiro era do tipo gay afetado, que pouco se importava com o que iriam achar de suas demonstrações de afeto para com o namorado; já o outro era bem mais recatado, tentando viver normalmente o máximo possível. Eu, por exemplo, só sabia que Jasper era gay porque o conhecia há muito tempo.

O plano dos dois era esperar que Jasper terminasse a faculdade no ano seguinte para que ele fosse morar com Emmett na capital francesa. Romântico, não?

Essa é a parte em que todos pensam que, por me ver morando com dois seres tão apaixonados como esses, eu devo ser também rodeada de homens, ter um namorado, uma vida sexual ativa... Até parece.

Eu não era o tipo de mulher-avião pelo qual todos os homens babavam. Meus peitos eram pequenos, minha bunda era pequena, meus cabelos eram castanhos assim como meus olhos e eu podia ser confundida com mais um milhão de garotas pelo mundo por não ter algo tão tcham para mostrar.

Só tive dois namorados na vida: Jacob e James. O primeiro era um doce, do tipo amor de infância e que era tão meu amigo quanto namorado. Já o segundo... Não tenho nem vontade de relembrar quando o peguei fodendo com três piranhas no sofá do nosso apartamento no dia do nosso aniversário de namoro. Uma dessas vagabundas usava, inclusive, a lingerie que eu havia comprado para comemorar a noite com ele.

Depois de James, nunca mais quis me prender a ninguém. Percebi que homem não prestava e que eu era nova demais pra ficar gostando tanto assim de alguém. Por isso, meu lema agora era: pega, mas não se apega.

Eu sei, meio bitch isso daí, mas era a realidade.

Olhei para os dois se afastando e percebi que eles teriam seus últimos minutos de amor e beijos e melação antes que Emmett fosse embora. Vi dois aviões decolarem até que o vôo dele fosse anunciado.

Quando reapareceram, despedi-me de Emmett com um beijo no rosto e um abraço apertado, e Jasper lhe deu um selinho, sorrindo em seguida e desejando boa viagem.

Eu e Jasper fizemos nosso caminho até onde o carro estava estacionado e eu tive que ficar agüentando aquela cara de bunda que ele fazia. Quando pedi pra ele falar o que quisesse falar, lamentar a partida de Emmett e tudo o mais, me arrependi amargamente.

Ele começou a falar sobre como ia sentir falta de tê-lo ao seu lado, como ia sentir falta do corpo dele aconchegado ao seu à noite, como ia sentir falta do...

— Certo, Jazz, eu estou contente só com essas informações. Não preciso de mais.

Estacionei o carro na garagem do prédio e peguei minha bolsa no banco de trás, saindo em seguida. Jasper veio atrás de mim, me seguindo até o elevador e entrando comigo.

— Como vai ser agora, Bells? Emmett vai fazer falta no apê...

— Já sei que Em é super bom de cama e que tem aquilo enorme, não precisa repetir! — rebati, meio exasperada, fazendo Jasper rir.

— Eu não ia falar isso, malcriada. — Eu sorri um pouquinho, mostrando a língua pra ele. — Estou dizendo apenas que ele fará falta pelo jeito dele de ser. Você sabe que ele era quase que a alma de lá.

— Valeu pela consideração — falei, dando um joinha pra ele com o dedão.

— Você sabe que eu te amo e que amo sua companhia — ele disse e em seguida beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Nós subimos até o nosso andar e eu abri a porta, jogando minha bolsa em cima do sofá e indo pegar um copo de água na cozinha.

— O ano letivo vai começar agora. Tá animada?

— Claro que estou! — respondi, sorrindo. — Tá acabandoooo!

— É. Só esse e pá, nunca mais faculdade.

— Mas eu vou sentir falta — falei, me sentando no banquinho. — Foram os melhores anos da minha vida. Principalmente porque te tive ao meu lado! — disse a ultima parte com um tom de voz fofo, fazendo biquinho no final.

Jasper riu, mas sorriu pra mim, assentindo.

— É verdade.

— Mas você sabe que vamos ter que arrumar alguém para vir morar aqui, né? — informei, vendo Jasper assentir meio cabisbaixo. — O Matt não vai querer só dois. Ele vai querer ganhar dinheiro com outro inquilino.

— Tô sabendo. — Ele suspirou. — Aí a gente faz o quê? Cola cartazes na facul?

— É. A gente põe um recado no quadro de avisos, fala pro povo da nossa sala...

— Claro. Todos que estão no último ano precisam de um lugar pra morar — Jasper falou sarcasticamente, rindo da minha cara.

— Certo... Mas aí eles podem comentar com alguém, que comenta com alguém e comenta com alguém...

— Entendi, coisinha repetitiva — ele resmungou, roubando meu copo e bebendo o resto da água. — A gente faz isso amanhã?

— É. Vou pro computador fazer o anúncio, então. — Prontifiquei-me, pulando do banquinho e indo ligar meu notebook na mesa de jantar. — Vem cá me ajudar! — gritei pra ele, meio manhosa. — O que você acha de pôr: "Linda morena e loiro gostoso procuram alguém para dividir um apartamento com três quartos. E, claro, essa pessoa tem que ter um apetite sexual altíssimo e..." — Jasper começou a gargalhar junto comigo, vindo em seguida sentar-se ao meu lado.

— Você não presta, sabia?

— Claro que sabia — falei, piscando. — Essa é minha maior virtude.

— Aham, sei — ele respondeu, estalando a língua. — Agora sai daí porque senão isso vai parecer um anúncio de "terceiro componente para um ménage à trois" do que anuncio pra calouro que não tem teto.

...

Depois de arrumar minha bolsa para o primeiro dia de aula, joguei-me na cama e liguei o abajur, pegando um exemplar do livro As Brumas de Avalon para ler. Abri na página marcada e comecei a ler, mas sem conseguir prestar muita atenção no que lia.

Na verdade, eu estava ansiosa pra saber quem seria o nosso companheiro de apartamento. Vai que o cara era um arrogante, babaca e prepotente que nos encheria o saco durante um ano inteirinho? E se fosse do tipo porcalhão, que deixa cueca jogada, resto de comida pela casa e outras coisas nojentas? E se fosse uma mulherzinha idiota que ficasse de mulherzice e me tirasse do sério? Claro, mulherzice, para quem não sabe, é aquele tipo de mulher que faz tudo no inho, faz doce e dá nos nervos de ser tão perfeitinha, mas que no fim das contas aquilo é só pose.

Porque, depois da convivência que eu tive com Emmett e Jasper, eu não sabia se iria conseguir ter a mesma relação com mais alguém. Jasper foi o primeiro a dividir o apê comigo. Nós ficamos sozinhos por quase seis meses, até que ele começasse a namorar Emmett e o chamasse parar vir morar conosco, porque Matthew, o dono do apartamento, disse que queria mais uma pessoa, já que subiria o preço do aluguel.

Não pude deixar de lembrar de meus primeiros meses sozinha com Jasper. Foram todos muito engraçados e de muita afinidade. Nós nos demos bem logo de cara e eu sabia que sentia algo único e indescritível por ele.

E eu também não pude deixar de lembrar do ultimo mês de solteirísse dele. Convenhamos, eu sou uma mera mortal e não é como se alguém pudesse me crucificar pelo que eu fiz com ele aquela noite. Quero dizer, fizemos, já que não dá para fazer aquilo sozinha...

— _Jasper? — chamei, abrindo a porta de seu quarto._

_A cena em que eu me deparei era de longe a mais sexy que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida. Tirar o fôlego era pouco comparado àquilo._

_Ele estava fazendo barra no vão da porta de seu banheiro. Acho que nunca agradeci tanto a Deus por homens gostarem de ficar subindo e descendo em um pedaço de ferro preso entre a porta quanto naquele momento._

_Jasper estava sem camisa, com seu cabelo bagunçado no rosto e o corpo escorrendo suor. Sua calça de moletom estava baixa, deixando aparecer aquele ossinho da cintura, fazendo-me babar com a visão. Era um pecado aquele homem ser gay. Sério._

— _Ah, oi, Bells — ele respondeu depois de subir e descer três vezes, se soltando da barra e vindo até mim enquanto jogava uma toalha sobre os ombros._

_Mas eu, a completa babaca que era, continuei ali, hipnotizada e abobalhada com aquele monumento diante dos meus olhos. Naquele exato momento nenhum homem era tão bonito quanto o meu colega de apartamento. Não deveria existir no mundo um homem tão gostoso e perfeito quanto Jasper Hale._

_Eu não sou do tipo tarada por um par de calças, então nunca havia reparado de verdade nele. Já tinha virado algo de rotina ter que acordar, o encontrar e ir estudar. Isto é, além de ele sempre usar aquelas roupas folgadas que não valorizavam nem um pouco seus músculos deliciosamente marcados._

_Mas ali eu fiquei reparando naqueles olhos expressivos, em sua boca entreaberta deixando o ar entrar e sair, nos seus braços fortes e torneados, em seu peito e abdome absurdamente definidos e, claro, no volume básico que aparecia na altura de sua cintura, deixando ali bem claro pra mim que era verdade que os homens ficavam animadinhos em se exercitar._

_Tudo naquele homem era muito tentador. Muito convidativo._

_Eu sabia que ele era meu amigo. Meu melhor amigo! E acima de tudo eu sabia que ele era gay. Por isso eu não devia estar olhando pra ele daquela forma... Como se eu quisesse devorá-lo ou como se ele fosse o único homem na face da terra._

_Mesmo ele sendo gostoso demais, eu não deveria ficar imaginando ele me agarrar com aquelas mãos grandes e macias, puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo para que eu sentisse sua virilidade contra mim. Sentisse todo o seu corpo delicioso contra o meu._

_Depois de respirar fundo e sacudir a cabeça para tirar essa visão dos meus pensamentos, reparei que ele estava me encarando com uma expressão confusa. Como se quisesse saber o que eu estava pensando. Mas é claro que eu não deveria dizer para ele agora, depois de mais de quatro meses morando juntos, que eu estava sentindo um tesão tremendo por ele e que estaria disposta a parar em sua cama num piscar de olhos._

_É, ele não precisava saber disso. _

— _Bella, você está bem?— ele perguntou baixo e eu percebi que ele começava a se aproximar mais de mim._

_Não... Ele só podia estar fazendo de propósito. Ou de fato lendo meus pensamentos. Porque agora ele se aproximava de mim sorrateiramente, como quem não quer nada, como se estivesse só querendo saber até aonde o meu autocontrole chegaria e se eu o agarraria sem pensar nas consequências._

_E claro, todos esses pensamentos não são nada. Afinal, Jake viajou e eu estou na seca faz um mês e pouco. Também não saio de casa por ter medo de traí-lo e ficar imaginando Jasper nu e comigo é só o resultado louco dessa minha carência._

_Eu já perguntei a ele porque ele é gay, o que ele sentia quando estava com outro homem e todas essas perguntas curiosas de mulher. Mas algo que nunca perguntei foi em relação às mulheres em si. _

_Se ele sentia nojo, inveja, ciúmes... Tesão. Eu nunca perguntei absolutamente nada sobre isso pra ele. E a vontade agora estava maior do que nunca._

_Jazz, perdoe-me caso eu tenha que ser perdoada, por favor!_

— _O que você sente? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, não entendendo nada da minha pergunta até que eu peguei uma de suas mãos e a levei até o meu seio direito._

_Simples assim. _

_Ele agora estava me olhando quase assustado, certamente surpreso por eu ter tido uma atitude dessas, já que sempre fui a Isabella-recatada-Swan de sempre._

_Mas, ah!, isso foi quase um reflexo. Minha mente dominou meu corpo e quando dei por mim, já estava feito. E não era como se eu estivesse arrependida, afinal, apenas sentir sua mão grande e pesada tocando-me ali, fazendo uma leve pressão sobre meu seio já dolorido de ter pensado tudo o que pensei sobre ele, já me deixava louca de excitação._

_Eu deixei minha mão sobre a dele, fazendo com que ele movesse e sentisse a minha carne sem precisar ter medo. Seu rosto agora estava mais relaxado, como se ele estivesse experimento algo completamente novo ou que não sentia há muito tempo._

— _Bella, eu... — ele começou, mas eu coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios._

— _Desculpa — sussurrei baixinho antes de substituir aquele dedo pela minha boca sobre a dele._

_Minhas mãos agarraram forte sua nuca, agarrando em seus cabelos enquanto minha língua invadia sua boca sem pudor algum._

_Seu gosto, sua textura, seu cheiro... Era tudo diferente e absolutamente bom._

_Sua reação também não podia ter sido melhor. Ele pareceu gostar, pois sua boca retribuiu meu beijo com a mesma intensidade e suas mãos desciam pelo meu corpo como se tivessem vida própria. Jasper agarrou minha cintura e me puxou pra ele, fazendo-me gemer contra seus lábios e agarrá-lo ainda mais._

_Seu corpo suado contra o meu estava longe de ser nojento. Era muito excitante sentir minha blusa de flanela grudar em meu tórax pelo seu tronco úmido._

_Sem querer enrolar mais, o guiei até sua cama e coloquei-o sentado ali, ficando escancarada de frente pra ele, cada uma das minhas pernas em um lado de sua cintura. Nosso beijo não parou por nenhum segundo e eu logo deixei que suas mãos livrassem meu corpo daquela camisa que eu vestia._

_Depois de arranhá-lo nas costas e deixar que ele beijasse meu pescoço e colo, o empurrei na direção do colchão e deitei sobre seu corpo, colocando meu tronco no dele e deixando todas as partes de nossos corpos coladas._

_Suas mãos desceram e ficaram espalmadas no meu traseiro, agarrando-me ali e fazendo um atrito bom de nossas intimidades no processo._

_Eu o beijei no pescoço e nos ombros, descendo por seu peito e depois subindo para seu rosto novamente, encarando seus olhos bonitos e vendo como ele estava desejoso de tudo o que acontecia, mas ao mesmo tempo hesitante pelo desfecho dessa noite. _

— _Jasper, eu quero e você quer. Ignore as conseqüências, ignore sua sexualidade e apenas se entregue ao que está sentindo — sussurrei em seu ouvido em um tom de voz quase suplicante. — Você não está desse jeito — sinalizei quando acariciei seu membro por cima das calças, fazendo-o soltar um rosnado baixo perto do meu pescoço — a toa, certo?_

_Ele me encarou de novo e eu pude ver que aquilo o ajudou a tomar sua decisão. Depois, foi só me entregar ao beijo avassalador que ele me deu, invertendo as posições e ficando por cima de mim._

_Eu sabia que ele já havia estado com uma mulher, por isso eu não compreendia porque estava tão surpresa e tão mais excitada com seus toques do que estive com qualquer outro homem. Era como se o fato de ele ser gay, de ter todo esse tabu nessa nossa relação, me deixasse com muito mais vontade de estar com ele agora._

_Jasper começou a beijar meus peitos, lambendo e mordendo meus mamilos, enquanto eu gemia copiosamente em conseqüência. Meu corpo se arqueava e eu me sentia tão molhada que achava impossível ficar mais._

_Eu abaixei minhas mãos para suas calças e ele me ajudou a tirá-las, livrando-se depois de minha calcinha de ursinhos de algodão em seguida._

_Minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros e desceram por seus braços, ainda o sentindo sugar e morder cada partezinha do meu peito. Eu já arqueava meu quadril em direção do dele, sentindo a cabeça de seu membro roçar meu sexo molhado. Mas antes que eu fizesse o movimento que faltava para ele estar dentro de mim, Jasper pegou em sua mesinha de cabeceira uma camisinha, colocando-a em si hábil e rapidamente._

_Sem ter tempo de me martirizar por ter me esquecido desse detalhe muito importante, Jasper penetrou em mim lentamente, deleitando-se tanto quanto eu da sensação que era tê-lo dentro de mim._

_Nós dois gememos em uníssono e minhas unhas agarraram ainda mais forte em seus ombros e suas costas. Ofeguei a cada vez que seu quadril vinha em minha direção, fechando os olhos para aproveitar mais aquela sensação._

_Um gritinho agudo e de prazer saiu de meus lábios quando eu senti os dedos de Jasper contra meu clitóris, fazendo-me me arquear mais em sua direção._

— _Assim, assim... — eu gemia, o puxando em minha direção para beijá-lo._

— _O que nós estamos fazendo... — ele murmurou, ofegante, sem parar nada que fazia._

— _Por favor, sem arrependimentos. Só me faça gozar._

_Ele me olhou com suas íris queimando de desejo e um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios quando ele acelerou os movimentos de seu quadril e de seus dedos contra o meu centro nervoso._

_Os gemidos que saíram de mim eram quase vergonhosos por serem tão altos, mas eu não ligava a mínima. Eu estava sentindo o maior prazer da minha vida, sem dúvidas._

— _Eu vou gozar, Bells... Eu vou gozar... — ele disse com os lábios contra o meu pescoço, segurando firme em minha cintura com as duas mãos._

— _Isso, mais rápido, Jazz! — falei perto de seu ouvido, guiando uma de minhas mãos até o meio de nossos corpos e tocando-me do jeito que Jasper fazia antes._

_Quando ele olhou pra baixo e viu o que eu fazia, soltou um gemido deliciosamente grosso, estocando mais três vezes até se esvair dentro da camisinha. Eu cheguei ao ápice cinco segundos depois dele, ofegante e suada contra o colchão._

_Jasper deixou seu corpo sobre o meu e eu o abracei._

— _Bella, isso foi... — começou, puxando o ar que faltava em seus pulmões._

— _Eu sei..._

— _Foi a melhor foda hétero da minha vida..._

— _Eu sei..._

— _Mas mesmo assim eu ainda gosto de homens — ele disse com um sorriso safado nos lábios e eu suspirei._

— _Não pode nem ser... Bi? — perguntei na esperança de um sim, dando um sorriso maldoso também._

— _De vez em quando, quem sabe... Mas, ainda prefiro homens._

_Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e me aninhei em seu peito. _

_Pelo menos, eu sou boa de cama e ele gostou. Ponto pra mim._

_E eu não posso reclamar de um só segundo dessa noite... Não posso mesmo._


	2. 002

**Nota da Autora: **Capitúlo atualizado, reescrito e betado pela Natthy.

**Capítulo 002**

No intervalo, fui me encontrar com Jasper em frente ao mural da escola. Ele já estava lá recostado na parede e com o nosso cartaz debaixo do braço.

Esse era o último dos cinco que havíamos feito para colar no campus.

— Veio de quatro? — provocou. — Demorou pra caralho, ein.

— Cala a boca. — Lhe dei língua. — Agora vamos pendurar isso aí logo para nos encontrarmos com Rose.

— Certo. — Ele me deu a caixa com tachinhas e arrumou um cantinho vago no mural lotado.

Prendi quatro tachinhas em cada extremidade da folha e li o que havia escrito ali: "Abrimos uma vaga em um apartamento com três quartos. Aos interessados, entrar em contato com Isabella Swan ou Jasper Hale" e em baixo nossos números de telefone.

Ficou simples e direto, por isso achamos que seria o que mais surtiria efeito com esse pessoal que está sempre correndo pra fazer tudo.

— Agora é só esperar.

— Será que demora? — perguntei, mastigando meu lábio inferior e torcendo meus dedos.

— Calma, Bells, até o final da semana alguém aparece.

**QUATRO DIAS DEPOIS...**

— Alô? — Jasper atendeu ao telefone enquanto eu estava esparramada no sofá. — É, sou eu sim. — Sua voz estava naquele tom de quem é levado a sério e que Jasper só usava para falar com os professores. — Claro! E você pode vir aqui hoje? Não, cara, sem problemas... Nós vamos estar em casa sim. Valeu, até daqui a pouco. — Ele desligou o telefone e me olhou com um sorriso esperto. — Conseguimos!

— Conseguimos? — retruquei ainda sem me tocar. — Conseguimos o quê, criatura?

— Ah, sua idiota! Um novo inquilino!

— Era homem? — Me animei. — E nem demorou tanto mesmo, né?

— É, não demorou tanto. — Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e eu continuei o encarando com olhos pidões. — Que foi? — perguntou com um pouco de medo e nojo de mim.

— Era homem? — repeti, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Era. — Ele olhou para o céu, deixando o ar escapar da sua boca quando me viu comemorar com um soquinho no ar.

— Hétero? — indaguei novamente.

— Claro, dá pra saber muito a sexualidade da pessoa por um telefonema.

— Claro que dá — afirmei como se fosse óbvio.

— Dá pra descobrir a minha quando eu falo? — ele questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha clara.

Eu torci os lábios e bufei.

— Tá, nem todas as vezes...

— Então pronto. Vamos ter que esperar até ele chegar. A única coisa que deu pra perceber um pouco foi que ele não é daqui. Talvez inglês ou irlandês, sei lá. Um desses que fica falando polidamente.

— Uhhh! Adoro! — Bati palminhas, animada com a nova informação. — Tomara que seja gato e hétero.

— Pra quê? — ele perguntou, erguendo novamente sua sobrancelha. Aquela expressão sempre me dava nos nervos. Fazia Jasper parecer um sabichão besta. — Você sabe que não podemos nos envolver com colegas de apartamento.

— Ah, claro — eu respondi sarcasticamente. — E você com Emmett era o quê?

— Mas foi diferente. Emmett era meu namorado. Eu não o tarei feito um cão no cio depois que ele veio pra cá.

— É... Você fazia isso antes, né? — acrescentei de modo ácido, recebendo uma almofadada em resposta.

— Você é muito escrota.

Eu o mostrei a língua.

— Então é isso? Mesmo se o cara for lindo e pá, eu não vou poder ficar com ele?

— Exatamente. Não posso te obrigar a não ficar com ele, mas você vai ver que vai ser a melhor alternativa.

— Hm, tá. Até parece — resmunguei. — Mas se ele for gay o senhor também não vai poder nada, ok?

— Ok — respondeu com um sorriso inabalável.

Eu só suspirei e me joguei no sofá de braços cruzados, tirando a televisão do mudo e voltando a assistir ao jornal da tarde.

— Mas enfim, que horas ele vai vir? Pelo visto é hoje, né?

— É, sim.

— Que horas?

— Daqui a meia hora.

Eu o encarei com descrença, mas parecia que ele estava falando muito sério.

— Brincadeira, né? Você já viu o estado da casa? — Alterei-me, olhando para as louças e para as roupas jogadas por todo lado. — O cara vai meter o pé quando olhar pra tudo isso!

— Ele vai ter que se acostumar.

— Acostumar é uma ova, porque o senhor sabe muito bem que eu odeio essa zona. Nem sei porque está desse jeito... – murmurei, o olhando invocada. — Venha cá e me ajude a arrumar isso aqui.

— Nem fodendo. — Ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando para a televisão como se fosse o chefe da casa.

— Ah, mas vai, sim! — Puxei-o pelo braço, arrancando-o da poltrona na marra.

— Tá, tá! Por onde eu começo?

— Seu quarto e depois o banheiro. Eu fico com a sala e a cozinha. — Ele me olhou com uma cara de quem não ia fazer muita coisa. — É pra hoje, Jasper! Agora!

Ele saltou e tomou seu caminho para suas tarefas, enquanto eu seguia para as minhas.

Podíamos ao menos fingir que éramos civilizados.

...

A campainha tocou e eu alisei minha bata, sentando-me mais ereta no sofá.

Jasper me olhou com um pouco de desprezo antes de abrir a porta, como se o nosso visitante não valesse toda essa euforia.

— Olá. Eu sou Jasper Hale e você deve ser o...

— Edward Cullen — ele completou, deixando seu sotaque forte fluir.

Só com aquelas palavras eu já podia deduzir que ele era inglês.

— Entra, cara. — Jasper deu caminho e ele entrou.

E eu morri, no mínimo.

Minha visão foi preenchida por um homem alto, musculoso na medida certa, com pernas grossas e definidas e cabelos acobreados completamente bagunçados. Seu rosto era feito de feições angulosas com cada mínima parte entrando em harmonia com a outra. E aqueles olhos verdes quase me tiraram o fôlego.

Certo, eu precisava me acalmar agora, senão passaria muita vergonha.

— Essa daqui é a simpática Isabella Swan — Jasper me apresentou meio sarcástico, com um sorriso de desculpa nos lábios.

Percebi que ele fazia isso porque o tal Edward tinha uma mão esticada pra mim e eu não tinha movido um músculo para pegá-la, por estar paralisada.

— Ah, desculpa. — Apressei-me em segurar sua mão, sorrindo demasiadamente. — Prazer, sou Isabella Swan. Mas me chama de Bella, por favor. Quase ninguém me chama pelo nome completo, e quando chamam, eu tenho a sensação de que é porque eu fiz merda e...

Eu olhei para Jasper e ele sinalizava atrás de Edward para que eu calasse a boca.

— Er, enfim... Senta aí. — Apontei pra poltrona da sala, vendo-o ir se sentar com um riso no rosto.

Jasper e eu nos sentamos no sofá e só depois de já estar acomodada e confortável que me lembrei das boas maneiras.

— Ai que idiota eu sou... — murmurei meio irritada comigo mesma. — Você quer alguma coisa pra beber? — perguntei por fim.

— Não, obrigado. — Ele sorriu cordialmente pra mim e foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

— Quer dar uma olhada no apê? — Jasper perguntou. — Que aí você vê mesmo se quer ou não ficar aqui...

— Pô, cara, eu já gostei muito do que vi — ele respondeu, olhando tudo em volta e terminando sua vistoria em... Mim. — Se não for problema pra vocês, eu gostaria muito de ficar com a vaga.

— Tá ótimo, então. — Jasper assentiu. — Você já trouxe as malas?

— Aham, estão lá no carro.

— Quer ajuda pra trazer pra cá?

— Não, cara, não quero dar trabalho — respondeu, coçando a nuca e dando um sorriso sem jeito.

Encantei-me ainda mais, se fosse possível.

— Não, bora lá. — Jasper levantou-se e foi com Edward até lá fora, onde certamente seguiram para o térreo e foram para o carro de nosso novo colega.

E eu fiquei lá, jogada no sofá com cara de paisagem, tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido. Eu sabia que estava agindo feito uma adolescente idiota, mas... Meu Deus! Ele era lindo de verdade.

E pensar que eu já morava com um homem lindo e perfeito e inalcançável antes, agora vou ter que morar com dois.

...

— Bom, agora é hora daquele interrogatório básico para você fugir dos padrões de "estranho" — brinquei, fazendo-o rir.

— Sem problemas. Pode mandar que estou preparado. — Ele estalou todos os dedos, alongou o pescoço e nos olhou como se fosse fazer uma maratona, de tão empenhado que estava.

Eu e Jasper rimos de sua cara e começamos.

— Nome completo?

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

— Idade?

— 24 anos.

— Idade duvidosa... — falei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e apertando os lábios em um sorriso. Ele revirou os olhos, mas riu. — Por isso eu pergunto: é hétero?

— Claro! — respondeu normalmente.

— Tem preconceitos?

— Não. Já trabalhei com gays e já tive amigos também. Só não gosto que me assediem.

— Ligaria se morasse com um? — Jasper perguntou como quem não quer nada.

Jasper não achava que deveria sair expondo sua opção sexual dessa forma, mas já que ele moraria com um cara, era bom deixar isso bem claro ou Edward poderia ter um infarto caso ouvisse alguma ligação de Emmett para o namorado.

— Você? Veado? Rá-rá. Não — falou, sem acreditar nenhum pouco.

— É, foi assim que eu fiquei quando soube — falei com um longo suspiro, olhando para o loiro dramaticamente.

— Caralho, quase impossível de se acreditar.

— Eu sei... É porque eu não me visto de rosa, ouço Lady Gaga e nem tenho voz de taquara rachada.

— É. Mas ele desmunheca às vezes, sabe, Edward? Tem que ver o show que ele faz travestido de Celine Dion! Ui, é uma loucura! — provoquei, afinando a voz e cutucando a costela de Jasper, já que ele me olhava com puro desprezo. — Mentira, mentira. Ele é homenzinho. — Beijei seu rosto, fazendo-o rir um pouco.

Edward riu à beça e depois dali a conversa se desenrolou facilmente. Ele era muito simpático e muito inteligente, então foi fácil manter o papo.

Descobrimos que ele veio de uma cidadezinha na Inglaterra, perto de Londres, por isso seu sotaque e suas boas maneiras eram tão aguçadas. E, claro, ainda tinha o fato de que ser britânico era algo completamente sexy para qualquer homem.

Depois nós o mostramos todos os cômodos. Em nenhum momento de nossa "entrevista conversada" ele demonstrou ser um assassino em série, então estava tudo bem aceitá-lo definitivamente como inquilino.

Ele faz medicina na extensão de nossa faculdade e fora lá que ele encontrara o cartaz que eu e Jasper pregamos. Atualmente, está trabalhando de barman à noite em uma balada não muito longe daqui. Isso foi um bônus, claro, já que poderíamos furar fila ou entrar de graça em uma das boates mais badaladas da redondeza.

— Eu nunca fui nessa, mas fiquei sabendo que dá muito homem gato — comecei.

— E gays. — Jasper completou com um sorrisinho.

— Sim e sim. Se vocês quiserem, eu os coloco pra dentro hoje mesmo, aí vocês vêem como é.

— Ótimo! Mas você sabe, né, Jazz, que não pode sair dando em cima de qualquer libélula saltitante que apareça por lá por causa do seu lindo namorado.

— Você namora? — perguntou Edward.

— Sim — Jasper respondeu, mas longe de estar chateado. — Ele viajou.

— Foi pra França antes das aulas. Você vai ver com o passar dos dias como eles são meigos via telefone.

— Sério? — ele perguntou quase rindo.

— Eles dois são unha e carne — disse em tom romântico, fazendo cara de sonhadora.

Jasper bufou e bagunçou meus cabelos, fazendo-nos rir em seguida.

— Cala a boca, Bella! — Ele revirou os olhos. — Emmett e eu demos um tempo.

— Por quê? — Edward e eu perguntamos em uníssono e depois rimos da coincidência.

— Ele disse que não quer me prender aqui. Deve é ter arrumado outro par de calças por lá.

— Fica calmo, Jazz — consolei meu amigo. — Ele não vai te abandonar. Afinal, ele ainda vai te levar pra França!

— Até parece...

— Claro que vai! — Beijei seus lábios em um selinho.

Nós sempre fazíamos isso, mas Edward pareceu duvidar um pouco da sexualidade de Jasper ali.

Foi engraçado o jeito que nos entretínhamos nos assuntos. Era como se fossemos amigos há décadas. Os papos que surgiam eram dos quais nós nunca comentaríamos com nenhuma outra pessoa, muito menos um recém chegado como Edward.

Já estava anoitecendo e ele nos avisou que ia tomar banho para ir para o seu emprego, mas não sem antes deixar sobre a mesa da sala duas pulseirinhas vips, dizendo que era para aparecermos por lá mais tarde.

...

Jasper e eu ficamos assistindo Glee na sala até que me dei conta de que não havia dado nenhuma toalha para Edward se enxugar depois do banho.

Sei que isso soa mega "Bella safadinha", mas eu realmente deveria dar uma ajuda a criança, certo? Vai que ele não havia trazido uma em sua mala? Ia ter que ficar secando no tempo?

Fui até o armário onde ficavam as roupas de cama e toalha e peguei uma azul nova, que estava logo por cima da pilha.

Fui em direção ao quarto de Edward – que era suíte como o nosso – e parei para bater em sua porta, esperando uma resposta por alguns segundos.

— Edward? Você trouxe toalha? — perguntei em um alto e bom tom, mas ele não estava me escutando. Ainda dava para ouvir a água caindo do chuveiro. — Edward? — Agora foi um pouco mais alto, mas mesmo assim não houve resposta.

Abri a porta do quarto com cuidado. Sua mala estava em cima da cama, com algumas roupas jogadas pra fora. Havia uma calça jeans e uma blusa social preta com mangas curtas e listras verticais brancas bem fininhas e, ao lado, uma boxer preta.

Se eu encontro um barman igual ao Edward, vestido assim, não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

Como nesse minuto, quando meus dedos já iam perigosamente em direção a boxer.

Bom... Pelo tamanho... Era bem avantajado.

Calma, calma, calma! É o primeiro dia dele aqui. Não posso sair assediando o coitado assim. Daqui a alguns dias, quem sabe... Mas agora não! E claro, sem Jasper em casa por toda aquela coisa do trato maldito e tudo mais.

E ah, qual é, desde quando eu sou assim? Eu não sou do tipo sedutora e direta, por isso nem nos mais lindos e ousados sonhos eu faria uma coisa dessas.

Quando me virei para bater na porta do banheiro, Edward já estava do lado de fora, encostando a porta com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra pequena secando seus cabelos.

Meu rosto corou e eu abri um sorriso sem graça. Será que ele viu o que eu estava preste a fazer? Não... Tomara que não...

— Er... Vim trazer uma toalha pra você. Pensei que não tinha trazido... — falei um pouco abobalhada, olhando para o seu abdome marcado com gominhos e uma trilha de pelinhos loiros do seu umbigo até onde a toalha cobria.

Acho que não vou conseguir viver em sã consciência durante o tempo que ele estiver aqui. Não vou mesmo!

— Ah, obrigado, mas eu trouxe. — Ele apontou para a toalha que estava em sua cintura, fazendo com que meus olhos seguissem suas mãos e olhasse pra ele.

Desviei o olhar rapidamente e sorri constrangida, logo assentindo com a cabeça e saindo do quarto para que ele pudesse se trocar.

Ai, meu Deus... Esse homem vai me matar! E eu cheguei a essa conclusão com menos de seis horas com ele dentro desse apartamento.

Será que eu vou agüentar?


	3. 003

**Nota da Autora: **Capitúlo atualizado, reescrito e betado pela Natthy.

**Capítulo 003**

— O episódio terminou — Jasper disse, bufando. — Você foi fazer o que além de entregar a toalha? Comer o garoto também? Bella, Bella...

— Jasper. — Revirei os olhos. — Me poupe, né?

— Eu vi o jeito que ele te olhou — ele disse assim que me sentei ao seu lado no sofá.

— Viu? Que jeito, Jazz? — Fingi não entender. — O garoto mal chegou e você já tá vendo coisa.

— Eu vi, Bells... Eu vi... — ele insistiu enquanto eu deitava a cabeça em seu colo e trocava de canal.

Assistimos a um filminho romântico que já estava pela metade até que Edward entrou na sala e o nosso foco não estava mais naquele filminho água-com-açúcar.

Edward estava sensacional! E ele nem precisava de muito para ficar desse jeito.

A roupa que, sobre a cama já era linda, ficou ainda mais perfeita modelando seu corpo. Seus braços ficaram devidamente marcados pela manga curta da blusa, a calça jeans não muito justa deu o caimento certo em suas pernas bonitas e seu cabelo estava bagunçado com um pouco de gel.

Um deus.

— Já vou indo — ele avisou, dirigindo-se para a porta. — Apareçam lá pra meia noite. É quando começa a bombar.

— Pega a chave que ta aí no cinzeiro, cara — Jasper falou, apontando para o cinzeiro em cima da bancada da nossa cozinha americana.

— Valeu. — Sorriu. — Tchau, Isabella.

— Tchau pra você também — Jasper retrucou carrancudo, quando ele já havia fechado a porta.

— Jazz, por que tanto ciúmes? Eu não era assim com o Emmett — comentei, fazendo bico.

— Ele não disfarça — Jasper me respondeu puto da vida. — E, porra, eu tenho ciúmes de você e ponto.

— Jazz, relaxa. Eu já fiquei com tantos caras na sua frente. Por que com ele você tem que ficar assim? — perguntei, sentando-se ao seu lado e o olhando diretamente nos olhos.

— Não sei. Mas eu senti um ciúme enorme com o jeito que o vi te olhando. Ele parecia querer te comer com os olhos, sei lá.

— Ainda não te entendo. — Suspirei e me levantei do sofá.

Ou tentei, pois Jasper agora me puxava pelo braço, deixando-me sentada em seu colo e com o rosto próximo ao seu.

— Eu tenho ciúmes porque gosto de você — sussurrou perto dos meus lábios, fazendo-me sentir seu hálito quente batendo na minha pele.

— Eu sei que você gosta... — respondi com outro sussurro, minha voz quase não saia da minha boca. — Mas... Você... O Emmett... — ele me calou com um selinho e depois beijou o canto da minha boca.

— Tempo, lembra? — Ele sorriu torto, puxando minha nuca para que minha boca fosse de encontro à dele.

Recebi seu beijo com choque, pois nunca pensei que ele faria isso depois de sua reação a nossa primeira e única vez. Ele pareceu sofrer tanto nos primeiros dias que eu nunca esperaria essa atitude dele. Principalmente agora!

Passaram-se dois anos desde que aquilo aconteceu. E ter a boca de Jasper moldando a minha novamente não tem preço.

Retribuí ao beijo depois dos poucos segundos em que fiquei aturdida com seu ato e logo senti minha boca ser invadida por sua língua quente.

Suas mãos pegaram em minhas pernas e me levantaram, fazendo com que eu sentasse em seu colo de frente a ele. Eu o ajudei, postando minhas pernas ao lado das dele e passando minhas mãos em seus fios de cabelo loiros, bagunçando-os mais do que já estavam.

Ele acariciava a minha cintura, subindo com suas mãos por dentro da blusa e me fazendo arfar contra sua boca por conta de seus toques ousados.

Como ele podia ser tão gostoso? E ciumento? E querer a mim?

Realmente, o mundo esta virando de cabeça pra baixo. Primeiro Edward, e agora ele?

— Jazz... — sussurrei contra o seu ouvindo, enquanto o sentia beijar meu pescoço. — Mas você não é...

— Gay? — perguntou, com uma mordida no lugar. — Na outra vez você não pensou nisso, então por que agora eu vou pensar? — argumentou com tom de malicia, deixando um sorriso torto dominar seus lábios. Em seguida ele me jogou no sofá para ficar sobre o meu corpo.

Ele tirou sua blusa rapidamente, jogando-a no chão ao lado do sofá e logo fez o mesmo com a minha. Ergui meu tronco para facilitar a retirada da peça e ele logo tomou os meus seios com as mãos, beijando meu rosto e pescoço.

Minhas mãos traçaram um caminho lento pelo seu peito definido, parando em seus braços. Deixei escapar um gemido por entre meus lábios, extasiada com os músculos contra minhas palmas.

Desci meus dedos mais um pouco, parando no cós da sua calça jeans. Brinquei com o botão e o zíper, abrindo os dois bem devagar, para logo em seguida levar minhas mãos até a sua bunda avantajada e durinha. Eu gemi em apreciação e ele riu perto dos meus lábios, beijando-me urgentemente em seguida.

Meu short logo atraiu sua atenção e foi fazer companhia à nossas outras peças no chão. Eu agora estava só de calcinha, enquanto ele ainda vestia suas calças.

Seus beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço, sua língua traçando lenta e sorrateiramente contra minha pele, fazendo eu me agarrar em seus cabelos e suplicar por mais daquilo. Ele sorria e logo descia mais seus lábios, mordiscando do meu colo até os meus seios, barriga e cintura.

Lentamente, Jasper mordeu minha calcinha e com o auxilio de seus dedos hábeis, tirou a pequena peça do meu corpo. Sua respiração quente batia diretamente contra o meu sexo depilado e a sensação que aquilo causava em meu corpo era inexplicável.

Sem mais delongas, sua boca foi de encontro à parte mais necessitada da minha anatomia, tomando em lambidas lânguidas todo o meu néctar e dando uma atenção especial ao meu clitóris. Eu urrei de prazer quando Jasper deslizou a extensão de toda sua língua em mim.

Suas mãos agarraram minhas coxas, já que minhas pernas cismavam em se apertar contra seu rosto. Meus dedos ficaram enrolados em seus fios loiros, empurrando meu quadril para ele e o puxando em minha direção.

Todo contato ali era pouco.

A língua agora foi parar na minha entrada, brincando de ir e vir nela, entre lambidas e mordidas leves nos meus lábios. Os suspiros e espasmos no meu corpo foram crescendo e as palavras incoerentes saiam de minha boca como se fosse uma oração. Eu estava preste a gozar, mas não queria que aquilo ali acabasse nunca!

— Jasperrrrr... — gemi seu nome, fechando meus olhos fortemente e sentindo os tremores crescendo. — Faz isso de novo... Isso... Assimmmm... — sinalizei quando ele passou novamente sua língua por completo e sugou meu clitóris. — JASSSPER!

Ele acelerou os movimentos e eu rebolei em sua boca, tentando alcançar todo o atrito possível até que meu corpo caiu de encontro ao sofá, completamente mole depois do orgasmo mais sensacional que tive com um oral.

— Isso... Isso... Isso foi incrível — murmurei apática, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos molhados de suor.

Ele saiu do meio das minhas pernas e subiu pelo meu corpo, beijando minha pele também suada pelo caminho. Eu sorri pra ele preguiçosamente e o beijei com lentidão. Ele se levantou um pouco para tirar suas calças e logo depois eu o senti se posicionar em cima de mim, roçando a cabeça do seu pau na minha entrada.

Eu arqueei meu corpo, implorando por mais daquilo, até que apenas a ponta estava dentro de mim.

Jasper soltou um gemido torturado e eu levantei um pouco mais o meu quadril do sofá, a ponto de que eu pudesse rebolar circularmente em torno daquela parte que ele havia penetrado. Seus dentes foram parar no meu pescoço e eu gemi quando ele também começou a rebolar contra mim.

— Porra... — ele sussurrou. — Isso é tortura. Eu preciso de mais.

— Hmm... — Arranhei suas costas, levantando um pouco mais meu quadril de encontro ao dele e deixando entrar mais alguns centímetros de seu membro. – Eu nunca tinha feito isso... E é tão bom... — gemi mais, sentindo a volta de sua cabecinha bater em um ponto dentro de mim que simplesmente me fez revirar os olhos de prazer. — Ahhhhh, Jasperrrr! Fica aí... Assim... — Agarrei em seus quadris, fazendo-o entrar minimamente e sair, sem colocar mais do que já estava antes. — Caralho, isso é muito bom. Merda, puta que pariu, Jasper! — Eu o agarrei mais, jogando meu pescoço pra trás.

— Eu vou gozar só de ouvir você gemer desse jeito, Bella — Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido, roçando os dentes no meu lóbulo. — Porra, eu preciso de mais. Por favor, Bells... Isso tá me matando.

Eu o olhei em meio à névoa de tesão que eu estava absorta e assenti, agarrando em sua bunda e o puxando para mim até que seu membro estivesse completamente dentro de mim.

Nós dois gememos alto com a entrada fácil que ele teve pelo fato de eu estar tão absurdamente molhada. E continuamos gemendo a cada movimento que fazíamos.

Jasper pareceu perceber que o meu maior ponto de prazer era aquele mais perto da entrada, então suas estocadas eram rápidas e curtas, como as que estávamos fazendo em nossa brincadeirinha anterior. Sendo que agora nós dois sentíamos muito prazer, já que ele entrava bem mais em mim e o seu pau tocava exatamente o lugar que me fazia ver estrelas.

Eu arqueei minhas costas do sofá e gritei quando Jasper roçou em meu clitóris. Pronto, aquilo tinha sido demais. Depois disso a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi me entregar ao orgasmo sensacional que veio em seguida, fazendo meu corpo suar e tremer mais ainda.

Jasper tirou seu membro de dentro de mim e tocou "uma" até jorrar seu liquido branco no meu estômago, deixando meu tronco molhado com seu gozo.

Eu fiquei olhando para a "sujeira" que ele havia feito em mim e ri um pouco maliciosamente, mordendo meu lábio quando levantei meus olhos até os dele.

Jasper ficou ajoelhado entre minhas pernas, passando uma mão em seu cabelo e acariciando minha coxa pálida com a outra, me encarando de volta com o sorriso mais sacana do universo.

— E aí, agora é a hora que você entra em crise? — provoquei sem vergonha alguma.

— Não, dessa vez não vai ter crise. — Sua mão passou de leve na parte inferior da minha coxa e eu tive um espasmo de nervoso, rindo em seguida. — A gente pode decidir agora o que fazer.

— Bom, podemos optar pelo bom e velho "como se nada tivesse acontecido". — Fui me levantando até ficar ajoelhada à sua frente também. — Eu sei que é isso o que você quer. E vai facilitar as coisas pro dramalhão que você vai fazer depois.

— Eu não vou fazer drama... — ele contrapôs meio carrancudo. — Eu não me arrependi, Bells.

— Certo, mas você continua gostando de homem e coisa e tal. Então vamos fingir que nada aconteceu e manter isso no máximo como piadinha interna. — Adiantei-me, pois não queria ficar com aquele clima estranho como havia sido na primeira vez. — Enfim, continuamos lindos como amigos e é isso.

Levantei-me de sofá e peguei minhas roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Enquanto fazia isso, podia sentir os olhos de Jasper cravados em minha bunda quando me inclinava para pegar as peças. Ri baixinho.

— Agora eu vou me banhar porque alguém fez o favor de me deixar toda sujinha. — Fiz cara de colegial de filme pornô, apontando teatralmente para o meu ventre.

— Você não presta.

— Eu sei. — Sorri, caminhando em passos rebolados para o corredor.

Não havia motivos para eu ficar grilada com tudo aquilo. Afinal, eu não era a única pessoa que fez sexo com o melhor amigo.

A moda agora não é essa coisa de "amizade colorida"?


	4. 004

**Nota da Autora: **Capitúlo atualizado, reescrito e betado pela Natthy.

**Capítulo 004**

Eu cantarolava a música que tocava no rádio que eu havia levado para o banheiro e esfregava meu corpo no compasso da música. A letra de "Till The World Ends" saia em sincronia com a voz auto-tuneada de Britney Spears e eu rebolava com a batida.

— Hey! — gritei quando vi a porta ser aberta de supetão.

— Tô bonito? — Jasper perguntou enquanto se olhava no espelho de corpo inteiro.

Eu o olhei com olhos analíticos e tive que assentir com o que via. Ele estava lindo. Usava uma blusa de tecido fino e amassado em um tom roxo e uma calça jeans escura que ficava justa em suas pernas grossas.

— Sim, meu bem, está lindo — falei sorrindo. — Agora saia do banheiro que eu quero terminar meu banho em paz!

— Como se eu nunca tivesse visto nada disso... — ele disse de um jeito sacana, fazendo minhas bochechas ficarem tolamente vermelhas.

Eu me virei e encarei o azulejo do banheiro até que ele saísse. Quando a porta foi fechada, terminei de me enxaguar e raspar minha perna, saí e me enrolei em minha toalha gigante.

— Me ajuda a escolher a roupa? — gritei pra Jasper, que estava na sala.

— Vai com qualquer uma — foi Edward quem respondeu, saindo de seu quarto e passando por mim com uma piscadela. — Você vai ficar linda com qualquer coisa, gata.

— Claro, muito obrigada pela opinião, Romeu. — Sorri com sarcasmo pra ele, ouvindo sua risada tilintar da cozinha.

— Eu já escolhi a sua roupa — Jasper falou, me empurrando em direção ao meu quarto. O olhei com a sobrancelha erguida. — É, é. Isso poupa tempo.

— Ah, muito obrigada. — Torci os lábios. — Além de você escolher as roupas que eu compro, você ainda escolhe as que eu vou usar? Eu pedi sua ajuda, só.

— Mas você sabe que no fim das contas, é isso que acontece. Eu digo não para todas as suas escolhas e você me pede para escolher alguma coisa. — Ele me deu seu sorriso esperto e eu bufei.

Quando entramos no meu quarto, vi o meu vestido preto justo estendido sobre a cama. Ele era de manga comprida, mas suas mangas eram feitas de renda, e a parte do tronco era toda pregueada.

— Vou usar o trabalho, é? — brinquei, rindo pra ele.

— Como assim usar o trabalho? — Edward brotou na porta do meu quarto, me olhando sem entender.

— É que esse foi o trabalho final da Rose, ano passado — respondi. — E como ela tem um corpo muito mais cavalar que o meu, ela decidiu me dar. Lindo, né?

— Bonito mesmo. — Ele assentiu quando eu levantei para lhe mostrar. — Agora se veste porque eu não posso me atrasar.

— Aff, até você já está mandando em mim? — Emburrei minha cara, indo pegar uma calcinha e um sutiã.

— Vamos, Isabella, pare de reclamar — ele disse pra mim, rindo.

Fechei a porta do quarto na sua cara e me vesti, indo até minha penteadeira para me maquiar. Já que o tempo era curto, fiz apenas um delineador estilo gatinha e iluminei um pouco os olhos, completando com um pêssego e o meu batom vermelho meio metálico.

Quando estava terminando de calçar meus saltos pretos, Edward invadiu quarto.

— Pode entrar — falei com ironia e me levantei da cama, indo até o meu armário pegar uma bolsinha.

— Só queria saber se você estava... — começou. Mas depois de me olhar de cima à baixo como se eu fosse um pedaço de carne, ele só faltou babar. — Uau. Sério... Uau. Você tá muito gostosa e bonita e sensacional e... Uau.

— Muito obrigada pelos elogios. — Dei um sorriso discreto, sentindo uma felicidade imensa por tê-lo deixado assim tão desconcertado.

— Então, er... — Ele pigarreou, tossindo um pouco para se recompor. — Bora? Hoje eu posso chegar junto com vocês, mas não muito depois da meia noite.

— Certo, só vou terminar de guardar umas coisas aqui... — coloquei o batom e o celular dentro da bolsa. — E vamos.

Edward me deu o braço, fazendo uma reverência para que lhe acompanhasse. Eu ri de seu cavalheirismo e fui andando com ele até a sala, encontrando Jasper lá.

— Você vai no seu carro ou vamos todos no meu? — ele perguntou e se virou para nos olhar. Aqueles olhos verdes também me fitaram intensamente e eu me senti ficar vermelha com tanta inspeção. — Você ficou linda, Bella.

— Obrigada — sussurrei, olhando para os lados, envergonhada. — Agora vamos?

— Eu vou no meu carro porque vou ficar lá até tarde e...

— Não, pô, nós ficamos lá com você. Melhor do que sair com dois carros e tal... — Jasper sugeriu e ele concordou.

O caminho até a boate foi repleto de risadas e música alta. Esse era o terceiro fim de semana que íamos pra lá e nosso relacionamento com Edward não podia estar melhor.

Quando ele acordava com disposição, ele fazia até o café-da-manhã pra gente. O jantar virou sua tarefa na casa e ele a executava com perfeição. Eu e Jasper já estávamos ficando mal acostumados com tanta vontade de prestar serviços.

E, sim, ele continuava me cantando e me azarando sem parar. E, não, Jasper e eu não fizemos mais nada, embora ele ainda sentisse ciúmes de mim. Às vezes, eu achava que Edward também sentia ciúmes dele, sei lá.

Quando chegamos ao Dirty Night, o lugar já estava lotado. Por estarmos com Edward, entramos pelos fundos e não precisamos enfrentar aquela fila quilométrica que fazia.

Edward falou para irmos para a pista de dança para que ele se trocasse, já que teria de fazer um "showzinho". Jasper e eu nos entreolhamos e demos de ombros, seguindo para o meio das pessoas, mas não ficando muito longe do bar onde Edward ficava.

Ficamos dançando e bebendo, até que o DJ parou de tocar e todas as luzes se apagaram, focando-se apenas no balcão do bar. Eu fiquei olhando pra lá, estreitando meus olhos até ver o que surgia em cima dele e...

... Oh meu Deus, era Edward!

Minha boca se arreganhou e eu encarei meu companheiro de apartamento vestindo calça jeans clara e uma regata grudada ao corpo. Ele dançava agora uma música que certamente era especialmente para ele. Era a sua cara.

"Womanizer" da Britney Spears tocava às alturas e fazia a trilha sonora do momento de Edward. Ele estava dançando e servindo as mulheres que gritavam, completamente histéricas, por ele. Algumas delas recebiam a bebida diretamente da garrafa, indo de um fio de líquido até suas bocas e às vezes escorrendo por seus pescoços e decotes.

Eu gritei também, rindo um pouco. Vi Jasper olhar pra cena com os braços cruzados, mas um sorriso divertido nos lábios. De fato, aquilo ali estava sendo um showzinho e tanto.

— Eu vou lá! — gritei para Jasper e ele assentiu, rindo de mim, que ia para o meio daquelas mulheres ensandecidas que pareciam querer arrancar um pedaço de Edward e levar pra casa.

Meus gritos se misturavam aos delas, mas a diferença era que só eu ria dele em cima do balcão, sendo mais sexy do que o normal naquelas roupas molhadas de bebidas. Por mais que eu estivesse achando graça, minha risada chegava a ser um pouco nervosa também, pois ele estava um pecado ali em cima.

— Hey, gostosão! — gritei pela terceira vez, atraindo sua atenção. — Estou loooouca pra receber uma bebidinha na boca! — Eu ri e ele sorriu abertamente pra mim, vindo para o meu lado e se agachando no balcão, deixando que eu ficasse entre suas pernas.

Meu rosto estava na altura dele e o volume que ali fazia estava atraindo um pouco a minha atenção.

— Sabia que você não ia resistir! — Ele pegou uma garrafa e eu vi que era tequila. Não pude ficar mais feliz. — Sabe como bebe tequila? — ele gritou perto do meu rosto e eu assenti, olhando rapidamente pra trás para ver Jasper nos encarando com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

Eu dei uma risadinha boba e ouvi a gritaria da mulherada que estava delirando com toda essa atenção que ele estava me dando. Muitas delas gritavam: "AGARRA ELE!" ou "BEIJA ESSA BOCA DELICIOSA!" ou "QUE INVEJA DESSA PIRANHA!", me fazendo rir mais.

— Então é o seguinte — ele voltou a falar e eu prestei mais atenção nele, assentindo para que ele visse que eu estava lhe ouvindo —, você vai lamber o sal aqui — falou, sentando-se no balcão e apontando para o seu peito que estava a vista pelo decote redondo da camisa — e chupar o limão aqui. — Ele apontou pra sua própria boca.

— Você faz isso com todas? — perguntei rindo, meio temerosa e nervosa com tudo aquilo. — Porque, sério, elas vão querer me matar!

— Digamos que você será o meu teste — Edward respondeu com um sorriso safado, enquanto colocava uma quantidade boa de sal em seu peito.

Eu o olhei e lambi os lábios, admirada com o seu tórax forte marcado por aquela regata fina. Sério, eu não podia ser mais sortuda.

Eu me virei para a mulherada e abri os braços, dando um sorriso vitorioso para elas e vendo que muitas gritavam me incentivando a fazer o que Edward pedia. Poucas me chamavam de piranha agora.

Ficando novamente de frente para ele, eu apoiei minhas mãos em suas coxas másculas e me aproximei mais, a ponto de que eu sentia seu membro quase no meio dos meus seios. E pelo o que pude sentir, ele estava ficando duro, no mínimo, com toda aquela adrenalina, o que me fez gemer baixinho em apreciação.

Meus olhos subiram até os dele e eu assenti, vendo-o sorrir pra mim e se abaixar um pouco, de forma que se eu ficasse na ponta dos pés eu poderia lamber o sal. Então assim eu fiz.

Minha língua passou vagarosamente por sua pele suada e eu segurei mais em suas pernas, mordendo um pouco o seu peito quando terminei de lamber. Quando fiz isso, Edward me segurou pelo cabelo e puxou meu rosto para trás, levando a garrafa até meus lábios e fazendo-me sorver dois goles daquele liquido ferrugem, que por causa do sal, não tinha gosto algum.

Engolindo tudo, fiquei ainda mais na ponta do pé e o segurei pelo pescoço, abaixando seu rosto para o meu até que eu pegasse o limão que ele tinha deixado preso entre seus dentes, chupando todo o néctar que saia daquela fruta.

Os gritos estouraram ainda mais altos depois de toda essa performance, e eu soltei um gritinho excitado, levantando meus braços e dando alguns pulinhos, rindo muito.

Edward me segurou pelo queixo e antes de voltar a ficar de pé no balcão, ele me roubou um selinho, indo em seguida servir às loucas que deveriam estar tendo um treco depois de ter visto esse homem fazer toda essa coisa comigo.

Depois dessa apresentaçãozinha, a quantidade de mulheres ficou maior e eu me afastei até ir parar ao lado de Jasper de novo. Ele ria também da minha cara vermelha e nós não conseguimos falar muita coisa até cessar as risadas.

— Meu Deussssss! O que foi aquilo? — eu gritei, me apoiando em Jasper porque aquelas duas doses de tequila já estavam surtindo efeito. E tequila é o meu maior mal. — Sério! Minha calcinha deve estar encharcadaaaa!

— Bella! — Jasper me repreendeu, rindo. — Foi bom assim?

— "Bom assim"? — repeti. — _BOM ASSIM_? FOI SENSACIONAL! Sério, ele arrasou.

— Ali, oh, suas discípulas. — Jasper me virou em direção ao balcão para que eu visse uma ruiva ser servida do mesmo jeitinho particular que eu fui.

— Não pode! — eu gritei. — Só pode comigo!

— Fala isso pra ele quando chegar em casa. — Jasper gargalhou.

— Mas pelo menos deu certo, né. — Peguei o copo de Jasper e bebi um pouco de seu drink. — Será que vai ser assim todo fim de semana? Mas das outras vezes que estivemos aqui não teve tudo isso. Por que está tendo hoje?

— Enquanto você estava lá se divertindo com o gostosão, eu descobri que hoje à noite, até uma hora, aqui vira Clube das Mulheres.

— Sérioooo? — Sorri, deslumbrada. — Adorei! Tomara que tenha mais vezes.

Depois de alguns minutos, os outros barmans se juntaram a Edward e as mulheres surtaram ainda mais. Toda essa coisa durou até uma e meia da manhã, e em todo esse tempo nós não conseguíamos nos aproximar do bar. Era como se aqueles homens suados, fortes e gostosos fossem rock stars ou algo assim, de tanto que eram assediados.

Quando enfim as mulheres se dispersaram, a música da boate voltou ao eletrohouse de praxe e os garotos foram trocar de roupa, sobrando apenas as meninas no balcão. Eu e Jasper nos aproximamos até Edward aparecer de novo.

— E aí galera! Gostaram? — Edward perguntou meio convencido, sorrindo pra gente.

— O quê? A Bella aqui quase gozou com tudo que você fez! — Jasper falou de maneira maldosa, só pra me deixar sem graça.

— Jasper! — o reprimi com um gritinho agudo, logo em seguida batendo em seu braço. — Não posso negar que foi excitante pra caralho, mas né...

— Ok, ok. Não precisa ficar sem graça, Isabella. — Edward sorriu pra mim. — Vão querer beber alguma coisa?

— Eu to a fim de um Mojito.

— E você, Bella? — Edward me olhou. — Outra dose de tequila? — E abriu um sorriso completamente sacana.

— Se você quiser, eu aceito outra dose daquela em casa — falei também em tom malicioso, erguendo uma sobrancelha e vendo que ele não esperava por essa minha resposta. — Eu também sei brincar, bonitão.

— Então, tá. Vou te dar uma coisa boa, então.

Pegando a garrafa da bebida de Jasper, ele a colocou no copo junto com algumas rodelas de limão com muito gelo e entregou pra ele em seguida.

Já o meu drink, ele teve que pegar uma coqueteleira para preparar. Eu vi que ele colocou abacaxi, hortelã, licor de menta, uma colher de açúcar e muita vodka.

Fiquei o olhando enquanto ele balançava aquele recipiente de metal, fazendo seus músculos tencionarem a medida que ele se movia. Era hipnotizante vê-lo trabalhar assim, e eu tinha a impressão de que estava começando a babar com todo aquele homem ali na minha frente.

Edward tinha ido se trocar depois do show e agora voltava a usar uma blusa preta de malha que ficava meio justinha nele, e sua calça jeans escura que o deixava mega sexy.

E pra completar, Edward não parava de me olhar enquanto movia a coqueteleira de um lado para o outro, fazendo todo aquele malabarismo com precisão e quase sem prestar atenção.

Quando terminou de mexer, ele entornou o líquido esverdeado em um copo transparente e com curvas, preenchendo-o todo. Colocando um pedaço de abacaxi na borda e um canudo vermelho, ele me entregou a bebida.

— Aqui, mademoisele. — Seu sorriso torto e perfeito dominou seus lábios e eu sorri do mesmo jeito de volta, pegando a bebida e levando o canudo à boca.

Olhando bem fundo em seus olhos verdes penetrantes, eu suguei o liquido e senti tudo o que eu tinha visto por ali. O abacaxi, o licor de menta e a hortelã. A bebida era bem forte com a vodka, mas ainda assim doce. Era perfeitamente harmonioso e delicioso aquele drink.

— Hmmm... Muito bom — eu gemi, lambendo os lábios.

— É minha bebida favorita — Edward comentou. — Ela não está no cardápio e eu só faço para clientes especiais.

— E eu sou especial? — Tirei alguns goles, me aproximando mais do balcão e vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

— Muito — ele sussurrou de volta, mordendo o meu queixo e se afastando de mim para atender outra.

Eu continuei com o canudinho na boca e o mordi enquanto sugava, admirada com tanta perfeição em um só homem. Ele era de verdade? Mesmo?

Enquanto terminava de beber, fiquei observando-o atender outras mulheres de longe.

Ele era alto. Tão alto quanto Jasper. Seus ombros eram largos e suas costas eram perfeitas. Sua bunda, não pude deixar de notar, também não deixava nada a desejar. Suas pernas eram longas e grossas, do tipo que ele não precisou ficar malhando pra conseguir aquele tamanho.

Eu fiquei ali, perdida em devaneios e olhando. Eu deveria estar babando, no mínimo.

— Vamos dançar, Bells — Jasper falou no meu ouvido, segurando minha cintura e já me levando pra pista de dança.

— Assim vai queimar o seu filme! — gritei de volta, vendo a quantidade de homens que estavam a nossa volta.

— Relaxa — ele retrucou no meu ouvido. — Enquanto você babava pelo Edward, eu fiz algo muito melhor do que só olhar. — Jasper sorriu maliciosamente, me puxando pela mão.

Céus, ele é rápido!

Fomos para o meio da pista de dança e eu já podia sentir o calor infernal que assola uma boate. Além da bebida e da visão fenomenal de Edward, a pista de dança estava lotada de gente. Muita gente bonita, por sinal.

Jasper me puxou, quase grudando meu corpo no dele. Rindo, ele me puxou e começou a dançar comigo no ritmo da música.

Ele é daquele tipo de homem que, independente de sua opção sexual, tem um jogo de cintura ótimo para a dança. Era aquele tipo de namorado que não te envergonharia quando te puxasse pra dançar.

Provavelmente, era eu quem estava fazendo vergonha ali, já que me perdia ao ficar olhando-o dançar tão habilmente.

— Eu não consigo dançar com você dançando — gritei.

— Por quê? — Ele riu.

— Porque você dança muito melhor que eu!

Ele riu mais e segurou minha cintura, guiando meus movimentos. Desse jeito melhorou um pouco. Agora eu dançava a mesma coisa que ele, já que era ele quem me conduzia.

Nós passamos um bom tempo dançando. Tocaram mais de sete músicas seguidas e nós não paramos para descansar. Meu corpo pingava de suor e a essa hora eu já havia prendido meu cabelo em um nó e ia em direção ao bar.

Jogando-me no banquinho do balcão, apoiei meus cotovelos na superfície e afastei o meu cabelo do rosto.

— Quero uma água, por favor — pedi para uma mulher bonita que estava atrás do bar.

Tudo bem que ela ia me dar o que eu pedi, mas cadê o Edward?

— Pra mim, também — Jasper pediu antes da mulher sair, ofegante ao meu lado.

— Cadê ele?

— Sei lá, tava lá pra trás quando eu tava vindo pra cá. — Jasper apontou para a esquerda, um lugar mais atrás do bar e meio escuro.

— Hum... — tentei parecer desinteressada, mas Jasper me olhou de rabo de olho, facilmente percebendo que tinha alguma coisa.

— Que foi? — ele perguntou, mas não ríspido ou com ciúmes. Apenas como um amigo.

— Nada, ué —, respondi com um sorriso. — Vamos logo acabar com isso e ir dançar! A noite é uma criança, bebê — falei piscando e ele riu, beijando minha testa.

Nós terminamos com nossas águas e fomos dançar mais. Agora era só música eletrônica e lá estava Jasper me ensinando de novo.

Depois de quatro músicas, senti meu rosto pingar de suor e comuniquei a Jasper que iria ao banheiro. Ele assentiu e eu fui andando.

O banheiro era grande, branco e com um gigantesco espelho retangular. Passei uma água na minha nuca e acalmei a respiração.

Acho que nunca havia dançado tanto assim em uma noite.

Quando eu ia saindo do banheiro, vi Edward andando em direção ao mesmo lugar onde ele estava antes, ao lado do bar e meio escuro. Bom, não faz mal eu ir atrás dele, certo?

Era mais ou menos uma área de empregados. Uma sala privada com uma geladeira, armários e um sofá vermelho. Em cima desse sofá vermelho, curiosamente estava Edward. E uma vadia loira e gostosa em cima dele.

Olhei de novo e lá estava ele, quase comendo a garota - o que eu não duvidava nem um pouco que ele fosse fazer - com a boca. Fiquei perplexa.

Não que eu tenha ficado com ciúmes realmente. O que eu tava mais era sentindo inveja de ele estar ali com ela e não comigo. E Edward é todo gostoso e lindo e perfeito, que nos faz ficar um pouco possessiva com ele.

E eu não posso negar que estava com segundas e terceiras intenções pra cima dele. Mas agora lá estava ele se atracando com aquela loira bem na minha frente! E prestando mais atenção, eu reparei que ela era uma das quais ele havia atendido depois de mim mais cedo.

Não querendo me torturar com aquela cena, virei-me em passos duros e saí bufando para a pista de dança.

E como se o negócio com Edward não tivesse sido o bastante, quando voltei para onde Jasper estava, eu tive que presenciar ele ficando com um cara!

Eu fiquei encarando aquela cena para ver se ele sentia minha presença e parava de se atracar com o bofe, sei lá. Então, depois de alguns minutos, quando eles enfim pararam para respirar, Jasper me olhou sorrindo.

— Jazz — disse quando me aproximei dos dois.

E, _nossa_! Jasper de fato não tem mal gosto algum em relação a homens. Ele era lindo!

— Oi, Bells — ele disse sorridente. — Esse daqui é o Brian.

— Ah... Oi — cumprimentei-o, meio desconcertada, olhando para aqueles lindos olhos azuis.

— Oi, Bella. — Ele beijou meu rosto e eu retribuí.

— Então, Jasper, eu já vou indo. To cansada e não quero ficar aqui pra fechar a boate. — Beijei seu rosto e acenei pro tal Brian.

— Mas já? — Ele torceu os lábios. — Quer que eu vá com você?

Eu sabia que aquela sugestão era só por educação, pois dava pra ver em seus olhos que ele queria passar a noite com o bonitinho de olhos azuis.

— Não precisa, fica aí e divirtam-se! — Acenei e saí andando.

Olhei para a longa rua à minha frente e suspirei. Seria bom fazer uma caminhada, afinal, eram poucas quadras até o nosso apartamento.

Por mais escuro que estivesse, as ruas estavam bem movimentadas, mas mesmo assim eu apertei o passo e inclusive tirei os saltos para andar mais rápido.

Quando cheguei em casa, joguei os sapatos ao lado da porta e fui até o banheiro, tirando o vestido e a roupa debaixo para deixar no cesto de roupa suja.

Após o banho, eu não me preocupei muito em colocar uma roupa. Decidi dormir só de calcinha e uma regata velha para ficar mais confortável. Afinal, Jasper não iria me tarar depois de uma noite louca de sexo com o seu affair da noite, certo?

Acabei dormindo rapidamente. Não sei por quanto tempo dormi, mas acabei acordando com um barulho. Decidi levantar e procurar saber o que era, já que eu estava sozinha em casa.

Passando as mãos em meus cabelos para dar uma arrumadinha, bocejei e esfreguei meus olhos para enxergar melhor no meio daquela escuridão. Quando cheguei à sala, vi que o sol já invadia o cômodo e tive que tapar um pouco os olhos pela claridade.

— Jasper, não dava pra chegar sem fazer barulho, não? — resmunguei, bocejando novamente e tirando a mão da vista para ver o que tinha na minha frente e...

... Ai meu Deus! Não era Jasper quem estava ali.

— Hm, hey Bella — Edward falou, virando-se e ficando de costas pra geladeira para me encarar.

E quando ele me encarou, sua boca abriu um pouco e depois um sorrisinho malicioso se apossou daquela cara bonita, fazendo-me franzir o cenho, sem entender muito bem porque ele me olhava assim.

Até eu me dar conta do que eu estava vestindo. E claro que aí ele ia me olhar daquela forma...

Como eu pude esquecer que Edward estava morando aqui com a gente? Só pode ter sido o álcool, só pode!

— Hmm, er... Eu pensei que podia preparar o café-da-manhã pra vocês — ele comentou, mas seus olhos não paravam de me medir de cima a baixo.

Mas afinal, o que eu podia fazer agora? Correr?

— Ah, sim... — respondi meio sem graça.

Eu me virei como quem não quer nada e comecei a fazer meu caminho de volta para o quarto, puxando o máximo minha regata para cobrir minha bunda.

Que. Ver. Go. Nha!

Quando eu não estava mais em sua linha de visão, saí correndo para o meu quarto. Chegando lá, coloquei um short curto e prendi meu cabelo em um coque mal feito, indo em seguida para o banheiro fazer minha higiene matinal para depois voltar à sala.

Ao passar pelo corredor, pelo quarto de Jasper, notei que a porta estava entreaberta e... Ele tava dormindo com o cara da boate!

Como se tivesse uma força sobrenatural me puxando naquela direção, eu me aproximei para olhar os dois lá dentro. Eles estavam mortos e dormindo profundamente – algo que eu invejava.

Brian estava meio descoberto e eu me peguei admirando bastante seu corpo esguio. Ele dormia com a cabeça no peito de Jasper e os dois tinham o lençol cobrindo suas cinturas.

Tomando fôlego, eu fechei a porta silenciosamente e fui até a cozinha americana do apartamento, encontrando Edward em frente ao fogão e usando o avental de florzinha que eu havia comprado há dois anos atrás.

Eu me sentei no banquinho em frente ao balcão da cozinha e fiquei olhando para suas costas. Ele parecia fazer algo muito gostoso, julgando pelo cheiro.

— Gosta de panqueca? — ele perguntou ao se virar, trazendo consigo a frigideira.

— Claro que gosto. E o cheiro tá maravilhoso.

— Obrigado. — Ele sorriu e serviu um pouco de suco pra mim também. — Eu tomei a liberdade, de novo, de vir preparar as coisas. Fiz mal?

— Não, imagina — falei, colocando um pouco de calda de chocolate sobre a panqueca. — Afinal, você também mora aqui. A casa é sua. — Claro, você também mora aqui com a gente há 3 semanas e eu ainda consigo me esquecer que o tenho sob o mesmo teto que eu!

Fiquei vermelha só de lembrar da cena anterior e abaixei um pouco o rosto para disfarçar.

— Você fica muito bem de vermelho, a propósito — ele comentou depois de um tempo, e eu fiquei um pouco aérea com aquilo.

Eu estava usando branco e... Ah, claro... Minha calcinha.

— Muito engraçadinho, você — falei quando meu rosto ficou menos quente. — E, nossa, tá uma delicia! — falei para desconversar o papo de cor de calcinha.

— Eu sei. É receita de família — ele disse piscando e depois riu.

— Só faz isso ou tem mais outros dotes culinários? — perguntei brincando.

— Na verdade, só as coisas básicas. E meu macarrão instantâneo fica muito bom. — Nós rimos e ele se sentou de frente para mim para comer também.

Depois de um tempo comendo em silêncio, eu me peguei olhando para o relógio e vi que marcava nove e meia da manhã.

— Como você consegue acordar tão cedo?

— Costume. Eu trabalhava com meu pai e sempre tinha que acordar cedo.

Nós ficamos ali conversando um bom tempo. Já era tarde quando Jasper acordou, todo bagunçado e trazendo o garoto consigo. Edward e eu ficamos ali na cozinha, com aquele sorriso tenso e sem graça, para logo nos despedimos do garoto.

— Bom dia, Jasper — o cumprimentei em um tom seco. — Qual o trato?

— Não trazer ninguém pra cá, eu sei — ele resmungou. — Mas Bells, dá um desconto. — Ele piscou pra mim e Edward riu.

— Hm, sei. Só dessa vez, hein. — Levantei-me e deixei minha louça na pia. — Mas só por causa disso você vai lavar minha louça enquanto eu ligo para Rosalie, ok? Beijinhos.

Fui até o meu quarto e fechei a porta, pegando o telefone e me sentando na cama para digitar automaticamente o número de Rosalie.

— Oi, Rosalie! — falei quando ela atendeu depois de três toques.

— E aí, Bells! — ela respondeu com doçura. — Como você está? E a convivência com o novo colega de apê?

— Vai tudo ótimo. Além de ser lindo e simpático e prestativo, o amigo ainda trabalha na Dirty Night. Tem como ficar melhor?

— Wow, quero um desses também! — Nós rimos.

— Você tinha que ter visto ontem...

— Por quê? — Rosalie indagou com muita curiosidade em sua voz. — Já pegou o amiguinho novo, Bella?

— Claro que não, Rose! — Eu ri. — Mas não posso negar que ele mexe comigo.

— Hm, adoro! Então eu tenho certeza que logo, logo vocês vão estar dividindo quarto e não só um teto.

— Para de ser palhaça. — Revirei os olhos, bufando.

— Pode escrever o que eu digo: eu ainda vou ouvir muita história sobre vocês dois.

...

* * *

Suspirei, completamente frustrada, quando percebi que não ia sair nada. Eu não estava conseguindo desenhar aquele bendito croqui para o trabalho da faculdade e isso estava me dando nos nervos.

Continuei encarando a folha e o resto que eu havia jogado pelo chão e indaguei como minha mente podia estar tão vazia para o trabalho.

Afundei minha cara no travesseiro e continuei deitada de bruços, balançando as pernas pro ar e vendo diante de meus olhos fechados aquela imagem bonita que era o rosto dele.

É, não estava conseguindo parar de pensar em Edward Cullen. Isso poderia soar mais patético?

O negócio é que nesses cinco dias que se passou, ele continuava me atiçando e me deixando louca por ele. Por que ele fazia isso comigo? Tortura?

Suspirando novamente, eu soquei meu rosto contra o travesseiro fofo de um jeito mais forte, apertando-o contra meus ouvidos.

Foi então quando senti uma mão na batata da minha perna. Eu pulei e soltei um grito.

— Edward! — exclamei sem fôlego, com uma mão no coração. — Que susto!

— Calma, Isabella. Tá fazendo alguma coisa de errado? — perguntou com seu sorriso torto lindo.

— Não Edward, apenas tentando fazer o meu trabalho.

— Indo bem? — ele se aproximou, sentando-se na cama perto de mim.

— Não. Não to conseguindo pensar direito — reclamei emburrada, parando de olhar para aqueles olhos hipnotizantes.

— Eu não sei desenhar roupas ou coisa do tipo, mas minha massagem é muito boa. — E suas mãos já foram em direção às minhas omoplatas.

— Edward... — Eu suspirei, mas agora vencida por ele. — Assim você me desconcentra.

— Shiu, relaxa — ele sussurrou suavemente, fazendo pressão com suas mãos grandes nos meus músculos.

E eu fiz o que ele pediu. Relaxei por completo.

Suas mãos em mim apertavam todos os pontos certos e eu percebi ali que realmente estava tensa. Que precisava daquilo, e que ser Edward fazendo era apenas um bônus.

De longe era a melhor massagem que eu recebera na minha vida.

— Rosalie me contou tudo — ele comentou como quem não quer nada e eu o olhei de lado, sem entender. — Ela me falou o que você sente por mim.

E aí eu gelei e fiquei tensa de novo.

— Eu... Er... Eu não sinto algo por você. É só atração e mais nada — me expliquei, levantando-me e me afastando um pouco dele, mais vermelha do que nunca. — Tipo, não tem porque você...

— Então você sente atração por mim. — Ele me olhou da cama, sorrindo vitorioso.

Minha boca se escancarou e eu o olhei, completamente pasma.

— Então você...

— Eu só estava provocando? É — ele assumiu, dando de ombros.

Minha expressão continuou a mesma de descrença e eu estava me sentindo uma babaca diante dele.

— Como eu sou idiota — resmunguei, esfregando minhas têmporas e andando de um lado pro outro. — Então, saia daqui, por favor, Edward. Eu to com muita vergonha de mim mesma.

— Mas por quê? — ele se levantou, sorrindo.

— Porque eu sinto vergonha e pronto! Por favor, saia daqui.

Mas ele não saiu, apenas me olhou e se aproximou mais de mim.

— Eu não sinto atração por você, Bella. — Edward começou e eu fechei os olhos, preparada pra ouvir o pior. — O que eu sinto é... — Ele chegou perto o bastante para sussurrar no meu ouvido. — Muito tesão por você.

Meus olhos se abriram em um átimo e eu encarei a parede lilás atrás de Edward, ficando um pouco atônita com aquilo. Sério?

— Edward, não precisa...

— Não estou fazendo isso por pena, Isabella — ele disse firme, segurando em meu rosto e fazendo-me olhar pra ele. — Estou dizendo porque é verdade.

Eu o olhei fundo nos olhos e umedeci meus lábios com a língua, já que de repente minha boca ficou seca demais.

— Você me deixa louco desde o primeiro dia — ele sussurrou perto da minha boca e uma de suas mãos me segurou pela nuca, não deixando que eu me afastasse quando ele me beijasse.

Sim, me beijasse.

E de onde ele poderia tirar essa idéia de que eu iria querer fugir?

As minhas duas mãos subiram para sua nuca e eu o puxei em minha direção, fechando meus olhos e me entregando àquele beijo.

Edward agora me agarrava e me puxava também, amassando meu corpo no dele e pressionando cada vez mais minha cintura. Eu ofegava com aquele carinho brusco e o agarrava de volta.

— Edward, é melhor a gente parar por aqui. — Arfei quando nos separamos para tomar ar. — É melhor você ir. — Afastei-me, ajeitando meu pijama e o apontando a porta.

— Não mesmo, Isabella. — Edward falou sensualmente, me agarrando pela cintura e fechando a porta com o pé. — Você não vai me largar nesse estado, vai? — Ele sinalizou, grudando meus glúteos contra o seu quadril e deixando-me sentir um volume grande em suas calças.

Eu nada mais pude fazer além de deixar um gemido vergonhoso escapar da minha boca e me deixar a sua mercê.

Edward foi me levando até a parede, deixando-me encostada de frente a ela. O seu corpo atrás de mim moldava-me completamente e sua respiração quente batia na minha nuca, onde logo começou uma exploração detalhada com a língua.

Eu me empurrei contra ele, rebolando inconscientemente meu quadril no seu. Meu pescoço tombou de lado e ele passou a beijar aquela parte, deixando suas mãos irem para frente do meu corpo e se apossarem dos meus seios.

Quando ele percebeu que tinha pano demais no meio do caminho, ele se limitou a rasgar minha blusinha de flanela ao meio, deixando o som do tecido se partindo misturarem-se as nossas respirações pesadas. Eu me sobressaltei com aquilo e deixei minha cabeça encostar-se ao seu ombro, dando-o completa visão de cima dessa nova área revelada em mim.

Ele grunhiu e beijou minha boca, voltando suas mãos ao meu peito e brincando com meus mamilos. Eu gemi durante o beijo e o agarrei pela nuca, ficando na ponta do pé para beijá-lo melhor.

Puxando-me de maneira grossa e rude, Edward me levou de novo para a cama. Minhas mãos desceram por seus braços, acariciando seus músculos e arranhando um pouco o lugar. Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios por conta das carícias.

Quando nos deitamos, ele ficou por cima de mim e suas mãos seguraram as minhas coxas enquanto ele explorava meu pescoço com sua boca. Ele mordia e chupava o meu pescoço, me dando calafrios de prazer.

Percebendo que eu estava adorando tudo aquilo, Edward rapidamente desceu seus beijos e subiu com suas mãos, começando a apertar meus seios expostos enquanto sua boca ia parar no meu ventre. Tirei o meu short por conta própria e ele sorriu, passando a língua lentamente pelo meu estômago, até chegar a minha calcinha.

Quando sua boca se apoderou do meu sexo sobre o tecido, seus dedos apertaram meus mamilos e eu gemi alto com aquilo, contorcendo meu tronco contra o colchão. O seu hálito contra o tecido úmido estava me enlouquecendo e foi impossível não rebolar naquela direção.

Eu me contorcia contra o seu corpo, jogando minha cabeça para o lado e mordendo os lábios.

Seus dedos puxaram as laterais da minha calcinha de algodão e eu joguei-a longe quando ficou presa em meus tornozelos.

— Tão lisinha... — ele murmurou com a voz rouca, dando uma lambida longa em mim.

Gemi alto quando ele deu mais atenção ao meu clitóris e me invadiu com dois dedos que nem soube de onde aquilo tinha saído. Sua outra mão agarrou e massageou minha coxa, deixando-me mais aberta pra ele.

Eu arfava e gemia com tantas carícias. Ele subiu seu rosto e beijou minha boca, mordendo os meus lábios e indo até o meu ouvido, sussurrando e não deixando de me tocar nem por um segundo.

— Isso ta bom, Isabella?

— Bella... Me chame apenas de Bella... — eu disse insanamente, quase delirando com seus toques.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Bella... — ele disse com sua voz rouca e sensual, invadindo-me com um de seus dedos, enquanto o outro tocava freneticamente o meu clitóris.

Isso me fez lembrar a pergunta.

— Siiiiim... — eu gemi, recebendo uma mordida no lóbulo da minha orelha.

— E pode ter certeza de que vai melhorar... — ele rosnou de volta, mordendo minha jugular e apertando minhas pernas.

Meu coração perdeu uma batida depois do que ele disse.

Sentindo seu membro duro como pedra contra a minha coxa, percebi que o jogo estava bem injusto, já que eu estava nua e ele completamente vestido. Isso é um pecado contra a natureza. Ter um pedaço de mau caminho desses com tanta roupa... Acho que devo mudar esse status.

Eu o empurrei pelos ombros nus e o fiz deitar-se na cama, ficando por cima dele. Edward me encarou com um sorriso lindamente selvagem e postou as mãos nos meus quadris.

— Eu prefiro tomar as rédeas da situação, sabia? — ele comentou, ainda com aquele sorriso maldoso.

— E eu prefiro que você fiquei calado. Dá pra ser? — Ergui uma sobrancelha, me abaixando sobre ele e levando minhas mãos para o cós de sua calça de moletom.

Edward gemeu em apreciação aos beijos que eu postava em seu peito coberto de pêlinhos loiros e me ajudou a tirar a única outra peça que havia em seu corpo. Eu digo a única pelo simples fato de ele não usar cueca em casa.

Isso já é uma coisa que eu venho reparando e não é de hoje. Mania adorável, não é?

Quando eu terminei de passar a malha por seus calcanhares, ajoelhei-me entre suas pernas e me apoiei naquelas coxas grossas, olhando diretamente ao meu maior objeto de almejo.

— Gosta do que vê? — ele perguntou sacanamente e eu levantei lentamente o meu olhar para o dele.

— Muito. — Sorri de ladinho, pegando-o em minhas mãos.

Edward só conseguiu gemer quando eu passei a língua em sua cabecinha vermelha e lambi seu pré-gozo. Depois disso, deixei uma mão na base e a outra em sua coxa para manter equilíbrio enquanto movia minha cabeça em um vai-e-vem lento, sugando na medida certa para não machucá-lo.

Uma de suas mãos veio parar em meus cabelos e ele acariciou calmamente os fios, mas agarrando-os de vez em quando muito forte. Nessas horas eu podia ver o quanto ele estava se controlando para não estocar na minha boca e me fazer engasgar.

— Fode minha boca. — Eu ofeguei quando lambi todo seu comprimento. — Eu gosto.

Edward abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça, como se apreciasse e se surpreendesse com aquela atitude vinda de mim. Mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha feito o que eu pedi.

Eu o agarrei mais forte na coxa e mantive uma mão na base para marcar até onde ir e deixei que ele estocasse e ditasse a velocidade. Começou devagar para me preparar e foi aumentando a velocidade, até que Edward tinha as duas mãos segurando em meus cabelos e gemidos incontroláveis saiam de sua boca, assim como alguns engasgos provindos de mim.

— Porra de boquinha maravilhosa... — ele disse arfante, passando as mãos nos meus cabelos longos e escuros. — Mas vou ser obrigado a parar, senão a brincadeira acaba aqui.

— Mas eu quero te sentir na minha boca — informei, vendo-o rir um pouco e puxar-me para cima.

— Não hoje. — Ele me beijou longamente. — Mas pode ter certeza de que ocasião não vai faltar.

Eu dei uma risadinha abafada também e assenti, indo pegar uma camisinha na mesinha ao lado da cama.

Coloquei rapidamente nele e me preparei para sentar, indo devagar até que o sentisse todo dentro de mim. Eu e ele arfamos até que o ultimo centímetro de seu pau estivesse me preenchendo e eu pudesse começar a fazer os movimentos.

— Tão apertadinha... — ele me segurou pela cintura, fazendo meu quadril subir e descer vagarosamente.

— Ou você que é muito grande — respondi para bajulá-lo, pois sabia que todo homem necessitava de uma afagadinha no ego.

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e rouca, me puxando pela nuca e voltando a me beijar.

Eu agora subia e descia mais rápido, apoiando as duas mãos no travesseiro sob Edward e jogando minha cabeça pra trás, fazendo meu cabelo cair em cascata pelas minhas costas. Isso deu a oportunidade perfeita para Edward tomar meus seios na boca e também agarrasse minha bunda, aumentando o ritmo dos meus movimentos e tornando-os mais duros que antes.

Os gemidos e ofegos que saíram da minha boca ficaram mais constantes e o nome de Edward saia de meus lábios como se fosse uma prece, cada vez aumentando mais o volume.

Edward segurou minha cintura e passou a estocar em mim debaixo para cima, atingindo pontos que eu não conseguia antes. E isso me fez gritar de prazer.

— Assim! Issssso, Edwarddddd! — Apertei-o pelos ombros, soltando gemidos trêmulos enquanto me entregava ao orgasmo arrebatador que me atingiu.

Abaixo de mim, ele urrava de tesão, segurando cada vez mais forte na minha cintura, deixando-me com a sensação de que eu teria cinco marcas roxas tatuadas na minha pele depois dessa noite.

Por conta da embriaguez que eu me encontrava, não pude nem perceber como Edward saiu debaixo de mim e me deixou com as mãos espalmadas no colchão, de joelhos. Ele estava atrás e segurava em meu quadril, contemplando meu corpo de quatro na cama.

— Você tem um rabo lindo e eu não podia deixar essa oportunidade passar — ele murmurou no meu ouvido, quando se abaixou e deixou seu peito encostado nas minhas costas.

Eu podia sentir seu membro pincelar contra o meu traseiro e rebolei naquela direção quase que inconscientemente, soltando um gemido longo. Isso foi o suficiente para Edward entrar de uma vez e começar a estocar sem parar.

Nossos gritos de prazer misturavam-se e nossos corpos suavam juntos, gerando o som que nossas peles faziam ao seu chocar muito mais fortes.

— Bella... Bella... Caralho, muito bom... — ele rosnava. — Isso... Assim, rebola bem devagar enquanto eu meto sem parar em você. — E eu rebolei como ele pediu, jogando novamente meus cabelos para trás. — Gostosa! — E lá veio um tapa na minha bunda.

Eu gritei e ri, trêmula, e depois, arfando a cada impulso que seu quadril dava em mim. Edward agarrou meu cabelo pela raiz com uma mão e eu gemi, surpreendida, olhando-o meio de lado e notando o sorriso safado que ele carregava no rosto.

— Você gosta, né? — Eu mordi o lábio e assenti um pouco, sendo logo em seguida puxada para trás pelos cabelos de novo. — Quer outro? Quer? — Sua outra mão acariciou a minha outra nadega branca, a que estava livre da marca vermelha que ele deveria ter causado pelo outro tapa.

— Quero — suspirei e isso foi o necessário para outro "clap!" soar pelo quarto.

Eu rebolei com mais vontade depois disso e eu estava quase sentindo meu corpo ceder na cama, de tanto prazer. A única coisa que me mantinha erguida era o punho de Edward fechado em meu cabelo.

Cada estocada se igualava a um tapa e a o tesão que a dor estava me proporcionando já estava começando a me deixar louca.

— Edwarddddddd! — gemi, entre um tapa e uma estocada. — Eu vou gozar...!

— Vem, Bella — ele rosnou, agarrando forte nos meus quadris com as duas mãos. — Eu também já estou quase lá...

Eu fechei meus olhos e com mais duas estocadas, pude sentir meu corpo explodir novamente e minha vista ser preenchida com estrelas e flashes de tanto deleite.

Edward não demorou a vir. Seus urros foram altos e seus dedos apertaram tanto a minha cintura que tive a impressão de que ele quebraria meus ossos.

Quando ele caiu ao meu lado, meu corpo também desmoronou na cama. Meus olhos estavam fechados, mas eu senti uma movimentação vinda de seu lado, e quando abri os olhos, vi que Edward tinha se livrado da camisinha.

Deixei meu rosto de lado e meus olhos entreabertos admiraram sua beleza tão polida e eu fiquei imaginando o que fiz para merecer tamanha perfeição no meu colchão.

Seus cabelos e seu rosto estavam molhados de suor; ele tinha uma mão na testa e os olhos fechados, enquanto sua boca aberta sugava o ar bruscamente, mas estava repuxada em um sorriso extremamente satisfeito.

— Já está morta? — Edward provocou, ainda de olhos fechados, mas como se sentisse os meus gravando cada linha de seu rosto.

— Claro que não. Preciso de muito mais pra isso — respondi, rindo no final e vendo-o rir fracamente também.

— Que horas Jasper deve estar voltando? — ele perguntou após um suspiro para acalmar a respiração.

— Sei lá... Mais tarde? — respondi de maneira preguiçosa.

— Quanta precisão — falou com seu usual tom de sarcástico.

Eu murmurei algo como se estivesse concordando e também fechei meus olhos, sentindo meu coração voltar a bater normalmente e o ar entrar mais facilmente em meus pulmões.

Pronto, agora eu estava preparada para mais.

— Nunca pensei que ter uma colega de quarto fosse ser tão prazeroso. — Ele quebrou o silêncio.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente e ele riu para a minha cara de descrença.

— Escroto, mas não posso concordar mais.

— Pode falar que foi demais — Edward se vangloriou, virando-se na cama e me puxando para ele.

Meu peito se grudou ao dele e eu passei uma perna pela sua cintura, deixando-a apoiada no seu quadril. Eu cheirei seu pescoço e acariciei seu peito, brincando com os pêlinhos.

— Preparada para mais até o Jasper chegar? — ele sussurrou com malícia.

Eu apenas o olhei sob os cílios e ergui a sobrancelha direita; só aquilo servindo de resposta.

Após mais três rounds, Edward e eu estávamos mais do que esgotados. Acabados.

Mas muito satisfeitos.

E foi ali, enquanto eu encarava, do colchão, Edward se vestir, que eu percebi o quanto as coisas poderiam ser boas daqui pra frente.

Afinal, tem colega de apartamento mais prestativo que Edward?

Não mesmo.

**FIM DA PARTE I**


	5. PARTE II

001

ÊÊÊ! *o* finalmente, estou aqui para apresentar a vocês a continuação. Primeiramente, queria agradecer a todas que seguiram a primeira parte, comentaram e me incentivaram a continuar. E, achei melhor continuar aqui, nesse mesmo link, mas prático, não? Então, sem mais delongar, vou deixar vocês com o post! Apenas, farei um pedido, que é mais para facilitar a vida de vocês.

Eu tenho uma comunidade no Orkut, e lá, vocês podem ler todas as minhas fics e saber do cronograma e tudo mais. É bem legal vocês participarem. Ficarei agradecida *-*: ./Main#?cmm=87756244

Agora, com vocês, dou como aberta a Segunda temporada da SMT! Divirtãaao-se :D

E AGORA, VAMOS AO POST! *O*

**********

Desde aquela noite com Edward havia se passado um mês. E desde então, as coisas ficaram meio.. [i]calientes[/i], por aqui.

Jasper pareceu não perceber nada. Ta, de vez em quando, ficava meio óbvio as trocas de olhares com Edward e todas aquelas brincadeirinhas. Mas desde aquela noite, não rolou mais nada do que esses olhares.

Até eu estava com vergonha daquele dia! Não vergonha pelo ato em si. Porque disso, com toda certeza eu não tenho porque reclamar, mas sim, pelo fato dele ser meu colega de quarto e eu ter que conviver com ele por sei lá.. mais alguns anos caso ele não queira sair daqui?

E realmente, é estranho mesmo. Mas, meu coração logo se aliviava pelo fato de ter sido a melhor noite da minha vida. Claro, já tive noites com vários homens que me proporcionaram muito prazer, mas Edward? Era quase que incomparável com as outras vezes, com os outros caras.

Eu não contei pra Rosalie. Resolvi que seria melhor eu deixar isso em segredo, afinal, o que pensariam caso eu contasse que dormi com o cara que dorme na mesma casa que eu?

Eu e ele não estamos procurando nada sério. Ele deixou bem claro desde o momento em que não tocou no assunto daquela noite e também com todos aqueles sorrisinhos maliciosos. Eu entendia perfeitamente bem quais eram suas intenções. [i] E de certo ponto, eu não ligava a mínima por essas intenções serem completamente pervertidas.

[/i] Afinal, era assim que eu o queria também. Edward mostrou que é homem de uma noite e não um cara do qual eu devo ficar me preocupando todo dia.

Minhas roupas já estavam em cima da cama e eu saia enrolada na toalha. Eu agora estava trabalhando no mesmo bar que Edward. Desde o momento em que eu disse que estava precisando de um dinheirinho extra, ele arranjou um jeito de conseguir uma vaga pra mim.

Meu trabalho não era nada de mais. Apenas ficar no caixa e substituir algumas garçonete que faltavam. Eu não tenho o dom de fazer bebidas, então, só as entrego.

Comecei a trabalhar lá a dois dias. E o trabalho não era nada cansativo, já que só trabalhávamos quinta, sexta, sábado e domingo, os dias que a boate abria. E claro, o maior fato de "não me cansar" era o de poder ficar olhando Edward o tempo todo. Em todos seus movimentos, seus sorrisos, sua blusa ficando molhada de suor e tudo que aquele ser produzia no momento de seu trabalho.

Lá, eu conheci uma garota, Holly, que era extremamente legal. Virou minha melhor amiga lá dentro.

Jazz ia sempre lá na boate, dizia que queria ficar de olho em mim. Mas eu sei muito bem no que ele quer ficar de olho, e com certeza, isso tem algo que eu não tenho entre as pernas.

Em falar em Jasper, Emmett vai ficar lá na França mais dois meses. E com isso, Jasper morria a cada dia. Mesmo ele saindo e tudo mais, pegando vários caras, ele ainda ficava meio chateado por não ter seu "verdadeiro amor" ao seu lado.

Mas até que com essas saidas e todas as vezes que eu o obrigo a sair, as coisas estão indo bem. Depois [i]daquele[/i] dia tão badalado pra mim, nada mais aconteceu entre eu e Jazz. Eu até achei bom, porque querendo ou não.. é estranho.

Bom, mas estranho.

Eu pretendo ficar só na amizade com ele. Pretendo.. mas enfim...

Vesti minha calça skinni escura e coloquei uma blusa tipo social, com manga até o cotuvelo, branca com algumas listras bem fininhas com diversos tons de roxo. Calcei minha [i]melissa disco[/i] preta e preparei minha "mala" para o trabalho.

Porque claro, eu tinha que levar uma roupa para o pós-trabalho. Porque assim como Edward que sai de lá quase pingando de suor, comigo acontece o mesmo. Arrumei minha bolsa gigantesca, que como Edward gostava de dizer, minha [i]mala[/i] e coloquei uma saia jeans e uma regata preta básica. Arrumei minha nessessairie, colocando shampoo, condicionador, sabonete, desodorante e todas as outras coisas femininas e coloquei a bolsa sobre meu ombro. Lá tem uma aréa de empregados. É aquela sala de estar que peguei Edward se amassando com outra mulher, sabe. E mais pra dentro tinha dois banheiros: um feminino e outro masculino. Para que pudessemos tomar um banho antes de ir embora. Apaguei a luz e sai do meu quarto até a sala.

Jasper já havia saido mais cedo. Disse que hoje queria aproveitar ao máximo e que esse sábado não seria como nenhum outro. [i]Ta né[/i].

Coloquei minha bolsa sobre o sofá da sala e fui até a geladeira, beber um copo d'água antes de sair.

Assim que abri a geladeira, senti uma sensação estranha. Sabe quando você sabe que tem alguém atrás de você? Então, foi exatamente assim que eu me senti. Claro, é bobeira pensar em uma cena do [i]Sexto Sentido[/i] nessas horas, já que você esta sozinha em casa! Mas, calma Bella, não é nada.

Fechei a porta da geladeira devagar, colocando a garrafa de água sobre a bancada da cozinha americana.

A sala estava em uma escuridão só, já que eu sai do meu quarto e não acendi nenhuma luz daqui. Então, a pouca claridade da rua que entrava pela janela, mal iluminava um palmo a frente do meu rosto. Ao lado de onde eu pus a garrafa, haviam vários copos, peguei um e indo me servir da água, até que senti, duas mãos fortes segurando minha cintura.

Eu, que estava segurando em um copo para por a água, deixei ele cair de minhas mãos, batendo na bancada mas não quebrando, já que a altura estava pouca. Meu coração estava rápida e eu podia sentira aquela respiração quente batendo no meu pescoço, e as mão acariciarem minha cintura.[i] Eu sabia quem era. Era ele[/i].

- Pensei.. pensei que você já tivesse saido. - minha voz estava toda enguiniçada. Ela sempre ficava assim perto dele.

- Pensei em te esperar, já que hoje não tem Jasper para te dar carona - ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido, o que fez com que todos os pêlos da minha nuca ficassem arrepiados.

- Eu podia ir andando - falei firme. Ou tentei, porque acho que não foi bem assim que minha voz soou.

- E também, faz tempo que não temos um tempo sem Jasper no nosso pé... - ele ignorou o que eu disse, e beijou meu pescoço, logo depois subiu sua boca até a minha orelha, aonde deu uma moridinha perto da grande argola de strass que estava usando.

Realmente, Jasper parece que estava "pressentindo" alguma coisa, e desde aquele dia, ele nunca mais saiu da nossa cola. Aonde eu estava, Jasper também estava. E acho que isso talvez até seja o acaso, já que ele anda meio carente nessa falta de Emmett. E cara, se Emm não voltar, Jasper vai ter um infarto qualquer dia desses!

E no trabalho, as coisas eram muito movimentadas. Eu e nem ele ficávamos parados nem um segundo para trocar algumas palavras. E quando saíamos do trabalho, não nos falávamos já que Jasper me levava pra casa e também porque toda noite ele saia com outra piranha que aparecia por lá e ficava babando pelo barman gostosão.

E por isso, ele nem tinha oportunidade de tentar alguma coisa comigo, além daqueles benditos olhares. E as vezes, eu tinha até raiva de acontecer tantas coisas importunas bem nas horas em que eu estava com ele.

- Mas.. eu não sei.. temos que ir trabalhar, Edward - na minha cabeça, meus pensamentos estavam rodando, eu não conseguia sequer elaborar uma boa frase com aquele homem me torturando daquele jeito.

- Você sabe que podemos chegar mais tarde.. - ele sussurrou contra minha pele, e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos iam em direção aos pequenos botões da blusa que eu estava usando. E realmente, podiamos chegar mais tarde. Nós só saiamos a essa hora porque pensavamos que era nossa obrigação chegar lá para arrumar o bar. Mas, acho que podemos chegar [i]na hora[/i] um dia, pelo menos, certo?

Eu coloquei o copo e jarra de água mais para o canto, para evitar futuros acidentes e me virei.

Ele estava impecávelmente lindo! Meus olhos traçavam todo aquele rosto perfeito mal iluminado, mas mesmo assim, lindo. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso e ele subiu suas mãos até a minha cintura novamente, aonde me segurou forte e me levantou na maior facilidade, colocando-me sobre a bancada.

[red][b]E[/b][teal]u segurei em sua nuca e olhei diretamente naqueles olhos verdes.

- Edward, mas se alguém..

- Isabella, ninguém vai chegar aqui, você sabe disso - antes que eu pudesse corrigir: [i]Me chame de Bella[/i], o que ele simplesmente ignorava; meus lábios foram atacados pelos dele, enquanto suas mãos agarravam forte minhas pernas.

Seu beijo era violento, cheio de desejo e volúpia, o que me fez ficar sem ar facilmente. Ele segurava forte as minhas pernas, enquanto me ajudava a afastá-las para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas e assim, e eu o puxar cada vez mais pra mim. Desci minhas mãos pelo seu tronco, passando-as por seu peito e abdômen malditamente coberto pela fina blusa preta, mas que marcava impecavelmente tudo o que aquele homem tinha a oferecer.

Mordi seu lábio inferior, enquanto descia meus beijos de seu rosto até o pescoço, onde ali, mordia entre os beijos, o fazendo arfar contra o meu rosto. Suas mãos invadiram ainda mais minha blusa, a levantando a medida que suas mãos passavam pela minha barriga e chegava próximo aos meus seios.

Saber eu sabia que não era certo eu estar fazendo tudo aquilo. Afinal de contas, eu estava sendo tão fácil quanto da primeira vez! E claro, eu não quero ele pense que sempre que ele quiser, terá a Bella aqui para acabar com sua "tensão". Eu devo impor respeito. Eu sei que devo. Mas, é quase impossível fazer isso quando um homem chega do [i]jeito[/i] que ele chegou, me beija do [i]jeito[/i] que ele me beijou e que é perfeito do [i]jeito[/i] que ele é! Meu coração estava a mil, só por tê-lo ali tão perto de mim. Mas não, não estou apaixonada. É uma palpitação diferente. É o simples e puro desejo.

Olhei para o relógio da parede atrás de Edward, e vi que marcava dez e vinte da noite. Éramos para estar lá em dez minutos, e tudo bem, isso aqui esta ótimo. Ter Edward Cullen quase literalmente, te comendo, é algo do qual você não quer abandonar de jeito algum. Mas, eu também não posso abandonar meu emprego. Afinal, meu dinheirinho extra é para comprar um carro. To cansada da vida de carona. E se eu chegar atrasada, tenho certeza que Suzannah, a nossa supervisora com cara de quem não teve uma noite produtiva com o marido, não vai querer nem saber dos meus motivos e apenas me mandar embora. E não, eu não posso ir embora! E não, eu não quero parar com [i]isso[/i] aqui com Edward! As coisas não podiam ser um pouco mais fáceis?

- Edward... - eu tentei, mas minha voz saiu mais como um gemido do que como um pedido - Já esta quase na hora...

- Eu sei - ele beijou meus lábios, mordendo-os logo depois.

- Vamos ser demitidos... - minha voz ainda era um sussurro, e isso, com certeza, não deveria estar incomodando Edward.

- Não vamos não... - ele cochichou de volta, roçando seus dentes no meu lóbulo, me fazendo ofegar com aquela voz rouca e perfeita.

Desisti de argumentar e apenas me entreguei praquele momento. Eu o queria, e ele parecia estar querendo o mesmo então, que mal tem?

Seus dedos abriram agilmente todos os botões da minha blusa e depois foram passando lentamente por toda extensão da minha barriga, cintura e um pouco das minhas costas. Sua mão mal tocava o meu corpo, fazendo o seu [i]carinho[/i] de um modo que apenas a ponta de seus dedos me tocavam. Aquilo foi fazendo com que meu corpo ficasse arrepiado cada vez mais, e ele percebeu.

[red][b]E[/b][teal]u puxei seu rosto para o meu, e o beijei novamente. Era como se isso aqui fosse movido por seu beijo, ou como se tivesse um imã de meus lábios para os dele.

Após sua "brincadeirinha", ele puxou minha blusa, colocando-a no mesmo canto aonde pus o copo e a garrafa d'água. Ele estava ali, perfeito e vestido. Quanto a mim, de sutiã e completamente ensandecida, com aquele homem dedilhando a lateral do meu corpo e indo até as minhas costas, com aquele mesmo "toque" de antes e abrindo meu sutiã lentamente.

Afastei meus braços de sua nuca e deixei ele retirar a tal peça. Ele me olhava, contemplando o que tinha acabado de revelar, mas, realmente, nós não temos tempo para tanto [i]admiração[/i] já que daqui a pouco nós devemos ir para o trabalho. Mas enfim, quem é trabalho mesmo? Bom, eu não sei, porque sentir Edward tocar meu seio esquerdo com sua mão máscula fez com que eu perdesse completamente o fio da meada dos meus pensamentos.

Ele foi beijando meu pescoço, ombro, colo e depois abocanhou meu seio direito, enquanto sua outra mão trabalhava arduamente em meu seio esquerdo. Meus gemidos eram baixos, o que fazia o estimular ainda mais no seu [i]trabalho[/i].

Minhas mãos desceram dos seus braços até o cós da sua calça.[i] Afinal, como eu disse, infelizmente, temos que ir rápido com isso[/i].

Ele entendeu a minha ação, mas segurou uma de minhas mãos, o olhei sem entender nada, mas ele foi para frente do meu rosto e mordeu meu lábio inferior, puxando-o lentamente, e depois falando em um sussurro rouco.

- Calma Isabella – ele ainda falava baixo, e tocando todo meu corpo exposto. Arfei com seus toques.

- Edward, nós temo que ir...

- O que são alguns minutos de atraso? – ele perguntou, com um sorriso tremendamente sacana nos lábios e atacou minha boca cheio de desejo.

Como já era pra eu ter feito, esqueci de emprego, de tempo, de Jasper, de vida ou de qualquer coisa que não envolva Edward Cullen. Ou qualquer parte do corpo daquele homem. Ou.. ta, é melhor eu parar de pensar porque acho que meus neurônios não estão funcionando muito bem com todas essas carícias de Edward.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam no cós da sua calça, mas já que ele não tinha me deixado abrir, decidi subir minhas mãos por dentro de sua blusa preta justa, tocando aquela barriga sarada e perfeita que só ele tinha. Fiz com que minhas unhas passassem de leve por sua pele, do mesmo modo que ele havia passado seus dedos por todo meu corpo, e também, causando os mesmo danos que ele havia me causado. Minhas mãos subiram mais, levantando sua camisa e a passando por sua cabeça, que logo fiz o favor de jogá-la para qualquer quanto da cozinha.

Ele mordeu meu rosto, meus lábios e voltou a descer com sua boca. Já que nossa diferença de altura era meramente grande, ele mal precisou se abaixar para beijar o vão dos meus seios e mordiscar toda a extensão daquela pele. Eu segurei em seus cabelos bagunçados, dando baixos sussurros por seus carinhos e forçando-o a não parar com isso.

O que certamente ele não faria, pois a cada segundo ele estava ainda mais sedento por toda parte do meu corpo. Suas mãos voltaram a explorar o meu tronco, abrindo rapidamente o botão da minha calça jeans, logo depois, abaixando o zíper. Ele ergueu um pouco o meu corpo, passando seus dedos pelo cós da calça e a tirando. A essa hora, eu já havia tirado minha melissa e estava pronta para que ele fizesse o mesmo com a calça e a calcinha. Pois realmente, se continuar com mais dessa tortura, não sei se estarei inteira para longas horas de trabalho.

Ao contrário do que eu pensei, ele me torturou ainda mais. Passando seus dedos por cima da minha calcinha de renda fina, deixando-me ainda mais molhada do que eu já estava. A cada segundo seus dedos passavam mais freneticamente pelo local, dando uma certa atenção ao meu clitóris, mesmo que por cima do pano. Eu gemia insanamente, mordendo meus lábios e segurando em seus cabelos, tentando mostrar de alguma forma incoerente que eu precisava dele. [i]Dentro de mim, pra ser mais exata[/i].

Edward puxou minha calcinha para o lado e beijando meu pescoço, ele penetrou um dedo em mim, juntamente com seus beijos. Meu corpo se arrepiou com as duas coisas e eu não consegui conter um gemido. Ele sorriu contra a minha pele e mordeu a parte inferior do meu pescoço, roçando os dentes ali insistentemente.

- Do que você precisa Isabella... – ele perguntou, com sua voz lotada de luxúria, fazendo outro gemido baixo de minha boca. [i]Ele não parava nem por um segundo com seus [/i]dois[i] dedos dentro de mim![/i] E ainda, queria uma resposta coerente saísse da minha boca.

- De v-você... – gagueje, beijando seu pescoço que agora estava em direção da minha boca. Ele mantinha o olhar fixo em mim, eu sentia, mesmo não vendo diretamente o seu rosto.

- Mas eu estou aqui, Isabella – ele provocou, tocando-me ainda mais fundo e em um ponto ainda mais sensível. Gemi alto contra a sua pele.

- Eu preciso de você – disse com o pouco de voz que me restava, levando minhas mãos até o cinto de sua calça, abrindo, e logo depois, fazendo o mesmo com a calça – Dentro de mim!

Ele segurou meu rosto, me beijando do mesmo jeito de todas as outras vezes, fazendo meu corpo esquentar ainda mais com isso.

O beijo dele era bom. A língua dele invadindo a minha boca, era uma boa sensação. Mas não a melhor. Pois, tê-lo dentro de mim, pode ter certeza de que é a melhor sensação que ele pode me proporcionar.

E sem mais embromação, ele tirou seus dedos de mim e levou até sua boxer, a abaixando e deixando a mostra seu membro grande, grosso e pulsante perto da minha entrada.

Ele puxou meu corpo do patamá da cozinha americana, fazendo [i]arrastasse [/i] até ele. Sua mão foi até o elástico da minha calcinha, a puxando e deixando cair assim como a calça sob meus pés.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, seu membro já estava me preenchendo e minhas unhas cravaram em suas costas. Um gemido alto saiu de minha boca e como se isso fosse o que ele precisasse pra continuar, ele começou com seus movimentos de vai-e-vem. Não loucamente, e sim devagar, vagarosamente, me matando de tesão a cada segundo.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando de luxúria, e seu sorriso não negava o quão canalha ele era. Mas, pra que pensar nisso? Acho que eu ainda sou mais canalha que ele, afinal, estou aqui, me submetendo a outra noite de puro prazer que com certeza eu não vou me arrepender mais tarde, só pelo simples fato dele ter vindo me procurar.

Ele segurava na minha cintura, enquanto puxava-me ainda mais pra ponta da bancada, facilitando ainda mais suas investidas. Elas agora eram fortes, mas mesmo assim lentas, indo até o fundo e tocando todo o lugar do meu sexo. Da minha boca saiam lamúrias de prazer e eu já podia sentir meu rosto corar por conta de tudo que ele estava me proporcionando.

Puxei seu rosto para o meu e fiz com que nossas bocas grudassem novamente.[i] Lembra da minha teoria?[/i] Então, ter Edward completamente dentro de mim e ainda mantendo seus lábios junto aos meus era algo inexplicavelmente... bom.

- Edwaard... – gemi alto seu nome, quando tive tempo de respirar no intervalo de um beijo e outro e uma estocada forte.

- Você quer mais, Isabella? – seu tom de voz era baixo, mas em um tom bastante audível e bem enlouquecedor. Gemi [i]só[/i] por sua voz rouca contra meus lábios.

- Qu-ero... – mordi o lábio inferior, jogando minha cabeça pra trás de tanto prazer. [i] Ele estava querendo me enlouquecer, só pode!

[/i]- Então pede... – ele falou do mesmo jeito de antes, em um sussurro, mas agora, ainda mais provocador e com um sorriso completamente malicioso nos lábios.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Minha boca ficou entreaberta e eu o agarrava ainda mais forte. Eu não conseguia responder nada! Simplesmente não saia som. Por isso, optei em demonstrar e não falar. Agarrei em sua nuca e movi meu quadril para frente, mexendo-o o quanto eu podia, proporcionando tanto prazer pra mim quanto pra ele.

Ele me olhou ainda mais sacana que nunca e aos poucos foi parando com seus movimentos e segurou o meu quadril, proibindo também que eu fizesse qualquer atrito do seu membro contra o meu sexo. O olhei indignada. Edward abriu um sorriso rouco e desceu seus dedos pela minha perna, chegando em meu clitóris e passando-os rápido ali, dando leves [i]apertadinhas[/i]. Fechei meus olhos e arfei.

- O que você quer...? – ele disse provocante, me estimulando ainda mais rápido.

- Você... – parei de falar, interrompida por um gemido, assim que ele moveu seu quadril, que a poucos segundos estava parado, e fez uma forte estocada contra o meu corpo.

- Eu...? – outra estocada. [i]Fui a lua e fiquei lá durante um tempo[/i].

- Metendo cada vez.. – perdi o ar, pois antes de terminar a frase, ele fez outro de seus [i]movimentos[/i], mas ainda me olhava suplicante pelo fim da frase - ... mais rápido, a-go-ra!

Não sei de onde ou como, mas minha voz saiu totalmente autoritária, e ele me olhou com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Segurou na raiz dos meus cabelos e me puxou para outro beijo, logo depois, descendo suas mãos erguendo meu corpo, e colocando meu corpo sobre a pequena mesa da cozinha. [i]De costas pra ele[/i].

Espalmei minhas mãos na mesa fria e senti meus seios ficarem ainda mais eriçados pela mudança drástica de temperatura. Suas mão seguraram no meu quadril, e sem avisar, penetrou-me de novo, fazendo-o ir ainda mais fundo por causa da nova posição.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos, totalmente diferentes dos de agora pouco e completamente iguais ao da primeira vez. Mas agora ainda melhor, pois podia o sentir me tocar em cada ponto sensível, fazendo com que eu gemesse mais e a cada segundo mais alto. Meu corpo se arrastava um pouco na mesa, pois ele realmente havia me escutado e estava seguindo minhas palavras a risca.

Ele a cada investida, soltava um urro de prazer, gemendo meu nome baixo, apertando cada vez mais a minha cintura. Suas mãos desceram um pouco, indo para cada lado da minha bunda, apertando e estocando. Descendo mais suas mãos e tocando minhas coxas, as apertando e dando outra estocada forte.

Eu já podia sentir tanto a mim quando a ele que estávamos chegando ao nosso extremo. Eu já podia sentir meu sexo se contrair contra seu membro e os espasmos chegarem ao meu corpo. Edward abaixou seu corpo, beijando minhas costas e indo até o meu pescoço, pressionando ainda mais seu membro pra mim.

- Goza pra mim, Isabella... – sua boca estava próxima do meu pescoço, fazendo sua respiração quente bater em minha pele e sua voz com aquele sotaque sexy ecoar na minha cabeça.

Minha resposta foi outro gemido. Seguido de mais espasmos e finalmente concluindo o que ele pedia. Ele deu mais duas estocadas, fazendo mais gemidos saírem da minha boca já que eu estava ainda mais sensível, mas logo depois, pude sentir seu liquido me preencher.

Meu corpo caiu sobre a mesa, e logo depois ele se juntou a mim. Minha respiração estava ofegante assim como a dele e senti seus lábios nas minhas costas se curvarem em um sorriso. Virei um pouco meu rosto e ele segurou meu queixo, me beijando devagar, cansado.

Bom, acho que vou precisar de outro banho.

*****************

Post foi como? Caliente ao cubo! Eu me superei nesse lemon, HUAHEAUHEAUHE. Vocês gostaram? *-* então, quero reviewwws! Entao, até o próximo capitulo! :D


	6. 006

Êe! *-* demorou mas esta aqui o post! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews, fico muito feliz que estejam gostando! E para quem ainda não participa, entre na minha comunidade: ./Main#?cmm=87756244

Mas enfim, sem mais ladainhas e vamos ao post! :D

**********

002

Tomamos banho correndo e voamos até a boate. Edward é bem otimista, mas mesmo assim, ele ainda não consegue controlar o tempo. Estávamos meia hora atrasados! Eu, uma novata que mal tinha conseguido o emprego, chega atrasada no terceiro dia. Mas infelizmente, acho que não posso culpar apenas Edward por esse feito. Afinal, [i]eu[/i] também quis.

Fomos conversando o caminho todo, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes. Ta, eu ainda ficava um pouco constrangida em conversar com ele, ali, logo depois [i]daquilo[/i]. Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Não falar com ele nunca mais? Não é bem isso que eu ando querendo.

A boate estava lotada como sempre, então, foi fácil entrar pela área dos funcionários despercebidos. Suzannah estava longe do bar, o que facilitou ainda mais nossa entrada. Prendi meu cabelo em um nó mal feito e me coloquei a postos atrás do caixa. Edward já estava com o avental preto na cintura e preparando uma bebida para alguma dondoca.

- Vê se da próxima vez não demorem tanto! – Holly gritou no meu ouvido e eu quase perdi a conta do troco de um cliente.

- Quê? – peguei o dinheiro – Aqui – sorri, me dirigindo ao carinha.

- Você e Edward podiam deixar essas coisas pra mais tarde! – ela pegou uma garrafa de vodka atrás de mim, e foi para o lado de Edward, servir o carinha gato que eu havia acabado de atender.

Holly era esperta. Esperta até demais. Como eu disse, depois da primeira vez (tirando essa de poucas horas atrás) eu e Edward não fizemos nada. Mas, [i]tinha aqueles benditos olhares[/i].

E Holly percebia e pra piorar, comentava comigo. Mesmo eu mal conhecendo-a, nós temos uma certa "liberdade" pra falar das coisas. Com ela, eu posso conversar coisas que eu nem converso com Alice ou Rosalie. Porque, mesmo eu as amando muito e as considerando muito minhas amigas, com Holly eu tenho uma certa liberdade e posso falar as coisas sem pensar em ela poder falar para alguém.

Porque a única pessoa em comum que temos é Edward, e tudo bem, ter Edward como amigo em comum (e ele ser o centro de nossas conversas) não alivia muito a tensão de que ela possa conversar com ele. Mas em relação a Holly, eu tenho um tipo de "sexto sentido", que eu sei perfeitamente que ela nunca comentará nada com Edward.

Mas mesmo assim, eu ainda ficava sem graça quando ela pegava as coisas no ar dessa maneira. Claro, ela sabe que eu moro com Edward. E claro, ela sabe que se tem todos esses olhares, é porque rolou/rola/rolará alguma coisa entre a gente.

Atendi mais alguns clientes e logo depois, pude ver cabeleiras loiras, molhadas de suor e agregadas a um perfeito corpo masculino.

- Fala ai, gata – Jasper disse em um tom sensual, apoiando-se no balcão ao lado do caixa – Ta sozinha?

- Trabalhando, não posso me envolver com clientes – ele riu do meu tom casual e depois voltou a sua postura normal – O que vai querer, garanhão?

- Olha – ele disse pensativo, enquanto olhava para o grande menu de bebidas sobre o bar – Uma água cairia bem – ele pensou mais um pouco – Mas o velho scotch iria ser melhor – ele piscou. Novidade,[i] uísque[/i].

E antes que eu falasse o preço ele já havia me pagado. Afinal, essa era sua bebida favorita, já era de se esperar que ele tivesse gravado o valor. Falei com Holly o que seria e ela foi preparar aquela bebida, particularmente, horrível com bastante pedras de gelo.

- Por que demorou tanto? – ele disse quando pegou a bebida.

Holly me olhou e riu. Eu olhei para Jasper e gelei. Eu não tenho muita desculpa para dar, afinal, o que eu falaria? [i]O salto do meu sapato quebrou no caminho?[/i]

É, até que essa não seria uma desculpa tão ruim. Mas, Jasper não acreditaria. E o tempo que eu estou aqui, pensando, Holly já abria um sorriso vitorioso de lado, percebendo perfeitamente o meu estado deplorável de falta de desculpas esfarrapadas e quase dando de bandeja para ela, a resposta da qual ela mais queria ouvir: que estava com Edward.

- Meu salto quebrou – minha voz saiu antes mesmo deu pensar do que falava. Senti meu rosto arder em rubor por ter falado uma coisa tão sem nexo - Ai tive que voltar pra casa – fingi mexer no dinheiro do caixa, para ver se dava para contornar a situação.

- Salto? – ele perguntou sem muito crer – Quebrado?

- É Jasper, isso acontece com as melhores mulheres – abri um sorriso convincente e olhei por cima de seu ombro.[i]Graças a Deus, salva pelo gongo![/i] – Acho que tem alguém te chamando.

- Quem? – ele se virou e viu Brian. Depois da primeira vez, eles nunca mais ficaram (pelo que eu saiba) mas, viraram grandes amigos – Brian! –ele exclamou e foi até o moreno – Já volto, pequena!

- Okay – cantarolei e sorri, fazendo-o ir.

Brian não estava o chamando coisíssima nenhuma, ele apenas estava parado olhando para o meio da pista e tentando arranjar algum buraco para caminhar até o bar. Mas, ele não vai me decepcionar.

Assim como não fez. Ao invés de olhar Jasper como se fosse louco, ele abriu um sorriso e foi cumprimentar o loiro. O tempo pode não estar ao meu lado, mas, já a sorte...

- A ele você engana, boneca – Holly disse em tom zombeteiro.[i] Quem é sorte mesmo?[/i] – Mas a mim, salto não quebrou coisa nenhuma. Trate de me explicar – ela pegou o licor de menta que ficava na mesma estante onde estava a vodka e foi preparar o drink – Mas depois! – ela gritou rindo, pegando a coqueteleira e todos os outros ingredientes para a bebida.

Edward estava ao seu lado, atolado de mulheres querendo que ele fizesse sua bebida. [i]Abutres, hunf[/i]. Ele atendia a todas com o maior sorriso no rosto, enquanto suas mãos agilmente chacoalhavam o líquido dentro do recipiente de metal.

Mesmo tendo nos atrasado e tudo mais, a noite ainda era uma criança e ficaríamos aqui até as quatro da manhã, como era esperado. Pelo menos foi o que Edward e Holly disseram. Nos outros dias, a boate fecha as duas, mas nos sábados, se pudesse, ficava até raiar o dia.

- Gata, me vê uma batida por favor – um garoto, alto, loiro e muito gato me entregou uma nota de cinqüenta dólares. CINQUENTA DOLÁRES!

- Er.. não tem menos? – afinal, a bebida que ele queria não custava nem um terço do valor da nota.

- Gorjeta – ele piscou e eu fiquei atônita olhando praquilo. Ninguém nunca foi tão generoso a ponto de me dar tanto por gorjeta – E gata, te dou uma carona na saida, okay?

- Eu... – tentei pensar em alguma coisa mas não saiu nada, só uma voz grossa atrás de mim.

- Ela vai comigo, cara. Mas valeu a intenção – Edward deixou seu rosto ao lado do meu, e pude ver um sorriso duro moldar seus lábios.

O cara ficou o olhando mais espantado do que eu. Claro, ele era bem gostosinho, fortinho e tudo mais. Só que, ao lado de Edward, ele realmente, não tinha chances. Acho que por isso ficou tão quieto.

- Ah, não sabia que a [i]donzela[/i] estava acompanhada – ele abriu um sorriso sem graça.

- Acompanhada e trabalhando – Edward respondeu por mim – E por favor, eu preparo sua bebida, você ta atrapalhando a fila.

O garoto novamente ficou sem fala e saiu, indo para o lado do balcão e esperando Edward terminar sua bebida. Da qual, pelo que vi agora e todas as outras vezes, fez com a maior péssima vontade da qual o vi fazer algum drink. Ainda mais que como ele diz, ele adora esse trabalho do qual ele "caiu de para-quedas" e por isso, faz sempre como se fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse na vida. E pelo jeito que o vi remexer a coqueteleira, colocar os morangos e a vodka, ele não estava nenhum pouco feliz com aquilo.

E bem, o que eu iria pensar a não ser o óbvio? Depois de toda essa ceninha, claro, ele estava com ciúmes. O que fez um sorriso bobo brotar abruptamente em meus lábios.

- Querida, se a Suzie vê isso, você ta morta! - olhei pra trás e vi a garota de cabelos curtos em um corte moderno e preto, com sua franjinha repicada. [i]Holly[/i].

- Não sei do que você esta falando – peguei o preço da bebida do loirinho da minha carteira e coloquei dentro do caixa, pegando a nota de cinquenta dólares e pondo no meu bolso – E Holly, por favor, vá trabalhar! Olha a fila!

- Ta, ta – ela disse, levantando as mãos e fazendo movimentos calmos – Eu já vou. Mas, você vai me explicar tudo depois – ela piscou e foi atender o próximo cliente.

O tempo passou arrastando e não parava de entrar e sair gente daquela boate. Jasper de vez em quando vinha falar comigo, mas logo voltava para dançar. O bom era que mesmo atrás do balcão eu podia me divertir um pouco. Porque além de Holly e Edward, tinha o John, outro barman. Ele era novo, assim como eu, havia chego a uma semana. Ele tinha a pele um pouco morena, cabelos negros curtos e os olhos em um verde quase mel. Além de ser uma peça.

Já ia marcar duas e meia da manhã e o movimento era freqüente no bar. A música estourava nossos tímpanos e Suzannah vinha vistorias nosso trabalho como sempre. E ver Suzannah é como ver uma diretora de escola: todos param de conversar e começam a trabalhar como se nunca tivessem parado. Mas, dessa vez Suze veio falar com Edward e não nos dar esporro. Fiquei olhando de longe e pude ver Edward sorrir e depois rir com Suzannah que foi até a cabine do DJ.

Edward puxou Holly que levantou as mãos, negando qualquer coisa que ele pretendesse fazer. Eu estava ali, atrás do caixa e sem entender absolutamente nada.[i] Até agora[/i].

Ele limpou a bancada e tirou tudo que tinha em sua superfície. O DJ fez um sinal positivo atrás do vidro de sua cabine, que ficava em frente ao bar e soltou a música. Womanizer.

Eu continuei olhando aquilo sem entender e vi Holly vir para o meu lado com um sorriso tremendamente malicioso nos lábios e Edward respirar fundo atrás do balcão.

- O que ele vai fazer? – perguntei quando vi ela bem perto de mim.

- Você vai ver... – ela parou e escutou a música – Agora!

E então eu vi. Edward em um impulso com os braços, subindo na bancada e se estabilizando sobre ela.[i] Não, ele não pode fazer isso...

[/i] Meus olhos ficaram grudados em todo aquele homem e em seu rebolado que seguia fielmente o ritmo da música com o ritmo sensual.

Holly o entregou a coqueteleira da qual ele havia pedido em um movimento com as mãos e começou a preparar um drink ali em cima. Todos que dançavam, pararam e ficaram a observar aquele "showzinho" que ele dava em cima da mesa.

Seus movimento seguindo a música, todos os holofotes sobre seu corpo molhado de suor, sua camisa preta moldando perfeitamente todos seus gominhos, me fazendo babar com toda aquela malemolência.

Ele passou a coqueteleira de um lado para o outro, jogando por trás do ombro e pegando com a outra mão. Holly, que estava atrás dele, entregou uma garrafa de vodka que ele derrubou "acidentalmente" em seu peito, molhando ainda mais aquela blusa.

Ele me olhou, piscando e mexendo mais aquele corpo perfeito. Eu estava atônita olhando aquilo tudo. Meu coração pulava no meu peito e sanidade era a ultima coisa que eu tinha naquele momento. Edward deu uma mão para Holly, que subiu e foi para o seu lado "dançar" como ele.

Ela fez basicamente os mesmos movimentos que ele, brincando com a coqueteleira e a garrafa de vodka na mão de Edward. Ela abaixava e rebolava, levando os garotos que estavam grudados no balcão a loucura!

As mulheres também não ficavam atrás, eram gritinhos e bocas abertas vendo aquele Deus nos torturar de tal maneira.

Ele passou as mãos, vazias já que todos os "apetrechos" estavam com Holly, em todo o corpo, remexendo seu corpo e levantando levemente sua blusa, fazendo [i]aquele[/i] V perfeito aparecer. Olhei um pouco para o público e vi Suzannah sorrir vitoriosa por ter conseguido chamar a atenção de todos na boate dessa maneira.

Porque claro, ela não da ponto sem nó, ela deve ter pensado em tudo antes de pedir para Edward e Holly fazerem isso. Se eles dançam desse jeito, chama gente para vir comprar bebidas com a gente e assim, lucramos. O que esta surtindo um efeito tremendo, porque a quantidade de burburinhos do gênero: "vou mandar esse barman fazer um showzinho pra mim" não da sem pra contar.

Ele levantou mais a blusa e puxou Holly para si, começando a dançar com o corpo colado com o da morena. As coxas deles se cruzavam e ele brincava de tentar beijar o pescoço de Holly, que logo se virava e fugia de suas carícias. Sim, deu uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas quem liga?

Edward manteve Holly nos seus braços e fez com que a bebida caísse sobre sua blusa, molhando-a por completo e deixando transparecer o top que ela tinha por baixo.[i] Agora sim eu estava com ciúmes[/i].

Mas, tudo que eles faziam ali era tão... combinado. Chegava a parecer até coreografado para quem olhava mais fundo ao invés de só ver duas pessoas dançando sensualmente ao som da música. E esse pensamento me fez lembrar de Suzannah e que me fez lembrar dos lucros! Claro, era esse o [i]porque[/i] do sábado durar tanto. Eles deviam fazer esse showzinho semanalmente, só pode.[i] Mas se não for, eu vou tentar por na cabeça de Suzannah para que seja[/i].

Porque além de ser O ESPETÁCULO, vieram dezenas de pessoas querendo comprar bebidas comigo. Eu estava me perdendo com o dinheiro e com aqueles dois dançando ali em cima.

Edward passou as mãos na cintura de Holly, que levantou os braços sobre a cabeça e fez com que ele ajudasse a tirar sua blusa, ficando apenas com um top preto que realçava seus seios. Ai sim a galera foi a loucura.

Jasper estava parado ao meu lado e eu nem tinha visto. E acho que ele também não estava me vendo, porque ele olhava praquela cena quase babando. Não sei se era para Holly ou Edward, porque seus olhos ficavam revezando de foco e ele nem sequer via o que tinha em volta.

Holly fez o mesmo movimento com Edward, retirando sua blusa e passando suas mãos pelo seu tanquinho. Sua cara era digna de um puro cafajeste. Um sorriso de lado e mordidas no lábio inferior incrementavam a cena. Ele rodou a camisa e jogou para uma garota loira que estava vendo, que quase teve um infarto quando pegou a peça. [i]Juro, estava me sentindo em um clube de Streep!

[/i]A música foi acabando e os gritinhos ficando cada vez mais alto, com direito a pedirem bis e tudo. Edward me olhou piscando e agradeceu ao público junto com Holly e depois desceu, deixando seu peito reluzir pela luz forte que batia em seu corpo.

Jasper saiu do transe e se afastou um pouco de mim, indo falar com alguém do outro lado do bar. Assim que ele saiu, Edward chegou.

- Gostou?

- Ta brincando, né? – eu mal tinha palavras pra definir aquilo – Foi.. demais!

- O povo também gosta – ele acenou com a cabeça para todos que ainda estavam eufóricos ali – E quem sabe algum dia você não fica ali comigo? – ele aproximou perigosamente seu corpo do meu, passando seu peito molhado de álcool da minha blusa e sussurrando no meu ouvido.

Fiquei o olhando se afastar para a "área" dos funcionários, sendo espremido por todas as mulheres loucas e com hormônios a flor da pele.

E bom, se ele me fizer essa proposta de novo eu certamente, não irei recusar.

*********

Esse post não teve lemon, mas, o Edward sensual ajudou bastante, não? 8) hahahaha. Mas, semana que vem eu prometo um lemonzinho, já to sentindo falta! HUAHEAEHAEHAHU . mas enfim, deixem seus reviews que eu lerei com carinho e vou ter ainda mais vontade de escrever *-*

Beeeeijos :*


	7. 007

Gaatas, desculpem a demora de postar *-* é que eu tinha perdido a senha daqui :( perdão mesmo! Maaaas, eu vim com capitulo de leeeeeeeeemoon *--* como recompensa da espera, hahaha .

Agora, sem mais delongas, divirtão-se com o post!

-----------------

**003**

- O QUE? – Rosalie disse histérica enquanto comíamos um sanduíche natural no banco da faculdade.

- É – Jasper disse, rindo de sua histeria – O cara fez um mega Streep em cima do balcão.

- Menina, apresenta! – Rose falou e agora, eu e Jasper riamos – Aquele garoto vestido é um pecado imagina... – ela parou de falar, com um suspiro sonhador - Aah amiga, desculpa. Esqueci que ele é seu.

Parei de rir na hora e acabei engasgando com o sanduíche. ROSALIE É LOUCA! Agora sim é que eu não tenho mais um segundo de paz com Edward. Jasper vai querer nos seguir pra cima e pra baixo!

Mas o pior, eu sentia meu rosto corar e Jasper me olhar com reprovação. Mas ora, ele não tem porque ficar bravo comigo. Ele tem a Emmett e Edward é solteiro e desimpedido, assim como eu. Então, que mal faz acontecer algo entre a gente?

Mas mesmo com esse pensamento, eu ainda me sentia "constrangida" em conversar isso com Jasper. Porque eu podia muito bem chegar e falar que tenho ou não tenho algo com Edward. Mas, com Jasper é meio estranho. Por tudo que já aconteceu anteriormente e também, porque, por mais estranho que seja, é como se eu contasse para um irmão que eu estou transando com o nosso colega de quarto.

- Quê?

- Aah Jazz – Rose viu o que falou e mexeu as mãos, tentando pensar em algo pra se desvencilhar da merda que tinha feito – É piadinha interna.

Muito bom, ajudou BASTANTE, Rosalie. Eu afundei minha cabeça e balancei, fazendo uma risada forçada. Mas eu não estava ali, querendo esconder a cara por causa de uma risada, e sim por vergonha. _Piadinha interna_, o que Jasper vai pensar com isso?

- Rosalie, cala a boca – disse entre risadas falsas, que pelo visto ninguém percebeu – Povo, vou pra biblioteca, terminar o trabalho – me levantei e joguei o papel do sanduíche no lixo que tinha próximo.

- Eu vou com você Bells – Jasper se ofereceu.

- Não, pode ir pra casa – sorri – Afinal, hoje é seu dia de arrumar tudo, nem tente fugir – ele revirou os olhos com um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Era isso que ele queria.

- Ah...

- Sem a ou b – ele deu língua – Agora vou lá. Você vem né Rose?

- É, ainda tenho aula, vou ter que entrar – ela fez uma cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

Nos despedimos de Jasper e entramos no nosso prédio. Rose rapidamente seguiu passos a minha frente, mas eu logo a alcancei. Ela não ia se livrar tão fácil assim de mim.

- Rose, você não consegue manter a língua na boca?

- Bells, eu não falei nada! – ela levantou as mãos, rendida.

- Não, eu que falei – revirei os olhos e fui andando em sua frente.

- E por que você ficou tão tensa? – o barulho do seu salto já estalava ao meu lado e eu a olhei com a sobrancelha erguida – Se não rola nada entre vocês, por que você fica sempre tão nervosa ao falar dele?

Gelei. Odeio isso em Rosalie. Ela sempre pega as coisas no ar. E eu também, sempre palhaça pra demonstrar meus sentimentos. Rose me conhecia a muito tempo,ela sabia muito bem de todas as minhas feições, modos de agir e tudo mais. _Merda!_

Para tentar fugir de uma resposta, apertei o passo e entrei na biblioteca, logo pegando o primeiro livro que vi pela frente. Rose estava bem atrás de mim, batendo a ponta do sapato no chão e com as mãos na cintura.

- Isabella, o que você quer saber sobre contabilidade? – ela perguntou. Hãn? Ela é louca ? Até que percebi que tinha um livro nas mãos e que nem tinha me dado o trabalho de ver o título. Virei a capa, a vi o que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Sorri amarelo – Isso tudo é pra não me responder?

- Responder o que Rosalie? – guardei o livro na estante e mexi no meu cabelo, indo em passos rápidos para o livro de presença da biblioteca.

- AH NÃO! – ela gritou e a senhora de cabelos brancos atrás de uma mesinha, que remexia em alguns papéis a olhou e colocou um dedo sobre a boca, fazendo um "shh" bem audível, então, Rosalie abaixou o tom – Você ta pegando o colega de quarto! Não acredito!

- Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus! – andei até um corredor, onde eu sabia que tinha livros de moda. Merda, eu disse. Rosalie pega tudo no ar.

- Não adianta desmentir – ela terminou de assinar o nome no livro, e logo veio atrás de mim – Toda essa mão no cabelo, passos rápidos, ficar vermelha quando fala sobre o assunto... – ela comentou, com um sorriso tremendamente malicioso nos lábios – EU SABIA! – ela gritou novamente, e a senhora a olhou fuzilante, fazendo Rosalie se encolher e logo ir me seguir.

Suspirei. Afinal, não tinha mas como esconder qualquer coisa que fosse dela. Acho que até se não tivesse algo, Rosalie IA fazer ter. Então, é melhor eu assumir tudo do que daqui a pouco, ela invadir uma sala de medicina, puxar Edward pelo braço e tentar fazer alguma coisa para que role algo entre a gente. Peguei o livro que eu precisava e fui me sentar em uma mesinha redonda ao lado da estante.

- Rose, você não tinha aula?

- Tinha – ela sentou ao meu lado – Mas, agora você vai me falar tudo.

- Ta ta – coloquei o livro sobre a mesa e levantei meu olhar para o dela, diminuindo ao máximo a altura da minha voz – Eu transei com ele – sua boca se abriu em um perfeito O – Duas vezes.

Ela ficou estática na minha frente. Sua boca aberta, seus olhos arregalados e seu corpo completamente imóvel. OMG, o que houve? Rosalie normalmente não fica assim se eu dou um babado desses. _É, durou por pouco tempo_.

- VOCÊ É UMA _BITCH_! -ela gritou, colocando as mãos sobre a mesa e se levantando por impulso – Todo esse tempo me escondendo jogo?

A senhorinha veio até a nossa mesa, segurando alguns papéis que antes ela estava mexendo e virou-se para Rosalie.

- O próximo grito eu te expulso daqui! – seu tom de voz era severo, mesmo sendo tão baixo.

- Ta ta – Rose desviou os olhos dos dela, abaixando-os. Segurei um riso e apenas acenei cordialmente para a velhinha, que virou e saiu do nosso campo de visão – Mas agora, me conta tudo! – ela disse sussurrando para não levar outro esporro – Quando foi isso? E aah – ela fez um biquinho – Eu pensei que você me contasse tudo.

- Onw Rose – segurei em sua mão sobre a mesa e ela me olhou, com o lábio trêmulo – Eu só não contei porque, aah, eu sou louca, você sabe disso! – seu tetrinho acabou e ela me olhava com um sorrisinho – Mas, aconteceu alguns dias depois que ele chegou lá em casa e... ontem.

- OMG! – ainda sussurrando, ela colocou as mãos na boca, contendo o espanto – O showzinho surtiu efeito durante a noite! – ela piscou e eu revirei os olhos, rindo.

- Foi antes, por isso eu me atrasei pro trabalho.

- Uau – ela bateu palmas fracas, ainda sorrindo sem parar - Mas agora fala, como foi? D-e-t-a-l-h-a-d-o! – ela soletrou lentamente e eu suspirei.

É, acho que achei o motivo de não ter contado nada para Rosalie.

------

Coloquei o livro na estante e guardei o papel com as anotações dentro da minha bolsa. Rosalie já havia saído da biblioteca a muito tempo, desde quando eu tinha acabado de contar a história a ela.

Tive que contar detalhadamente. Tudo, tudo! Onde, como, se ele era realmente muito gostoso pelado, se era _grande_, entre outras perguntas que amigas sempre fazem depois de situações como essas.

Me despedi da senhoria, que apenas deu um tchau muito seco como resposta e eu ignorei, saindo daquela biblioteca em passos calmos.

Pelo menos seria menos um para mentir. E mesmo que Rosalie seja como é, acho que foi bobeira não ter contado antes. Ela é minha amiga. Minha melhor amiga, diga-se de passagem, e mesmo podendo fazer brincadeirinhas ou até mesmo indo falar com Edward, eu devia ter contado tudo para ela desde quando aconteceu na primeira vez.

Cheguei no corredor e olhei para os lados. Completamente vazio. Suspirei e fui andando em direção a garagem. Hoje muitas turmas de vários cursos saiam cedo. _Exceto medicina_.

Meus pés queriam dar meia volta e ir até o bloco de medicina, mas minha mente ainda era um pouco sensata ao ponto de detê-los. Ou não.

Quando vi, estava andando (quase correndo) pelo corredor que dava acesso ao prédio aonde eu sabia que Edward estava. Eu sei que isso é loucura, mas, que mal tem ir lá e vê-lo nem que seja pela janelinha da porta? Não tenho nada a perder mesmo...

Eu cheguei lá rápido, e todas as pessoas que passavam ao meu lado pensavam que eu era louca. Muitas salas estavam vazias, porque nem todas são usadas todos os dias. A sala de Edward estava a poucos metros de mim. E como eu sei que essa é a sala dele? Bom, vamos dizer que, a algumas semanas, eu venho fazer algumas visitinhas a ele. Mas claro, sem ele nem ver um fiapo de cabelo meu pela janela!

Andei um pouco mais devagar, medindo o peso sobre meus pés para poder fazer o menor barulho possível dos saltos. Respirei fundo e levantei minha cabeça lentamente pela janela da sala. Ele estava lá, sentado ao lado de alguns garotos conversando e copiando algo que o professor passava no quadro. Um sorriso involuntário abriu em meus lábios e eu suspirei, me virando e saindo de perto dali antes que alguém me visse.

Loucura? Talvez. Afinal, eu vou o ver em menos de duas horas, mas eu simplesmente, não conseguia sair cedo em não vir aqui olhar aquele rostinho perfeito. Até prestando atenção na aula ele consegue ser sexy, gostoso, perfeito...

Agarrei meu fichário e fui sonhando com tudo que aconteceu ontem, com toda aquela provocação na boate, todo aquele showzinho, aquela voz rouca, suas mãos másculas...

- Perdida? – um sotaque inglês ecoou no meu ouvido, em sussurro rouco e sexy, enquanto mãos fortes agarrava a lateral do meu corpo.

- N-não – gaguejei, sentindo minha respiração rápida – Vim ver uma amiga – menti, ainda tremendo sob aquele toque quente de suas mãos que acariciavam minha cintura.

- Amiga? – ele disse em tom desafiador, fazendo seu hálito bater contra o meu pescoço. Acabei contendo um gemido – E ela por acaso é da minha sala? Por que, se não me engano, você estava espionando a janela de lá, um pouco antes de eu sair.

Senti meu corpo gelar e ao mesmo tempo esquentar. Gelar, porque ele tinha me visto. E esquentar, porque ele começava a beijar lentamente minha nuca, segurando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, enquanto fazia suas mãos adentrarem a minha bata verde, tocando minha barriga vagarosamente.

- Você.. deve... – perdi o fio dos meus pensamentos assim que ele mordeu de leve o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Não, eu não me enganei – ele sussurrou de novo, fazendo com que todos os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçarem.

Edward virou meu corpo e eu corei, olhando para aqueles intensos olhos verdes e em seu lábio inferior, que estava preso entre seus dentes. Engoli em seco vendo aquele rosto tão de perto e logo não pude esperar nem mais um segundo para fazer o que eu queria.

Deixei meus braços sobre seu ombro, agarrando seu pescoço com meus dedos finos e atacando seus lábios macios com os meus. Um sorriso foi reprimido pelo beijo, mas eu podia sentir muito bem seus lábios se curvarem em seu típico sorriso torto. Passei minha língua por entre seus lábios, pedindo passagem, que logo foi concedida sem nem um segundo de espera.

A língua dele se apoderou da minha boca, antes mesmo deu fazer isso primeiro, e logo, passava a ponta por toda a extensão da minha, deixando que eu fizesse o mesmo com a dele. Sua língua quente e macia brincava com a minha lentamente, em movimentos sensuais me deixando cada vez mais quente por ele.

Seus pés foram se movendo, e com ele segurando em minha cintura, eu fui o seguindo sem partir o beijo em nenhum momento. Minhas costas bateram na parede mais próxima, e ele friccionou seu corpo contra o meu, deixando sua evidente ereção próximo a minha coxa. Arfei entre o beijo e o puxei pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo.

Estávamos nós, nos beijando em pleno corredor do bloco de medicina como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Quero dizer, nos beijando não, estávamos quase nos comendo ali! E realmente, eu não ligava a mínima. Esse homem estava sendo para mim como uma droga, da qual eu não conseguia viver sem nem por um minuto.

Suas mão acariciava todo meu corpo, passando constantemente em minhas coxa, enquanto a outra apertava o meu quadril contra o dele. Instintivamente, levantei uma de minhas pernas em direção da sua cintura e pude sentir sua excitação diretamente contra o meu sexo, agora úmido, sob a calça.

Ele parou de me beijar, tomando fôlego e recompondo sua respiração ofegante. Seus olhos estavam ardendo luxuria e sua boca estava levemente vermelha e inchada, conseqüência do beijo. Eu só pude ficar olhando para seu rosto um pouco corado por conta da busca de ar e seus lábios perfeitos que a poucos segundos estavam de atrito com os meus.

- Vem – sua voz estava mais rouca que o comum e ainda mais baixa que os sussurros anteriores. Ele se virou e foi andando, enquanto sua mão grudou na minha para que o acompanhasse.

Ele andava rápido demais para quem quer apenas levar alguém para algum lugar. Mas óbvio, qualquer pessoa normal não estaria no _estado _ dele entre as pernas. Inclusive a mim, que queria o mais rápido possível chegar até aonde ele queria me levar.

O corredor era gigante e branco, e o quanto mais andávamos mais aparecia chão e paredes. Ele parou abruptamente, olhando para os lados e por dentro de uma janela das salas e me puxou de alavanco em direção a uma sala escura a direita. Ele abriu a porta rapidamente e assim que entrei, fechou-a atrás de nós, acendendo apenas as luzes do fim da longa sala, deixando nós, que estávamos próximos a porta e o quadro, em uma meia-luz perfeitamente sexy para a ocasião.

Ele respirou fundo e virou, me puxando pela cintura e atacando meus lábios como se fosse para que os dele nunca tivessem sido para ficar longe dos meus. Suas mãos voltaram a tatear toda a extensão do meu corpo, e pararam sobre a minha cintura. Assim como ele, comecei a fazer uma busca de seu corpo com minhas mãos, fazendo seus braços descansarem ao lado de seu corpo para que eu tivesse um melhor acesso a toda aquele monumento que era seu corpo. Desci minhas mãos, apalpando todo seu abdômen e peito, descendo mais um pouco e podendo sentir sua constante excitação, que fez minha calcinha umedecer ainda mais. Passei minhas mãos pelas suas coxas e o senti estremecer contra meus toques. _Ponto pra mim_. Deslizei lentamente minhas mãos por suas coxas grossas e as passei mais para trás, chegando até o bolso traseiro de sua calça, aonde apertei com vontade a sua bunda, fazendo-o suspirar contra o beijo e me empurrar até uma das mesas do laboratório, sentando-me ali e ficando entre minhas pernas.

- Hoje, você terá uma aulinha – ele beijou meu maxilar e foi até o meu ouvido, sussurrando ali.

- Aulinha? – minha voz quase não saiu, mas, com certeza, ele escutou, pois abriu um sorrisinho torto a minha frente.

- É – seu sorriso só se fez tornar cada vez mais safado – Hoje, vamos aprender um pouco sobre anatomia. Mais precisamente, nos maiores pontos de prazer do seu corpo – ele disse lentamente e eu senti minha boca se abrir um pouco e minha respiração aumentar – Topa?

- Dependendo de como seja a aula... – disse com uma tentativa de fazer minha voz soar sensual, e que pelo visto, surtiu um ótimo efeito – Mas, eu não sou uma boa aluna. Depende do método usado para ensinar.

- Bom, eu tenho certeza que com o meu método, você vai aprender – eu ofeguei. Se ele não sabe, seu tom de voz sacana pode fazer uma mulher chegar ao orgasmo em bem pouco tempo – Oh se vai...

**TERCEIRA PESSOA**

Edward aproximou ainda mais sua boca da orelha de Isabella, fazendo sua respiração lenta bater diretamente contra sua nuca, causando um arrepio em todo seu corpo antes mesmo dele por em ação o que pretendia fazer. Seus dentes roçaram no lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com a cintura da garota, apertando e afrouxando, fazendo-a conter baixos gemidos por conta dos dois estímulos.

Ele não fazia nada com pressa, apenas dava mordidinhas e leves puxões com seus dentes. Ela não sabia se era por causa das palavras anteriores do rapaz ou pelo modo que ele fazia agora, mas, mesmo estando acostumada a receber tais caricias, agora, era como se estivessem ainda mais prazerosa que o comum. Ou melhor, ele sabia muito bem aonde a estimular.

Isabella suspirava sob todo aquele carinho de Edward, que logo começou a esquentar ainda mais. Suas mãos desceram por toda extensão da lateral das coxas de Bella, e seus beijos fizeram um trajeto lento pelo seu rosto, beijando-lhe toda linha do maxilar, enquanto seus dedos tocavam levemente sua perna, quase sem encostar. Tudo ali estava sendo muito estimulante, deveria ser o fato de que ele estava fazendo tudo devagar, de um jeito que ele nunca fez com ela.

- Esta gostando, Isabella? – ele disse contra o canto de seus lábios, olhando constantemente em seus olhos fechados pelo prazer.

- U-hun... – ela gaguejou, sentindo sua respiração aumentar ainda mais pela voz rouca de Edward. Ele sorriu contra seus lábios, apertando a coxa de Bella, o primeiro ato "bruto" desde o corredor.

- Você sabe pra que eu estou fazendo isso? – seu tom era ainda mais sensual que o comum. _Por Deus! _O que aquele homem tinha para deixar Isabella tão mole aos seus toques?

Ela nada respondeu, pois quando ia tentar puxar algum fio de voz de sua garganta, sua boca foi parcialmente tapada por outros macios lábios. Edward não beijou por completo sua boca, em ambos os lábios, e sim apenas no superior, onde começou a mesclar lambidas com mordidas no centro dessa região extremamente sensível. Isabella sentiu sua respiração falhar quando começou a sentir o que ele fazia, que era algo completamente novo a ela, e deixou-se relaxar, fazendo com que sua boca ficasse entreaberta para ajudar com as caricias de Edward.

Ele sorriu, e começou a usar a ponta da língua, dando rápidas e leves lambidas no canto de sua boca, causando inúmeros arrepios no corpo de Isabella. Ela já sentia seu corpo queimar, e realmente, não queria continuar com essas brincadeirinhas, Edward estava a fazendo delirar!

- Po-r fav-or... – sua voz saia tremula e entrecortada pela respiração, o que fez Edward sorrir ainda mais contra seus lábios. Seu corpo todo estava arrepiado, e ela agradecia silenciosamente por estar sentada, pois suas pernas estavam mais bambas que nunca.

- Por favor o que, Isabella? – seu sorriso só fazia ficar mais malicioso, deixando Isabella cada vez mais excitada.

- Eu.. – as mãos de Edward foram até o cós da calça da garota, e abriram o botão rapidamente, puxando a peça para baixo e fazendo-a cair no chão, deixando-a apenas com uma micro calcinha que usava. Isso fez ele morder o lábio inferior e deixou sua excitação ainda mais apertada sob o jeans. _Ele não esperava isso_. Ainda mais porque era azul claro, com rendas, algo que matava Edward. Mas esse não foi o real motivo dela ter parado sua frase, e sim o que ele fez a seguir.

Controlando seu corpo para não a possuir agora mesmo, ele começou a acariciar as pernas de Isabella pela parte interna, indo do joelho até a virilha, fazendo o trajeto em repetidas vezes. Ela suspirava e mordia os lábios para conter os gemidos altos. Edward estava amando deixa-la assim, tão submissa a ele, e Bella não entendia o porque de se entregar assim a tão poucos toques, que mesmo de profunda exatidão em relação ao prazer, eram ainda meros toques partidos de um homem. Ela nunca foi assim, deixar-se seduzir tão fácil e rápido por um carinha qualquer. Mas, esse era Edward Cullen, e coisa que ele não faz é dormir no ponto e deixar-se vencer. Por isso, sempre gostava do comando. E por mais difícil que fosse, Isabella conseguia pensar em algum modo de revanche, mas agora, ela realmente não queria pensar nisso e sim, apenas nas carícias constantes de Edward nela.

Depois de fazer diversas vezes o mesmo trajeto, arrancando muitos gemidos da boca de Bella, ele passou suavemente a calcinha encharcada da garota, que gemeu ainda mais alto pelo toque tão leve que parecia alucinação. Sua respiração estava rápida e ela sabia que seu corpo não ia agüentar por muito mais, e bom, Edward também estava ciente disso e era por esse motivo que ele continuava a provocar dessa maneira.

- Eu estou fazendo isso... – Isabella abriu os olhos assim que ouviu aquele tom grave com o sotaque tremendamente sexy preencher o ambiente da sala de aula que antes era marcado pelos altos gemidos dela – Para quando eu chegasse aqui – ele passou novamente os dedos sobre o tecido, fazendo Bella se contorcer sobre a mesa e morder o lábio inferior – Você estivesse completamente molhada e totalmente pronta pra mim.

Isabella não respondeu (coisa que estava acontecendo frequentemente), porque além de não conseguir formular uma só palavra na cabeça, sentiu Edward pressionar seu clitóris descoberto, já que Edward havia feito o favor de puxar sua calcinha para o lado, e atacava aquela parte tão sensível com seu dedo indicador.

Um grito agudo saiu da boca de Isabella, que logo foi tapada pela de Edward, querendo assim não chamar muita atenção. _Afinal, estavam no colégio e metade do corredor estava em aula_. O beijo era rápido assim como os movimentos de Edward com o dedo. Um, passava freneticamente com seu clitóris, enquanto o médio brincava com sua entrada molhada e inchada pela a excitação. Realmente, tê-la ali naquele estado, estava matando Edward. A garota estava mais do que preparada para o receber, e era isso que ele mais queria no momento! Mas, ele decidiu que iria torturar Isabella até que a garota não agüentasse mais, era algo como ver aonde chegaria o autocontrole da garota e que depois disso tudo, mostrasse quem estava no "comando" dessa relação louca.

O corpo de Bella se contraria,arqueando frequentemente as costas enquanto recebia toda aquela atenção. O beijo, os toques, o cheiro de Edward, tudo estava deixando a garota cada vez mais entorpecida, e se ela soubesse a real finalidade disso tudo, ela não ia ligar nenhum pouco que fosse submissa a esse homem, contanto que ele não pare, ela realmente, faz tudo pra ele.

- É sério Ed-ward – Bella suspirou contra o beijo, sentindo todo seu baixo ventre se contrair – Eu n-ão agüento mais...

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, madame – ele sussurrou cheio de malicia contra os lábios da garota e levou sua mão livre até o cinto da calça, abrindo-o e logo fazendo o mesmo com a calça e a boxer.

Sua excitação sem o empecilho das roupas era bem maior aos olhos de Isabella, e bem, mesmo _vendo tantas_ vezes, a garota não conseguia não ficar boquiaberta com _aquilo._ Sem precisar de mais nenhuma palavra, ele impulsionou seu quadril para frente e puxou a garota pela mesa, a deixando na ponta para que ajudasse na penetração.

Os dois gemeram simultaneamente e Bella agarrou os ombros cobertos de Edward. Dessa vez nenhum deles se deu o trabalho de despir-se completamente, o que agora não os incomodava em hipótese alguma, afinal, _tinham coisas mais importantes para se preocupar_.

Edward dirigiu suas mãos até a cintura da garota, guiando seus movimentos, que seguiam perfeitamente os dele mesmo sem antes tocar ali. Bella mordia o lábio, louca de prazer assim como ele, que trilhava série de beijos desde o rosto até o vão do pescoço da garota, que arrepiava a cada toque de seus lábios.

A respiração rápida era conseqüência dos movimentos contínuos e ritmados que faziam, como se praticassem tal coisa todos os dias. _Quem sabe realmente que não seja isso que _ele _faça? _Mas, mesmo tal pensamento tendo passado pela cabeça de Isabella, logo foi apagado pelos espasmos que não cansavam de atingir seu corpo. Ele também não estava atrás, já podia sentir todo seu corpo tremer enquanto estocava cada vez mais rápido na garota.

Ela não conseguiu se segurar por mais tempo e finalmente chegou ao orgamos_. O melhor de sua vida, diga-se de passagem_. Mas, nem por isso Edward pararia se fazer o que estava fazendo, pois, _ele _ainda não tinha alcançado o extremo de seu prazer. Ele agarrou o corpo de Bella, grudando os tecidos molhados de suor que estavam em suas camisas, e beijou rápidamente os lábios da garota, enquanto dava uma ultima e funda estacada nela. Como estava tão sensível pelo recente orgasmo, ela gemeu mais alto que das outras vezes e logo sentiu Edward a preencher por completo, urrando de prazer.

Continuaram agarrados, arfando, suados e exalando sexo. O fato era, esses dois nasceram um para o outro. O modo que se completavam, que proporcionavam prazer um ao outro, tudo, era algo que realmente eles não podiam imaginar que seria dessa maneira, tão [i]perfeita[/i]. E se não os conhecessem tão bem, diria que rola alguma coisa a mais do que sexo.

_Mas, por que não?_

_--------_

Pronto meus amores, gostaram? *---* espero que sim! HAHAHAH. Bom, semana que vem tem mais e espero MUITOS coments, eu amo tudo que vocês falam aqui *----*

BEIJOS :*


	8. 008

Fala sério, eu sou a autora mais boazinha né? *--* ontem postei o terceiro, e HOJE já estou postando o quarto, tudo para vocês ( L ) enfim, eu quero avisar-lhes que agora vai "começar" a história. Tava sendo muito "vuco-vuco" e não tinha um enredo concreto, porque eu queria dar um gostinho de _limonada_ para vocês, HAHAHAHAHAHA. Por isso, vocês podem até estranhar esse capitulo mas enfim, agora vai começar de verdade a história! E vou-lhes avisando que agora os lemons demorarão um pouquinho pra chegar, mas é bem pouquinho mesmo (: enfim, vamos ao post! LOL

---------

004

Meu coração ainda batia acelerado pelo que aconteceu um pouco mais cedo. Por Deus! Eu devo ser uma louca varrida pra sair fazendo... [i]coisinhas[/i] em plena sala vazia enquanto todas as outras estavam lotadas de estudantes de medicina.

O pior foi sair daquele local sem ser vistos. No momento em que havíamos acabado de nos vestir e caminhamos até a porta, ela se abriu de repente e eu podia sentir meu rosto queimar tão fortemente que eu pensava estar até fluorescente pela vergonha. Eu já havia visto aquela mulher outras vezes. Era a Sra. Linton, uma mulher velha, magra e com cara de que não teve uma boa noite produtiva com o marido, ela deve sofrer do mesmo mal de Suzie. Muitas vezes, ela flagrava eu e Rosalie matando aula feito duas adolescentes sem escrúpulos perto da escada dos fundos, onde ninguém passava. A não ser ela. E agora, ela via a mim e um rapaz completamente suado – quero dizer, ambos suados -, com cabelo grudado na testa de tão molhado e sua respiração ainda um pouco descompassada. Eu não podia recriminar sua cara de horror, acho que faria a mesma caso visse a cena. Ta, acho que não faria bem essa cara, porque realmente, ela estava horrorizada!

Edward foi falar com ela na maior cara dura, como se fosse apenas um aluno estudioso que queria me ajudar em uma matéria qualquer. Mas ela bem sabia que eu não fazia medicina e que o que eu faço, não envolve sangue ou órgãos, e sim linhas e tecidos. Mas, Edward conseguiu contornar a situação, como eu não sei já que ele foi para longe de mim para conversar com a senhora. Minha mão suava, minha perna tremia e meu coração estava a mil. Tudo bem que não foi o FLAGRA, mas, foi realmente algo meio assustador.

Um sorriso bobo se formou em meus lábios. Eu estava do jeito em que eu estava quando tive a minha primeira vez com Edward. Short de pijama, blusa larga, deitada de bruços e fazendo exercícios da faculdade. Foi engraçado o modo que ele chegou aqui, de um jeito que ele nunca tinha sido comigo.

Voltei minha atenção para o bendito exercício, e aumentei um pouco o som do radio ao lado da minha cama. A música eu desconhecia, já que estava em uma rádio qualquer, era lentinha e quase relaxante, boa de ouvir. Do nada, senti algo se jogar sobre a minha cama. [i]Isso pareceu tão familiar[/i].

- Ah Edwar... – eu ria, e quando me virei, não era Edward. E sim Jasper, ri mais. Só que totalmente sem graça – Jasper! – disse em tom falsamente alegre.

- Você pensava que fosse... – não deixei ele terminar de falar.

- Que quê te fez chegar assim no meu quarto? Já terminou seu exercício?

- Já – ele esqueceu, graças a Deus – Mas vim te chamar pra uma coisa.

- Uma coisa? – perguntei desconfiada, fechando meu fichário e o tirando de cima de mim, para sentar na cama.

- É, vamos brincar de verdade ou conseqüência? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Só eu e você?

- Edward vai brincar também – ouvi uma leve alegria em sua voz, mas acho que foi impressão.

- Hun, por mim, tudo bem.

- Então, vai lá pra sala daqui a pouco, enquanto isso, vou ir pegar a tequila, vodka e derivados – ele piscou.

- Bebidas?

- Claro, qual a graça de jogar sem ter nada na mente? Ai nem rola! – ele saiu do quarto rápidamente e me deixou ali, estática na cama.

Eu já joguei verdade ou conseqüência com ele bêbado. E digamos e inibição é a ultima coisa que resta na rodinha.

Caminhei até a sala e vi tudo escuro, a não ser um certo canto, a lado leste da sala com um abajur aceso e dois cidadãos sentados com três belas garrafas de derivadas bebidas ao lado. Fui até eles, que conversavam animadamente, e me sentei entre Edward e Jasper. Para a brincadeira ficar legal, todos ficaram de um jeito que pudesse ir com todos. Tanto eu com Jasper, e eu com Edward, assim entre eles também.

- Toma Bells – Jasper me passou uma garrafa de vodka, e eu tirei um longo gole.

- Só podemos começar a brincadeira quando acabar essa garrafa ai – Edward disse, animadinho pelo efeito do álcool.

- Grande sacrifício para nós três – disse sarcástica, bebendo mais daquele liquido branco que fez minha garganta queimar.

Começamos a conversar animadamente, enquanto o líquido dentro da garrafa ia diminuindo gradualmente. Só então fui perceber uma música, um tipo de rock tocando ao fundo da nossa conversa e brincadeira. Em pouco tempo, a garrafa estava devidamente vazia, e meu estomago começou a revirar. E não, não era efeito da bebida.

- Verdade ou conseqüência? Ainda não sei porque concordei com isso... – falei, colocando a garrafa no meio da roda.

- Porque você gosta dessa brincadeira, dã – Jasper disse, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos as regras – Edward falou, em um quase tom sério. Ergui a sobrancelha.

- Regras?

- Sim – ele disse, com um sorriso torto – A regra é que não tem regras. Então, aqui vale tudo!

Abri a boca, não conseguindo pronunciar nada. A única coisa que vi, foi Edward e Jasper com sorrisos muito, mas muito maléfico nos lábios. Gelei.

- T-udo? – gaguejei, bebendo o uísque ao meu lado, no gargalo, como se aquilo fosse melhorar o que tava por vir.

- Sim, e caso não queira fazer, vai ter que pagar prenda.

- Prenda? – perguntei, incrédula.

- Claro – foi a vez de Jasper – Mas, vamos brincar se não, passa o efeito do álcool.

Então, ele girou a garrafa. Uma volta, duas, três e então... a parte de baixo para mim, e a boca para Edward.

- Edward pergunta, você responde – Jazz pronunciou.

Meu coração parou de passar sangue para o meu corpo, uma fina gota de suor escorreu pela minha testa e eu mordi o lábio inferior de medo. Ele tinha dito que valia tudo aqui dentro, então, imagina o que ele vai pedir que eu faça!

- Vai com calma, Edward – ouvi minha voz baixa se pronunciar, fazendo um sorriso ainda mais maléfico brotar nos lábios de Edward.

- Vai ser fácil – ele abriu um grande sorriso, e bebeu do uísque que estava em minhas mãos – Faz um Streep tease – ele disse como se estivesse falando um "bom dia" cordial. Senti meu rosto queimar, e Jasper apenas riu.

- Vai lá, Bellinha – ele disse piscando.

- Eu não vou fazer isso MESMO! – eu disse, meio revoltada – Começa com algo leve, por favor.

- É isso ou... – ele pareceu pensar – Você vai ter que ir no apartamento daqui de cima, o daquele velho babão e sozinho, com apenas um micro short e um top, o pedindo para vir matar uma... barata que apareceu aqui. Você decide – ele apoiou-se na parece, deixando seus braços atrás da cabeça, em um belo estilo de eu-sou-o-máximo. Bufei, me levantando.

- Eu não sei ser sensual, mas... – murmurei, me afastando um pouco deles e aproveitando daquela breve escuridão que ficava em meu corpo longe da luz da lâmpada – Não tenho escolha.

Edward me olhou, sorrindo e Jasper bebeu mais do uísque, segurando um riso. Me agradeci mentalmente, por ter posto um sutiã antes de vir para sala, porque ai sim eu estaria frita. Por ironia do destino, a música que começou a tocar na radio era digna de filmes adultos, aquelas lentas e "sexys", o que me fez revirar os olhos e levar as mãos até a barra da blusa larga que eu usava.

Não sei se era o álcool ou a música. Ou os olhares sobre mim. Ou todos esses juntos, mas pareceu me dar coragem de começar a rebolar e levantar lentamente a blusa cinza, retirando pela cabeça e jogando em direção de Jasper. Levei minhas mãos até o cós do pequeno e justo short de moletom, colorido e o abaixei, rebolando sem parar e o jogando para Edward. Óbvio que eu ia parar por aqui, não ia tirar minha roupa toda. E pela cara de Edward, totalmente extasiado, isso daqui tinha sido bem sensual, totalmente o oposto do que eu pensava. E Jasper, tinha a boca entreaberta, olhando pra mim.

- Pronto – voltei a me sentar no meu lugar, apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

- E as...

- Não, eu não vou tirar minhas roupas intimas – revirei os olhos, e depois olhei com reprovação para Edward – Mas agora me passa isso – pedi o uísque – E continua a brincadeira.

A brincadeira continuou. Edward rodou a garrafa, e caiu entre ele e Jasper. Parecia que ambos eram cúmplices, e a única coisa que Edward fez em Jasper foi faze-lo me dar um selinho. Acedita? Um selinho, enquanto eu tive que ficar quase que desnuda na frente de dois marmanjos! Bufei, mas acho que eles pensaram que era pelo fato de ser um selinho e não um beijão, ignorei, bebendo mais do álcool ao meu lado.

O efeito na minha garganta, era quase nulo, o que fazia a bebida descer como se fosse água. Depois dessa partida, foram outras várias. Quando caia Edward e Jasper, eram coisas fáceis, enquanto para mim, eles abusavam. Uma que tinha vindo depois de umas três rodadas, era que eu tinha que andar no corredor, de calcinha e sutiã, e descer até o play, aonde certamente teria aqueles malditos adolescentes, com hormônios a flor da pele, jogando sinuca. Fiz, com Edward e Jasper nos meus calcanhares, para que nenhum daqueles garotinhos abusassem de mim. Foi rápido, em menos de um minuto eu tinha passado em um corredor, feito pelos garotinhos, e já estava de volta ao elevador. Se recebêssemos multa, a culpa seria deles!

- Nunca mais ando pelos arredores desse prédio – disse assim que me sentei na rodinha, bufando.

- Calma Bells, vamos outra rodada. Essa nem foi tão ruim assim – cerrei os olhos, e cruzei os braços no peito – Roda – levei uma mão a garrafa, e rodei de mal grado.

Depois dessa, foram mais outras, consequentemente, mas garrafas de bebidas. Sério, eu já sentia minha cabeça e corpo tão leves, que eu começava a duvidar da lei da gravidade. Parecia que eu ia sair voando a qualquer momento. E a cada rodada, a cada palavra ou palhaçada dos meninos, eu ria descontroladamente, feito louca, assim como eles.

- Ai ai – Edward cessou uma risada, olhando para a garrafa recém rodada – Eu para Bells, de novo.

- Manda Edward – eu falei, já em ritmo de brincadeira.

- Cara, ta até difícil de pensar – ele disse, colocando a mão na testa.

- Eu pensava que você já tinha uma lista de torturas na sua cabeça, Cullen – Jasper disse, com a língua enrolando em cada palavra.

- Ta ta, já tenho uma perfeita – ele levantou o dedo indicador, como se tivesse tido uma grande idéia – Vocês vão ter que simular um sexo.

- Simular sexo? – perguntei, confusa – Como eu vou simular sexo? Prefiro fazer! – disse rindo, nem sabendo ao certo o que falei, mas eles também caíram na gargalhada.

- Por mim, não tem problema, pode fazer se quiser – Edward disse dando de ombros, mas ai, um fio de sanidade me veio a mente e eu decidi ficar com a simulação.

- Ta, vou simular – me levantei, meio que cambaleando, e fui até o colo de Jasper, sentando-me sobre suas pernas.

Eu nem ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo, mas tenho certeza de que soubesse, não estaria fazendo mesmo. Eu segurei Jasper pela nuca, puxando seu rosto para mim de um jeito que eu fosse beija-lo, mas não o fiz, apenas mordi o lábio inferior do mesmo e postei minhas pernas ao lado do quadril de Jasper, mantendo os joelhos encostados no chão, enquanto remexia minha cintura sobre ele.

Jasper me olhava com a mesma cara de bêbado antes, um pouco risonha, mas mesmo assim, meio tensa pelos meus movimentos sobre ele. Tanto rebolava quanto fazia uma certa fricção de minha intimidade contra a dele, que demonstrava uma certa "alegria".

- Daqui a pouco vou desistir de ser gay... – ele disse em tom de piada. Ou quase, certamente era essa sua finalidade, mas o seu tom de voz rouco e baixo, quase um sussurro apenas audível por mim, era totalmente contra sua teoria.

Eu sorri de lado, e olhei para Edward, que observava tudo com a boca entreaberta, ora bebia uísque, ora ficava vidrado no movimento do meu quadril. Ele engoliu em seco quando ouviu um gemido sair de meus lábios. Gemido totalmente teatral, diga-se de passagem. Claro, digamos que isso aqui estava bom, mas não a ponto de me arrancar gemidos. Jasper mordeu o lábio inferior ao ouvir o som, e quando eu ia intensificar mais os movimentos, ele soltou minha cintura.

- Acho que já ta bom – e sutilmente, me retirou de seu colo e colocou-me em meu devido lugar.

Rodei novamente a garrafa. No estado em que eu estava, era capaz de estar rindo pela cara séria que Jasper fez, de um modo quase de nojo ao me tirar de seu colo. O que deveria ser pela minha fértil imaginação pela bebida, porque Jasper não teria nojo de mim. Ou teria?

Desde que começamos a brincadeira, nenhuma rodada veio para eu fazer a pergunta. Sempre eu que tinha que pagar a prenda e me dava mal. Mas na velocidade que eu havia rodado a garrafa e o quanto eu pedia para eu perguntar para um dos dois, fez finalmente, a boca cair virada para mim e a parte de trás para Edward.

O vi ficar estático em seu lugar, e perder o sorrisinho bobo nos lábios. Claro que eu não sou a genia-torturadora, mas acho que consigo pensar em algo para Edward fazer, afinal, todas as coisas que eu fiz aqui, como estar de calcinha e sutiã, foi culpa dele. Tive a sensação de que meus olhos se iluminaram no momento em que me veio a idéia. [i] Ah Edward, você vai pagar[/i].

- Oh Edward querido – disse de modo irônico, bebendo da vodka recém aberta. A minha língua estava pesada, parecia que falar era a coisa mais difícil do mundo, mas concentrei todas as forças nesse ato tão difícil e falei tudo de uma vez, lento e quase sensualmente – Beije Jasper.

- O QUE? – os dois gritaram em uníssono e eu apenas sorri. Sabia que essa seria a reação de ambos, mas, quem liga?

- Vai logo Edward, nós não temos a noite toda – analisei minhas unhas, com o esmalte claro, de francesinha e logo os fitei – E ai? Não vão fazer isso não?

- Claro que não! – Edward falou, exaltado.

- Então, tirem a roupa e vão correr pela rua, até aquela festa que esta acontecendo na esquina – sorri vitoriosa – Edward, isso nem é grandes coisas assim. Só um beijo.

Os dois se calaram. Jasper não demonstrava tanto terror assim, afinal, ele não ligava nenhum pouco de beijar homens, mas Edward parecia um tanto quanto horrorizado. Ele analisou minha oferta, mas permaneceu imerso em seus pensamentos, com uma cara de total desespero. Abri um sorriso de lado. Ele ia beijar Jasper.

- Não quero ser preso hoje – sua feição era como se ele tivesse acabado de chupar limão. Tive vontade de rir – Caralho, nunca pensei que faria isso na minha vida.

- Para tudo tem uma primeira vez... – cantarolei, estendendo a mão em direção de Jasper, para que ele entendesse e fosse logo beija-lo.

Ta, posso ter sido um pouco malvada. Mas oras, ele esta tão alcoolizado quanto eu, amanha isso daqui não ira passar de um borrão em nossas mentes. O que custa fazer isso? Eu tive que simular que estava transando com Jasper, tem coisa mais ridícula do que isso? Se não fosse o álcool, eu não teria feito aquilo MESMO! Mas eu fiz, então, um beijinho não é nada de mais ao senhor-valentão-Cullen.

Assim que sai de meus devaneios, vi Edward se aproximando de Jasper. Só agora a feição dele havia mudado, não era mais relaxado, era quase tão tenso quanto Edward. Continuei olhando, ignorando o fato da cara que os dois faziam. A música que tocava, não era rápida, mas também nem tão lenta, algo que eu agradeci, já que o silencio era tamanho da nossa parte.

Antes mesmo que eu esperasse, eles uniram os lábios em um só. Levei minha boca, me segurando para não rir. Aquilo estava sendo nojento, um pouco, mas, ah, não sei como explicar. Era uma coisa diferente, não assustadora, pois já tinha visto tanto Jasper quanto outros homens se beijando, mas o fato de ser eles dois, me despertou um sentimento estranho. Nojo, surpresa e até prazer em vê-los ali. Suas bocas se entreabriram, dando passagem para que suas línguas finalmente se encontrasse. Edward até então, tinha uma cara torturante, mas quando viu que não adiantava isso, relaxou-se fazendo o que eu havia pedido. Jasper não tinha emoção, na verdade, tinha, mas era um misto delas. E antes que eles pudessem se beijar mais, algo nos fez parar.

- Mas o que diabos é isso?! – ouvi uma voz grave gritar atrás de nós, fazendo os dois se separarem na hora.

Com o som e a minha fissuração naquela cena, eu nem tinha visto a porta se abrir e um se alto, forte, com o cabelo raspado em máquina dois adentrar a nossa sala. Era Emmett que estava ali. Exalando ódio e raiva por ter observado o que seus olhos haviam acabado de ver.

Ficamos todos calados, apenas se ouvia a respiração completamente descompassada de Jasper. Ele estava vermelho, com os olhos marejados e eu juro que senti pena e arrependimento por ter feito o que fiz. Mas ora, eu não sabia que ele ia chegar subitamente no nosso apartamento. Como aconteceu com Jazz, podia ter acontecido comigo no momento do streep, minha mãe entrar aqui. Isso era um coisa que nunca aconteceria, por ela morar tão longe, do mesmo jeito que Emmett não apareceria aqui, por estar morando em Paris!

- Emm, eu... – Jasper gaguejou, tentando se levantar, coisa que foi em vão, já que o álcool era tanto no seu sangue.

- É assim que você fica na minha ausência, Jasper? – Emmett disse ainda com a voz dura, apenas eu e Jasper detectamos o tom tremulo pré-choro que Emmett disfarçava tão bem – E eu pensando em fazer essa surpresa, sou um babaca mesmo! – ele gritou, virando as costas e indo em direção da porta.

- Emmett, não é nada disso que eu to pensando! – frase clichê, mas acho que era a melhor que eu devia falar – É uma brincadeira, fui eu que...

- Cala a boca, Bells! – ele disse, grosso – Você só vai o defender, e sabe lá Deus o que esta rolando dentro dessa casa.

- Emmett, sério, por favor, me escuta! – agora foi Jasper, quase choroso.

Emm apenas nos olhou e torceu os lábios (outra coisa que sempre fazia antes de chorar) e então saiu porta a fora. Jazz se levantou tão rápido que eu mal havia percebido, afinal, nenhum bêbado tem esse reflexo, mas ele fez, e já estava na porta, fechando-a em um estrondo e indo atrás de Emmett.

Eu e Edward permanecemos ali, olhando para a porta como se ela fosse nos dar a resposta. Até o rádio fez com que a música terminasse e ficasse em também um silencio eterno. Me virei, pegando minhas roupas e a vestindo.

- Aonde você vai? – Edward perguntou, com a voz rouca pelo tempo em que ficou calado.

- Segui-los, ora – terminei de vestir minha blusa, e prendi meu cabelo e um coque feito por um nó, calçando minhas pantufas. Pouco ligava pra minha roupa agora.

- Mas em briga de casal ninguém deve se meter – realmente, era verdade o que ele havia acabado de falar, mas, querendo ou não, a culpa foi minha.

- Mas acho que eu posso ajudar um pouco lá – abri um singelo sorriso, e caminhei até a porta. Logo senti alguém atrás de mim.

- Eu vou com você.

- Pode ficar se quiser – me virei, o encarando.

- Não vou deixar você sair nesse estado sozinha – ele apontou pras minhas roupas um tanto quanto curtas – E também, seu estado de sobriedade não é dos melhores.

- E você esta super sã – disse debochada, abrindo e saindo de casa. Logo o vi atrás de mim.

- Apenas aceite minha oferta, pare de ficar questionando – eu ri, e fui em direção as escadas, seria mais rápido do que esperar o elevador.

Descemos os dois lances de escada e logo chegamos a portaria. Nosso porteiro, Bred, nos olhou meio intrigado, mas logo abriu o pequeno portão de metal para que passássemos.

As coisas estavam meio escuras, na verdade, muito escuras. Alguns dos postes ta rua estavam queimados, o que deixava o nosso bairro um tanto quanto sombrio. Me senti estremecer e logo pude sentir Edward passar seus braços em torno dos meu ombros.

- Frio – menti, com um sorriso fino nos lábio. Ele assentiu, também sorrindo, e continuamos caminhando até sei lá onde Jasper e Emmett estivessem.

Como eu já sabia, uma festa na esquina da rua iluminou mais a nossa visão; e com isso pude observar mais o que tinha a nossa volta e ver se achava esses dois. Decidi que o melhor seria perguntar, por isso perguntei a um dos convidados da tal festa se ele tinha visto um homem alto e forte junto com um menos forte e loiro. Ele disse que não, que nenhum deles havia passado por aqui.

Suspirei, e voltei a subir a rua com Edward. O melhor seria voltar para casa e os esperar, assim, ninguém ficaria perdido (como se desse para se perder em suas própria rua!).

Quando estávamos chegando em nosso prédio, eu olhei para o outro lado da rua, aonde tinha um parque, e vi um cidadão loiro, sentado na borda de uma pista de skate e com a cabeça baixa. Olhei para Edward e ele assentiu, indo comigo até Jasper. Pelo visto, Emm não estava com ele, e eu temia no que tinha dado essa conversa entre os dois.

- Jazz... – murmurei, assim que chegamos perto.

- Acho que sou eu – ele esboçou um sorriso nos lábios, algo que foi totalmente em vão.

- Foi tudo culpa minha...

- Não Bells – ele se levantou, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro que sim! Se não fosse o meu pedido e...

- Ele me falou coisas horríveis, que eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de falar – Jasper torceu os lábios.

Eu queria me matar por dentro. Tudo culpa minha! Jasper não queria dizer apenas porque não quer me deixar mal. Claro, eu não fazia idéia que Emm chegaria agora, mas... Argh! Eu nem ao menos sei o que pensar, o álcool todo que ingeri esta começando a fazer efeito.

- No bate boca, ele falou que eu era sem excrupulos, ridículo, infiel e que deveria fazer bom uso do [i]ruivão[/i] – ele riu fraco – E que não me atrapalharia mais em nada. E depois disso, ele falou mais algumas coisas e saiu andando, deixando-me pra trás.

- Que bizarro – Edward murmurou – Não quero ofender não mas, briga de gay é pior que briga de mulher! – eu o olhei, reprimindo o que disse, mas Edward apenas revirou os olhos.

- Deve ser, nunca tive uma namorada mesmo – Jasper deu de ombros, e saiu andando pelo parque, fazendo com que eu e Edward fossemos atrás.

- Mas mesmo assim, ainda me sinto culpada – disse cabisbaixa, andando sobre o meio fio, equilibrando para não cair – Acho que devíamos parar de ser tão... insanos.

- Como assim, Bells? – Edward perguntou, e logo os dois olhavam para mim. Passei a andar pela calçada, um pouco mais a frente deles.

- Não sei – na verdade, o que eu tinha em mente era algo louco, e que me faria falta, mas era simplesmente preciso fazer, se não, poderíamos acabar fazendo outra gafe dessas ou até acabando com a nossa amizade – Acho que devíamos nos ver apenas como amigos – me virei, deixando minhas mãos atrás das costas, com os dedos entrelaçados um no outro, enquanto parava e olhava os dois.

- Que? – Jasper tinha quase um ponto de interrogação na testa.

- É – voltei a caminhar, ainda com as mãos atrás das costas, até um tipo de planalto, com uma escultura em bronze – Acho que devíamos parar com essas brincadeiras e esses olhos maldosos um para o outro – quando me virei, Jasper havia se recostado em uma pequena pilastra, e Edward estava ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados.

- Não sei quem vê quem aqui com outros olhos – Edward disse sarcástico, e Jasper riu. Revirei os olhos.

- É sério – cruzei os braços no peito, emburrada – Acho que deveríamos ser apenas colegas de quarto – oh my God, por que eu estou falando isso?

- Por que? Rola algo entre vocês? – Jazz perguntou desconfiado, cessando os risos.

- Claro que não – disse no meu tom mais convincente, revirando os olhos – Mas acho que deveríamos parar de ser tão inconseqüentes – isso é efeito do álcool, só pode ser efeito do álcool!

Eu não sabia o que estava dizendo. Na verdade, sabia. Eu sabia que o que queria dizer era para pararmos com tudo isso que rolava entre nós. Principalmente, entre eu e Edward. Não sei, mas depois daquilo que rolou na faculdade, eu não senti nada alem de puro prazer. Nada mais. Quando Edward saiu de mim, se vestiu e tudo mais, era como se eu estivesse sentindo... nojo dele.

Não que realmente seja NOJO, algo parecido, como se ele não passasse de alguém que me dessa prazer. Balancei a cabeça, espantando todos esses pensamentos e concretizando em apenas um: o que tenho pra falar.

- Acho que... – engoli em seco, e depois olhei seriamente para os dois – Não devemos fazer sexo entre a gente.

Os dois começaram a rir. Simples assim: rindo, gargalhando da minha cara. Ergui as duas sobrancelhas, querendo algo alem dessas risadas. Edward certamente ria, pelo fato de Jasper ser gay e não querer transar comigo. Jasper deveria estar rindo, por achar que Edward nunca seria o meu tipo de homem e eu nunca transaria com ele. Mal sabem eles que já provei de ambos. [i] Por Deus, estou me sentindo uma promíscua!

[/i]- Que, você ta falando sério? – Edward foi o primeiro a parar de rir, me olhando bastante confuso.

- Sim – disse convicta – Acho que deveríamos aproveitar para ser bons amigos do que pensar em ser algo mais que isso.

- Por que Edward? – acho que Jasper não ouviu o que eu disse, pois olhava diretamente para Edward, com a sobrancelha erguida – Você quer transar com a Bells?

- Ela não é de se jogar fora – Edward respondeu de um modo que nunca na vida, houvesse pensado em transar ou transado comigo, me medindo de cima a baixo.

- Edward! – gritei, indignada – Ta vendo, é por isso que eu quero fazer esse pacto!

- Por mim – Jasper deu de ombros, e depois murmurou alguma coisa do tipo "o que eu quero, eu não tenho chances", mas decidi ignorar, olhando para Edward.

- Acho que, por mim, se é isso que a madame quer – ele me olhou tão profundamente, que aquela onda de prazer voltou a me atingir. Respirei fundo, voltando a idéia de não transar com nenhum dos dois. Isso, isso é o certo.

- Então, nada alem de amigos? – me aproximei dos dois, estendendo a mão, deixando a palma para baixo, esperando que eles colocassem suas mãos sobre a minha.

- Apenas amigos – Jasper revirou os olhos, rindo, e colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

- Nada além de amigos – Edward fez careta, rindo logo depois, e colocando sua mão sobre a de Jasper.

Sorri. Pode parecer loucura, mas acho que essa foi a melhor coisa que fizemos. Claro, perder dois homens perfeitos como esses, totalmente disposto a qualquer coisa com você, é algo que fará falta, mas... acho que vamos ser bastante felizes nesse novo modo de vida.

----------------

Se a Bella é louca? MUITO! Só ela pra deixar dois bofes desse dando sopa, da vontade de matar! Mas acaaaaaaaalmem-se, muita coisa vai rolar daqui pra frente e os negócios serão surpreendentes 8)


	9. 009

Minhas amadas *-* Nem demorei né? Estou sendo boazinha com vocês, HUAHEUAHEUHA . Amei todos os comentarios,e que bom que estão gostando&delirando com nossos lindos e perfeitos personagens. E claro, xingando nossa Bellita, HAEHUAHEAUH . Mas, acho que vão se supreender com esse capitulo (6'

Sem mais delongas, vamos ao post!

-------------

005

**A**cordei com uma tremenda enxaqueca, batendo de qualquer maneira no despertador. Não podia acreditar que ainda tinha aulas entediantes que seria obrigada a aturar. Me sentei na cama, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo como de costume e quando ia me virar, paralisei. O que diabos eles estavam fazendo ali?

A única coisa que eu podia fazer, era gritar, e logo o fiz.

- AAAH! – gritei histericamente, e logo Jasper e Edward levantaram num pulo. Quer dizer, Jasper levantou e Edward, caiu da cama.  
- Mas que porra! – ele murmurou, sentando-se no chão, com uma mão na cabeça e outra sobre o traseiro – Isso doeu!  
- O que vocês tão fazendo aqui? – perguntei pausadamente, me levantando da cama e encarando os dois.

Jasper bufou e se jogou novamente na cama. Edward, que não tinha muito espaço, decidiu apenas se jogar de qualquer forma sobre Jasper, deixando suas pernas pairarem fora da cama. Detalhe: ambos estavam de samba canção.

- A gente ficou conversando – Jasper disse com o rosto fundo no travesseiro.  
- E acabamos pegando no sono – Edward completou, com a voz mole de sono.  
- Eu não consigo me lembrar de nada – passei a mão sobre a testa, tentando lembrar de algo que tivesse acontecido depois de termos entrado em casa, e a única coisa que me lembro, foi de ter acabado com o uísque que havia restado da brincadeira, com a ajuda desses dois seres em estado vegetativo na minha cama.  
- Bells, deita ai – Edward resmungou, arrumando seu corpo na minha cama, quase esmagando Jasper pelos seus movimentos. Jazz reclamou de dor, e Edward disse alguma coisa parecida com _foi mal_.  
- Temos faculdade... – e antes mesmo de terminar de falar a frase, Jasper me puxou pela cintura, fazendo-me cair sobre a cama e logo deitar ao seu lado – Não podemos faltar por causa de ressaca.

- **B**ells – Jasper levantou o rosto, falando devagar – Você tem noção que só faltou uma vez em todo esse ano?  
- Sério?  
- É – ele falou, jogando seu rosto de lado no travesseiro, com os olhos fechados – No ensino médio, você faltou três vezes, uma em cada ano, e nunca topou matar aula comigo e todo o resto. Então, por favor, deita e para de falar – e depois desse mandato, encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e não foi difícil pegar no sono. _Maldita ressaca!_

Cocei meus olhos, bocejando e me espreguiçando sobre a cama. Sem sucesso algum. O que deveria haver na minha cama era um nó de membros espalhados pelo lençol. Por mágica, eu estava deitada entre os dois, ao invés de ser na ponta, como Jasper havia me deixado antes de dormir, e o braço de Edward estava atravessado sobre o meu tronco, e as pernas de Jasper sobre as minhas. Juro que estava perdendo a respiração por tanto peso morto sobre mim.

Tentei, em vão, tirar o braço de Edward, mas pelo peso, só serviu para me machucar no momento em que soltei seu braço e veio de encontro aos meus seios. As pernas de Jasper, estavam pesando horrores sobre as minhas. Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Acho que não saio daqui tão cedo.

Olhei para o lado, e vi Jasper com um braço para fora da cama e o rosto virado para mim sobre o travesseiro. Ele dormia feito anjo, tão calmo e perfeito. Suspirei, e olhei para Edward. Antes, eu não havia percebido, mas Edward estava com o rosto afundado no vão do meu pescoço com o ombro, e sua respiração quente (que eu não sei como não percebi) batia calmamente sobre a minha pele, agora, fazendo certos pêlos do meu corpo se eriçarem.

Claro que ambos agora deveriam estar me achando louca. Ta, não AGORA, pois acho que o álcool de ontem e um pouco do efeito da ressaca de hoje ainda não os fizeram perceber realmente qual foi o real fundamento de minhas palavras. Eu sei que sentiria falta de tudo que tinha com os dois, mas eu sabia plenamente que de Edward não sairia nada mais do que apenas transas incríveis. Ele não ia querer compromisso.

E bom, nem eu quero agora, nesse momento de minha vida, mas tenho certeza de que uma hora essa minha fase vai acabar e eu vou querer algo além do que tenho com Edward. E antes que eu ficasse ainda mais viciada nele, era melhor cortar o mal pela raiz e não sofrer depois.

Ignorei Edward-enterrado-no-meu-pescoço, e voltei minha atenção a Jasper. Com ele, eu sabia que foram e seriam apenas aquelas duas noites que passamos, por isso acho que nem cheguei a me preocupar muito em relação a ele. Claro, essas duas vezes sem dúvida alguma, ficaram marcadas na minha vida, mas, que não passariam disso, já que ele era um gay convicto. Não sei porque, mas pensar nisso fez um suspiro pesado sair dos meus lábios. Um suspiro de quase desespero por ter noção de que isso nunca vai mudar.

Mais uma vez, tentei libertar, mas parecia que o peso dos dois havia ficado ainda pior. Percebo que caso eles queiram se aproveitar da minha cama toda noite, vou ter que comprar uma king para dar vazão a esses dois seres gigantes. Soltei um resmungo agudo de indignação, e eu pude jurar sentir os lábios de Edward curvarem em um sorriso sobre o meu pescoço e Jasper segurar o riso.

- Eu não acredito! – disse lentamente, me segurando de raiva – Saiam de cima de mim!

Eles não se moveram e nem falaram nada. Jasper segurou mais uma vez o riso, e Edward afundou seu rosto no meu pescoço, com certeza arrumando um modo de não rir. Eles são dois... idiotas!

– Eu vou empurrar os dois da cama! – dei um gritinho agudo, digno de vilã que é contrariada em filme adolescente e tentei empurrá-los pela cama.  
- Você não vai conseguir mesmo... – Edward murmurou contra o meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar ainda mais. Corpo traidor!

- É sério, vocês estão me esmagando! – e falando isso, eles jogaram ainda mais o peso sobre mim. Juro, devo ter quebrado alguma costela – AAAH! – gritei, e eles riram, se levantando e logo depois, se jogando sobre mim novamente.  
Me debati, tentando tirar Edward do lado esquerdo, enquanto Jasper começava a me fazer cosquinhas na minha barriga pelo lado direito. Perdi qualquer força e comecei a rir. Edward entrou na dança, e logo fazia o mesmo que Jasper. Eu sentia meu ar faltar, uma agonia gigante e meu rosto completamente vermelho de tanto rir.  
- Pa...ra...Por...Favor – disse entre os risos, me debatendo na cama.  
- Da próxima vez não nos ameace – Jasper falou, entre risos também, enquanto mantinha seus dedos ágeis no meu pescoço.  
- Principalmente de algo que você não consegue – Edward falou, fazendo cosquinha em toda a minha barriga.  
- Diz que somos... – Jasper pensou – Os maiores gostosões que você já viu na vida, e que fica sem ar só de olhar pra gente – ele parou com suas mãos, e me olhou com uma falsa cara sexy, o que me fez rir mais ainda, e logo depois, voltou a me fazer cosquinha.  
- Se falar, paramos – Edward e seu sorriso vitorioso. Tentei bufar, mas o máximo que veio foi mais risadas.  
- Okay... Okay – disse ofegante, tentando me livra das mãos dos dois – Vocês são... – parei na metade da frase, rindo horrores assim que as mão de Jasper atingiram novamente minha cintura e barriga.  
- Fala Bells!  
- Vocês são... – perdi o ar, me revirando na cama toda, feito uma minhoca no asfalto quente – Os mais gostosões que eu já vi na vida! – dei um grito agudo no final, como se ter que falar aquilo tudo de uma vez, fosse uma tremenda tortura. E era, já que eles não pararam nem por um momento.

- Assim ta bom – Edward disse, tirando suas mãos de mim, e logo Jasper fez o mesmo.  
- Odeio vocês – meu rosto ainda estava quente e minha respiração descompassada. Os dois se olharam de modo cúmplice, e voltaram a me atacar com as mãos – Não, não, eu amo vocês! – logo me corrigi, rindo mais e tratando de sair da cama antes que eles voltassem com essa brincadeirinha infame.  
- Você esta muito vermelha, Bells! – Jasper riu, se sentando na cama.  
- Ha há – dei língua, prendendo meu cabelo em um nó – Vocês são muito chatos, eu estava sendo esmagada por vocês!  
- Puro músculo – Edward disse em tom de brincadeira, erguendo o braço e forçando seus bíceps. Certo, acho que babei.  
- Hun, claro – fingi não ter prestado muita atenção, e me virei em direção da porta.  
- Aonde você vai? – Jasper perguntou.  
- Tomar café?  
- São duas e meia, Bells – ergui a sobrancelha. Nossa, dormimos muito!  
- Então, vou almoçar.  
- Não tem nada aqui – Jasper se jogou na cama, enquanto Edward se levantava – Final de mês, sabe como fica a dispensa.  
- Mas eu to com fome – fiz bico e os dois reviraram os olhos.  
- Vamos almoçar fora – Edward se pronunciou – Fiquei sabendo que abriu um restaurante bom e barato, já que o problema aqui é dinheiro, não muito longe daqui.  
- Então – abri a porta do quarto, fazendo uma reverencia para que eles saíssem – Saiam.  
- Por que? – Edward perguntou fingindo aborrecimento. Minha vez de revirar os olhos.  
- Preciso me arrumar...? – respondi de um jeito que minhas palavras ficassem de modo interrogativo. Eles bufaram.  
- Como se não tivesse nada que eu não tenha visto – Edward falou bem baixinho, enquanto passava do meu lado. Corei.  
- Jasper?  
- Já vou, já vou – ele levantou as mãos, rendido, e saiu em seguida, deixando que eu fechasse a porta.  
- É.. acho que eles encararam bem a minha proposta de pura amizade – disse para mim mesma, enquanto passava a blusa larga que usava pela cabeça e jogava por qualquer canto do quarto, seguindo para o guarda-roupa.

------------

O quarto todo escuro, dava um pouco de medo, apenas a luz do poste, ao outro lado da rua iluminava um pouco meu quarto. A casa estava em silencio e apenas uma chuva fraca caia na noite de Nova York.

Me aproximei da luminária próxima ao meu computador e a acendi. A luz era bem fraca e amarelada, mas havia ajudado um pouco no meio de tanta escuridão. Tirei minha regata branca, a jogando ao lado do meu corpo e o all star amarelo, junto das meias. Suspirei e amarrei meu cabelo em um nó mal feito, caminhando logo depois para o meu banheiro. Lavei meu rosto e nuca, enxugando-os logo depois. Apoiei as mãos no mármore branco e encarei meu rosto cansado, precisava de uma cama, agora!

Apenas de saia e sutiã, caminhei até a minha cama, deitando-me de bruços com os braços sob o travesseiro. Deixei meu rosto de lado e fechei os olhos. As aulas estavam cansativas demais, exigindo muito de mim, e hoje ainda teria a bendita boate, essa era minha única hora de descanso.

Meus ombros foram tomados por mãos grandes e másculas, começando uma massagem suave. Gemi baixo, nunca resisti a massagens e esses dias eu realmente andava tensa. Tensa com o _trato_ e todos os assuntos a nossa volta. Me foquei apenas em apreciar aquelas mãos, mesmo que grossas, fazia um bom trabalho na minha pele.

_Edward_ tinha outro hobbie que eu agora podia seriamente passar a idolatrar.

Ele descia seus dedos pelos meus braços, apertando de vez em quando meu músculo, fazendo outros gemidos baixos surgirem. Meus olhos permaneciam fechados, estava em completo êxtase por essa _atenção_.

Dos meus braços, foram para a nuca. Passando os dedos desde a junção do mesmo com o meu ombro, até a minha garganta, onde passava suavemente seus dedos, quase não tocando a parte frontal do meu pescoço, causando-me calafrios. Isso era errado, afinal, somos _apenas_ amigos! E bom, se somos apenas amigos eu não deveria estar gostando disso, certo? Mas pensando de outro ângulo, que mal faz receber massagem de seu colega de quarto? Acho que não devo levar para o mal caminho essa simples atitude.

Foquei meus pensamentos apenas para as mãos divinas de _Edward_, que agora desciam pelas minhas costas, passando pelo pano do sutiã, a lateral dos meus seios, até chegar na minha cintura. Suspirei, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Edward _queria me matar, era isso?_

Novamente, suas mãos subiram, mas não para a minha pele e sim para o fecho do sutiã, o abrindo e fazendo com que meus braços passassem as alças, deixando o pano apenas cobrindo meus seios, sem qualquer outro suporte para os prender no meu corpo.

Seus dedos pressionaram a minha coluna, causando um estalo, e depois subindo novamente até os meus ombros. Ele ficou nesse trajeto durante um bom tempo, ora passando pela lateral dos meus seios e ora passando em minha cintura, dando uma leve apertada no local e me fazendo arfar.

Senti suas mão descerem para o cós da minha saia jeans e estremeci mais ainda. O zíper era lateral, então logo tratou de descê-lo e deslizar minha saia pelas pernas. Meu coração palpitava mais rápido no peito, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia proferir uma só palavra, tanto para parar, ou para que ele _não_ parasse o que estava fazendo. Por um leve momento, pensei em me chutar mentalmente em conceder essa "falha no contrato". Mas o estado que meu corpo estava, quente por suas mãos o tocando, era completamente contra um pensamento negativo.

Ele também não dizia nada, apenas passou a saia pelas minhas pernas a jogando no chão ao lado da cama. Claro, minhas roupas intimas nesse momento não era digna de filmes eróticos; mas como eu ia saber que ele viria _aqui _ fazer _isso_? O sutiã era cinza, bem usado mas super confortável, com apenas uma espuma fina ao invés de um bojo recheado. E a calcinha, era estilo _cuequinha_, com o elástico azul e o resto do pano em listras coloridas grossas, rosa, laranja, azul e branco. _Conforto acima de tudo!_

_Edward_ pareceu pouco se importar, pois desceu suas mãos até a minha bunda, apertando-a sem delicadeza alguma. Mordi ainda mais forte o lábio, tentando abafar um gemido pela sua ação, apertando o travesseiro sobre os meus dedos.

Ele virou meu corpo bruscamente, fazendo-me ficar completamente de frente a ele. A luz fraca não me deixava ver muita coisa, apenas seus braços musculosos, seu tronco forte e as pernas grossas sob uma calça jeans. Ele estava ajoelhado na cama de frente a mim. Abri um sorriso pequeno enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, e logo o vi sobre mim, atacando-me os lábios.

Sua língua rapidamente pediu passagem entre meus lábios, e logo fazia com que a minha roçasse cada vez mais na dele, invadindo sua boca enquanto a dele fazia o mesmo com a minha. Agarrei em sua nuca, puxando a raiz de seus cabelos, ouvindo um certo grunhido entre o beijo.

Desci minhas mãos por suas costas, acariciando tudo por cima do pano, e logo passando por baixo do cós da blusa, sentindo suas costas definidas sob minhas mãos. Ele levou suas mãos até meus seios, os apertando, beliscando e dando uma certa atenção aos mamilos. Me remexi em baixo dele, me contorcendo de prazer pelas caricias. Mas logo ele parou. E eu gemi em protesto, tentando juntas novamente nossos lábios.

Mesmo com a pouca luz, vi um esboço de sorriso se formar em seus lábios, e logo ele voltou sua atenção ao meu colo. Chupou, lambeu e mordiscou. Agora, dava atenção aos meus seios com sua língua quente, rondando meus mamilos rígidos de excitação.

Ele desceu seus beijos molhados pela minha barriga, beijando minha cintura e a parte abaixo do meu umbigo. Arfei, arqueado levemente minha cintura. Percebi seus lábios se esticarem novamente em um sorriso e ele logo desceu seus dedos do meu tronco, para as minhas coxas, as apertando com seus dedos firmes. Mordi forte os lábios, agarrando o edredom sobre a cama.

Ele arranhou um pouco a minha pele e depois subiu suas mãos até a minha calcinha, que arrancou vagarosamente do meu corpo, fazendo aquela tortura ficar ainda pior... _e cada vez mais excitante_.

Ouvi um som abafado da peça se chocando com o chão, e sem pedir permissão, eu senti seus dedos tocarem-me lentamente. Gemi alto assim que os senti me tocando com tanta precisão, como se conhecesse perfeitamente os meus maiores pontos de prazer. Inconscientemente, minha cintura foi em direção a de seus dedos, como se isso fosse a deixa para ele intensificar mais suas caricias vagarosas. E ele entendeu. Intensificando ainda mais seus dedos sobre meu clitóris, fazendo-me gemer mais alto que antes.

Não só seus dedos, sua língua passou a tomar meu sexo inchado e molhado de prazer, que _ele_ exercia em mim. Arqueei minhas costas, agarrando ainda mais forte o colchão. Já podia sentir o gosto do meu sangue na boca, de tão forte que mordia meus lábios!

Ele pouco se importava com minhas lamurias de prazer ou _atos impensados_... quero dizer, ligava, e muito. Pois a cada demonstração que fazia, ele tratava de me _torturar_ ainda mais. E se fosse para fazer essa tortura, _ele que não ouse parar_.

- Isso.. na-ão para... – ouvi minha voz rouca lamuriar, enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos.

Com esse estimulo a mais, ele levou um dedo até a minha entrada, penetrando-me de uma vez só. Depois outro. Os dois moviam-se em sincronia com sua língua quente no meu clitóris, fazendo-me, literalmente delirar.

Gemia, me debatia, e agarrava mais o edredom. O senti sorrir contra o meu sexo pelas minhas atitudes e logo intensificar – ainda mais – o que fazia.

Eu já podia sentir meu corpo todo se contrair, uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo e os espasmos chegando. Ele, percebendo o que acontecia, mordeu levemente meu clitóris, fazendo que qualquer tipo de auto-controle acabasse, fazendo-me gozar violentamente contra seus lábios e dedos.

O vi se ajoelhar na minha frente, lambendo seus dedos e depois os lábios, se _deliciando com meu gosto_. Eu estava ofegante e largada na cama, sentia isso. Abrir meus olhos era uma tarefa relativamente árdua quando você acaba de receber um oral de um cara como _Edward_.

Voltando a focar meus olhos no homem perfeito a minha frente, o vi se aproximar perigosamente de mim. E no momento eu vi _uma coisa._

Forte. Perfeito. Lindo. Com **a** língua. Um sorriso que fazia meu coração se descompassar.

E cabelos totalmente... _dourados_? Senti meu coração parar no peito e só então percebi que não era Edward ali e sim... JASPER!

----------

E AGORA? :O' O que vai acontecer com esse pacto-não-mais-pacto? O que o JASPER estava fazendo ali? My god, tantas perguntas.. e todas elas, respondidas apenas no sáaaaaaaaabado que vem : D ESPERO VOCES :*


	10. 010

Pronto amadas, mais um capitulo! Queria agradecer de coração a todos os comentários, e saibam que todas as sugestões de vocês, eu penso seriamente em acatar! Porque eu realmente, adoro tudo que vocês falam! Esse capitulo não ficou muito grande, mas... enfim, prefiro não comentar! Hahahaha. Espero que gostem e comentem no final :) beijos minhas queridas e espero de verdade que isso daqui agrade a voces (6'

--------------------

006

Meus sentidos ficaram completamente paralisados. _Como isso é possível?_

Continuei o olhando, tentando por na minha cabeça que aquilo dali era engano, porque _tinha_ que ser Edward! Afinal, porque JASPER estaria aqui? Ele é gay! Aceitou o trato sem pestanejar e bom.. ELE É GAY!

Apenas meu coração batia acelerado. Afinal, foi bom, não posso negar. Mas ora, é Jasper! _E a idéia de ser Jasper me deixou estranhamente... feliz?_

Espantei qualquer pensamento e voltei a olhar para ele. Seus braços estavam apoiados, um de cada lado do meu corpo, deixando seu tronco suspenso do meu, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse perigosamente próximo de mim. Um sorriso bobo brincava em seus lábios, e eu pude sentir meu rosto queimar!

- Jasper, como... porque... você... comigo? – nem as palavras, que estavam em um bolo na minha garganta saíram como deviam ter feito. O que diabo de frase foi essa?

- Bells, acalme-se – ele permaneceu sorrindo – Não é nada.

- Claro que é! Jasper... meu Deus! – coloquei as mãos sobre o rosto. Sim, eu estava com vergonha. MUITA pra ser exata.

Eu não sou uma adolescente boba, apaixonada (algo que eu NÃO estou) e envergonhada por ter passado por uma situação _dessas_ , então, não era pra eu estar assim!

- Sério Bells, calma – ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, quase colando nossos lábios um no outro.

Seu cheiro adentrando as minhas narinas, seus lábios quase rentes aos meus e seus olhos me hipnotizando foram o pedido para que eu o beijasse.

Puxei-o pela nuca, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo enquanto suas mãos apoderavam-se de minha cintura. Nossas línguas dançavam lentamente, entrelaçando-se e buscando espaço em uma caça de espaço maior um do outro.

Passei meus dedos em seus cabelos finos e loiros, apertando-os entre meus dedos. _Tão macios!_

Ele sorriu contra os meus lábios, e começou a acariciar minhas pernas, subindo por minha cintura até chegar na lateral dos meus seios.

Suas mãos ágeis começaram a massagea-los por cima da minha blusa e eu já podia sentir meu corpo quente e molhado novamente. Minha respiração estava começando a ficar falha, afinal, seu beijo e toques estavam me enlouquecendo!

Deslizei minhas mãos de seus cabelos até suas costas, passando minhas unhas por cima do pano, mas querendo mesmo, poder arranhar toda sua pele branquinha, macia e _extremamente_ cheirosa. Seu cheiro me deixava inebriada, algo totalmente insano do normal!

Percebendo meu desespero, ele tirou a camisa pela cabeça, a jogando em qualquer canto do quarto. Pela falta de iluminação, seu corpo perfeito ficava levemente iluminado dando um ar totalmente _sexy_ àquele homem a minha frente.

Desci minhas mãos para seu abdome, acariciando seus _gominhos_ perfeitos. Ele suspirou com meu toque e forçou seu quadril contra o meio das minhas pernas completamente nu, fazendo-me sentir perfeitamente sua excitação evidente. Jasper pegou minhas mãos e levou até seu membro duro e pulsante sob as calças, deixando que sentisse com as mãos o seu estado.

O meu estado também não era um dos melhores. Eu estava sem calcinha, havia acabado de chegar a um ótimo orgasmo (e se ele demorasse mais, chegaria a outro só com essas brincadeirinhas) e já podia sentir meu sexo inchado e molhado, querendo tê-lo dentro de mim, dando cada vez mais fortes e rápidas investidas.

Deslizei minha mão para fora de sua calça de moletom, roçando levemente por seu membro, o fazendo soltar um gemido baixo contra meus lábios, levando meus dedos até o cós e descendo até onde meus braços chegavam já que ele estava sobre mim. Ele ficou um pouco de lado, para poder tirar completamente a peça e jogá-la aos pés da cama, ficando a postos sobre meu corpo.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando de luxúria, e mesmo que seu sorriso fosse do mais malicioso possível, ainda sim, era o sorriso do Jasper que eu conhecia. Como se houvesse um imã, grudei meus lábios aos dele, abrindo minhas pernas em uma distância que ele pudesse ficar entre elas.

A ponta de seu membro roçou na minha entrada, e eu dei um suspiro alto, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu me sentia tão quente, que estava a ponto de subir pelas paredes caso ele demorasse mais um pouco!

Segurei em sua cintura, e puxei para mim. Ele riu da minha atitude mas desceu o quadril, penetrando lenta e tortuosamente. Prendi meus dedos no fim de sua cintura, deixando-os segurar _naquela bunda_, e um gemido baixo escapar de meus lábios.

Ele desceu o rosto, beijando minha bochecha e depois meu pescoço. Dando uma leve mordida enquanto começava a investir dentro de mim. Era rápidas e lentas, fortes e mais suaves, fazendo descargas elétricas percorrerem desde meus pés até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Minha respiração ofegante, batia contra seu rosto direcionado ao meu, e gotículas de suor começavam a ressaltar a pele branca de Jasper, demonstrando que ele também não estava muito diferente de mim. Puxei sua nuca, passando agora a beijar sua boca, morder seus lábios, chupando-os alternadamente.

Ele sorriu, deixando um gemido fraco escapar, enquanto dava outra investida forte dentro de mim por todas essas provocações. Gritei de prazer ao sentir a estocada tão funda e me causando tanto prazer. Por Deus, _ele realmente é gay?_

Acho que essa pergunta pode ser respondida depois, contanto que ele não pare o que esta fazendo, pode me responder quando quiser!

- Oh Jasper... – murmurei ofegante, agarrada na sua nuca – Mais forte!

- Bells... – ele sussurrou com o rosto encostado no meu, fazendo logo o que eu havia pedido.

Meu coração batia rápido no peito, minha respiração ofegante e meus músculos se contraindo, avisando-me que chegaria ao ápice antes do que eu esperava. Porque claro, eu queria eternizar isso aqui! Querendo sempre e cada vez mais esse homem investindo em mim, segurando forte na minha cintura enquanto seus dentes roçavam no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Jazz... – minha voz fina e quase inaudível ecoou pelo quarto, logo seguido de um longo gemido pelo orgasmo.

- Bella... – ele estava ofegante, e logo deixou seu corpo cair sobre o meu quando finalmente chegou ao ponto máximo como eu, me completando com seu liquido dentro de mim.

Fechei meus olhos, tentando recuperar a respiração perdida e senti algo. Não o que realmente queria sentir, que seria Jasper retomando suas forças e fazendo dessa noite a mais longa de minha vida.

E sim uma voz, baixa, que gradativamente tornava-se alta. Chamando meu nome!

Abri abruptamente os olhos e me assustei.

Eu não estava no meu quarto. Eu não estava nua. E eu não tinha um Jasper ofegante sobre o meu corpo suado.

E sim, um Edward me olhando atônito enquanto fitava meus olhos arregalados e minha cintura. Segui seu olhar e percebi o que estava na cara.

_Havia sido um sonho! E o pior, eu estava na sala. Com a mão esquerda dentro do meu curto short, sob a minha calcinha e me masturbando enquanto sonhava com Jasper, enquanto na [/i]vida real[i] quem assistia era EDWARD!_

Eu permaneci ali: deitada, suada, com a mão dentro da calcinha e encarando Edward com os olhos arregalados.

Obviamente, meu rosto estava fluorescente de tão envergonhada! Mas eu não conseguia me mover, o olhar de espanto e um certo desejo e satisfação, fazia com que eu ficasse assim, feito uma palhaça com a mão [i]lá[/i] como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo!

O que eu vou falar? Meu Deus! O que ELE vai falar? Respirei fundo, finalmente, desviando meus olhos dos dele, e fazendo com que minha mão saísse do meio de minhas pernas. Inalando fortemente o ar, me sentei e fiz a menção de me levantar, mas minhas pernas estavam completamente bambas, o que fez com que meu corpo caísse novamente no sofá.

- O que foi... isso? – uma ponta de malicia permanecia na sua voz, mas mesmo assim, um pouco de espanto denunciava o quão surpreso ele estava. Abaixei meu rosto, fitando meus pés mas no percurso do meu olhar, eu fitei a cintura de Edward. E bem, dentro dela havia um certo _volume_.Senti meu rosto ainda mais vermelho e a vontade de me tacar pela janela estava sendo convidativa.

- Eu.. er... Ai Edward, vou pro meu quarto! – acho que ele tem olhos e tenho certeza de que ele viu, eu não preciso explicar, certo?

Com meu estomago rodado, contorcendo-se e fazendo que meu corpo ficasse cada vez mais mole, me levantei, caminhando em passos leves para o meu quarto. Ouvi outros passos, bem mais pesados atrás de mim. _Ele não vai querer que eu fale, não é?_

[/i] – Edward, acho que isso já foi bem constrangedor, por favor... – eu estava morta de vergonha! E ele queria me torturar com perguntas, era demais pra mim!

- Eu ouvi você na sala – ele começou e eu senti meu rosto queimar ainda mais – E você chamava por mim – engoli em seco. Ele estava lá desde o momento em que eu peguei no sono! – E bom... – ele foi se aproximando de mim, sorrateiramente, como um predador faz com a presa. Dei um passo para trás, o que foi errado, já que deu espaço para ele entrar no quarto – Sua mão foi descendo... – ele passou a mão direita no meu braço, suavemente, chegando a minha mão – E descendo...

- Edward, p-por favor! – eu murmurei, gaguejando enquanto tentava me afastar – Eu tenho que me arrumar, temos trabalho se não esqueceu! – tentei o empurrar pelo peito para fora do quarto, mas ele segurou meus pulsos, fazendo-me olhar diretamente pra ele.

- Claro, a boate – ele abriu um sorriso torto tremendamente malicioso – Nós nos vemos lá, _amguinha_ – ele disse sarcástico, enquanto saia do quarto e fechava a porta.

Me joguei na cama, com o coração na mão, a respiração rápida por ter sido pega no _flagra_ e com uma certa desconfiança das palavras de Edward.

Não sei (ou talvez saiba e não quero admitir), mas acho que essa noite na boate será _longa.._


	11. 011 e 012

Amadas minhas *-* desculpe a demorinha, mesmo mesmo! Mas foi porque eu estava viajando e depois eu fiquei sem internet D: Mas hoje, eu vim com post DUPLO, haha, tudo pra vocês *-* Espero que gostem, escrevi do melhor jeito possível! HUAHEAUHEAUH. enjooooooooooooy!

************

007

EDWARD POV

Eu não sou um cara de me assustar fácil. Mas eu realmente não posso negar; ver Isabella na sala, suando e [i]se tocando[/i], foi a melhor cena que já vi em toda minha vida.

Quando eu cheguei no apartamento, havia passado direto para o meu quarto, e pensei que estava sozinho em casa. Hoje daria tempo apenas de chegar, tomar banho e trocar de roupa para ir à boate.

E quando estava no meu quarto, preparando minha roupa para o banho, ouvi lamurias baixar vindo da sala. Estranhei o som, e fui até sua fonte, para saber o que era.

E no momento em que parei na sala, me deparei com uma Bella deitada no sofá, uma mão [i]dentro[/i] do short e um rosto se contorcendo em prazer. Foi algo inacreditável. Simples assim, totalmente inacreditável!

Nenhum músculo do meu corpo se moveu. [i]Na verdade apenas um, mas eu não tinha nem como me mover para [/i]aliviar[i] minha tensão.

[/i]Ela lamuriava coisas quase inaudíveis, enquanto sua mão movia freneticamente sob o pano grosso do jeans.

Em algum minuto, ela chamou meu nome. Eu ouvi, e entendi plenamente seus lábios e sua voz fraca exclamando [i]Edward[/i], enquanto mexia mais sua mão. Isso era como a gota d'água, eu não iria conseguir ficar ali só [i]olhando[/i].

Mas como eu disse, apenas [i]aquele[/i] músculo ainda dava sinal de vida. Pois meus braços e pernas estavam totalmente inválidos em uma hora dessas.

Vê-la acordar e dar de cara comigo, a observando como um bom telespectador que aprecia um ótimo show, foi estranho. Algo como um moleque, que é pego no flagra ao olhar pelo buraco da fechadura, as amigas de sua irmã trocando de roupa. Só que dessa vez parecia bem pior.

Não sei definir. Como disse, não sou um cara envergonhado. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer, eu encaro de frente, pouco me importando com as conseqüências. Mas vê-la corada, envergonhada, com vergonha do que ela sabia que eu tinha visto.

Eu poderia muito bem ter me virado e saído como se nada tivesse acontecido, a poupando do que ela teve que ouvir. Mas era como se fosse mais forte que eu! O filho da puta, cafajeste que habita meu corpo não consegue sair de [i]férias[/i] nem em uma situação como essa. Quero dizer, principalmente em uma situação como essa. Era como se ele gritasse por uma brincadeirinha, uma provocação, e eu não tive como [i]não[/i] fazer.

E eu fiz. A deixando mais vermelha e sem graça, trancando-se no quarto enquanto eu xingava-me mentalmente por ser tão idiota. Eu gosto dela, não posso negar. E deixá-la assim, me faz sentir mal. [i]Caralho, convivência com Jasper esta começando a surtir efeito.

[/i]As mulheres insinuativas continuavam me olhando de um modo que queriam muito mais que uma bebida. Todas lindas e extremamente vulgares. Se quiserem, eu as terei. Mas apenas por essa noite. Mulheres assim não passam de passa-tempo fáceis.

A única dali que me interessava, era Bella. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, que acabava deixando algumas mexas tímidas caindo sobre o ombro. A maquiagem escura ressaltava os olhos e seus lábios brilhavam pelo brilho de morango que ela havia passado ainda agora.

Sorria forçadamente aos idiotas que vinham com piadinhas e devolvia o troco. Contava o dinheiro do próximo cliente, e suspirava assim que ele saia.

No momento em que seus olhos se fixaram nos meus, seu rosto ardeu em rubor e eu podia perceber sua vontade de sumir desse bar, pelo acontecimento de mais cedo.

Mesmo ela sendo bem insinuativa as vezes, ela era tímida. Mas destemida quando queria alguma coisa. No nosso almoço da semana passada, havíamos conversado bastante. Soube muita coisa sobre Jasper e Bella, assim como eles ficaram sabendo coisas sobre mim.

Ela era filha de mãe solteira, separou do pai ainda quando era criança. Morou muitos anos em Forks, e nunca perdeu a convivência com seu pai, Charlie. Ele ajudava nas despesas, mas nunca fora um pai presente. Decidiu fazer moda por causa de sua amiga, Rosalie, que conhece desde o jardim de infância. Mas seu sonho é cursar jornalismo.

Com esse fato eu percebi que ela é uma garota boa. Dispensou seu sonho para poder ficar ao lado da amiga, que havia pedido para cursar moda.

Ela deveria sofrer muitas vezes por ser tão [i]bobinha[/i]. Não no sentido literal, mas no fato de que muita gente deve se aproveitar desse jeito doce e meigo que ela demonstra. Mas em muitas vezes durante a conversa e o tempo que moramos juntos, ela demonstrou ser muito mais do que essa "bonequinha" que é por fora.

Principalmente sua iniciativa, de não querer servir de "brinquedinho" para seus colegas de quarto. Mas eu não queria brincar com ela, nunca. Claro, no começo eu pensava que apenas a queria ter para ser mais uma na minha vida, mas agora, a conhecendo tão bem, eu descobri um lado meu que eu desconhecia.

O cafajeste continua dando sinal de vida, mas um Edward sentimental começou a participar seriamente dos meus dias. [i]É, tenho que admitir, eu gosto dela[/i].

É um gostar estranho. Não daqueles do qual eu perderia minha vida para tê-la em meus braços, mas sim algo carnal, não largando o lado sentimental.

Algo um pouco menos sério, mas mesmo assim, intenso.

Eu a queria pra mim. Apenas minha e de mais nenhum outro homem. E eu já tive o desprazer de vê-la com outro homem.

Terça-feira, no nosso intervalo (que descobrimos ser juntos), a vi com um carinha idiota. Que não parava de falar coisas medíocres que a fazia cair na gargalhada. Depois de algum tempo, antes de terminar o intervalo, ele se afastaram, indo pra longe e voltando pouco mais de vinte minutos depois.

Foi nesse momento que eu percebi. Foi horrível! Principalmente pelo fato de eu não poder fazer nada naquele momento. Eu não podia simplesmente, levantar do lado de Jasper e caminhar em passos firmes até o playboyzinho e dar boas porradas na sua cara de palhaço. Ficaria muito na cara e Jasper nunca deixaria eu e Bella juntos.

Ele também gosta dela. Eu percebo isso. Mas não é como mulher, algo como se fosse uma irmã, sei lá. Mas é claro que se esse viado entrar no meu caminho, eu abandono todo carinho que passei a sentir por ele para tira-lo da vida da [i]minha[/i] garota.

- Edward! – ouvir uma voz feminina me gritar – Se der para atender os clientes, eu fico bastante feliz.

Era Holly. Ela também era legal. A conheci desde quando vim trabalhar aqui, e ela virou uma boa amiga. Claro, ela é gostosa pra caralho, e obviamente eu já tentei algo com ela. Mas como uma boa samaritana, ela me renegou de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Eu tenho esse mal. Sempre estrago minhas amizades com mulheres. Não que isso me importe muito, já que eu sempre pensei que mulheres fossem sinônimos de cama, mas tem algumas amizades que realmente, devemos dar valor.

E Holly era uma delas. Eu a considerava, realmente, como uma irmã. Ta, se ela quiser algo mais, podemos mudar esse status, mas com o tempo que já estou aqui, e o tempo que tento algo com ela e ela me ignora, acho que nunca poderei mudar esse meu pensamento.

- Ta certo, vou fazer – ela revirou os olhos, suprimindo um sorriso.

- Com essa sua voz débil e esse olhar de peixe-morto para a caixa – ela olhou para Bella – Nem quero saber o que estava pensando.

- Cala a boca, Holly – murmurei.

Será que eu realmente, estava ficando tão fissurado nessa garota para Holly falar desse jeito?

O negocio é que eu realmente estou gostando dela. Independente do modo, eu gosto dela. Sendo que ela não vai me dar mole. [i] E agora eu não estou falando de Holly[/i].

Bella e esse bendito trato foi como um abismo para uma relação mais séria. [i]Relação mais séria?[/i] Não acredito que pensei nisso. Mesmo eu gostando ou não dela, quero continuar livre, leve e galinha.

Mas o fato é, eu não vou conseguir tê-la nem para o [i]básico[/i], já que ela não quer se envolver comigo ou Jasper. Jasper, não sei porque sempre o ponho nos pensamentos em relação a esse trato. Ele é [i]inofensivo[/i] mesmo, pff.

E eu as vezes fico me perguntando: como ela pode ter feito algo assim [i]comigo[/i]? O cara que uns dias antes, tinha feito ela atingir o orgasmo mais intenso de sua vida com o meu modo de mostrar seus pontos de excitação.

[i]Claro que isso fez requer uma aula extra e [/i]prática[i] com a minha professora gostosa, mas quem liga?

[/i]E agora eu preciso pensar seriamente em um método que faça Bella ignorar essa [i]coisa[/i] de não transar comigo.

Entreguei a bebida para uma mulher, que aparentava ter uns quarenta anos, mas com corpinho de vinte cinco e que pensava que estava me seduzindo com seu canudinho na boca. Sorri amargamente, me virando em seguida.

- É cada coisa que eu tenho que aturar – passei por Holly, sussurrando a frase, a fazendo rir em seguida.

- Não esqueça que hoje é seu dia de fazê-las irem a loucura! – ela brincou, com uma piscadela engraçada.

- Sábado... – minha careta de nojo a fez rir e estapear meu braço.

Por incrível que pareça, era meio constrangedor dançar em cima do balcão. Ta, isso dava um bom dinheiro por fora, já que aquelas mulheres pensavam que eu era um tipo de [i]gogo boy[/i]. Mas, quando a clientela feminina estava meio caída (como hoje), era um tanto quanto nojento ver aquelas mulheres histéricas fantasiando coisas [i]inimagináveis[/i] sobre mim.

O bom era que Holly fazia isso comigo e... [i]Claro!

[/i]Hoje não seria Holly quem iria fazer a apresentação comigo, e sim [i]Isabella Swan[/i]. Tenho certeza que depois dessa, ela vai esquecer do trato, Jasper ou o próprio nome.

008

**BELLA POV**

- Cinco dólares – estendi a mão, e a mulher me deu o dinheiro, virando e deixando [i]finalmente[/i], a fila vazia.

Hoje até que é um dia do qual eu não tenho muito do que reclamar. Sexta-fera era ainda pior, pois tinha que passar o dia na faculdade e depois vir para essa bendita boate, ficar aturando playboy idiota que, só porque tem dinheiro, pensa que pode alguma coisa comigo.

Me recostei na parede, sentando no banquinho atrás de mim. Como sempre, a pista estava lotada. Todos os corpos suados, balançando ao som da música e roçando uns nos outros sem querer.

Reparei, de longe, a cabeça loira de Jasper. Ele dançava bem, [i]como todos os gays[/i]. E novamente, pensar nele dessa maneira, me deu uma sensação estranha. Como se eu não quisesse que ele fosse gay, e sim [i]meu[/i].

Tremi com esse pensamento. Por que ia querer Jasper para mim? Ele é gay e meu melhor amigo. [i]Devo pensar nele assim e ponto!

[/i]Ele ria e se divertia com um outro carinha do outro lado do salão. Queria estar lá, dançando, me divertindo, ao invés de estar [i]aqui[/i].

Suspirei e apoiei meu rosto na minha mão. O tempo poderia passar mais rápido, para que eu pudesse ir pra casa, tomar um bom banho e depois rir de todas as palhaçadas que Edward e Jasper contavam.

Olhei para o lado, e vi Edward conversando com Holly. Ela parecia meio contrariada, mas deu de ombros com a proposta de Edward e em seguida, recebeu um beijo no rosto.

Edward foi falar alguma coisa com Suzannah, e ela concordou, o deixando sorridente com o que quer que seja que ele tenha planejado.

As luzes azuis e vermelhas cruzavam todos os cantos da boate. Casais se pegando, pessoas dançando e [i]um Edward em cima do balcão[/i].

Oh, sim, [i]sábado[/i]. Me levantei do banquinho, preparada para atender centenas de homens e mulheres que estaria ali para ver o show daqueles dois.

- Bells – Holly se aproximou de mim e logo depois, se abaixou comigo no balcão. Olhei um tanto intrigada pra ela – Toma – ela tirou a blusa branca que estava usando e me entregou.

- Pra quê? – perguntei incrédula, quase não querendo ouvir a resposta.

- Suzie quer fazer um teste com você – ela sorriu – Hoje é você que sobe.

- Eu? – certo, o desespero estava começando a aparecer – Claro que não! Holly... eu... ali... não! – ela riu e puxou minha blusa pra cima, incentivando que eu a tirasse.

- Não! – cruzei os braços, não deixando que ela tirasse. Holly rolou os olhos.

- Ou é isso, ou você fica sem o seu carrinho perfeito. Escolha – olhei para a blusa e depois, para Edward, que começava a arrumar as coisas sobre o balcão para a apresentação. Que mal tem? Um dancinha, acho que não mata ninguém, certo? E meu emprego vale muito mais do que a minha vergonha. Tirei minha blusa, ficando bem feliz com o fato de estar com um top roxo por baixo, e coloquei a de Holly – Muito bem, agora vai – e me levantou em seguida, me empurrado para uma pequena escadinha ao nosso lado.

- Mas o que eu faço? – perguntei ainda mais desesperada, subindo no balcão.

- É só se mexer! – ela gritou, rindo e caminhou até Suzannah, que sorriu pra mim.

Certo. Como eu poderia definir esse momento? Um pouco de pânico, terror e desespero era o que se apoderava do meu corpo enquanto eu olhava Edward sorridente ao meu lado.

[i]Eu consigo, eu consigo[/i], murmurei esse mantra a mim mesma, fazendo figa com os dedos da mão direita, enquanto avistava o DJ na sua cabine a nossa frente, fazendo um sinal de okay com o dedo, e apertando o play da música.

Uma batida eletrônica foi seguida um holofote sobre mim e Edward. Ri de nervoso, e me aproximei de Edward, com [i]muito[/i] medo de cair dali.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – disse entre dentes, enquanto mexia mecanicamente meu corpo.

- Eu não sei de nada – ele disse em seu tom sensual, perto do meu ouvido. Encenação, apenas encenação – Apenas, [i]dance[/i] – a ultima palavra foi em um tom tão malicioso, que fez meu corpo estremecer. Certo, [i]o que foi isso?

[/i]Suas mãos seguraram o meu quadril, e pressionou o dele contra o meu, guiando todos os meus passos.

Gritos loucos ultrapassaram o som da música, e as mulheres estendiam as mãos, tentando pegar nem que fosse no pano de sua calça.

Ele sorria pra mim, enquanto mexia seu corpo que consequentemente, movia o meu. Tentei, de um modo lógico, dançar sozinha. Afinal, a lógica vinha do fato de que se eu continuasse ali, com Edward [i]roçando[/i] sem vergonha alguma em mim, eu não saberia muito bem dizer o que eu faria depois.

Até que era fácil. Eu sabia dançar, e fazer isso aqui ou lá em baixo, dava no mesmo.[i] Tirando o fato de todos darem completa e exclusiva atenção a você e seu parceiro de dança.

[/i]Jasper olhava para mim (certamente a vermelhidão do meu rosto) e ria descontroladamente, enquanto batia palmas descompassadas. Ignorei sua presença e me virei para Edward, [i]o que logo me arrependi amargamente[/i].

Seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido estava completamente a mostra e sua calça estava um tanto caída, deixando seu [i]V[/i] em bastante evidencia.

Perdi alguns segundo enquanto observava e só então lembrei que devia me mexer. Olhei pra trás e vi Holly me estender uma garrafa de (monza tov) aberta.

- Pode beber se quiser! – ela moveu os lábios sem emitir som, e logo depois se afastou, deixando a garrafa em minhas mãos.

Tentei lembrar do que ela fazia nas outras semanas e era sempre a mesma coisa. [i]Virava a garrafa sobre seu corpo e depois, tirava a camisa[/i].

Fácil. Dançando e olhando para o publico, derramei um pouco do liquido rosa na blusa mas logo fui detida. Eu até que estava um tanto solta aqui em cima, ignorando minha vergonha, mas será que eu fiz algo errado?

Talvez essa não fosse a hora pra isso e Edward estivesse querendo me poupar do vexame.

Quando ia me abaixar para por a garrafa ao meu lado, Edward derramou boa parte da [i]sua[/i] vodka na [i]minha[/i] blusa.

- Mas o que...? – eu o olhava, rindo da audácia dele.

- Só faça o mesmo que eu fizer – ele sorriu, colocando a garrafa na boca e bebendo no gargalo o conteúdo da garrafa.

Balancei a cabeça, não acreditando naquilo. Certo, então eu tinha que fazer o mesmo que ele?

Um pouco temerosa, peguei a garrafa e derramei pouco do liquido no corpo branco e definido de Edward. Ele sorriu abertamente, confirmando que eu deveria fazer mais do que aquilo.

Menos tímida e mais familiarizada com todo aquele [i]circo[/i], me aproximei de seu corpo, travando um pouco a respiração por o ter tão perto de mim.[i] Foco, Isabella! É só fazer isso e depois sair[/i].

Encostando o meu peito no dele, levantei a garrafa até que estivesse perto de seu rosto, fazendo uma boa quantidade da bebida escorrer pela garrafa e passar pela boca de Edward, escorrendo por seu queixo e morrendo entre meu corpo com o dele.

Um pouco pasmo com o que eu fiz, ele sorriu torto e balançou o corpo molhado ao meu, puxando a minha blusa e tacando pra multidão que gritava ensandecida com tudo aquilo.

Edward colocou a garrafa de vodka na [i]minha boca[/i], cedendo delicadamente o liquido para o meu organismo. Eu ri, deixando um pouco do conteúdo transparente escorrer pelo vão dos meus seios, o que fez os olhos de Edward seguirem atentamente o caminho das gotículas.

Suas mãos ameaçaram me segurar novamente, mas eu me afastei, rebolando a medida do possível. [i]Se ele podia brincar, por que eu também não?

[/i]Claro que isso tudo foi idéia dele. E como todo homem prepotente, tem que pensar que a vitima caiu feito um patinho na sua lábia. Só que eu ainda não era nenhuma idiota que não fosse perceber suas reais intenções.

Percebi que a música ia acabando e logo em seguida, percebi [i]muitos, mas muitos[/i] homens me dando gorjetas generosas por toda a apresentação. Agradeci a todos, e me virei, descendo do balcão e percebendo em seguida, cada um que nos olhava tomar seu devido rumo a pista de dança.

- Isso daqui foi mais eficaz que açúcar para formigas! – Suzie exclamou, sorridente. Peguei minha blusa com Holly.

- Também achei – Edward respondeu e eu corei para seu olhar nada discreto para os meus seios [i]novamente[/i] – Podia virar rotina.

- E eu? – Holly fingiu indignação, mas eu ignorei sua entonação de voz.

- É, e Holly? É claro que isso daqui não passou de um teste bobo – sorri amarelo, me virando em direção do caixa.

- Poderiamos por uma semana Bella e outra, Holly – ouvi Edward sugerir, e trinquei os dentes.

TA, não posso negar, foi bem legal essa experiência mas foi só por [i]hoje[/i]. Não quero que isso vire minha rotina semanal.

- Acho isso uma ótima idéia! O publico já vinha com Holly, agora terão outros para vir na apresentação de Bella.

- Concordo. A loira e a morena, com o gatão gostoso – Holly disse em tom de brincadeira, eu ri momentaneamente.

- Isso iria intervir em algo do meu salário? – eles me olharam simultaneamente – O que foi? Eu preciso de dinheiro, ora! – eles riram.

- Um aumento de 5% - Suzie falou, com seu conhecido olhar de "chefe". Mais cinco por cento e as gorjetas, até que isso seria uma boa.

- Hum, pode ser – disse fingindo desanimação, Holly me abraçou, e logo depois me largou.

- Eca, você esta grudando! – ela disse com cara de nojo, eu ri – Vão os dois tomar banho porque a noite ainda é uma criança! Depois nós conversamos sobre isso. Chispa os dois! – apontou a porta da sala dos empregados.

Levantei as mãos, como se estivesse rendida e caminhei até lá. Edward veio logo atrás de mim.

A sala era bonita. Dois sofás encostados na parede, uma mesa e uma luz vermelha, dava um total estilo daquelas salas dignas de mafiosos de filmes. À esquerda, uma porta de madeira dividia a sala do banheiro unissex.

Tirei novamente a blusa – afinal, nem sei porque eu pus – e joguei sobre o sofá.

- Você ou eu? – perguntei à Edward assim que ele entrou. A resposta que me veio foi um "clik" da porta sendo fechada.

- Você [i]e[/i] eu – ele disse sorrindo torto, com seu tom de voz que fazia todas as garotas delirarem.

- Er... Edward, hum, como assim? – dei alguns passos para trás, temendo [i]seriamente[/i] do que ele pudesse fazer a partir de agora.

- Acho que pode haver algum tipo de [i]exceção[/i] no trato, certo? – ele me olhou dos pés a cabeça, com os olhos estranhamente negros.

- Edward, Edward. Nada de quebra de contrato eu não... – mas deixei a frase no ar, pois nesse segundo, Edward havia me segurado contra o seu corpo cheirando a álcool, o que deixava estranhamente [i]sexy[/i].

- Acho que... – ele se aproximou do meu ouvido. Agarrei seus ombros, com medo das minhas pernas falharem e me deixarem cair no chão com essa atitude – ...não temos nada por escrito, certo?


	12. 013

Amores, tudo bom com vocês? Eu to óteema, perdi ontem o show do Cine, mas quem liga? Pouco me importo, passei a tarde com a Best 3 HAUHEUAEHA, entaaaao, vocês viram, Lady Gaga no Brasil em novembro *-----* Preciso seriamente de uma identidade falsa pra 18, fato. Mas enfim, esquecendo o que temos em volta e voltando à fic, eu espero que tenham gostado (pelo que vi, gostaram pelos coments) dos dois capitulos, e agora, venho-lhes presentear com o capitulo nove recém saído do forno. Entaaaaaaaaaaao, divirtão-se *-*

**************************************

**009**

O olhei, com meu rosto queimando e o corpo mole pela proximidade. Seu olhar negro, seu corpo molhado e cheirando a vodka, suas mãos me segurando e _minha sanidade indo pelo ralo_.

Tentei fugir novamente, mas ele me prendeu. Elevou um pouco o meu corpo, fazendo com que eu ficasse na ponta dos pés e com o rosto **muito** próximo ao dele.

Sua respiração pesada, batia diretamente em meus lábios, e os dele estavam centímetros de distancia dos meus.

- Edward, sério... eu não... – meus lábios receberam um peso extra. _O peso dos lábios de _Edward.

A Bella boazinha permanecia ao meu lado, murmurando: "Dê um chute entre as pernas e sai correndo, isso não é certo!". Mas quem ouviu a voz da consciência (pelo menos a sábia) na vida?_ Não serei eu a primeira_.

Mesmo inconscientemente, eu tentava me afastas, só que o quanto mais tentava, mais ele me puxava. Minhas mãos agarraram seus ombros, e eu o senti se apoderar da minha boca com sua língua. Era uma mistura de calmo, rápido, intenso e lento.

Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo melado de bebida, e logo pararam nas minhas pernas, sob os meus joelhos, levantando-me em um átimo e guiando meu corpo até um lugar que não sabia qual era.

Ele me jogou sobre uma superfície macia, que, com um pequeno abrir dos olhos, notei que era o sofá encostado na parede. Seu corpo caiu sobre o meu, deixando seu peito _nu e malhado_ encostado sobre meu top preto.

Seu quadril ficou entre minhas pernas, que logo coloquei ao redor de seu corpo, sentindo sua evidente ereção, separada de mim apenas por uma calça jeans.

_Bella, foge. Bella, bate nele. Bella, grita. Bella_ beija. Era tanta coisa, eram tantos desejos que eu não sabia ao qual acatar. Eu tinha que sair, ele me acharia fácil, me render à ele logo na primeira tentava? Se eu fizesse isso, Edward pensaria que poderia fazer o que bem entendesse comigo e quando quisesse.

Estava decidido, _seria caso de honra, dar um basta nessa situação_. Seria, caso ele não tivesse feito _aquilo_.

Suas mãos desceram por meu corpo, indo da cintura até a nuca. Uma de suas mãos desceu para um de meus seios e a outra permaneceu no pescoço.

Senti seus dedos irem para a raiz do meu cabelo, puxando razoavelmente forte. _Arfei_. Sua outra mão, apertou meu seio e logo foi em direção ao mamilo rígido. _O puxei mais para mim_.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, afastando-se de mim e fazendo com que um gemido de reclamação saísse de meus lábios. Ainda com seu sorriso de lado, ele olhou todo meu corpo, voltando logo a olhar para meus olhos. Ergui a sobrancelha.

Tirando o sorriso do rosto, ele me olhou como se quisesse me possuir. Me ter dele. _Só dele_.

Edward olhava cada traço do meu rosto. Olhos, nariz, bochechas, minha boca _levemente_ inchada por esse beijo _um pouco_ selvagem e a coloração vermelha em cada parte da minha face.

Era um olhar estranho. Não era admirador. Era, _diferente_.

E se aproximando vagarosamente de mim, ele beijou meu rosto, desceu para o meu queixo e colo, lambendo o gosto do álcool na região. Desceu seus lábios para o meu seio esquerdo, puxando o pano do top.

Seus lábios beijaram toda a superfície da pele melada enquanto sua mão massageava o esquerdo. Edward mordeu, chupou e lambeu, dando uma certa atenção ao bico, prendendo-o entre os lábios e soltando em seguida. Gemi. E ele sorriu.

Agarrei seus cabelos macios, o puxando de alguma maneira pra mim. Ele desceu seus beijos sobre a minha barriga, agarrando minha cintura, passando seus dedos firmes sobre a minha pele branca, deixando-a vermelha em segundos pelo modo que _acariciava_.

Voltou a subir com o rosto, dando uma mordida no osso da minha cintura e parou com os lábios próximos aos meus, com seu sorriso típico nos lábios.

- Não pensei que seria assim – ele murmurou, acariciando lentamente o meu corpo. O olhei com um ponto de interrogação estampado na testa.

- Assim como?

- Tão fácil.

Entortei levemente minha cabeça, com a boca entreaberta de tão pasma que eu estava. _Ele me chamou de fácil? FÁCIL?_

Contei até dez, de trás pra frente e respirei fundo. Espalme minhas mãos em seu ombro, e o empurrei levemente para longe de mim. Com a sobrancelha erguida, ele me olhava como se não entendesse minha reação. Fiquei o encarando por intermináveis segundos, até que falei, mantendo a falsa calma na voz. Me controlando para não arrancar aquilo que ele tinha entre as pernas com algo afiado que partisse de um aidético. Que praticasse corte de pulso, de preferência.

- Fácil? – respirei fundo novamente, fechando e abrindo os olhos lentamente.

- É – ele disse um pouco desconfiado – Eu estou dizendo sobre...

- Fácil? – alterei um pouco a voz – Eu sou FÁCIL, Edward Cullen? – ele me olhou assustado, e eu o empurrei para trás, fazendo-o cair em cheio no chão, me levantando do sofá em seguida.

Se ele quer uma Bella difícil, pois bem, _ele teria_.

Levantei com passos pesados até o outro extremo da saleta. Ta, eu fui fácil. Mas, não queria! Só que, ora! Quem resiste a esse homem?

Eu tentei, juro que tentei. Só que suas mãos firmes me acariciando, seu beijo que mais parecia a melhores das preliminares e sua evidente ereção sob as calças, fizeram-me perder qualquer fio de pensamento certo que eu pudesse ter.

O bendito lado "bom" da Bella, era o mais sensato. Era o que eu _deveria_ ter escutado. E se o tivesse feito, não teria ouvido Edward proferir aquela maldita palavra: _fácil_.

Foi apenas uma recaída, sou humana! Mas agora ele veria o que sua frase mal formulada havia causado em mim. Se antes eu queria manter o acordo, agora eu quero registrá-lo em cartório!

Ele permanecia ajoelhado frente ao sofá, com uma cara de divertimento e incredulidade. Edward balançou a cabeça, com um longo suspiro, e levantou.

- Pare de agir como mulherzinha idiota, e me ouve – ele se virou para mim, deixando os olhos em branco e soltando outro suspiro.

- Primeiro, eu sou fácil. E agora, idiota? Realmente, você deveria criar um manual de como repelir uma mulher em um minuto – disse sarcástica, andando firme até a porta.

- Eu só achei que você não renderia tão fácil em relação ao trato. Principalmente porque foi você quem o propôs.

- Você provoca, percebeu? – exclamei sem mais calma no meu ser – E até uma santa cairia em tentação, idiota – a ultima palavra saiu em um tom digno de adolescente mimada. _Muito bom, Bella._

- Qual é? – ele levantou as mãos, deixando evidente o quão entediado estava com a minha atitude – Você sabe que se arrependeu, e esta aqui a prova viva disso.

- Eu _não_ me arrependi – disse certa – E a partir de agora, pode ficar calmo, não cairei mais em tentação, Sr. Cullen – revirando os olhos, destranquei a porta.

- Pare de ser infantil, é possível? – Edward também já havia perdido a paciência, e eu pouco me importava com isso.

- Se quiser eu te dou dica de palavras que conseguem persuadir uma mulher, igual a essa que você acabou de dizer – novamente, sarcástica, puxei a porta. _Merda, ta emperrada!_

- Então vai ser assim? – ouvi seus passos vindo até mim – Se você não quer, eu também não vou mais tentar. Agora, me deixa abrir essa porra se não você pode quebrar a unha – projetei um falso sorriso, dando abertura pra ele.

- Onw, que cavalheiro – minha voz não fazia jus a frase – Agora deixa eu ir, e argh! Juro que te odeio.

Ele suspirou pesadamente, e abriu a porta, deixando que eu saísse como uma flecha da sala.

Ridículo, mimado, retardado, idiota. Filho de puta de gostoso, a tentação sobre pernas e um sorriso matador. Mas quem se importa? Eu é que não sou!

Meu desejo por Edward, realmente era carnal. Momento, desejo. E agora, apoiando meu corpo sobre a caixa registradora, eu percebia o quão medíocre aquele idiota é. Tem uma boa pegada? Não fará falta na minha vida.

Existem outros, milhares de homens, aqui mesmo na boate, que dariam de dez a zero em Edward._Tem que ter_.

Claro que esse meu estado totalmente _sensual sedution_ esta de arrasar, mas eu posso começar minha "caça" amanhã. Domingo a boate costuma encher.

Mas algo que eu realmente tinha em mente era: nunca mais cair na lábia de Edward Cullen.

Não importando qual sejam seus métodos, quais sejam suas palavras, meu corpo iria se repelir a ele. Eu farei isso ou não me chamo Isabella Swan. _Será que já devo procurar algum outro nome?_


	13. 014

**010**

**POV JASPER**

As vezes ficar na boate chega ser entediante. Quando Bella não trabalhava, nós dançávamos, ficávamos conversando, só que agora, no momento em que eu me aproximo dela, um bendito cliente chega para atormentar minha vida.

Se chego perto de Edward, uma mulher histérica perde um drink para ver _aquele_ homem o preparando.

Eu estava de saco cheio de dançar, de beber e ter que suportar pessoas chatas ao meu lado. Em alguns fins de semana, Rosalie vinha. Mas não era o caso desse.

E bom, esse, diga-se de passagem, foi um tanto _diferente_.

Era cômico ver Bella dançando ali em cima, não posso negar. Mas ela, mesmo com a vergonha, estava dançando direito. E bem sensualmente, diga-se de passagem.

Meu corpo agia de modo estranho perto de _Bella[_. Mas era apenas perto dela! Muitas vezes, diferentes mulheres se aproximavam de mim querendo coisas que eu não podia oferecer, e foi só _ela_ aparecer, que meu mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo!

A todo tempo, eu tento me controlar. Mas era como se ela me provocasse. Seu jeito de falar, de me olhar, de morder o lábio inferior quando estava nervosa e até mesmo quando ela se aproximava de mim, rindo de alguma brincadeira que Rosalie dizia.

Mas era algo estranho, pois quando eu estava com ela eu queria _tê-la_ para mim, só que assim que ela se afastava, eu via todos os homens do jeito que eu vi desde meus quatorze anos.

Edward, quando estava entre eu e Bella, era apenas _mais um_ homem dentre tantos no planeta; mas assim que eu tinha a oportunidade de ficar "a sós" com ele, eu o enxergava de outra maneira.

Com os olhos de um _homem que gosta de homem_ vê o outro. Vejo seus perfeitos braços marcados pela blusa, seu tronco másculo e malhado, suas pernas torneadas e _claro_, o volume evidente (mesmo estando certamente "desativado") no meio de suas calças.

Ele era, sem dúvida alguma, _o homem_. Mas nem vê-lo com outros olhos eu podia fazer, já que ele demonstrava ser um hetero ativo e assumido, diga-se de passagem.

Mas ai, era só voltar a _minha bruxa dos olhos castanhos_ e meu mundo girava precisa e especialmente em torno dela. Era um sentimento estranho, como se eu quisesse, e ao mesmo tempo _não quisesse_ estar com ela. Pois sabia que era errado. Pois sabia que meu _negocio_ era totalmente outro!

Sendo que, se formos por na balança, o lado em relação ao meu colega de quarto fica bem mais forte. Ele é homem, faz, literalmente, meu tipo. Bella é como se fosse uma curiosidade, que por mais que eu já tenha matado, deixou que eu ficasse com um certo gostinho de _quero mais_. Algo mais parecido com uma fantasia, talvez.

Por que, mesmo eu sendo gay, posso ter fantasias com mulheres certo? Tanta mulheres por todo o mundo pensam em "apimentar a relação" tendo outra pessoa, do mesmo sexo na cama, porque eu não posso querer essa coisa _diferente_ também?

Fitei a todos do meu lado e eles estavam perfeitamente se divertindo, exceto eu. Estava cansado e com sono, e pelo visto o expediente dos dois demoraria.

Desencostei da parede e fui até o balcão, me aproximando de Bella. Ela ainda estava molhada e cheirando a álcool, o que deu pra perceber que certamente, Edward ainda estaria no banho.

- Conhece água?

- Que? – ela perguntou e eu acenei com a cabeça em direção ao seu corpo – Ah, isso... bom, o banheiro feminino esta enterditado, então, virou unissex – ela deu uma quantia em dinheiro para uma mulher – Aqui – sorriu docemente e ela se afastou.

- Desconfiei. Acho que já vou indo – ela mordeu o lábio inferior._ O homem Jasper estava começando a dar sinais de vida..._

- Tem certeza? Fica mais um pouco e...

- Não – disse apressado. Mais um segundo perto dela eu cometeria uma loucura – Vou indo mesmo. Até amanhã – ela deu de ombros e beijou o meu rosto.

- Até – sussurrou perto do meu ouvido.

Todos os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçaram com sua voz tão perto e minha calça estava ficando um tanto apertada.

Seu jeito de falar me pareceu provocante, mas certamente era cansaço, por isso de sua voz _rouca e baixa_ perto do meu rosto.

Sacudi levemente a cabeça e me afastei em direção da porta. Um dos armários – vulgo segurança – deu passagem, dando-me um cumprimento simpático.

Todos dali eu já conhecia. Desde os seguranças aos faxineiros. Afinal, estava aqui toda semana! Claro, Edward ou Bella sempre conseguia entrada de graça, o que facilitava bastante minha vida.

Aproximei-me do Porsche preto e desativei o alarme, entrando em seguida. O que eu desejava, era chegar em casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir, pra ver se desse jeito eu consigo arrumar toda essa _loucura_ que esta a minha cabeça.

*********

Joguei a chave sobre a mesa da sala, fazendo o ruído metálico ecoar pelo apartamento. Suspirei profundamente, percebendo que eram apenas duas da manhã. _Eles só voltavam quando o sol raiava_.

Não me restava fazer nada mais do que tomar um bom banho relaxante e dormir. Ficar esperando por eles é que eu não vou mesmo.

Joguei meu casaco preto de camurça sobre o cabideiro da sala e fui em direção ao banheiro, tirando o resto das peças no caminho. A blusa parou sobre o lado do sofá e desafivelei o cinto no caminho do banheiro. (n/a: eu prefiro nem comentar em relação a essa cena)

Acendi apenas a luz do banheiro, apoiando as mãos na pia e encarando meu rosto no espelho. Eu sou a pessoa mais confusa do mundo, pode acreditar.

Tentar colocar tudo em ordem, eu tentei. Mas era só ver qualquer um dos dois, que tornava a me deixar louco por saber qual eu tinha mais desejo.

Por um minuto, Emmett veio na minha cabeça. Ele foi o único cara que eu gostei. Foi o que "causou" toda essa minha _mudança_. E ele simplesmente (nem tão simples assim), me deixou.

E o que eu sentia por ele, era um misto do que eu sinto por Edward e Bella. Edward, uma atração física e um pouco mais certa, já que a _fruta_ que eu gosto é a dele. E Bella, algo mais carnal, desejo e fantasia de ter algumas noites com uma mulher, algo que só fiz uma vez antes de Bella.

Deixei a calça jeans cair por minhas pernas e em seguida tirei a boxer, deixando em um monte de roupa ao canto do banheiro. A água estava devidamente quente, quente o suficiente para me fazer relaxar.

Deixei a água bater por todo meu corpo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos para tira-los do meu rosto, enquanto deixava a água cair sobre o mesmo. Fechei os olhos fortemente enquanto a água quente caia sobre eles.

Na minha cabeça, vinham flashes de quando Bella veio completamente insinuativa, demonstrando um lado do qual eu nunca havia conhecido. Sua iniciativa, deixando que eu a tocasse, foi algo totalmente inédito no tempo em que eu a conhecia.

Vê-la tão_ submissa_ a mim, fez com que um outro lado meu despertasse. O lado que queria possuí-la até deixa-la louca e esquecer o próprio nome. Um lado possessivo e totalmente diferente do que eu era.

Senti uma _leve_ mudança no meu corpo, fazendo-me abrir os olhos e percebendo que a tal _mudança_ era meu membro. Duro e pulsante, com apenas meus pensamentos sobre Bella.

**POV Bella (fast)**

Fui embora mesmo que fosse sem Edward. Não queria ficar nenhum segundo a mais com aquele ridículo. Tanto faz qual foi sua intenção, o que importa é que não pegou nada bem dele chamar minha atitude de "fácil".

Bufei passando pela portaria do prédio e em passos pesados fui até o elevador, ignorando qualquer pessoa que estivesse a minha volta, até porque com a voz de Kelly Clarkson inundando meus tímpanos não fazia com que eu prestasse atenção em qualquer coisa a não ser em _Don't Let Me Stop You_.

Assim que atingiu o terceiro andar, procurei as chaves na minha bolsa. _Agenda, celular, maquiagens... chaves!_ Girei a maçaneta e deixei minha bolsa sobre o sofá escuro pela falta de luz na sala.

Soltei meu cabelo que estava preso em um nó, e joguei a regata melada que eu estava usando até sobre o chão do meu quarto. Fiz o mesmo com a calça jeans e as sandálias, voltando ao corredor e indo em direção ao banheiro.

_Enfim banho!_ Sussurrando a música que ainda invadia os fones do iPhone, que segurava na mão, entrei no banheiro soltando o fecho frontal do sutiã e jogando-o para um canto do banheiro juntamente da calcinha.

De costas, caminhei até o chuveiro, onde simultaneamente deixei o aparelho sobre a parte seca da pia e entrei no box. Ao invés da parede gelada que eu certamente tinha que encarar, me deparei com algo forte, _duro_ e molhado contra as minhas costas.

Pela música alta, eu não reparei que a água caia do chuveiro e muito menos de que tinha alguém ali! E esse alguém era dono de mãos grandes e ásperas, que seguraram firmemente em minha cintura, pois se não, pelo modo afobado que eu entrei, teria caído no chão.

- Des... desculpa – murmurei, me virando e espalmando minhas mãos no peito forte de Jasper. Seu cabelo molhado caia sobre seus olhos, e ele tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto. Senti meu rosto queimar.

- Bella, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou um pouco tenso.

- Eu.. eu.. vou sair.. – minhas frases mal saiam na boca, pois o poder do corpo de Jasper sobre o meu, só de me encostar, deixava qualquer pensamento meu embaralhado. Ele prensou mais meu corpo para o seu, e logo senti minha respiração falhar.

- Não... – ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca, virando meu corpo e prensando-me contra a parede - ... fica – meus olhos se perderam nos dele, e a única coisa que pude sentir era que ele sentia o mesmo que eu sentia por ele. _Desejo_.

**POV Jasper**

Era como se meu corpo agisse por vontade própria, ignorando os comandos do meu cérebro que eram simples e claros: _Solte a Bella_.

Sendo que meu instinto (fraco e quase imperceptível) masculino, estava agindo mais forte. Porque era com BELLA, porque se não fosse com ela, eu não estaria no estado que estou entre as pernas.

Seus olhos castanhos demonstravam um pouco de temor, surpresa e certa _paixão_ que fez o meu instinto falar mais alto, pressionando ainda mais meu corpo no dela, deixando-a _sentir_ como ela me deixava.

Bella agarrou na minha nuca, puxando meu rosto para o dela, enquanto assaltava minha boca com a dela, em um beijo rápido e furioso. Como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Segurei em sua cintura, apertando-a e depois afrouxando lentamente, ouvindo seu gemido baixo escapar por seus lábios selados pelos meus.

Suas mãos desceram para os meus ombros, os arranhando e apertando, fazendo esse mesmo ritual até os meu braços, onde suas unhas não foram nenhum pouco cuidadosas com a minha pele.

Seu corpo quente teve contraste imediato com o meu gelado pela água, deixando seios visivelmente eriçados. Subi minhas mãos por sua cintura, descendo por suas pernas e voltando a subir, apertando **com vontade** sua bunda.

Ela gemeu alto, enquanto eu descia meus beijos para o seu pescoço e sentia seus dedos finos passarem pelo meu peito e abdome.

Subi minhas mãos agilmente pelo seu tronco, chegando enfim aos seus seios. Era como se fosse a medida certa, perfeita das minhas mãos naquela pele macia.

Bella se contorcia sob as minhas carícias, implorando por mais enquanto meus dedos apertavam e massageavam seus peitos. Passei meus dedos sobre o mamilo, apertando-o e logo depois levando minha boca ao mesmo.

Suas mãos foram para os meus cabelos, agarrando-os e suspirando descontroladamente. Eu sentia meu membro ficava cada vez _mais_ duro a medida que ela me estimulava com os sons que saiam por sua boca.

Desci meu corpo, até que ficasse na altura de sua cintura. Bella arfou quando sentiu meus dedos tocarem lentamente sua intimidade. Segurei uma de suas coxas, colocando-a sobre meu ombro e tendo um melhor acesso a _ela_ com meus dedos.

Um gemido fino saiu de sua boca, e sem mais demoras, levei meus lábios até seu clitóris sugando-o e lambendo-o, enquanto meus dedos ainda brincavam com sua entrada.

Olhei para seu rosto, e ela mordia fortemente os lábios enquanto segurava meu cabelo, incentivando-me a continuar com a _brincadeirinha_.

Passei minha língua tortuosamente por toda extensão de seu sexo, arrancando outro gemido fino de sua garganta. Levei um dedo para seu interior lentamente, dando pequenas investidas com ele.

Seu gosto era viciante. O que fazia com que eu esquecesse de qualquer motivo e _problema_ de eu estar fazendo isso com ela.

Meus movimentos foram ficando mais rápidos, tanto com a língua quanto com o dedo em seu interior. Seu gemidos e frases incoerentes eram o que preenchia aquele banheiro quente e nebuloso por conta do chuveiro.

Tirei o dedo indicador que a estimulava, e voltei com _dois_, dando investidas rápidas e deixando-a a beira da loucura, pelo que parecia.

Seus gemidos roucos foram mais fortes a medida que meus dentes roçavam e sugavam seu clitóris, e meus dedos a penetravam sem precaução.

Em poucos segundos, a senti ter espasmos e gemer ainda mais alto que das vezes anteriores, e seu sabor mais intenso preencher minha boca.

Me levantei, passando suavemente meus dedos por seu corpo, e roubando-lhe um beijo e a fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto em _minha_ boca.

Recuperando-se rapidamente do orgasmo, senti que meu corpo foi de encontro à parede em segundos, fazendo Bella ficar na minha frente e tomar partido da situação.

Ela beijou e mordeu meus lábios, enquanto suas mãos desciam por todo meu corpo.

Nós não precisávamos de palavras agora._ Era pura perda de tempo_.

Senti meu membro sendo rodeado pela mão pequena de Bella, que mesmo que ela quisesse preenche-lo com sua palma,_ sobrava uma boa parte que ela não conseguia segurar._

Sua mão começou a subir e descer, em investidas lentas e rápidas no meu membro. Eu a segurei pela raiz de seus cabelos, puxando-o suavemente enquanto sentia ela me torturar com sua mão.

Seus lábios desceram pelo meu rosto, pescoço e peito. Ela deu leves mordidas sobre o mamilo enquanto sua mão investia lentamente no meu membro.

Minhas mãos afagavam seus cabelos e assim que senti sua boca rodear meu membro duro, fechei fortemente os olhos, tentando de algum modo aliviar a tensão daquela maneira.

Sua língua serpenteou a glande, enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava a base e a outra minha cintura. No momento em que senti-o todo novamente no interior de sua boca, não teve como não conter um gemido agonizante de prazer.

Senti seus lábios curvarem em um sorriso e então ela depositou um beijo no topo, lambendo e voltando a colocá-lo na boca.

Inconscientemente, eu comecei a investir em sua boca, lentamente, de um modo proporcional que o meu membro pudesse entrar na sua boca quente e úmida.

Sua mão que estava em minha cintura, desceu em direção ao _meu_ traseiro, apertando-o sem a vergonha alguma. (n/a: eu também apertaria, Jasper, eu também *suspira*)

Suas investidas estavam aumentando de velocidade, raspando suavemente seus dentes sobre a região, fazendo-me urrar de prazer.

Apertei meus dedos em seus cabelos, influenciando-a a continuar, que logo o fez sem reclamar. Lambendo, beijando, sugando e dando certas _mordidinhas_, que certamente me levariam a loucura em poucos minutos.

O que logo o fez, proporcionando-me um orgasmo intenso e forte em _sua boca_.

Minha respiração, assim como a dela, estava descompassada, enquanto ela se levantava, ficando ereta na minha frente e esboçava um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Seu corpo estava meio molhado pela pouca água que caia sobre seu corpo e seu cabelo molhado caia-lhe pelos ombros, dando-lhe um ar felino e completamente _sexy_.

Passando as mãos pelo meu pescoço, ela puxou-me para outro beijo, que retribui em poucos segundos.

Tê-la comigo, por mais que fosse _errado_ era algo que eu queria. Meu corpo estava quente pelo dela, assim como eu tinha certeza que ela estava do mesmo jeito por mim.

Voltando a encostá-la na parede, ela levantou uma perna em direção ao meu quadril, prendendo-a ali e dando total disponibilidade do contato do seu sexo para o meu.

No momento em que eu beijei seu pescoço, sustentando-a com o meu corpo, ouvi um barulho diferente, do lado de fora. Mais precisamente,_ a porta da sala batendo_.

Tanto eu quanto ela, enrijecemos com o barulho repentino e o pior: _com o causador do barulho_.

A possibilidade de ser _Edward_ entrando no apartamento agora, foi como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre mim. Acabando com qualquer resquício de tesão que restasse pra continuar com isso.

Encarei seus olhos chocolates, um tanto temerosos pelo que eu também ouvi, e depositei sua perna novamente ao chão. Mesmo com a adrenalina, Bella pretendia continuar, pois tentou por sua perna novamente em minha cintura.

- É.. é melhor eu ir na frente – murmurei, jogando uma ultima água no corpo enquanto pegava a toalha.

- Ele... ele nem vai perceber que estamos aqui – ela segurou meu pulso, insistindo.

- Melhor não – tentei, de todas as maneiras, não magoá-la, e enrolei a toalha na cintura – Vou tentar distrair ele, depois você vai.

Ela deixou as mãos sobre o corpo, me olhando. Seu olhar era triste e eu podia ver a fina marca de lágrima sobre as pálpebras.

Respirei fundo, me virando e saindo do banheiro.

Como eu disse, o que eu sinto por ela é apenas quando eu estou _com ela_. Se Edward chega, _o foco vira outro_.

********

Olá minhas amadas! sentiram saudades? HAHAHA. enfim, tudo bom? gostaram do capitulo? *-* POV do Jasper-gostoso-tesudo-e-gay-Hale foi mara né? Entenderam bem o que ele sente por Bella e Edward, certo? Fiquei com medo de vocês nao entenderem, por isso, vou dar uma reforçada: Jazz+Bella= Puro desejo carnal; Jazz+Ed= Puro desejo com algo mais :D HAHAHAHA

Enfim, comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeentem como vcês sempre fazem (de um jeito mara, HAHA) e até a prooxima att! amo vocês (L) HAHA


	14. 015

**011**

Eu queria poder negar esse fato a mim mesma, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Porque era a pura verdade.

Eu estava apaixonada por Jasper.

Meu cérebro era como se estivesse congelado, de maneira que eu ainda não havia conseguido digerir toda essa história.

Não foi da noite pro dia... _eu acho_. Mas era como querer que chovesse Jude Law em uma manhã de domingo. _Algo impossível!_

E era assim que eu podia classificar essa "paixão". Ele é meu amigo, gay, colega de quarto, [i]gay[/i] e desde a minha maldita idéia, é como se ele tivesse aversão a mim. _E isso me machucava profundamente_.

Acho que foi ai que me dei conta de que queria algo a mais com Jasper.

Meu coração palpitava fortemente no peito quando me dei conta de que era ele dentro daquele box. Molhado, cheiroso e _duro_.

Seu modo de me tocar, me olhar, me beijar, era de um jeito único, diferente de tudo que eu já tivesse experimentado.

Deve ter sido por isso que eu cedi a ele, do jeito que Edward tanto queria e eu lutava para tentar ser firme.

Mas vê-lo se enxugando, me _abandonando_, como se realmente, o melhor a fazer fosse ele sair andando e fingir que nada havia acontecido, machucou. _Machucou muito_!

No momento em que eu ponho em mente que eu gosto de um jeito diferente dele, Jasper me trata apenas como um mísero... brinquedinho?

Senti meus olhos inundarem de lágrimas, e prendendo o choro, deixei minhas mãos ante meu corpo, entrelaçando os dedos de tal forma, como se fosse de algum modo aliviar a frustração que acabei sentindo.

Ele saiu sem ao menos olhar pra trás!

Recostei na parede e deixei meu corpo cair sob a água que descia em uma enxurrada quente desde o momento em que eu havia entrado naquele banheiro. Sim, estava seriamente desperdiçando água, mas eu simplesmente não tinha condição de fechar o registro.

Era como se a água, de algum modo, limpasse minha mágoa. Tirasse esse medo, frustração e desespero de mim. _Pura ilusão_.

Mas o fato era que eu definitivamente, não conseguiria deixar de gostar de Jasper, ainda mais agora que assumi isso para mim!

Apoiei os braços sobre o joelho flexionado, deixando meu rosto de lado sobre eles. Ser rejeitada é horrível. _Extremamente horrível_. Ser rejeitada por um gay, é _ainda_ pior. Mas, conquistar e "destransformar" um gay, é algo um tanto engenhoso, digamos.

Afinal, dizem que não existe ex-alcolatra, ex-drogado e _ex-gay_. Mas, a partir de agora, eu provarei que sim, eu transformarei Jasper em homem. E _meu homem_.

E se alguém comentar de algum trato... eu _nunca_ faria a loucura de propor algo tão insano.

********

Estiquei meus braços sobre a cabeceira da cama, preguiçosamente. Ainda podia sentir meus olhos um pouco inchados pelo surto de tristeza momentânea após a rejeição, por isso os deixei fechados durante um longo tempo e depois de esfregá-los, abri um pouco temerosa.

A cortina quase transparente da janela, deixava uma fraca claridade adentrar ao quarto e a porta do meu quarto aberta, fazia com que mais luz entrasse no cômodo. _Por que a porta esta aberta?_

Olhei para frente, exatamente aos pés da minha cama, e Edward estava parado como um dois de paus fitando-me sem parar.

Puxei o edredom, que estava na metade das minhas coxas, e cobri até o meu pescoço. O que _ele_ fazia ali? E por que _hoje_? Oh Deus, eu devo estar parecendo um monstro saído de filme de terror!

- Edward, o que você quer? – perguntei com a voz falha pelo sono, e ele passou as mãos sobre o cabelo bagunçado.

Ele também não parecia ter acordado a muito tempo, já que estava apenas usando um samba-canção azul marinho com alguns desenhos abstratos num tom de azul mais claro, que ele sempre usava pra dormir. E bem, mais nada além disso.

- Me desculpar – seu olhar era triste, realmente arrependido.

- Você podia se desculpar quando eu pelo menos estivesse de dentes escovados e cara limpa, né? – ele deu um pequeno sorriso de lado, e negou com a cabeça, sentando na cama.

Passei as mãos no cabelo, tentando de algum modo domar os cachos rebeldes, mas percebendo que tal fato era impossível, o prendi em um nó. Sentei mais ereta na cama, encolhendo minhas pernas pra que ele ficasse mais confortável.

Claro que no momento em que eu o vi aqui, eu não sabia o que ele queria. Claro que no momento em que ele pediu essas desculpas, eu realmente estava-o achando louco, já que aparentemente não havia nada à se desculpar. _Mas_, agora, que finalmente meus pensamentos haviam voltado ao normal e eu conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente do sábado que havia passado, eu percebi do que ele estava falando.

- Eu fui um verdadeiro filha da puta com você, não há outro adjetivo que eu possa usar para definir o que eu fiz com você ontem – o olhei, cerrando os olhos.

- Edward, é melhor a gente deixar isso pra lá, não vai mudar o fato que...

- Eu sei que não vai mudar – ele me cortou – O que eu fiz ontem, mas eu quero pelo menos ser seu... amigo – ele parecia sofrido por ter que assumir aquilo – Não quero que fique um clima chato entre a gente.

Eu fiquei quieta, apenas o olhando.

Sim, eu fui uma perfeita e completa vadia em ter feito _quase_ aquilo com ele, e ele foi outro idiota por ter me tratado daquela maneira.

Parecia que ontem, eu deveria ter passado o dia todo dormindo, abandonando o mundo a minha volta do que ter que ter sofrido duas vezes em menos de seis horas. O que Jasper fez, realmente machucou. Mas o que Edward falou, também doeu muito em mim._ Eu rejeitei e fui rejeitada_. Sendo que ao rejeitá-lo, ouvi algo que não tava nenhum pouco afim de ouvir.

- Mas eu não digo que vou desistir – ele completou, e eu o olhei intrigada.

- Desistir de que?

- De você – Edward declarou simplesmente, como se aparecer no quarto de uma pessoa que ainda dorme, e falar que não desistirá de você é a coisa mais normal do mundo – Não que eu vá virar um maníaco louco correndo atrás de você. Claro que não. Mas ainda sim, eu não vou te largar de mão beijada.

- Edward, amigos, você mesmo disse.

- Certo – ele se levantou – Amigos. Mas isso não me impede de tentar, não é?

* * *

**N/A: **Como eu estou a muito tempo sem atualizar e esse capitulo foi definitivamente "xôxo", vou postar em seguida o capítulo 12, ok? E fiquem calmos, nunca mais irei "abandonar" a fic como eu havia feito, o motivo foi verdadeiramente idiota e que eu não cometerei de novo :)

Beijinhos e deixem suas **reviews! **:D


	15. 016

**012**

Eu não ando tendo muito tempo para nada, a não ser estudar. É semana de provas na faculdade, e ninguém aqui em casa tem feito outra coisa.

Edward principalmente, já que, pelo meu ver, medicina requer um bom tempo para estudos. Mas ele não reclamava, já que se interessava pela manteria.

Eu e Jasper estudávamos juntos de vez em quando, mas na maioria das vezes, preferíamos ficar um em cada quarto. Principalmente eu, já que ficar perto de Jasper era gerar tensão sexual instantaneamente.

Sendo que agora, estudando e assumindo meu verdadeiro interesse por ele, eu não ando tão sedenta em busca de cada passo que ele dá. Não sei, pode ser que a chama tenha se apagado um pouco desde o dia que Edward apareceu no meu quarto, propondo que não iria abandonar a chance de tentar me ter.

Era engraçada a situação que eu me encontrava. Apaixonada por um, enquanto o outro se apaixona por mim. Eu não podia negar que gostava de Edward, sei lá, ele mexia comigo. Mas assim como ele, Jasper também mexia.

Na verdade, pensar nesse assunto me dava dor de cabeça, porque eu sinceramente não saiba de quem eu realmente gostava. Quero dizer, "não sabia", já que eu tinha plena certeza de meus sentimentos por Jasper, mas assim que Edward chegava, eu sentia algo por ele. Da pra entender?

Eu precisava era de um bom tempo longe desses dois marmanjos, isso sim. Mas era como se nós tivéssemos ligados por sangue, não conseguindo nos desgrudar nunca.

Com tudo isso de prova, trabalho no bar e tudo mais, nós temos passado mais tempo juntos como amigos do que com segundas intenções. Saímos quase todos os finais de semana – claro, para boate – e quando chegamos em casa, ficamos conversando sobre qualquer banalidade que tenha acontecido em nossas vidas.

E posso contar uma coisa? Eu estou adorando esse tempo _light_ que estamos tendo.

Eu aprendi coisas sobre Jasper e Edward, que nunca sonhava em saber. Curiosidades, passado e tudo, sendo descoberto entre a gente, em meio de muitas latas de cervejas e vodkas na conversa.

Cada um tinha seu tipo de personalidade, ambos completamente diferente um do outro.

Jasper era mais sentimental (um pouco influenciado por sua escolha sexual), ele também sempre pensava nos outros – assim como eu – e quase nunca consegue dizer não, tanto ao que ele sente quanto ao que os outros sentem por ele. Acho que agora entendo o porque dele ficar comigo todas as vezes que – querendo ou acidentalmente – eu me envolvia com ele. Pode ser que ele sinta algo por mim, como também pode ser que ele fique comigo porque não consegue dizer não. _Ou os dois juntos_.

Edward era mais cabeça dura e um tanto machista. Não do tipo "homens das cavernas", mas machistas em relação de que homens sempre tem o dever de cuidar de uma mulher, correr atrás do que ele quer, que em certos aspectos _eles_ eram melhores do que _nós_, entre outras coisas de homens. Mas ele também tinha um bom coração, ele se preocupava com o outro – bem menos que eu e Jasper, mas mesmo assim, se preocupando – e adorava o pai que havia deixado em Londres, além de ter sua cadelinha, Ágatha, com um verdadeiro, sincero e preocupado amor por ela. _Algo que eu NUNCA poderia imaginar vindo dele_.

Além do que, nas poucas vezes que ele tentava uma _gracinha_ comigo e eu o olhava de cara feia, ele parava na hora. Acho que ele, e Jasper, estavam gostando da nossa situação de pura amizade.

Mas eu não posso dizer que quero isso pra sempre. Quero dizer, eu gosto de estar com eles, conversar com eles e coisa e tal, mas eu ainda quero concretizar a minha meta. _Conquistar Jasper_.

Sendo que não agora, pelo menos, não até o término das provas e tudo mais. Porque Jasper pode muito bem ceder aos meus "luxos" como também me ignorar pra sempre. E provas me deixam estressada e sensibilizada demais. Não quero, ou chorar na frente de Jasper ou querer fazê-lo em pedacinhos, não mesmo.

Desde sábado passado, eu tenho feito algo mais do que estudar pras provas.

A gerente da boate, Suze, gostou daquela minha apresentação com Edward, e decidiu – aumentando meu salário, claro – que eu deveria fazer mais disso com o Edward.

Então, para ajudar na minha _malemolência_, eu estava tendo alguns tipo de aula de "dança" com Edward. Não era bem dança, mas sim um tipo de coreografia. E Edward também estava me ensinando a fazer drinks de todos os tipos.

Por isso, hoje, eu teria que parar meus estudos agora para poder ter essas aulas com Edward.

Não posso dizer que sou um verdadeiro achado no mundo da dança, ou em fazer drinks, mas eu realmente estava me esforçando.

Vesti meu casaco por cima da regata branca que eu estava usando, e fui até a sala. Devo acrescentar que não estou um exemplo vivo de mulher fatal, até porque eu não quero que Edward entenda _mal_ nossas aulas, por isso, estava vestida com a regata, casaco, um short e meias. Literalmente, isso não é nada excitante. Por isso, eu _achava_ que Edward manteria suas mãos longe de mim._ Doce ilusão_.

Assim que cheguei à sala, as luzes estavam acesas, a janela com a cortina aberta, deixando as luzes de Manhattan entrar no cômodo e logo mais a frente, perto da sacada, estava Edward com a _nossa mesa de trabalho_, arrumando todas as garrafas, coqueteleiras e o rádio em seus devidos lugares.

Ele se virou, reparando que eu havia entrado e sorriu, aquele sorriso que mostrava todos seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Não teve como não sorrir de volta, e logo depois, eu estava indo em sua direção.

- E ai, o que teremos hoje?

- Vou te ensinar a fazer aquelas palhaçadas que eu faço com a coqueteleira – ele respondeu, dando de ombro e eu ri da sua maneira tão sincera de ver as coisas – E depois, iremos _bailar_.

- Edward, eu já te falei, eu prezo pelo bem estar dos seus pés...

- Para de falar besteira – ele me puxou pela mão, até a mesa – Você dança bem e sabe disso.

- Que seja – dei de ombros – Mas você não vai me dar esse negocio de metal com algo dentro, certo?

- Esse negocio de metal se chama coqueteleira – ele pegou o objeto, como se mostrasse pra mim do que ele falava. Revirei os olhos – E não, eu não seria louco de gastar vodka e tudo mais para depois ir parar no chão.

O fuzilei com os olhos. Era chato ouvir isso porque eu sabia que era exatamente isso que iria acontecer caso ele colocasse qualquer liquido na coqueteleira. Isso era extremamente frustrante.

- Certo – suspirei, pegando uma coqueteleira, que pelo que eu vi, era bastante velha e amassada. Olhei para Edward – Por que eu tenho que ficar com a mais velha?

- Epa – ele pegou a coqueteleira das minhas mãos e a abraçou contra o peito. Certo... é totalmente normal ver um homem ter um caso de amor com um objeto de metal – Essa foi a minha primeira coqueteleira, foi com ela que eu aprendi tudo que sei hoje. Então vê se para de falar mal dela – levantei as mãos, como se estivesse me desculpando e peguei novamente o objeto.

- Você faz isso a muito tempo? Quero dizer, trabalhar em bar e tudo mais.

- Faço – ele pegou uma pra ele – Meu pai meio que era do tipo que gosta que o filho seja o mais independente possível. Ele nunca foi de me dar dinheiro, por isso eu trabalhava.

- E por que você veio pra NY? – o encarei – Você podia ter continuado lá na Inglaterra, feito a faculdade e coisa e tal. Mas ao invés disso você decidiu vir morar entre americanos? Isso não é algo muito comum de se ver.

- É, podia – ele pegou algumas garrafas, que eu não estava prestando muita atenção no que era, e começou a colocar dentro da coqueteleira dele, junto de alguns licores e um pouco de gelo – Mas eu queria viver um pouco longe da "asa" do meu pai, sabe. Mesmo ele querendo que eu me virasse sozinho, ele era meio que um pai super protetor.

- Hm – deixei minhas costas recostadas na mesa, enquanto observava seus braços perfeitamente malhados remexerem aquele objeto com uma sabedoria que, pra mim, era desumana – E você fez alguma outra coisa além de trabalhar em bar?

- Você realmente quer saber? – ele me encarou com um falso sorriso malicioso, que me fez rir – Não, nada de mais. Mas, já fiz de tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Ah, tudo que estava nas minhas mãos – ele veio até mim, mostrando devagar – Primeiro, só mexe. Se tiver música – ele ligou o som – Faz seguindo o barulho da batida.

- Entendi – disse lentamente, mexendo a coqueteleira na mesma velocidade – E o que estava em suas mãos naquela época?

- Trabalhei como barmen, já fui entregador de pizza – ele girou a coqueteleira entre os dedos, passando para a outra mão e depois, com um certo barulho, a colocando sobre a mesa – Já dei aulas para crianças, fui babysiter...

- O que? – o olhei, incrédula – Uau, você é o genro que toda mãe pediu a Deus.

- Ah, sou? – ele riu, pegando duas garrafas, que deveria ser de mais licor e colocou simultaneamente, despejando em seguida o conteúdo do objeto de metal – Apresente-me a sua _mamãe_ então – com seu sorriso torto, ele me entregou o copo – Pra relaxar.

- O que é isso? – peguei um canudinho, que tinha sobre a mesa e bebi um pouco – É bom – tomei mais um gole. Era forte, mas ao mesmo tempo suave. Um pouco gelado pelo gelo, um toque de menta, morango e vodka. Acho que era isso.

- Uma _mistureba_ que eu inventei em uma de minhas noites em Londres – ele deu de ombros – E nem peça, isso é segredo de estado.

- Nossa – disse com uma falsa animação – Se eu quisesse teria roubado essa sua idéia genial.

- Conseguiu pegar alguma coisa?

- Não... – disse devagar – Mas eu queria aprender, é muito bom mesmo.

- Só lamento – Edward fez um biquinho engraçado – Não conto.

- Que professor bom eu fui arrumar. Não quer nem me ensinar uma de suas "obras primas".

- Aula de bebidas será depois – ele piscou, rindo – Agora, só bebe isso pra relaxar. Ontem você tava tensa demais.

Dei de ombros, balançando a cabeça e logo depois, bebi o que tinha no copo. Edward pegava alguns CDs, olhando o que tinha escrito na frente e se algo o agradava, ele separava, colocando ao lado do rádio.

Virei tudo, deixando o copo em cima da mesa e sentindo minha garganta queimar. _Acho que não deveria ter bebido tão rápido_.

- Isso é forte... – disse meio tonta, passando a mão na testa.

- É forte para quem bebe tudo de uma vez – ele me olhou, com um semblante reprovador, enquanto me puxava pela mão, parando no meio da sala, em frente a grande janela que dava para a imensidão de luzes da rua.

- Acho que não vou conseguir dançar não... – disse preguiçosamente, me jogando no sofá. Realmente, tava dando efeito muito mais rápido do que eu esperava.

- Já vai passar, ok? – ele me puxou pela mão.

- O que diabos era aquilo? Parecia tão inofensivo – levei as costas da mão direita até minha testa, que latejava, e ele apenas riu.

- É inofensivo. Para quem tem cérebro – cerrei os olhos – Tinha muito gelo, por isso da dor de cabeça. Mas realmente não é forte. Por isso que já vai passar.

- Te odeio... – murmurei e ele beijou minha testa.

- Fiz isso para o seu bem. Mesmo sendo "fraco", vai te relaxar um pouco.

- Te odeio ainda mais por isso – dei língua, e ele se afastou, colocando um outro CD no som.

A música eletrônica preencheu a sala, e a batida repetida e ritmada começou a tocar, me lembrando as musicas da boate. Meu corpo começou a balançar, disfarçadamente, enquanto eu olhava naqueles perfeitos olhos verdes que haviam parado na minha frente.

- Preparada? – ele falou, baixo, sorrindo de lado. Sorri de volta.

- Tenho escolha? – ele só negou com a cabeça, um pouco rápido demais, o que deixou aquele movimento engraçado, me fazendo rir.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo. Acho que realmente eu não danço mal, se não Edward não estaria insistindo tanto em mim e Suzie não teria me dado essa chance.

Ainda de olhos fechados, comecei a rebolar um pouco o quadril. Eu ainda podia sentir meu corpo travado, eu não conseguia dançar!

- Não da... – abri os olhos, encarando Edward com um bico mimado.

- Por que não da? – ele disse devagar, carinhoso até, enquanto afagava minha bochecha.

- Pelo mesmo motivo de ontem e anteontem. Vergonha.

- Você dançou no meio de um monte de pessoas, lembra? – eu assenti, parecendo uma criança que não conseguia ir em uma montanha-russa, e o pai falava que aquilo não era um bicho de sete cabeças – Por que esta com vergonha de dançar aqui, já que só tem a mim?

- Sei lá – dei de ombros – A adrenalina, o pensamento de que meu emprego estava em risco...

- Mas se você não ensaiar aqui comigo, vai ser despedida caso se dê mal no sábado – torci os lábios, desviando meus olhos dos dele, que parecia estar me deixando tonta tamanha era a intensidade que ele me encarava.

- Por que você ta tão carinhoso? – ele riu baixo, tirando a mão da minha bochecha que eu já conseguia sentir queimando de tão vermelha – E a culpa de eu não estar tão desenvolta é sua – me senti ainda mais vermelha, se é que era possível.

- Minha? Esta com vergonha de mim, Bella? – desviei meu olhar, afirmando com a cabeça. _A bebida, tudo culpa da bebida_.

- Olha... Dançar é como sexo.

- Sexo? – perguntei com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele realmente deveria ter uma boa explicação pra essa comparação, porque acho que ele não sabe o poder da palavra _sexo_ saindo de sua boca, com sua voz aveludada e carregada no sotaque britânico.

- Sim – ele sorria abertamente, contente com meu desconforto – Você tem que estar confortável, desinibida e confiar no seu parceiro.

Nós estávamos um pouco longe um do outro, já que pelo fato de seus olhos estarem me hipnotizando, eu dei um ou dois passos para trás, por isso Edward andou um pouco até mim, voltando a segurar no meu rosto e aproximando sua boca do meu ouvido, falando quase em um sussurro em meio ao barulho da musica alta que continuava tocando e deixando sua respiração pesada bater na pele sensível do meu pescoço.

- Você por acaso não confia no seu parceiro, _Isabella?_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Olá! *-* Entãaaaaao, gostaram do capítulo? Novamente peço desculpas pela demora, mas juro mesmo que não acontecerá mais (yn)

Espero as reviews de cada uma de vocês para eu voltar o mais rápido possivel pra cá :D

Beijinhos, beijinhos e clique na caixinha verde! :D


	16. 017

**013**

_- Você por acaso não confia no seu parceiro, _Isabella?

Senti minha respiração prender. Juro.

Suas mãos foram possessivamente para os meus braços, como se ele soubesse que eu iria cair se ele não tivesse o feito. Seu hálito quente, sua voz perfeita, suas mãos másculas passando um calor incomum à pele que tocava e _só_ com isso, senti meu coração acelerar e minha respiração tomar o mesmo ritmo.

_Mas que merda era àquela bebida estranha?_

- Eu... eu... – murmurei, sem saber nem ao menos se eu sabia aonde estava minha voz!

- Confia? – ele perguntou de novo, dando uma leve mordida no meu lóbulo – Eu preciso ter plena certeza de que sua resposta seja sim, Bella. Então, fale... – outra mordida e eu já podia sentir meu corpo desfalecer à sua frente.

- Con... confio... – minhas palavras gaguejadas estava transformando a situação mais ridícula que o possível, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia deixá-la parar de tremer ou parar de gaguejar.

Edward se afastou um pouco, ainda me segurando e me fitou, rindo de lado. Seus olhos nunca abandonaram os meus enquanto suas mãos faziam sorrateiramente um caminho dos meus braços para minha cintura, a segurando firme e possessivamente, como todas as vezes que ele me segura de alguma maneira. Ainda com seu sorriso dançando em seus lábios, ele aproximou sua cintura em mim, me fazendo sentir o volume entre suas pernas em meu estômago.

A música que tocava agora, era diferente da outra. Não era pura batida e remixagem, era um pouco mais sensual... _para o meu fim, claro_.

Seus movimentos estavam sendo do mesmo jeito contra o meu corpo, movendo seu quadril tão tortuosamente quanto a batida erótica aos nossos ouvidos.

Segurei em seus braços, agarrando-os enquanto fechava fortemente meus olhos. Deveria ter alguma coisa de errado comigo. _Tinha que ter alguma coisa de errado_. Pois agora, lá estava eu, a ponto de ceder a qualquer coisa que esse individuo me pedisse.

Uma de suas mãos desceu até a minha bunda, segurando na parte que se unia a coxa, e a levantou para o lado do seu corpo. Arfei suavemente quando senti _aquele_ volume tocar meu sexo protegido pelas duas finas malhas da calcinha e o short curto cinza.

- É... é pra ser assim? - murmurei, sem abrir os olhos.

- Uhun... - senti sua respiração bater mais próximo do meu rosto, na direção da minha bochecha, descendo até o meu maxilar, enquanto suas mãos me apertavam ainda mais.

Abri meus olhos em uma fresta, o observando enquanto ele insinuava sua cintura na minha. Eu juro que queria fazer alguma coisa, tentar parar de ser tão submissa a ele quanto estou sendo nesse momento. Como naquele dia na boate. Mas meu corpo não respondia a nenhum de _meus_ comando. Ele queria apenas ouvir os comandos de _Edward_. E não importava o que aquele homem fizesse em mim, meu corpo traidor respondia do jeito que ele queria.

- Se mova - ele murmurou e pra mim, aquelas palavras estavam um tanto embaralhadas já que eu observava unicamente seus lábios se movendo devagar.

- Não... não consigo - respondi no mesmo tom, sentindo meu rosto vermelho. Ele sorriu.

- Apenas mova sua cintura - e agora, a sua mão que estava em minha cintura me segurou ainda mais forte, assim como a que segurava minha coxa, enquanto ele puxava meu corpo para o dele, causando uma fricção mais aguda do meu sexo ao dele. Um gemido tímido escapou de meus lábios sem minha permissão, e eu me amaldiçoei em todas as línguas em tê-lo proferido.

- Eu... Edward... - fechei meus olhos de novo, jogando lentamente minha cabeça para trás e mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto me aproveitava dessa situação. Tenho certeza que ninguém pode me julgar, porque certamente é impossível pensar em algo coerente enquanto Edward Cullen esta te _encoxando_ dessa maneira - O que.. o que você me deu pra beber? É sério... - a ultima palavras saiu tremida, pois Edward ondulou sensualmente sua cintura à minha e foi impossível controlar minha voz.

- Nada de mais... - percebi que ele não ia me explicar absolutamente nada e uma parte - no momento era a maior parte - do meu corpo e mente estava decidido a ignorar essa questão.

Ele parou de se mover, arrancando outro gemido de meus lábios, mas agora de pura frustração. Levantei minha cabeça e abri meus olhos, o fitando com um semblante reprovador.

Com outro de seus sorrisos em sua boca perfeita ele apenas friccionou um ultima vez meu quadril no dele, dando-me a entender que ele queria que _eu_ fizesse as coisas agora. Sendo que o único fato que ele não sabia era que eu não tinha nenhum poder sobre meu corpo, já que ele o arrancou de mim desde o momento em que me tocou essa noite. Mas o fato de não tê-lo me tocando _daquele jeito_ despertou o controle que eu deveria ter e em seguida eu senti meu quadril indo de encontro ao dele.

A música era outra, mas do mesmo estilo da anterior. _Ele tinha tudo programado_. Era isso que ele queria comigo e certa parte de mim sabia disso. Mas eu simplesmente ignorei. Agora meu corpo e mente estavam me traindo absurdamente ao me fazer achar que eu queria à Edward. E eu gostava disso. Eu gostava da porra das mãos de Edward me tocando, seus lábios tão pertos dos meus e sua respiração se confundindo com a minha. Isso era frustrante.

Me soltei de suas mãos e desci as minhas por seu corpo. Ele sorriu fraco, mordendo o lábio inferior suavemente enquanto minhas mãos chegavam até a barra de sua camisa._ Não me pergunte, eu não sei como estou fazendo isso!_.

Meu coração batia acelerado, minhas mãos pareciam ter vontade própria e rubor em minha cara parecia ser um órgão vital no meu corpo. Acho que isso era efeito minhas-mãos-no-gostoso-do-Edward.

Descendo elas um pouco mais, encontrei sua calça jeans. Não sei porque mas eu sorri bobamente, balançando a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto minhas mãos traçavam o caminho da costura lateral da calça em suas coxas perfeitamente grossas e musculosas.

Minha cintura se movia inconscientemente ao som da música e meus olhos estavam fixos em cada traço do rosto de Edward.

Seu maxilar era largo e definido, queixo preciso e um pouco arrebitado. Sua boca era em um rosa escuro tentador, que acompanhava em harmonia o tamanho de seus lábios não muito cheios. O nariz ia afinando até a ponta, não era devidamente reto, mas era perfeito para o seu rosto quadrado.

Mas o que me prendia e me deixava completa e extremamente obcecada por aquele _Adônis_ à minha frente eram seus olhos. Não eram grandes, mas seus cílios eram longos e moldavam perfeitamente as esmeraldas brilhantes em sua órbita. Seu olhar era fascinador, era como se realmente pudéssemos enxergar quem era Edward Cullen.

Aqueles mesmos olhos agora me observavam da mesma maneira que eu fazia com ele. Um sorriso pequeno brotou em seus lábios e eu senti meu rosto ainda mais vermelho. Ele se moveu sensualmente, me lembrando que eu ainda tinha meus dedos presos nas suas calças.

Ri baixinho e acariciei suas pernas sobre o jeans, enquanto voltava a balançar o meu corpo com mais vontade e me abaixava lentamente, esfregando todo meu corpo no dele. Uma risada também baixa saiu de seus lábios e ele ergueu a sobrancelha direita, como se me desafiasse.

Balancei a cabeça suavemente, para tentar recompor meus pensamentos depois de o ver tão intensamente me observando e voltei a me levantar, novamente me esfregando em cada parte do seu corpo.

- Eu não disse que você ia se soltar... – Edward murmurou, enquanto mexia seu corpo junto ao meu, segurando nos meus quadris.

- Sabia que eu tenho uma leve, só leve – ri, mordendo o lábio inferior -, certeza que tudo isso tem algo haver com aquele _drink _no começo da brincadeira.

- Um passarinho _gay_ me contou que você é fraca pra bebidas – ergui a sobrancelha, o encarando quase boquiaberta._ Jasper_.

Senti meu rosto corar só de lembrar daquele homem e novamente balancei minha cabeça, tentando afastá-lo de mim. Era Edward quem estava na minha frente. E eu estava completamente animada com o fato dele ter preparado tudo isso desde o começo.

- Uma das coisas que eu mas gosto nessas apresentações – ele segurou mais forte na minha cintura, encaixando o seu joelho entre minhas pernas e se _esfregando_ sem pudor algum em meu corpo – É a reação que causamos na platéia. Já percebeu isso?

- Acho que já – agarrei na lateral de seus braços, mordendo forte o lábio inferior para conter um gemido provocado pelo roçar ainda mais forte da coxa de Edward no meu sexo quase desprotegido -, já que um dia eu também estive na platéia.

- Era assim que você ficava ao me ver com Holly? – sua boca, que até agora estava no meu campo de visão, subitamente sumiu, brotando em seguida ao lado do meu ouvido, deixando_ todo_ aquele sotaque e voz rouca me enlouquecer aos poucos.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – abaixei um pouco meu rosto, desviando meus olhos dos dele. Edward riu baixinho no meu ouvido, quase um sussurro, que me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

- Acho que não... – suas mãos seguraram fortemente minha cintura, e uma delas subiu por dentro da minha blusa, tocando minha pele quente com seus dedos gelados.

Minha respiração parou ao sentir onde ele tocava e logo depois meu corpo reagiu se arrepiando mais. Eu não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo com esses míseros toques de Edward. O que eu sentia agora era o que eu sentia quando estava com _Jasper_. Que bom, desde alguns minutos atrás eu havia decidido ser uma meta na minha vida. Tê-lo pra mim.

Mas ter Edward assim, tão carinhoso e até mesmo submisso de alguma maneira aos meus toques, estava fazendo meu coração pesar e até respirar o fazia doer. Era _assim_ que eu me sentia com Jasper.

Seu corpo continuou se ondulando ao meu, esfregando cada parte em mim. Respirei fundo e decidi seguir com isso para acabar logo, pois eu não tinha noção alguma do que eu poderia fazer caso isso daqui se estendesse mais um pouco. Edward só me "dispensaria" caso eu fosse uma boa aprendiz.

Desci minhas mãos por seus ombros, indo em direção a seu peito másculo. Suas mãos, agora quentes, deixaram minhas costas, dando-me uma total sensação de abandono aonde ele havia tocado. Mordi o lábio inferior quando minhas mãos desceram mais para passar por sua barriga definida, aonde havia estado a poucos minutos. Sendo que agora, eu podia perceber cada gominho, que a cada toque meu, se contraia inúmeras vezes.

Achei a barra de sua camisa cinza e adentrei com minhas mãos ali. Sua cintura definida, o _V_ perfeitamente formado em cada lado e uma trilha suave de pêlos, que eu sabia que ia de seu peito ao seu umbigo, descendo para se perder sob suas calças.

Acariciei sua pele, sentindo novamente seus músculos se contraírem. Sorri timidamente, enquanto subia o percurso de meus dedos, fazendo a camisa se erguer junto. Edward soltou seus braços do redor do meu corpo e os levantou, ajudando-me a tirá-la.

Assim que a peça caiu em um baque surdo ao chão, Edward voltou a envolver seus braços em minha cintura, puxando-me de encontro a ele. Seu peito quente roçou ao meu e eu já sabia que ele havia notado, ainda mais por seu sorriso descarado, meus seios visivelmente duros.

Espalmei minhas mãos, uma de cada lado, em seu peito malhado e respirei seu perfume que desde o momento em que eu entrei na sala estava me atormentando. Era um cheiro diferente. Másculo. O cheiro do _Boss_ era perceptível, mas o cheiro_ dele_ fazia daquilo algo hipnotizador.

Uma de suas mãos abandonou minha cintura e seu corpo parou de se mexer. Consequentemente, deixei o meu devidamente parado e levantei um pouco meus olhos, percebendo que ele me olhava fixamente. A sua mão que estava solta, veio em direção ao meu rosto, puxando-o levemente para cima.

Seu rosto desceu também, chegando na altura do meu e deixando seus olhos verdes me hipnotizarem mais profundamente. Sua respiração se misturava com a minha e seus lábios estavam a centímetros dos meus.

Meu coração acelerou, minha respiração ficou pesada e meus olhos não desgrudavam dos de Edward. Sua boca entreaberta, uma camada fina de suor em seu rosto e suas esmeraldas ainda mais brilhantes que o normal.

Seu rosto abaixou mais alguns milímetros e eu já tinha a sensação de tê-los me tocando.

_- Bells, Edward? Cheguei!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Oláaaaaaa, leitores! Tudo bom com vocês? Hahahaha :D Entãaaaaaaaao, esse capitulo foi bem tenso, né? Se vocês gostaram desse, imagino o que acharão do próximo... hohohoho.

Mas claro, se quiserem um próximo cap. é só ir na caixinha verde e deixar sua **review** liiiiiinda pra deixar essa autora feliz :D

E antes de me despedir por completo, venho aqui pedir o apoio de vocês na minha nova fic :') Ela se chama "Tentação Perigosa" e ainda está no começo, e eu gostaria muito que vocês lesse, hihi. Vai aqui em baixo a sinopse e o link:

**Sinopse:** Quando amamos, decidimos ver apenas o que queremos. E por que com o casal, Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen seria diferente? Conheceram-se pelo destino, mantém segredos um do outro e decidem tentar manter esse relacionamento. Mas, e se por ironia, do mesmo jeito que se conheceram, tudo que eles têm pudesse _acabar_?

Um acidente de carro, após uma briga, faz Bella ter sua vida por um triz. E imagine só, você, ser o _causador_ disso?

Culpa. Esse sentimento realmente domina o peito de Edward no momento em que ele vê a garota dentro de um carro capotado na beira da estrada. Arrependimento. Isso era o que Bella sentia no momento em que bateu a porta do apartamento de Edward e saiu decidida em ir pra longe do homem que ama e tentar, _inutilmente_, apartar-se das mentiras.

Mas apenas uma coisa é desejada pelos dois: que pudessem voltar no tempo. E se Bella conseguir se safar dessa, Edward está disposto a tê-la em seus braços, sem nenhuma mentira, nenhum segredo e passando por cima de qualquer coisa que esteja em seu caminho.

Será que no fim, tudo acabará bem?

LINK: http*****://*****www.*****fanfiction*****.net/s/542*****1445/*****1/Tentacao_*****&Perigosa

Beijinhos beijinhos, **reviews** e leiam a TP :*


	17. 018

**014**

Eu queria, eu_ devia _me afastar de Edward, mas simplesmente não deu tempo. O hall do apartamento tinha um pequeno corredor, e era preciso apenas alguns passos para chegar à sala. Bem aonde eu e Edward nos encontrávamos.

Jasper apareceu no portal, encarando a cena com a sobrancelha erguida suavemente. Mordi o lábio inferior e virei meus olhos para o lado da janela, na direção oposta de onde Jasper estava. Eu já podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando. Não era difícil você saber o que uma outra pessoa pensa quando te vê agarrada á cintura de seu colega de quarto.

- O que... o que é isso? – ele perguntou com uma risada nervosa.

- Ensaio – Edward respondeu com descontração, mas o tremor de seu peito grudado ao meu, me deu a perfeita sensação de que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu – Você sabe, Bella foi promovida – tive o vislumbre de vê-lo sorrir e logo depois se afastar de mim, indo em direção a mesa.

Era estranho. Edward estava ali como um escudo pra mim e agora que ele havia ido, nem que fosse a poucos metros de distância de mim, era como se me deixasse desprotegida ao olhar questionador de Jasper.

Respirei fundo e virei meu olhar para Jasper, com um sorriso tenso nos lábios. Jasper deu de ombros, torcendo os lábios como se pouco se importasse com o que estava acontecendo aqui.

- É, a gente queria ver o que ficava legal pro sábado que vem – murmurei e fui até Jasper, tentando descontrair a situação.

Cheguei perto dele e o abracei pelo pescoço, dando-lhe um selinho, como sempre fazia para cumprimentá-lo. Ele só não sabia que agora eu fazia isso com certas segundas intenções, claro.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e o selinho, mas logo me soltou, sem muita compaixão. Franzi o cenho e o olhei.

- Posso ver o ensaio? – ele perguntou alto, para que Edward também ouvisse.

- Acho que já acabou por hoje... – Edward respondeu, rindo fraco, enquanto reunia as coisas da mesa.

- Não – me virei, para encontrar o rosto de Edward confuso na minha direção – Acho que... acho que não to solta o suficiente. E Jasper seria útil pra gente. Seria um bom crítico – completei.

Jasper me olhava com um sorriso e olhar estranho, enquanto Edward erguia a sobrancelha não entendendo muito minha animação pelo fato de Jasper poder ver o que iríamos fazer nessa sala.

Mas eu precisava saber. Precisava saber _quem_ eu queria. As coisas já eram bastante difíceis para mim desde muito tempo. Acho que desde meu primeiro beijo com Edward ou Jasper. E agora, depois do que aconteceu a minutos atrás, havia conseguido deixar as coisas ainda mais confusas pra mim.

Eu simplesmente não sabia quem eu queria. Algumas horas era Jasper quem dominava meus pensamentos. Mas outras, era apenas Edward. E bom, eu acho que tenho que fazer uma escolha... _certo_?

- Se você... – Edward começou e deu um longo suspiro – Se você prefere, podemos sim.

- Perfeito! – respondi entusiasmada. Acho que isso ainda era efeito do álcool – Faz algo pra beber?

- Você quer algo pra beber? – Jasper perguntou e Edward riu enquanto começava a mexer na mesa.

- Eu... é... eu quero. É melhor para se soltar – sorri de lado, enquanto guiava Jasper até o sofá.

Minha coragem era culpa toda e completamente do momento e dos dois homens ao meu redor. E sim, eu precisava de **muita** coragem para o que eu pretendia fazer agora.

Seduzir Edward e enlouquecer Jasper não é pra qualquer uma. E o pior de tudo é que eu não tinha certeza se eu saberia a hora de parar.

**Edward's POV**

Certo... o que estava prestes a acontecer?

Bella estava um tanto diferente do normal, e eu sei que o que ela estava fazendo era por livre e espontânea vontade. Pedir para Jasper ficar? Pedir um drink? Realmente, isso estava ficando estranho.

E por mais estranho que estivesse, eu queria saber aonde tudo aquilo iria acabar. Porque sim, ela tinha alguma coisa em mente e eu estava bastante curioso para descobrir.

Entreguei a bebida pra ela, algo ainda mais forte que o anterior e ela me olhou, com um pequeno sorriso tímido nos lábios e virou, novamente, tudo de uma vez.

Tanto eu quanto Jasper ficamos a olhando, esperando sua reação até que a ultima gota da bebida fosse acolhida por seu organismo. Seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela tossiu algumas vezes. Ri baixo enquanto pegava o copo de sua mão e colocava na mesa.

Percebi que Jasper foi até o sofá, que eu havia afastado e encostado na parede, e se sentou. Ofereci algo para ele beber e Jasper respondeu que queria uísque com muito gelo, e logo o entreguei.

- Pode? – Bella perguntou inocentemente para mim e Jasper. Seu rosto estava suavemente corado e um sorriso travesso brincava em seus lábios. Ainda estava em dúvida se devia ou não ter medo daquilo.

- Hm, claro... – Jasper murmurou, bebendo do uísque.

Tanto eu quanto ele estávamos um pouco surpresos com _essa_ Bella à nossa frente. Parecia desinibida, alegre e estranhamente inocente. E ao pensar no que aconteceu a pouco mais de meia hora atrás, me fazia deixar preparado de que ela estava planejando alguma coisa. Assim como eu havia feito com ela mais cedo.

Tudo havia sido milimetricamente esquematizado. Eu queria tentá-la, queria provocá-la. Era impossível o fato de que ela não se sentisse nenhum pouco atraída por mim comparado ao que eu me sentia por ela.

Bebida, música, conversa. Tudo estava preparado na minha cabeça. Mas o por em prática era bem mais difícil. Eu queria que ela admitisse que sentia a minha falta, que precisava de mim; mas o que estava acontecendo era _eu_ me entregando como ou mais que ela.

E eu pretendia _finalizar_ o que eu tinha em mente. Precisava fazê-la pensar que era a mim o que ela queria e precisava.

A música tocava enquanto ela se movia, rebolando sem jeito e fechava os olhos, deixando aquele medonho ar inocente ainda mais em evidencia. Parecia tão pura, que era quase impossível pensar que ela e a mulher que me provocava a pouco tempo são a mesma pessoa.

Minhas mãos foram para seus quadris, puxando-a para mim enquanto eu me movia junto a ela. Senti seus dedos pequenos e delicados moldarem meu pescoço e sua outra mão descia até meus braços, puxando-me mais para perto dela.

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Jasper sobre mim. Porque claro, era sobre mim, se for visar a sua atual preferência sexual. E isso era medonho. Muito medonho.

E acho que se não fosse à mulher tentadoramente provocante aos meus braços, eu já havia desistido de tudo aquilo.

Independente de onde fossem os olhares discretos de Jasper ou a intenção de Bella, eu só sabia que iria me aproveitar dessa situação o quanto ela me proporcionasse.

**Jasper 's POV**

Uma das coisas que eu tinha em mente quando chegasse em casa era tomar um banho, um bom leite quente, conversar com Edward e Bella e ir para a cama. Mas certamente não era isso que iria acontecer essa noite. Pelo menos eu acho que não foi isso que ela havia planejado.

Ela parecia estar bêbada e disposta a qualquer coisa. Inclusive me deixar sentado em um sofá enquanto ela fica dançando – se esfregando – com Edward.

Estava claro que Edward parecia ainda mais assustado que eu. A principio, ele hesitou quando Bella chegou para puxá-lo para aquela _dança_, mas em seguida, ele parecia estar aproveitando até mais que ela.

Tirei um longo gole do uísque, não desgrudando os olhos daqueles dois. Dois pares de coxas se enroscando uma com a outra, enquanto pares de mãos tateavam qualquer tipo de pele exposta do outro. Eu não sabia em quem fixar o olhar. Era tudo muito hipnotizante. E excitante.

Bella sorria e ria, quando Edward brincava e puxava-lhe pelas costas, grudando todas as partes de seu corpo no dele. O cabelo de ambos estavam molhados de suor, mesmo hoje estando um frio tremendo lá fora, totalmente diferente do clima _quente_ daqui de dentro.

A mãe de Bella desceu pelos braços de Edward, arranhando-o e deixando uma marca sutilmente vermelha pelo caminho. Edward mordeu o lábio inferior, deixando os olhos abertos em uma fresta miúda, apreciando o tratamento que recebia de Bella. Meu coração batia acelerado enquanto eu observava tudo aquilo, como se eu estivesse participando daquela dança erótica.

E pelo olhar que Bella me dava, era realmente como se meu corpo estivesse se esfregando no dela, como se nas minhas mãos, eu pudesse sentir a textura macia de sua pele. Ela sorriu, agarrando o pescoço de Edward e ficando na ponta dos pés para depositar um sutil beijo no canto da boca dele. E em nenhum momento, ela desgrudou os olhos de mim. Foi como se ela me beijasse, me provocasse.

Suas mãos largaram Edward e foram em direção ao par de mãos másculas na sua cintura, arrancando-as dali, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, enquanto caminhava na minha direção, como uma criança prestes a fazer travessura.

Seu olhar ardia, brilhava de excitação pela sua brincadeirinha exótica. E assim que se aproximou o bastante de mim, ela balançou o quadril de um lado para o outro, abaixando-se em sintonia com a música tocando. Suas mãos foram em direção dos meus joelhos e sorrindo, ela rebolou no chão até subir novamente, sem deixar de me encarar em nenhum momento.

- Gostando? – ela perguntou, quando se aproximou do meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Estremeci.

- Você é louca... – murmurei, sem certeza se tinha algum poder sobre meu corpo.

Ela riu baixo, de um jeito totalmente tentador e sensual, enquanto se afastava lentamente de mim e segurava nas minhas mãos, levantando-me e grudando seu corpo ao meu.

- Eu sei que sou – seu sorriso maligno, que eu tanto conhecia, se apoderou de seus lábios – E eu sei que você também gosta de loucuras.

**Bella' POV**

Eu sabia plenamente que estava abusando. Mas eu pouco me importava, realmente, pouco me importava. A situação estava tão propicia para o que quer que fosse acontecer, e não seria eu para impedir, ainda mais com o teor alcoólico no meu corpo.

Jasper estava quase me chamando silenciosamente para ele, e eu não pude negar uma visitinha até ele. Necessitava sentir suas mãos, tão boas como as de Edward, passando por meu corpo, sentindo minha pele, causando-me calafrios e desejos que eu sabia que apenas ele me dava. Assim como Edward.

Ele riu baixo, quase sem graça com a situação. Mas ele já havia bebido também, e assim como eu, Jasper nunca foi muito forte para bebidas.

Quando me virei, com Jasper nas minhas mãos, me deparei com Edward terminado de matar alguma bebida que ele havia preparado para si. O mesmo ergueu a sobrancelha quando viu que eu trazia Jasper, mas deu de ombros. Parecia que hoje, esses dois estavam dispostos a qualquer coisa que eu quisesse fazer. Nenhum havia se oposto a nada. E eu estava gostando disso.

**Lady Gaga – Bad Romance **_(tire as** *** http:*****//www.*****youtube*****.com/*****watch?v=*****qrO4YZ*****eyl0I)_

Mexendo lenta e sensualmente meu quadril, caminhei até Edward, sem soltar Jasper e fiquei entre os dois. Edward continuou me encarando, sem fé no que eu queria fazer. Jasper tinha o pulso acelerado, e parecia que apenas eu estava "sã" para o que acontecesse ali.

A voz de Lady Gaga estava alta, o que só me fazia envolver mais na situação. Fiquei de costas para Edward, enquanto espalmava minhas mãos no peito de Jasper, agarrando sua camisa e me esfregando ainda mais no homem atrás de mim.

As mãos de Edward agarraram minha cintura, me apertando para ele, puxando ainda mais, como se quisesse fundir nossos corpos. A principio, Jasper ficou sem ação com a compreensão de Edward e minhas atitudes, mas em segundos depois, senti uma de suas mãos grandes agarrem minha nuca, puxando minha nuca para cima. Seus olhos estavam selvagens, quase primais. Sorri de lado, ficando na ponta dos pés para morder o canto de sua boca e provocar arrepios por seu corpo.

Eu poderia estar parecendo uma vadia, poderia me arrepender disso depois, mas nesse momento eu só queria me aproveitar. Me aproveitar desses dois homens, a minha disposição _simultaneamente_. Como um sonho, tudo se passava diante dos meus olhos quase me fazendo não acreditar no que acontecia.

Senti um par de mãos descerem dos meus quadris em direção as minhas pernas, agarrando minhas coxas enquanto puxava um pouco o short de malha fina para cima. _Edward, sempre tão apressado_. Ri um pouco alto, enquanto descia uma mão para a de Edward, o fazendo parar ali. Sua respiração estava indo diretamente ao meu ouvido e eu pude sentir quando ele suspirou profundamente pela minha interrupção.

Abaixei novamente meu corpo, esfregando meu traseiro pela atual evidente ereção de Edward e passando meus dedos pelos músculos peitorais de Jasper, até chegar em suas coxas torneadas, grossas e perfeitas. Ele estremeceu, mordendo o lábio e jogando a cabeça para trás, assim que minhas mãos passaram em sua virilha.

Sorri diabolicamente, enquanto voltava a subir, só que agora, mudando de lado. Meu traseiro passou certeiro sobre seu membro semi-ereto, graças as minhas ligeiras caricias, e minhas mãos passaram desde as pernas até o tronco de Edward. Ele teve a mesma reação de Jasper, estremecendo e agarrou em seguida as minhas mãos ao lado do meu corpo.

Ergui a sobrancelha e ele sorriu de lado, de um jeito completamente tentador, se abaixando um pouco e encostando seus lábios no meu rosto, fazendo um rastro de beijos, chupões e lambidas até o meu pescoço. Um gemido fraco escapou de meus lábios e eu fechei os olhos, recebendo logo uma atenção por _trás_.

As mãos de Jasper estavam ferozes enquanto adentravam em minha blusa fina, acariciando a pele de minha cintura e costas com seus dedos gelados, causando mais arrepios irremediáveis em meu corpo. Por reflexo, pressionei minha cintura em seu membro, ouvindo um suspiro gemido na minha orelha direita e logo em seguida, sentindo uma mordida no meu lóbulo esquerdo pela boca de Edward.

Outro gemido, agora mais alto, escapou da minha boca e eu abri os olhos, encarando aquela imensidão verde e completamente sedenta diante de mim. Perdi o fôlego o encarando e, para o meu bem, me afastei dos dois. Ou tentei.

As mãos de Jasper agarraram minha cintura e as de Edward permaneceram segurando minhas mãos. O ruivo riu próximo da minha orelha e falou:

- Quer fugir depois de nos provocar tanto? – ele murmurou, seu sotaque inglês forte me causando muitos arrepios – Agora, você tem que agüentar as conseqüências.

- E quais seriam as conseqüências? – sussurrei, sem forças para por minha voz em um tom mais alto.

- Tem que esperar para ver – Jasper falou baixinho na minha orelha direita, mordendo-a em seguida.

Senti minhas pernas falharem e, se eles não estivessem me segurando, tinha certeza que cairia ali mesmo. Eles riram da minha fraqueza e dançaram sensualmente de encontro ao _meu_ corpo, fazendo com que eu sentisse o que eu havia _causado_ neles.

Agarrei um dos braços de Edward, enquanto com a outra mão eu desci para a coxa de Jasper. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás, dando um livre acesso do meu pescoço para Edward, que o tomou como eu havia esperado. Meus olhos encontraram o rosto de Jasper e ele tinha um sorriso pequeno e indescritível nos lábios. Pelo que percebi, nenhum de nós estava ligando para qualquer que fosse as conseqüências de tudo isso.

A musica tocando foi interrompida pelo barulho irritante e inconveniente do telefone da sala. A principio, ignoramos, pensando que era o barulho da música, mas a cada segundo, se tornava mais alto e agudo.

Tentei me mover, mas eles me agarraram, como muralhas, o meu corpo. Suspirei, retomando a sanidade e encarando Edward e em seguida, virando meu rosto e olhando para Jasper.

Com força, me soltei dos dois, percebendo que aquilo seria o certo. O que aconteceria caso continuássemos?Por Deus, eu sou louca!

Uma parte de mim, queria descobrir o que aconteceria se eu ficasse mais alguns minutos com eles, mas o outro lado meu, percebia que eu havia ido longe demais. E era melhor parar. Muito melhor.

Olhei para trás e vi Edward passando as mãos nos cabelos, irritado, frustrado, bravo consigo mesmo, talvez. Jasper pegou outra dose de uísque, virando na hora, e colocando mais outra, caminhando em seguida até a janela aberta. A música parou, e o barulho do telefone me fez despertar da loucura desse apartamento.

Vi quem era no identificador de chamadas e acho que nunca agradeci tanto por Rosalie me ligar. Ela me salvou, talvez, do maior erro da minha vida. Mas, eu disse _talvez_.

**Fim do capítulo 014**

* * *

**N/A:** Deeesculpem-me a demora de postagens, pessoas! É que eu perdi a senha do FF :x Sou uma anta, eu sei, mas enfim, não percam tempo e vão logo deixar suas **reviews **lindas para eu voltar o mais rápido - e quando digo MAIS RÁPIDO é mais rápido MESMO - e postar o capítulo 15 :D

Beijinhos e **reviews** :*


	18. 019

Fazia uma hora que eu estava sentada nessa cadeira de uma cafeteria qualquer conversando com Rosalie. Quero dizer, fazia uma hora que eu estava _falando_ com Rosalie sobre tudo o que aconteceu ontem e que vêm acontecendo há meses na minha vida.

A noite de ontem passava vívida na minha cabeça: Edward e eu, dançando algo erótico para Jasper. Os toques de Edward, os olhares de Jasper; os beijos de Edward, as mãos de Jasper. Eles dois e eu. Apenas toques e provocações. Toques e provocações que haviam causado um misto de sentimentos dentro de mim. Medo, angústia e _indecisão_. Eu precisava de ajuda.

— Você... uau amiga — ela disse, sem fôlego depois que eu expliquei absolutamente tudo pra ela — Você transou com Jasper? O mesmo Jasper que comenta o quão grande e gostosa é a bunda do Ross, do _Friends_?

— É, amiga, o mesmo. Assim como o Edward é aquele mesmo Edward canalha e cafajeste que a gente tanto conhece e que vive sob o mesmo teto que eu.

— Então, só para recapitular: você transou com Jasper, depois transou com Edward. Depois, ficou transando com os dois ao mesmo tempo, tendo sonho erótico com os dois, colocando em sua cabeça que quer Jasper, mas que quando Edward aparece na sua frente é ele quem rouba sua atenção, e você ainda quer a minha opinião sobre isso tudo tirando o fato de eu te chamar de vadia?

— Rosalie! — Esbugalhei os olhos, abrindo a boca para dar uma resposta praquilo, mas ela simplesmente não vinha. Eu realmente era uma vadia. Uma vadia que transava com seus dois colegas de quarto, sem saber com qual ficar porque gostava dos dois! Merda, eu sou uma puta de uma vadia de primeiro grau.

— Amiga, desculpa, mas eu só quero ser sincera. Edward e Jasper, querendo ou não, se tornaram grandes amigos. É como se você colocasse os dois numa sinuca de bico das boas. Além, claro, de Jasper ser gay.

— É! Eu me apaixonei por um gay!

— Ou _acha_ que se apaixonou por um. Afinal, pelo que eu entendi, você sente o mesmo por Edward.

— Rosalie, eu quero morrer! — disse chorosa, enquanto estendia meus braços sobre a mesa e deitava minha cabeça sobre eles.

— Calma, Bella, para tudo na vida se acha um jeito. E a última coisa que você tem que fazer é morrer, porque querendo ou não, amada, você é _muito_ sortuda.

— É, sortuda e amaldiçoada, fadada a conviver com isso até a morte, só se for.

— Eu podia falar que é normal e blábláblá, mas eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse isso —ergui a cabeça e encarei Rosalie, que tinha os lábios torcidos para o lado. — Seria fácil se você simplesmente ficasse com Edward. Ele te quer, você o quer. _Tcharam!_ Acabou o drama.

— Mas eu também quero Jasper, merda — murmurei, novamente jogando minha cabeça de encontro à mesa. Agora sem meus braços para apoiar, e sim só o mármore frio sob a minha testa.

— Eu não sei se tenho inveja ou pena de você. — Ergui novamente a cabeça, dirigindo-lhe um olhar matador. — Ok, parei! — Ela ergueu as mãos, se desculpando. — Mas eu só vejo um modo de isso mudar, amiga: É cada um tomando seu rumo.

— Como assim, Rose?

— Eu vou arranjar alguma amiga minha muito gata e gostosa, e colocarei na fita de Edward — seu semblante era pensativo enquanto falava. — Depois, vou ver se arrumo algum amigo gay e gato, para o Jasper.

— E quanto a mim? — perguntei confusa. Os dois se davam bem e eu ficava simplesmente me roendo de ciúmes enquanto visse a cena?

— Gata, eu tenho algo muito melhor pra você — Seu sorriso maléfico chegou a me assustar um pouco, mas, temerosamente, encarei-a e pedi para que ela continuasse — Você sabe quem está na cidade, Bells?

— Sei lá, com esses dois na minha vida eu mal tenho tempo de pensar em fofoca ou outra coisa — fui sincera, dando de ombros e percebendo o quão retardada e quadrada eu estava sendo nesses meses turbulentos na minha vida. Havia "abandonado" Rosalie e ignorando tudo a minha volta, pensando incansavelmente em Edward ou Jasper. Isso estava se tornando vergonhoso.

— Não sei se esse nome lhe soa familiar... — ela disse, encarando as unhas em um tom de rosa-avermelhado que ela havia acabado de fazer na manicure. — Mas um tal de _Jacob Black_ esta na cidade...

— Não... — disse incrédula, arregalando os olhos.

— Sim... e adivinha só que ele veio falar comigo perguntando de você?! — e com uma falsa cara de espanto, Rosalie sorriu maldosamente e me encarou. — Eu tenho o número do telefone e endereço do cidadão. O que nos resta fazer é marcar um encontro para hoje à noite e todos os seus pesadelos serão resolvidos, _baby_.

Um frio medonho percorreu minha espinha e eu encarei o chão, desolada. Jacob. Ele havia viajado, para fazer esportes radicais, como ele sempre gostara. E desde que terminei com ele, tive poucas noticias; às vezes recebia um postal ou outro, mas logo depois ele sumia.

Jacob. O garoto que eu havia amado incorrigivelmente, do qual o sentimento só se igualava a esses dois homens que participam insistentemente da minha vida.

E era com Jacob que eu esqueceria deles; era com Jacob que eu voltaria a viver a minha vida novamente, ignorando qualquer uma das beldades que habitam meu apartamento dia e noite. Mas mesmo assim, isso me dava medo. E esse medo era porque eu sabia que _aqueles_ dois encontrariam novas pessoas.

Será que eles também seriam capazes de me esquecer assim como eu havia me proposto a fazê-lo?

...

Por um momento, enquanto eu encarava meu reflexo no espelho, eu pensei que aquilo fosse errado. Porque, querendo ou não, eu só estava querendo me enganar. Edward e Jasper ocupavam 100% dos meus pensamentos. Sair com outro cara não resolveria isso.

Joguei-me na cama, deixando meus joelhos flexionados na borda da cama e meus pés nos saltos apoiados no chão. O teto lilás era a única coisa no meu campo de visão, e isso só fez uma onda mórbida pairar sobre mim.

Era horrível sentir o que eu sentia. E a maior loucura é pensar e saber sobre tudo que eu propus e fiz nesse tempo que se passou. Errei no momento em que transei com Jasper, errei no momento em que cedi para Edward. Mas acima de tudo, errei no momento em que pedi para ambos, para que deixasse apenas amizade. Sem amor, luxuria ou desejo. Deixar apenas o vácuo e a saudade das mãos de cada um, dos beijos de cada um e de tudo que os dois me proporcionaram. Isso, com certeza, só serviu para me deixar mais apaixonada por eles. Primeiro Jasper, que era o obstáculo mais difícil e quase impossível, e depois Edward, que conseguiu cativar minha confiança.

O que eu devia fazer era ligar para o Jacob e desmarcar esse encontro. Eu tinha que sofrer sozinha, não podia envolver nenhum inocente nessa loucura.

Levantei-me, ajeitando o vestido justo e preto, que mal tampava minhas coxas, enquanto me equilibrava nos saltos altos. Eu estava bonita. Perfeita, até. Rosalie havia escolhido meu modelito, feito minha maquiagem, arrumado meu cabelo e saído da minha casa a minutos atrás. Enquanto ela estava aqui, parecia que o plano seria tão perfeito! Eu, em nenhum momento, havia pensado em desistir. Mas aqui, sozinha, sabendo que um dos dois estão a passos de distância de mim, tinha baixado minha guarda.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e caminhei até a sala, onde estava o telefone. Me debrucei sobre o patamar da cozinha, ficando apoiada sobre os cotovelos e comecei a discar o número que estava ao lado do telefone. Rosalie havia deixado o papel com o número ao lado dele, já que fora ela quem havia ligado e mandando eu falar com ele hoje à tarde.

Uma onda de indecisão pairou por mim. Por que eu estava dando um pé na bunda da minha sorte, antes mesmo de ela acontecer? Eu não podia ficar ainda mais doente por aquele par de homens perfeitos. Não mais do que eu já estava. E dispensar Jacob seria me entregar à insanidade. Eu morreria em não poder ter nenhum deles pra mim.

No primeiro "_tuu_" do telefone, eu desliguei. Eu merecia essa chance. Merecia a chance de tentar algo novo e ignorar Jasper ou Edward. Afinal de contas, quem são eles mesmo?

Ri, me virando e colocando o telefone no gancho. Dei a volta na bancada e fui até a geladeira, abrindo e pegando uma garrafa de água. Tirei a tampa e levei a garrafa até a boca, bebendo o conteúdo no gargalo mesmo. Meus olhos foram em direção ao relógio em cima do fogão, e vi que faltava pouco mais de dez minutos para a hora que eu havia marcado com Jacob.

— Mesmo você estando um verdadeiro pecado dentro desse _tubo,_ não é legal fazer isso não, Bella — ouvi a voz de Edward murmurar, quase dolorosamente, do outro lado da banqueta. — Além de ser um tanto excitante.

— Hm, claro. É um verdadeiro filme pornô, ver uma mulher bebendo água no gargalo.

— Pode ter certeza que é, pequena. — Agora era Jasper, que se postava ao lado de Edward, e mantinha um sorriso falsamente malicioso nos lábios. Ri, enquanto passava a mão pela boca da garrafa e fechava, guardando-a na geladeira.

— Vocês são dois idiotas — _idiotas que estão me tirando a coragem do que eu tinha que fazer_, oprimi essa parte do pensamento, mas não pude deixar de perceber que, por mais que fosse brincadeirinha, o que esses dois haviam acabado de falar havia mexido comigo.

Está vendo? Eu estou ficando doente! Tenho que parar com isso para o meu próprio bem.

— Aonde você vai? — Jasper perguntou, e assim que eu passei pela abertura da cozinha para a sala, ele me puxou pelo braço e me fez dar uma rodadinha. — Acho que está muito arrumada para sair com a Rosalie.

— Acha? E por que o que você acha ou deixa de achar mudaria o meu modo de vestir? — Fiz um biquinho, apertando a bochecha de Jasper para demonstrar que meu fora havia sido apenas pura brincadeirinha. Edward riu, enquanto se jogava no sofá.

— Cavalo pra você, Jazz.

— Cala a boca, Edward. Você tem menos opinião ainda sobre o que eu devo ou não devo vestir — ele ergueu a sobrancelha e eu ri, enquanto me afastava de Jasper e me sentava na poltrona perto da janela, cruzando as pernas. — Vou sair. E não é com Rose, Jasper.

— E com quem mais seria?

— É, com quem mais? Você só conversa com a gente ou com Rosalie, se não é com ela, você realmente está me deixando intrigado em saber quem é o louco que pretende perder uma noite com você.

— Acho linda a sua demonstração de afeto, Edward. — Balancei a cabeça, descrente com a tamanha liberdade que eu havia dado para esses dois sobre a minha vida. — E para a informação de vocês, eu vou sair sim. Com um homem.

— Porra, Bells! — a voz sofrida de Edward me chamou a atenção, e eu voltei meus olhos para ele. — A pontinha de esperança com o fato de você ter virado lésbica estava me deixando animado. Acabou com minhas fantasias, agora pague um psicólogo pra mim.

Não foi possível reprimir uma risada, e dessa vez, nós três gargalhamos alto.

Isso já havia virado – mesmo cometendo muitos incestos – uma família. Edward, o cara durão e machão, estava se mostrando cômico e afetuoso, assim como Jasper, que ficava cada vez menos tímido. Eu os amava de todas as maneiras que se tem para amar, e o fato de eu estar querendo me "afastar" disso tudo me causou uma momentânea nostalgia, mas logo depois eu balancei a cabeça e voltei a pensar que o melhor a se fazer era sair com Jacob e tentar conseguir tirar os dois da minha cabeça. Nem que fosse um pouco.

— Ok, mas quem será o sortudo? — Jasper perguntou, depois que cessamos as risadas.

— Jacob.

— _Aquele_ Jacob? Aquele que você namorou e coisa e tal? — assenti e por um segundo, parecia que Jasper havia ficado um pouco desolado e que até aparentava ciúmes. Mas como eu disse, foram apenas por segundos, e eu decidi encarar aquilo como algum tipo de ilusão.

— Exato. Ele voltou e conversou com a Rosalie sobre mim, e pediu para sair.

— E você vai sair com seu ex? — Edward perguntou intrigado.

— Qual o problema? Nosso término foi pacífico, terminamos apenas porque ele ia viajar.

— Mas isso é estranho...

— Não vejo nada de estranho nisso, Edward, até porque eu gostava dele e... — parei minha frase na metade, porque fui interrompida pelo barulho da campainha e sorri antes de falar: — É ele. Devo voltar tarde, então, nem precisa me esperar. — Levantei e corri até a porta, pegando minha carteira vermelha em verniz, que estava em cima da mesa, e respirei fundo antes de abrir a maçaneta.

Era ele. Cabelo preto, em um corte arrepiado e um pouco bagunçado. Usava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa fina marfim, de um tecido um pouco amassado e uma jaqueta preta por cima. Pude perceber que seu corpo estava ainda mais desenvolvido, já que suas pernas grossas estavam justas na calça e seu peito era definido sob a malha fina.

Demorei um tempo até encontrar seus olhos, pretos e penetrantes, tentando ao máximo conter um resfôlego com tamanha visão desse homem. _E que homem!_

— Bells! Quanto tempo! — ele disse, depois de me olhar da cabeça aos pés, do mesmo jeito que eu havia feito com ele, e me abraçou com seus braços fortes pela cintura.

— Jake! Nem posso acreditar! — beijei seu rosto e o encarei em seguida. — Foi tão bom quando eu soube que você estava aqui.

— Tirei umas férias de mim mesmo — ele riu. — Às vezes é chato você parecer um nômade, pulando de lugar em lugar.

— Hm, que bom que aprendeu isso, né — disse com um falso semblante de reprovação, o fazendo sorrir sem graça e coçar a nuca.

— Er, então, vamos?

— Claro, só um minuto. — Voltei até o apartamento e fiquei entre o sofá onde Edward e Jasper estavam. — Tranquem tudo e nada de trazer piranhas para cá, ouviram? — falei seriamente, e Edward sorriu maldoso.

— Você sempre acaba com a minha diversão...

— Bom, com isso você não tem com que se preocupar — Jasper murmurou, olhando a televisão — Pelo menos da minha parte.

— Idiotas — ri, e logo me abaixei um pouco, beijando o rosto de Jasper e depois fazendo o mesmo com Edward — Devo chegar tarde...

— Já falou isso, _mamãe_ — Edward parecia meio impaciente e irritado com isso tudo. Ciúmes? Ou era apenas eu que queria enxergar isso? — Agora vai porque seu macho já deve estar cansado de esperar.

Balancei a cabeça e fui. Não tinha motivo nenhum para esse encontro dar errado. Apenas Jacob e eu, em um restaurante romântico, recordando o que vivemos e, logo depois, ele me fará esquecer Jasper e Edward.

Vendo tudo parecer tão simples, eu me senti um pouco mais calma e confiante. Não tinha nada mesmo para dar errado.

Realmente, _nada_ iria dar errado.

* * *

**N/A: **Oláaaaaaaaa meninas! :D

Desculpem a demora, mas agora juro que não será mais assim, postarei o mais rapido possivel, ok?

Weeeeeeeeell, o que acharam do capítulo? Eu sei, eu sei, Bella doentinha, né? Quem iria desistir de dois monumentos desses? Só essa Bella mesmo, tsc tsc...

Vocês acham que isso vai dar certo? Tem que esperar para ver nos próximos capitulos, lalala. HAHAHAH.

E pra isso, claro, quero todas as **reviews** do mundo, viu? Que ai eu volto aqui correndo e posto *-*

E aaaaaaaaaaaaah, agora estou com uma beta! *-* Por isso que o capítulo ficou super divo, viu? AHEUAHUEHAUEHAUHE. Minha beta linda é a Natthy (_http*:/*/www.*fanfiction*.net/*u/18954*92/*Natthy_), um amorzinho que vai me ajudar com essa linda histórita pra vocês :)

Super brigada, Nathalie 3

Beijos amoreeeeeeees, inté :*


	19. 020

**016**

**Edward's POV**

Eu certamente já estava começando a ficar entediado com o especial de _The Big Bang Theory_ que passava na TV. E isso, com toda certeza, é um fato histórico, já que essa é uma das minhas séries de humor favoritas.

Jasper estava deitado no outro sofá, talvez até mais entediado do que eu. Parecia que a casa sem Bella ficava um porre, como se ela fosse a alma disso tudo aqui. Soa clichê, mas é a pura verdade. Era como se eu e Jasper fossemos dois desconhecidos!

O que, de fato, não éramos nem um pouco. Com esses meses que estou aqui, meus laços com Jasper só aumentaram, como se eu tivesse adotado ele como um irmão. E agora, estávamos nós, como dois idiotas, olhando para a televisão sem realmente assistir o que se passava.

E de pensar que talvez isso fique desse jeito pra sempre... E se a Bella realmente gostasse desse cara? Ele poderia roubar ela de nós! Eu sabia perfeitamente que Bella era adulta o bastante para tornar desse encontro algo muito além de coisas de colegial. E pensar naquele _idiota_ na cama com a _nossa_ Bella, fez um sentimento possessivo e ciumento se apoderar de mim.

Bella era muita coisa para aquele tal de Jacob! Tenho certeza de que mesmo quando eles namoravam, ele não foi capaz de conhecer nem metade das coisas que eu e Jasper sabemos. Ele não podia simplesmente chegar e sentar na janela, sem nem ao menos ser qualificado o bastante para tê-la em suas mãos. Bella era doce, gentil, engraçada e sensível demais para que qualquer babaca a ferisse.

E se isso desse certo? Tornasse um namoro, ou algo assim? Será que Bella iria nos abandonar? Caralho! Eu teria que viver nessa monotonia com Jasper para sempre?

E ainda por cima, nós iríamos perder a Bella para sempre, e isso não era nada, definitivamente, nada legal!

— Esse maluco é legal?

— Que maluco, Edward? — Jasper perguntou, me olhando como se eu fosse louco.

— Esse Jacob... — Dei de ombros. — Será que ele presta pra Bella?

— Eu poderia até te sacanear pelo fato de você estar tão preocupado com ela — Jasper se sentou no sofá, me olhando. — Mas eu tô tão preocupado quanto você. E, sei lá, não sei se Jacob é um cara legal. Antes, ele era, mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, ele pode ter virado um maníaco!

— É — concordei, parando para pensar. — Um serial killer, que procura ex-namoradas para satisfazer sua sede de sangue! — disse com um pingo de sarcasmo, mas decidido a levar as coisas um pouco a sério e fazer Jasper entrar no meu jogo.

— Será? — ele disse um pouquinho divertido, mas então ficou sério novamente. — Eu acho que seria melhor se terminássemos com esse encontro antes mesmo de ele começar...

— E você sabe onde eles foram?

— Não. — Jazz suspirou um pouco derrotado, mas logo depois de alguns segundos ele me olhou sorrindo, como se tivesse tido uma grande idéia. — Mas eu sei de alguém que sabe!

E só pelo seu olhar, consegui deduzir quem seria esse tal alguém.

_Rosalie_.

...

— Não tem ninguém!

Ouvimos a voz de Rosalie gritar de dentro de seu apartamento, mas, certamente, eu e Jasper estávamos decididos a tirá-la de lá para abrir a porta pra gente.

Toquei novamente a campainha, prendendo o dedo ali e fazendo aquele som de "pén" irritante ficar ainda pior. Para ajudar na tortura, Jasper não parava de bater na porta. Nós certamente não iríamos sair dali.

— Mas que porra! — ela gritou. Só que desta vez abrindo a porta e deixando apenas uma fresta para ver quem era. — O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

— Nós não vamos tomar muito do seu tempo — Jasper começou. — O que precisamos é do endereço do restaurante para onde Bella foi.

— Há, há — ela riu sem humor. — Eu não vou dizer, até porque, eu não sei.

— Até parece! — Tomei a palavra, deixando os olhos em branco. — Foi você quem arrumou a Bella, então, certamente você sabe pra onde eles foram.

— Eu posso até saber, mas com certeza não vou dizer! Vocês são dois loucos que batem na porta dos outros aos berros, como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E dito isso, ela tentou fechar a porta.

Claro, _tentou_, já que eu coloquei meu pé no espaço aberto e Jasper empurrou a porta.

— Abre — ele disse, quase suavemente.

— Não! — ela gritou, tentando de alguma maneira fechar a porta.

— A gente não vai sair daqui, Rosalie! Então abre a porra da porta!

— Eu vou chamar a policia! — ela gritou de lá de dentro, e eu já podia sentir menos resistência em suas forças, já que conseguíamos empurrar mais a porta. Por incrível que pareça, aquela _Barbie_ tinha uma força que eu desconhecia.

— Porra, Rose! Sou eu, Jasper, seu amigo. Só quero saber para onde a Bella foi, posso? — E então, subitamente, a porta se abriu.

Tive que me segurar no batente. Tanto para não cair dentro da sala da loira, como também para tomar um pouco de fôlego. Jasper tropeçou para dentro da sala, quase caindo nos braços de Rosalie. Se o momento não fosse tão tenso, eu certamente riria.

— E pra quê? — ela perguntou, cruzando os braços em frente ao robe rosa transparente que ela havia posto em frente a camisola, que, diga-se de passagem, era extremamente sexy.

— Pra nada, só queríamos comer alguma coisa. — Jasper deu de ombros.

— Podem comer aqui em casa, em um drive-tru ou no raio que o parta, mas não naquele restaurante!

— Rose, Rose — Jasper novamente adocicou a voz, aproximando-se da loira para conseguir persuadi-la. Ergui a sobrancelha. — Vamos, é só falar o nome e onde fica.

Bom, eu não podia negar que Jasper era realmente um cara pintoso, e, com certeza, Rosalie achava o mesmo. Ela o olhava como se estivesse derretida aos seus pés, completamente a mercê do que ele quisesse. Isso era certamente intrigante, já que, se eu tivesse – claro, eu tenho – tamanho poder de sedução com uma mulher, eu jamais viraria gay!

— Eu... Ela... — Rosalie estava aproveitando do carinho que Jasper fazia em seu rosto e eu já estava prevendo um gemido de prazer pela cara que ela tinha. — Eles...

— Diz, Rosalie — ele murmurou.

Eu ainda estava de braços cruzados, a alguns passos de distância deles. Não era para _eu_ estar fazendo aquilo? Bom, eu sou o cara que, modéstia parte, as mulheres são loucas. Mas agora, era Jasper que quase causava um orgasmo em Rosalie só por tocar seu rosto!

Deixando meu orgulho masculino de lado, pude perceber que Jasper realmente surtiria mais efeito nela do que eu. Rose nunca foi com a minha cara, ela só fala comigo por causa dos meus dois colegas de quarto. Então seria difícil eu conseguir encostar em seu rosto como Jasper estava fazendo, e muito menos persuadi-la como ele estava conseguindo.

— Não... — ela soprou, piscando rapidamente os olhos como se saísse de um transe, e se afastou dele. — Eu não vou falar! — Sua voz estava tremida, mas ela me olhava rudemente, demonstrando que manteria sua palavra. — Esse encontro é para ela, pra ela conseguir ter uma vida além de vocês!

— _Quê?_ — Jasper e eu perguntamos juntos.

Ela bufou, andando de um lado para o outro na sala. Bom, aquela frase era realmente intrigante, afinal de contas, o que nós tínhamos a ver com aquele encontro?

— Vocês sabem muito bem do que eu tô falando! — Ela nos fitou, mas ao ver o ponto de interrogação na nossa testa, ela tomou fôlego, como se tivesse descoberto que tinha falado uma grande merda. — Quero dizer, ultimamente ela só sai com vocês! Vocês dois certamente estão destruindo a vida amorosa da Bella. Nenhum cara chega perto dela por culpa de vocês dois.

— Não chegam porque não querem — disse, como se aquilo não me afetasse. — Em nenhum momento nós falamos para alguém que a Bella era nossa.

_Bom, não em voz alta._ Ocultei essa parte, já que Rosalie não ia gostar de ouvir isso.

— Sim, isso é realmente algo que está fora de cogitação — Jasper disse tenso.

— Mesmo assim! Precisou, eu, Rosalie Hale, arrumar um encontro pra ela. E eu só consegui porque Jacob estava viajando, então não sabia de absolutamente nada sobre vocês três.

— Rose — eu disse, sem paciência alguma. — Diz logo para onde ela foi e nós vamos embora.

— Não... vou... falar.

— Certo. — Ouvi Jasper pronunciar, saindo do seu lugar e olhando tudo pela sala. — Eu não queria fazer isso, Rosalie, mas você pediu.

— Pedi o quê? — ela perguntou agudamente.

— Isso.

E então nós dois olhamos para onde Jasper estava. Em suas mãos, tinha um pedaço de papel que aos poucos descobri ser uma foto. Nela, tinha uma garotinha pequena e loirinha com um cara muito mais velho, ambos sorrindo felizes para a foto.

Ergui a sobrancelha, tentando desvendar o porquê daquilo, e só então, Jasper segurou a foto com as duas mãos, cada dedo em um lado oposto, como se fosse rasgá-la.

— Você não seria capaz... — a voz feminina estava quase sumindo, tamanho era seu espanto.

— Não?

Jasper fingiu rasgar e Rosalie gritou.

— Tá, tá! — Ela correu até Jasper, disposta a pegar a foto de suas mãos. — Eu falo, mas me devolve a foto.

— Primeiro fala!

Rosalie respirou fundo, percebendo que o jogo estava perdido pra ela.

— Vocês sabem onde fica, o nome do restaurante é _Buon Apettit_.

— Obrigado — Jasper sorriu, beijando a testa da loira e lhe entregando a foto.

— Eu juro que é pra você nunca mais vir falar comigo, Jasper! — ela gritou, enquanto abraçava a foto contra seus seios fartos.

— Tudo bem, eu já descobri o que eu queria mesmo — ele deu de ombros e foi até a porta.

Fiz uma breve menção com a cabeça para Rosalie e, depois de uma piscadela, segui Jasper. Ele era bom nisso, quero dizer, nesse negocio de conseguir o que quer. Creio que será bom andar mais vezes com Jasper quando eu precisar de seu poder de persuasão.

— Que foto era aquela? — perguntei, enquanto nos dirigíamos até o meu Volvo.

— A única foto que ela tem com o pai.

— Caralho, você é muito mal mesmo — ri de nervoso, me sentando no banco de couro.

— Eu disse pra ela fazer por bem... — ele novamente deu de ombros e depois riu, ligando o rádio, enquanto eu dava partida e seguia para aquele bendito restaurante.

**Bella's POV**

— Comparando com a sua vida, a minha é um porre! — Eu ri e ele sorriu pra mim, me incentivando a responder. — Bom, estou no último ano da faculdade de moda, moro com Jasper e Edward e agora trabalho em uma boate, como caixa e de vez em quando eu faço umas apresentações em cima da bancada. — Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho, e para disfarçar, tomei um pouco do vinho.

— Você é que pensa que não tem nada em comum com tudo o que eu já fiz. Acho que escalar montanhas é uma coisa banal comparado a atender caras chatos que obviamente ficam dando em cima de você. Tem que ter um jogo de cintura e tanto.

— É, vendo por esse lado, até parece mesmo. Tem dias que lá fica um inferno, principalmente quando alguns playboyzinhos mais alterados aparecem para beber mais e ficam me xavecando. Isso é o Ó — disse divertida e ele riu.

— Mas por que você está trabalhando? Eu lembro que quando nós namorávamos seu pai te bancava e tudo o mais...

— É, ele ainda me dá um dinheirinho, mas é o básico para pagar o aluguel e ajudar nas contas. — Dei de ombros, suspirando. — Parece que quando eu terminei com você, ele se revoltou e decidiu me deixar completamente independente.

— Sério? — ele disse surpreso, rindo de nervoso. — O Chefe Swan gostava tanto de mim assim?

— Jake, pára de ser besta, é óbvio que sim. Foi você quem trouxe a pobre criaturinha do mato, vulgo eu — apontei para mim mesma — para a cidade grande, e eu acho que Charlie chegou até a rezar para eu ficar com você. – Ri.

— Você tinha que ter dito para o sogrinho que a culpa foi completamente minha, e não sua. — Ele sorriu malicioso e eu ergui a sobrancelha.

— O que você quis dizer com "sogrinho", senhor Jacob Black?

— Bom... — ele começou, estendendo a vogal e rindo no final. — Acho que já está na hora de tornar a ter o que é meu.

— Seu? — O olhei ainda mais imponente, me segurando para não sorrir de ponta a ponta.

— Claro, foi por isso que eu voltei. Pra ficar com você.

Foi impossível não sorrir para aquele homem, porque, sim, ele agora era um, na minha frente. Eu quase não podia acreditar no que ele estava falando, fosse mentira ou não. O fato de ele estar querendo algo maior do que esse primeiro encontro era o máximo! Com toda certeza, Jacob certamente seria a minha escapatória perfeita.

— Acho que não devemos correr com as coisas... — Fiz charme, seguindo uma das regras mais fortes de Rosalie: nunca ceder no primeiro encontro, nem que ele te jure amor eterno. Faça-se de difícil! — Você voltou agora... Com certeza você mudou desde aquele tempo pra cá, e eu também mudei.

— Pra mim, você continua a mesma Bella que eu lembro desde criança. — Ele sorriu de lado, me encarando com aqueles perfeitos olhos negros.

Senti que minhas pernas ficaram moles – mesmo eu estando sentada – e que meu rosto queimou de vergonha. Ele sorriu ainda mais e em seguida o garçom chegou com nossos pedidos, que estavam cheirando maravilhosamente bem.

Esse não era um restaurante barato. Na verdade, deveria ser um dos mais caros da cidade! Foi realmente um choque quando Jacob estacionou o carro ali na frente e abriu a porta pra mim – sim, abriu a porta pra mim como um perfeito cavalheiro – e me trouxe pra cá.

Hoje não era um dia em que o restaurante estava cheio. Afinal, era quarta-feira à noite e muitos casais não costumam sair nesse dia da semana, por isso havia inúmeras mesas vagas no salão e uma música calma e romântica saia dos altos falantes.

Observei tudo a minha volta e percebi como o lugar era realmente bonito. Não era de se estranhar que fosse tão caro pelo fato de ser tão chique.

As paredes eram em um tom marfim mais puxado para o amarelo e com muitos quadros de paisagens pendurados. O piso era em um marrom não muito escuro desenhado, que de tão limpo aparecia o nosso reflexo. As mesas eram redondas, com toalhas de linho branco e rendado na borda. No centro de cada uma existia um vasinho de planta, com diversos tipos de flores em cada uma. Na nossa tinha uma rosa.

Levei meus olhos para a parede do fundo e vi o bar recatado e sutil, não abandonando o estilo elegante de tudo o que havia ali. O barman estava impecavelmente vestido com uma blusa social e um coletinho por cima, com seus cabelos e tudo o que tinha direito perfeitamente arrumado. Alguns homens, e até mesmo casais, estavam sentados ali, tomando um drinque ou outro. E foi então que eu vi.

Um pouco mais afastados de todos, dois homens tentavam manter seus rostos na escuridão, como se fossem _foragidos_. Encarei aquilo incrédula, desejando realmente que meus olhos estivessem me enganando.

Tentei voltar minha atenção para Jacob, que falava algo sobre como a Índia era linda; mas eu não consegui. Nem o homem na minha frente, que havia rodado o mundo inteiro, com diversas histórias que certamente me fascinariam, roubou minha atenção.

Meus olhos sempre voltavam para os dois lá no fundo, inconfundivelmente familiares, mas submersos na escuridão de onde as luzes dos lustres das paredes não chegavam.

E por um descuido deles, um se levantou para pegar um copo de _uísque_ do barmen visivelmente mais velho que eles e eu descobri o que eu estava decidida a não acreditar.

Jasper e Edward estavam ali, no mesmo ambiente que eu, enquanto eu estava com _outro_ homem – o qual eu contava que me ajudaria a esquecê-_los_.

Realmente, por que minha vida tem que ser tão fácil, hein?

Os dois estavam sentados de modo que ficassem com os olhos na minha mesa com Jacob, observando tudo o que fazíamos. Por um minuto eu pensei que talvez eles tivessem posto algum tipo de escuta sob a minha cadeira, como acontecem nos filmes. Porque, sim, só faltava acontecer isso, porque certamente, eu nem ao menos os vi entrar no restaurante.

Olhei única e exclusivamente para Jacob, mantendo meus olhos e ouvidos voltados para ele. Eu respondia coisas alheias, como sim ou não, ou um simples comentário sobre o que ele falava. Mas realmente, a quem eu queria enganar? Eu não ia conseguir manter esse encontro com aqueles dois me vigiando, feito urubus na carniça. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. E eu ia fazer alguma coisa, e agora!

— Jake, eu vou dar uma ida ao toalete. — Ri de leve e ele assentiu, me encorajando ainda mais a levantar e ir até onde aqueles dois estavam.

Caminhei em passos firmes até o bar, sabendo perfeitamente que os dois estavam postados estrategicamente – ou talvez por puro descuido – ao lado do banheiro feminino.

Assim que passei ao lado dos dois, eles viraram o rosto para o lado oposto, tentando fugir de mim. _Ah, mas é óbvio que eu não iria deixar!_ Antes que eles pudessem pensar no que estava acontecendo, puxei os dois pelos braços, quase fazendo com que eles caíssem do banquinho que estavam sentados.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntei pausadamente, tentando manter o tom de voz baixo, mesmo que a minha vontade fosse de gritar.

— É a segunda vez que ouvimos isso hoje... — Edward murmurou, tentando fugir do assunto. Belisquei seu braço, fazendo-o gemer baixinho de dor. — Porra, isso dói!

— Vou perguntar mais uma vez: o que estão fazendo aqui?

— Viemos beber — Jasper disse, dando de ombros e sinalizando para o copo em cima da bancada de mármore. Revirei os olhos, demonstrando que eu não tinha caído nessa mentira de última hora.

— Beber, vocês bebem em casa! Até porque, eu duvido muito que um copo de uísque aqui seja menos de dez dólares — murmurei, mais pra mim do que pra eles. Balancei a cabeça e continuei. — Isso era pra ser um encontro _só_ entre Jacob e eu.

— E ainda está sendo um encontro _só_ entre vocês dois. — Edward falou no mesmo tom de voz que eu, fazendo uma cara como se _eu_ fosse a idiota aqui. — Você e Jacob lá, e nós aqui. Qual o problema?

— O problema... — cerrei os dentes, puxando-os para o corredor que dava para o banheiro para prevenir que Jacob nos visse. — É que vocês não param de me olhar! E vocês sabem muito bem o quanto eu odeio isso.

— Bom, isso daqui é um lugar publico... — Jasper começou. — Caro, mas publico. Então, acho que ainda podemos ficar aqui.

— Vão... embora — disse ainda mais devagar do que antes, tentando demonstrar minha raiva na minha voz. — Eu tô falando sério, se vocês...

— Se a gente o quê? — Edward bufou. — Você acha que a gente vai chegar lá e falar com o senhor _Tenho Músculos_ da sua mesa?

— Nem ousem fazer isso! Ou então, eu juro...

— Jura o quê? — Jasper cruzou os braços, esperando o fim da frase.

Tentei pensar em algo que não envolvesse seus bíceps perfeitamente expostos pela camisa curta e agora em evidência pelo estado de seus braços, e respondi:

— Eu juro que nunca mais falo com vocês!

— Uau — E revirando os olhos, os dois deram meia volta e me deixaram plantada ali, sozinha, enquanto caminhavam para a _minha_ mesa.

Certo, o que eu deveria fazer agora? Chamar o gerente e falar que eles são dois delinqüentes que certamente não teriam dinheiro para pagar um drinque? Bom, isso não daria certo, já que eles têm dinheiro para jantar aqui – o que seria um pouco difícil, já que ambos são mãos de vaca.

Tentei pensar em outra coisa, mas não foi a tempo. Quando olhei de novo, estavam os dois ao lado de Jacob, falando alguma coisa, enquanto ele, mesmo de costas para mim, demonstrava estar sem graça e sem saber o que fazer.

Andei o mais rápido que pude até lá e antes de chegar a minha mesa, eles já haviam ido embora. O que eles falaram? O que eles foram fazer _ali_? Jesus, nem amigos normais eu podia ter na minha vida!

Claro que era difícil fazê-lo, já que eu me envolvi com ambos em menos de um ano.

Voltei ao foco – que era Jacob sentado à mesa próxima a mim – e me sentei à sua frente, o encarando. Pela sua cara, ele não parecia irritado, como eu imaginava, mas, sim, divertido. Ele sorria como se algo engraçado tivesse acabado de acontecer.

— O que eles vieram falar com você? — perguntei, tentando – em vão – manter minha voz calma. Ele me olhou e respondeu, rindo:

— Jasper e Edward? Bom, vieram ter certeza se eu era ou não algum tipo de maníaco sexual que corre atrás de ex-namoradas.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá lindinhas! *-* Então, vim o mais rápido com o capítulo e espero que tenham gostado! Eu, particularmente, acho esse um dos melhores capítulos da fic *-* Na verdade, esse e mais os próximos 3, eu acho, hhahaha. Vou dar um leve avisozinho: sei que vocês esperam por lemons e tudo mais, mas para a fic ter um enredo digno, tenho que ficar 'enrolando' em relação ao lemon. Porque, pelo que vocês perceberam, a Bella tá super "não sei o que fazer de minha vida" e por isso, seria algo bem tosco se ela fosse pra cama com algum deles se ela nem sabe o que quer ._.

Mas eu juro que recompensarei com capítulos bem engraçados - porque eu AMO comedia, e não resisto quando tenho a oportunidade de escrever cenas assim - e que possa 'suprimir' esse lance de lemons, ok?

Espero pela review de todas vocês, para que eu venha rapidinho rapidinho postar aqui :) E ah, para as leitoras que não tem login aqui e antes tentavam comentar, mas era bloqueado para anonimos, podem comentar à vontade agora, pois esta desbloqueado para ajudar a vida de todas :D

Beijos gatitas, até! :*


	20. 021

— Vocês poderiam me explicar o que aconteceu ontem? — perguntei.

Eu nem ao menos sentei à mesa do café da manhã. Apenas fiquei perto de onde os dois estavam e cruzei meus braços em frente ao peito, querendo uma explicação.

— O seu encontro. — Jasper respondeu com uma digna cara de que me achava idiota.

Revirei os olhos.

— Sim, foi o meu encontro. Mas ele só aconteceu até o momento em que DOIS LOUCOS NÃO ESTAVAM LÁ! — gritei, exasperada.

Não que eles tivessem destruído o encontro depois que foram embora, já que ficamos conversando e voltamos tarde para casa. Mas _eu_ simplesmente não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça a cena deles dois falando com Jacob.

— Por que você tá gritando? — Edward perguntou, sem nem ao menos olhar para o meu rosto, dando total atenção para o café à sua frente. — Ficou maluca?

— Edward, não provoca... — Trinquei os dentes, tentando fazer o ar chegar facilmente nos meus pulmões. — Eu só queria saber como e porque vocês apareceram lá. Só isso.

— Rosalie disse o endereço e fomos lá apenas para beber, como falamos pra você. Mas o lugar era realmente chato, e antes de você vir falar com a gente, nós íamos embora. — Jasper tinha o tom mais educado e casual do mundo pra falar. Bufei de raiva. — Mas aí, você apareceu e nós decidimos dar uma palavrinha com Jacob. Nem foi tão mal assim, Bells, não consigo entender o motivo para tanto estresse.

— Claro — respirei fundo. — Claro — repeti, me sentando de frente para os dois.

— Mas e ai, como foi? — Edward perguntou normalmente, bebendo do seu café e olhando pra mim. Suspirei, percebendo que seria idiota continuar com meu interrogatório e, como se eles não tivessem aparecido lá, relatei o que aconteceu, no tom mais feliz que pude, já que era assim como eu me sentia – claro, tirando aquele incidente.

— Ótimo! — respondi radiante. — Ele é perfeito, juro! Agora ele está bem mais maduro que antes... — Peguei uma faca e passei um pouco de manteiga na torrada. — Ele me contou que nesse meio tempo que ele estava longe fez de tudo! Sabe aquele esporte lá na Grécia? Que você pula do alto do rochedo e coisa e tal? Ele fez isso! Acreditam?

Eu estava abobalhada com tudo o que Jacob havia dito pra mim ontem. Se a intenção dele era me impressionar, ele havia conseguido direitinho.

— Uau, e ele perdeu algum membro com isso?

— Cruzes, Jasper! Claro que não. Ele disse que é super seguro...

— Ah, claro. Também é superseguro entrar em um avião comandado por Osama Bin Laden.

— Seu humor negro me impressiona — revirei os olhos e me servi do café. — Ele também ganhou muito dinheiro com tudo que ele fez. Só voltou pra cá porque estava cansado de viver nesse mundo de aventura.

— Que modesto — Novamente, o humor de Edward era de se invejar, pff. — Me apresente a ele depois, porque eu quero um empréstimo.

— Pára! — Coloquei o copo e a torrada na mesa. — Vocês não podem ficar felizes por mim? Já não basta o que fizeram ontem?

— Não — eles responderam juntos, e eu senti minha boca se abrindo lentamente.

— Por que não? Vocês são os piores melhores amigos que alguém pode ter!

— Eu não vou com a cara dele.

— Nem eu. — Edward concordou, tomando seu café como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

— Edward, você só o viu ontem e trocou meia dúzia de palavras com ele!

— Mas só pelo que você disse, já dá pra deduzir que ele é um sacana e que se acha, só porque tem dinheiro e gosta de morrer.

— Eu não consigo acreditar! — Realmente, eu ainda estava pasma com aquilo tudo. — Eu estou aqui, super feliz por ter "encontrado" um cara legal, ignorando o fato de que vocês apareceram ontem com a intenção de estragar tudo, e vocês aparecem para acabar com a minha festa?

— Quer palavras de apoio? — Jasper perguntou, e antes de eu responder, ele falou — Parabéns. Seja feliz. Case-se com ele. Tenha uma dúzia de filhos e fique com o corpo flácido e cheio de estrias! Êeh! — E com falsa animação, ele bateu palminhas e em seguida, para comprovar seu mau-humor, bufou.

— Realmente, vocês são inacreditáveis! — Me levantei, perdendo minha fome. — Vou conversar com alguém que vá se animar com o que eu falo. Se eu não os conhecesse bem, pensaria que estão com ciúmes.

"Mas isso é impossível, já que um é gay e o outro é insensível!", completei mentalmente, enquanto caminhava em passos duros de volta para o meu quarto.

Quando a alternativa do ciúme passara pela minha cabeça, eu realmente havia ficado um pouco animada. Eles apareceram no restaurante sem mais nem menos, falaram algo absurdo com meu atual_ affair_ e tudo o mais. Mas eles não ficaram com ciúmes, e isso só devia estar acontecendo porque eles queriam que eu ficasse eternamente na minha vida de amores impossíveis!

...

**Edward's POV**

Faltava pouco para terminar a minha última aula para eu poder ir pra casa. O professor falava de algo que eu já sabia e eu tentei passar meu tempo conversando com alguns dos caras, ou pensando sobre qualquer coisa. E, bom, essa _qualquer coisa_ era Isabella.

Parecia tão insano isso tudo. Quero dizer, eu e Jasper quase estragamos um encontro que tinha tudo pra dar certo, e por quê? Nós não estávamos preocupados se ele realmente era um maníaco ou algo assim – claro que não! – era por algo mais forte, que eu não queria acreditar e muito menos aceitar. Ciúmes.

Aquilo era ridículo e nunca poderia ser verdade. Eu estar com ciúmes de uma mulher a ponto de deixar o meu amigo chantagear outra, só para não deixá-la seguir em frente com outro relacionamento? Era claro que eu estava me roendo de ciúmes que eu decididamente havia tratado de ignorar. Jasper me ajudou, não posso negar, mas o que ele fez não envolvia absolutamente nada de ciúmes. Talvez, sim, mas não o mesmo ciúme que o meu. De homem para mulher. O dele era mais como o de um irmão ciumento, que apenas quer zelar pela integridade moral da outra.

Os sentimentos dele eram legais. Os meus não. Aquilo já estava chegando a um ponto de ser doentio! Por mais que eu tentasse maquiar as pontadas no peito ao vê-la tão bonita e perfeita para _outro_ homem, começaram a surgir agora, 24 horas depois do acontecido.

E por mais que eu não quisesse acreditar, eu gostava de Bella. Na verdade, mais do que eu deveria, para o meu próprio bem.

Sendo que eu sabia que Bella nunca iria querer sair comigo novamente, tanto que está me ignorando por completo há uns dois meses. Dois meses! Em todo esse tempo, eu a provocava, tentava seu autocontrole e eu sabia que ela iria ceder, mas tudo aquilo era por puro prazer do momento e nada mais. Ela não gostava de mim, eu sabia disso. Mas talvez, quem sabe, se eu a tivesse comigo por mais uma noite, isso me fizesse bem. Ou mal, já que eu sabia que aquilo não passava de uma farsa.

Suspirei, saindo da sala e me despedindo vagamente dos outros. A única solução para o meu problema seria esquecê-la. Mas isso definitivamente não era algo muito fácil, já que eu a via quase que o dia inteiro e dormia a um quarto do dela.

Mas eu tinha que fazer isso, pro meu bem. Preciso de outra mulher para tentar ao menos chegar a um terço do que Bella é pra mim.

Eu tinha que atravessar o campus para chegar ao estacionamento, e quando eu estava no meio do percurso, vi uma figura loira e extremamente bela se materializar na minha frente.

Rosalie sorria, enquanto mordia o canto de seu lábio inferior e me olhava. Ergui a sobrancelha, não sabendo certamente o que ela queria, já que Rose é uma das maiores odiadoras que eu consegui por aqui.

— Vem aqui — ela disse, entre os dentes, me puxando para um canto mais afastado do corredor. — Não quero que ninguém me veja falando com você.

Se fosse possível, ergui ainda mais minha sobrancelha direita, não compreendendo absolutamente nada daquele ato totalmente incomum da amiga da minha colega de apartamento.

Rose parou comigo, perto de umas escadas que davam para os laboratórios inativos e me segurou de frente a ela, me olhando com seus olhos castanhos claros, como uma felina, decidida a persuadir alguém com seus agrados. Fiquei ainda mais desconfiado.

— Bom, a não ser que você queira que eu te agarre aqui, qual seria o propósito de me trazer pra um lugar tão afastado de todos?

— Edward, sem gracinhas! — ela rolou os olhos entre seus cílios grandes, e voltou a me olhar intensamente. — Estou aqui para te pedir um favor.

— Favor? — Cruzei os braços, dando a ela o mesmo olhar. — Que favor, Rosalie?

— Então... — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, como se não soubesse se deveria falar ou não. — Você conhece a Tanya, certo? Uma loira, alta, que parece ter sido líder de torcida no passado? Ela não é mais bonita do que eu, mas até que é bonitinha — ela disse vagamente, fitando as unhas longas e logo depois, como se tivesse lembrado que tinha mais coisas para falar, me olhou. — Ela comentou comigo sobre você.

— Comentou? — Me interessei um pouco.

Tanya definitivamente não era do tipo de se jogar fora, e era óbvio que eu a conhecia. Uma de suas amiguinhas, Irina, saia com Alec, o meu parceiro de laboratório, e vez ou outra, essa Tanya passava em frente a minha sala para buscar ou deixar a amiga, sempre dando um significativo olhar para o meu lado. Não que ela fosse areia demais pro meu caminhãozinho; eu apenas decidi que não era hora de investir nela, já que aquilo ocorreu na época em que, bem, Bella e eu estávamos "ativos". E bom, isso dela querer sair comigo, era algo bom. A Denali poderia me ajudar a esquecer Bella, assim como eu poderia ensiná-la a "cuidar" de mim, já que ela, mesmo sendo uma das garotas mais populares e queridas por todos aqui, não tinha fama de ir muito longe com os garotos. Ignorando meus pensamentos, voltei a atenção para Rosalie, fazendo uma menção para que continuasse.

— Sim, e, bem, eu ia falar com Bella e tudo mais, só que decidi fazer por mim mesma, sabe, né, do jeito que aquela lá é, ia acabar esquecendo de alguma coisa. — Rose rolou os olhos. — Mas enfim, você deve saber que Tanya é uma das garotas mais disputadas daqui, depois de mim, claro. — Especificou e eu deixei meus olhos em branco. — Só que ela mal sai com os garotos, como você também deve saber. Ela é muito "certinha" — fez aspas no ar — mas não ao ponto de ser totalmente puritana, se é que me entende.

— E existe uma garota assim na faculdade? — perguntei intrigado. — Achava que isso era mais pro colegial...

— É, eu também, mas Tanya é assim. E acho que se você a pegasse, meu caro, você seria um dos garotos mais sortudos daqui, depois, claro, dos que saíram comigo. — Ela sorriu vitoriosa e eu bufei novamente. Juro que a minha vontade era pegá-la a força para que logo esse orgulho sumisse quando ela estivesse com a boca na minha, já que parecia sempre tão superior a mim. Controlei-me e deixei que ela terminasse de falar. — E como eu conheço muito bem sua faminha medíocre, acho que você toparia pegar ela, custe o que custar, certo?

— Rosalie, eu sei que devem existir muitas histórias minhas nesse meio semestre que estou aqui, mas pode ter certeza que muitos exageram, mesmo que algumas coisas sejam verdade. E eu não me rebaixaria a ponto de ter que me envolver com uma garota que não fode e nem sai de cima, então...

— Então quer dizer que Edward Cullen está dando pra trás? — ela imitou minha postura e cruzou os braços em frente aos seus seios, deixando-os mais fartos ainda diante de seu decote. Olhando-me o mais desafiadoramente possível, ela ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda. — Eu jurava que você era do tipo que topava tudo.

— Rosalie, eu não devo e nunca irei dever nada a você, portanto, não tenho muita coisa a perder com essas suas provocações.

— Claro que tem, você está simplesmente deixando a _segunda_ — ela frisou essa parte, e a idéia de colocar em pratica o plano de tacá-la na parede estava ficando ainda mais forte — garota mais querida do campus, enquanto pode tê-la e ser o cara mais respeitado daqui.

— Eu não vou sair com ela, mesmo ela sendo gostosa e tudo o mais, porque ela certamente não aceitaria os meus _tipos_ de regras.

— Ok, então. — ela disse, passando ao meu lado e encostando sutilmente no meu ombro com sua mão, enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés para falar próximo ao meu ouvido. — Isso só torna a minha teoria de que você é um completo veadinho e que todas essas histórias suas são puro mitos, verdade — ela disse lentamente, rindo no final e saindo do meu lado.

Eu juro que tentei me conter, mas Rosalie havia realmente me provocado demais.

_Veadinho?_ Por mais que não pareça, eu tenho um orgulho masculino a zelar, e o que ela disse não contribui para isso.

Antes que ela saísse do meu campo de visão, puxei-a pelo braço e encostei-a na parede, ficando com meu corpo na frente do seu. Rosalie estava visivelmente afetada com o meu contato, já que sua respiração estava descompassada, fazendo seus peitos subirem e descerem rapidamente e suas bochechas, mesmo que falsamente tonalizadas, estavam ainda mais vermelhas.

Eu nunca senti nada por ela. Quero dizer, quando eu a conheci, realmente a achei uma das garotas mais bonitas por aqui e iria tentar alguma coisa com ela, mas então, ela abriu a boca. Não que ela seja burra ou algo parecido, mas ela simplesmente me odiou sem mais nem menos. E eu, claro, retribui o favor ao seu nível, tratando-a como ela me tratava.

E isso de estar com ela prensada no meu corpo não estava me afetando em absolutamente nada. Ela é gata e gostosa, mas mesmo assim eu _nunca_ me envolveria com Rosalie. Tenho muita pena do cara que terá de conviver com ela para o resto da vida.

— Certo, quem é o veadinho? — disse, malicioso.

Ela respirou fundo, acalmando seus pulmões afetados e me olhou, do mesmo jeito desafiador que sempre fazia.

— Se você fizer isso mais uma vez, eu juro...

— Jura o que? Vai me bater, por acaso?

Ela fez um biquinho incrivelmente sexy e indignado, que me fez rir internamente. Esse era um dos melhores passatempos que alguém pode ter: irritar Rosalie.

— Não, você não merece que eu quebre uma unha por você! — Ela rolou os olhos. — E, sinto muito dizer, mas me prensar na parede desse jeito não o tornará homem, Edward. Até agora não ouvi você dizer que vai pegar a Denali.

— Bom, a sua opinião realmente não me interessa, mas mesmo assim, não é legal ouvir do que você me chamou, até porque, existem muitas mulheres que podem dizer o contrário. — _Inclusive sua amiga Swan_, sorri, não comentando essa parte. Ela bufou, cruzando os braços no pequeno espaço entre o meu corpo e o dela, visivelmente sem paciência com a minha prepotência provocadora.

— Uau, que sorte a delas — por mais que sua frase quisesse dizer isso, seu tom de voz era totalmente sem vida e sarcástico que nunca. – E você podia fazer da Denali uma dessas. Seria uma boa ação, que tal? – ela propôs e eu deixei os olhos em branco.

— Não. Como eu disse, não gosto de garotas sem atitude.

— E quem disse que ela não tem?

— Ela não vai topar fazer metade das coisas que eu quero, Rosalie. — disse com convicção, apertando mais meus braços ao lado dos braços finos e brancos de Rose, já que ela pretendia fugir.

— Bom, e se eu te ajudar? Você topa?

— Ajudar como?

— Bom, eu posso falar para Tanya que, para te ter, ela terá que ser um pouquinho mais... liberal. — ela disse, pensativa. — Eu posso conseguir isso.

— Mas por que você está tão interessada, Rosalie? — perguntei algo que deveria ter feito desde o começo.

— Ora, porque eu quero ajudar Tanya, só isso. A garota está impentelhando a minha vida para conseguir sair com você.

— Mas eu não tô a fim de sair com ela – disse. Na verdade, eu até toparia sair com a Denali, mas o prazer de ver Rosalie puta era melhor do que dar uma afirmativa rapidamente.

— Puta que pariu, Edward! — ela revirou os olhos pela centésima vez. — Você realmente é mais gay do que o Jasper!

Ergui a sobrancelha, decidido a _realmente_ não deixar as coisas desse jeito. Eu não queria fazer isso, chegar a esse ponto e ser tão radical assim. Rosalie não merece nenhum contato comigo e nem eu com ela. Definitivamente, ela seria a ultima mulher que eu pegaria na minha vida, só por conta de seu orgulho e superioridade. Mas ela pediu. _Oh, se pediu._

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse piscar, eu grudei minha boca na dela. A principio, ela ficou sem reação e estapeou meu braço esquerdo, com sua mãozinha delicada e fraca, como se aquilo fosse me afastar. Percebendo que eu só pararia quando ela engolisse toda aquela arrogância, parou seus ataques inúteis.

Sua boca cedeu à minha e eu sorri, beijando-a com mais intensidade. Sua mão que me batia, agora agarrava fortemente meus bíceps, tentando me manter no mesmo lugar, nem longe e nem mais perto dela. Continuei o beijo sem delicadeza alguma, roçando meus lábios nos dela fortemente e a beijando tão profundamente que ela ficaria sem ar no final.

Deixei o tempo que precisasse para o beijo surtir efeito, e quanto percebi que ela murmurava algo contra a minha boca, soltei meus lábios dos dela. Rose arregalou os olhos, puxando grande parte do ar. Sua boca estava inchada e ridiculamente vermelha, o que me fez rir, mesmo sabendo que eu estava em um estado parecido.

— Ainda consegue afirmar o que você falou antes? — perguntei sutilmente, me afastando um pouco dela e cruzando os braços em um ar de vitória.

— Nunca... mais... faça... isso — ela disse pausadamente, me fuzilando com seus olhos, fazendo-me rir mais de sua cara. — Ouviu, Edward? NUNCA MAIS! — ela gritou, se afastando de mim e correndo em seus saltos.

Gargalhei enquanto observava ela andar rebolativa e extremamente exagerada como sempre, dentro de seu jeans justo. Acho que esse é ainda um dos melhores jeitos de irritar Rosalie. Poderia fazer mais vezes, mas eu realmente não quero me rebaixar ao ponto de dar a Rosalie o gostinho de ter _a mim._

Quando ia pegar a minha mochila que havia caído em alguma parte da conversa, ouvi os barulhos dos saltos mais próximos a mim. Bufei, arrumando a minha mochila em um ombro e me virando, observando Rosalie se aproximar ainda mais estupefata que antes, se possível.

— E você vai sair com a Denali, com certeza, vai.

— Hm, acho que não — respondi, fazendo um barulho com os lábios e dando de ombros, demonstrando que realmente eu não tinha nada a fazer com esse fato.

— Se você não sair, você será o garoto mais... mais... mais ridículo de toda a escola, e pode ter certeza que eu farei sua fama de garanhão tomar um rumo totalmente diferente! — ela disse, ameaçadoramente. Levantei as mãos, fingindo ter medo.

— Uau. Mas minha resposta ainda é não.

— Veremos... – ela disse maliciosa, enquanto com um ultimo olhar saia do meu campo de visão.

Por incrível que pareça, acho que minhas palavras de negação foram completamente ignoradas por Rosalie. E o pior é que eu sabia que ela iria fazer alguma coisa pro meu lado...

**Bella's POV**

Fazia um pouco mais de uma semana que eu estava saindo com Jacob. Eu o conhecia cada vez mais e estava realmente gostando de passar esse tempo com ele.

Rosalie cumpriu sua segunda parte no plano, e arrumou uma garota para Edward. Seu nome era Tanya, já havia visto ela pelo campus da faculdade. Era alta, loira e bonita. Mas, a única vez que tentei trocar algumas palavras com ela, descobri que a coitada, além de ser lenta – talvez pelo fato de ser loira, quem sabe – também é completamente ingênua. Ou fingia ser.

Mas, bem, pelo que conheço de Edward, contanto que ela tenha peitos, cérebro é algo ignorável em um encontro.

Ele começou a sair com ela uns dois dias depois que eu saí com Jacob. Quando perguntávamos como tinha sido, ele falava que foi legal e mais nada.

Hoje, ele pediu para que eu fizesse um jantar, pois ele traria a garota para conhecermos. É, creio que você está com uma cara de choque e se perguntando: "Edward levando uma garota a sério?". Eu senti a mesma confusão que você e juro que até um pouquinho de medo.

O medo vinha pelo fato de que talvez Edward esteja se envolvendo com uma garota tão a sério, que às vezes queira pedir ela em namoro e simplesmente me esquecer.

Por mais egoísta que isso possa parecer, eu queria que ele continuasse com aquilo de "Você será minha", mesmo que eu esteja preparada a fazer o contrário. Mas é bom, ele tem que conseguir se dar bem com essa garota, conseguir seguir em frente e não se tornar um psicopata como eu.

Mas em relação ao jantar, é óbvio que eu não o fiz. Pedi ao Jasper que fosse comprar uma lasanha e um bom vinho, claro.

A mesa estava arrumada, e como Edward havia pedido, eu estava vestida a caráter – uma blusa de botão branca e uma saia de cintura alta, em um tom preto – e a mesa estava impecável. Como Edward havia dito: "Quero que se comportem como uma família, e não assustem a moça". Como Edward pode ter pensamentos assim sobre a gente? Isso me magoou profundamente.

A lasanha estava começando a cheirar e eu fui até o forno, abrindo e tirando aquele monumento gratinado e cheiroso lá de dentro. Se fôssemos julgar pela cara, isso parecia estar muito gostoso, e pelo menos não havia queimado.

Deixei a travessa sobre o aparador na mesa e logo dei uma ultima olhada em tudo. Pratos, talheres e as velas, que acendi em seguida. Sim, ele realmente estava levando a sério o fato de fazer um bom jantar para a garota.

Jasper saiu do quarto com uma careta de desgosto enquanto vinha até a mim. Assim como eu, Jasper estava vestido com sua melhor calça jeans e uma blusa social gelo, com os primeiros botões abertos.

— Por que ele quer fazer a gente passar por isso? Ele nos odeia? — ri, enquanto revirava os olhos e pegava o saca-rolha.

— Pelo visto sim. Eu acho que essa Tanya tem um QI menor que o de um Chiuaua.

Edward apareceu no portal do corredor, não muito feliz com meu comentário. Sorri abertamente e mandei um beijinho no ar, tentando amenizar a situação.

— É sério, gente. Ela não é como essas garotas... ela é realmente séria. E evangélica.

— Virgem? — Jasper quis saber, mas Edward não respondeu, apenas torceu e mordeu os lábios. — Cara, realmente essa daí está sendo um desafio pra você.

— É por isso que eu peço pra vocês se comportarem, por favor — seu olhar suplicante me fez ir até ele e apertar suas bochechas. Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri mais uma vez.

— E quando a gente não se comporta, Edward?

Ele não respondeu, apenas me deu um olhar gelado enquanto se dirigia até a porta. Ela tocou novamente a campainha e deixei os olhos em branco, passando a mão em frente ao pescoço, como se eu o cortasse. Jasper riu baixo e se sentou, e eu logo me sentei ao seu lado.

— Essa é a Tanya — Edward apresentou sorridente. — Jasper e Bella. Eles dividem o apartamento comigo.

— Oi — ela disse timidamente. _Educadinha... —_ Edward fala muito bem de vocês.

— Oh, ele é um amor! — disse em um falso tom meloso, que fez Jasper segurar ainda mais o riso.

— Então... senta, Tanya. — Ignorei por completo o olhar cortante de Edward e logo fitei a garota, que se sentou na minha frente.

— Gosta de lasanha? — Ela assentiu. — Eu mesma que fiz. Adoro cozinhar.

— Eu também! — Ela sorriu. Jasper a cada segundo se tornava menos discreto com seu riso. — Acho tão divina a arte de cozinhar!

Encarei a garota, quase incrédula pelo que ela havia acabado de falar.

— Hm, claro — disse sem graça. — Posso servir?

Ela assentiu e eu logo cortei um bom pedaço para ela. Edward não parava de me olhar, como se ele esperasse um deslize meu – esperasse que eu fosse falar alguma gafe para destruir com o encontro dele. Discretamente, rolei os olhos em sua direção e servi aos outros.

Comemos e conversamos um pouco. Edward tentava ao máximo enturmar a garota com a gente e eu fazia o possível para não demonstrar o meu nojo pelo afeto e educação que ela demonstrava sempre. Jasper também não estava muito contente com a situação, já que sempre bufava baixo e revirava os olhos quando Tanya não estava olhando.

O pior é que eu sabia que deveria deixar tudo isso fluir e ser um relacionamento bom. Ela era uma garota boa, mas ainda sim, ela não era exatamente o tipo que Edward gosta.

Mesmo ela sendo muito – quando digo muito, é muito mesmo – gostosa e bonita, ela é "mulherzinha" demais pra ele. E eu, no meu atual cargo de melhor amiga, deveria zelar pelo bem estar de Edward, e não deixá-lo ficar com uma garotinha tão idiota feito ela. Certo?

— Er, como vocês se conheceram mesmo? — Jasper perguntou interessado, comendo em seguida.

— Bom, eu estava precisando de ajuda para arrumar verbas para a paróquia que eu freqüento. — Desviei meus olhos da loira e encarei Edward pasma. Ele não me olhou de volta, apenas fitava o prato que comia. — E então, Rosalie me aconselhou a pedir ajuda ao Edward, já que ele se interessava com coisas desse gênero.

— Oh, Edward ajudando a arrecadar fundos para igrejas?

Não pude suprimir o sarcasmo na minha voz e a vontade de rir era quase incontrolável.

— Claro! — ela não reparou no meu tom de voz. Lembra o que eu falei sobre QI? — Ele me contou que é muito religioso, mas desde que veio morar em NY não havia arrumado uma igreja que o compreendesse.

— Uma igreja que aceitasse sexo e álcool liberado? — Jasper murmurou, e eu, tentando de alguma maneira não demonstrar minha diversão da cena, peguei o guardanapo e ri sem emitir som.

— Desculpe? — ela perguntou um pouco assustada com o que Jasper havia falado.

— Perdão, não sabia que não podia comentar sobre isso — a encenação de Jasper estava deixando aquilo mais cômico, e a cara de Edward só ajudava. Ele só faltava matar um de nós dois. — É que, bem, eu e Bella somos movidos a isso.

— Isso o quê? — ela perguntou ainda mais assustada.

— A sexo. Nós tentamos parar — Jasper colocou os talheres na beira do prato e encarou a garota, desolado. Virei o rosto, incapaz de conter uma gargalhada. Ela me olhou, sem entender, e após eu receber um chute sob a mesa de Edward, eu tossi, fingindo engasgar com a comida. — Mas você sabe como é, isso se tornou pra gente como um vício. Eu e Bella temos que viver de sexo quase que 24 horas por dia. Principalmente ela, que é insaciável — ele jogou a bola pra mim e eu, me recompondo, continuei com o teatro.

— Exatamente. Eu sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas nós realmente não conseguimos parar. Jasper é tão bom, que tê-lo longe de mim é quase um sacrifício — gemi de um modo sofrido, enquanto pegava na mão de Jasper. — Eu tenho certeza que se você experimentasse, saberia exatamente do que estou falando.

— Experimentasse do quê? — Mais terror em sua voz. — Do... sexo? Com ele?

— Sim — dei um suspiro aliviado, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e olhava para Edward. Ele agora, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia conter o riso baixo pelo que eu e Jasper estávamos fazendo. E saber que ele não ficaria magoado com a gente só me deu mais força para continuar com essa "tortura" com a pobre donzela. — Sexo com Jasper é o mais alucinante que existe. Se quiser, posso te mostrar como...

— O quê? Você e Jasper...? — ela não terminou a frase, apenas colocou a mão sobre a boca, completamente aterrorizada com o que acontecia.

— Eu sei, eles são pecadores — prensei meus lábios um no outro, engolindo uma gargalhada e Edward voltou a falar. — Mas eu sei como eles se sentem.

— Sabe?

— Sei, e eu me sentiria muito bem caso mostrasse a você — ele falou, com um sorriso malicioso e sádico nos lábios. Juro que estava ficando com pena dessa menina, mas a diversão que ela estava nos proporcionando era maior do que isso.

— Uma das nossas maiores maneiras de acabar com essa tortura que sentimos, é com algum tipo de orgia, entende — Jasper a olhou maniacamente, enquanto dedilhava seus dedos sobre a mesa, tentando pegar a mão da menina, que fugiu rapidamente dele. — Você não quer nos ajudar?

— Vocês são loucos! — ela se levantou, a ponto de chorar. — Que Deus limpe a mente de vocês, seus libertinos! — e assim, ela saiu correndo e soluçando pela porta.

E a única coisa que conseguimos ouvir depois disso foi a nossa gargalhada. Nós três ríamos compulsivamente, a ponto de rolar no chão. Literalmente.

— Vocês... — Edward ria, sem conseguir terminar a frase. — Vocês são maléficos, cara...

— Jasper que é... — retomei meu fôlego, me sentando no chão, mas sem parar de rir. — Ele que começou...

— Porra, Edward, sério, você abusou em trazer esses peitos, quero dizer, garota aqui.

— Ela deve estar pensando que somos possuídos pelo demônio do sexo selvagem e sem freios.

— Ah, mas isso foi divertido — murmurei, quase sem forças e sentindo minha barriga doer. — A carinha dela foi o melhor...

— E a frase do final? _Adoro_ ser libertino — Jasper falou, causando mais risadas na gente pelo modo _totalmente_ gay que ele havia falado "adoro".

— Queria odiar vocês...

— Mas você só sabe nos amar... — completei.

— Mais e mais — Jasper terminou a frase.

O silêncio pairou na sala e a gente só tentava retomar nossas respirações descompassadas pela sessão de risos.

Meus olhos estavam começando a se fechar, por isso, me levantei e em seguida ajudei Jasper e Edward a se levantarem, caminhando cada um para seus devidos quartos.

— Ajudar para verba da igreja... — murmurei, assim que eles estavam prestes a entrar no quarto de Jasper, já que o quarto de Edward estava interditado, por algum tipo de infiltração. — O que um homem não faz por uma...

—... boa noite de sono. — Eu e Jasper rimos, nos despedindo e indo cada um para suas camas.

Essa foi, sem dúvida, a noite mais divertida da minha vida. Eu realmente não consigo mais viver sem esses dois na minha vida.

_Merda!_

* * *

**N/A:** Olá girls! Tudo bom? Então, tá aí mais um capitulozinho para ustedes e espero que vocês também tenham gostado, porque é um dos meus favoritos! Hahahahaha.

Agradeço à Nathalie por ter betado o capítulo, que ficou mara!

Obrigada também a todos os comentários e quero mais nesse capítulo, hein? Todo mundo clicando na caixinha diva de **reviews** ali em baixo pra deixar a autora feliz! :)

Beeeeeeijos, gatitas! Até o próximo capítulo :*


	21. 022

**018**

— O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM COM A TANYA? — ouvimos Rosalie gritar, enquanto se aproximava furiosamente da gente.

Jasper me olhou um pouco assustado e eu dei de ombros, lembrando que ele não sabia do meu plano com Rosalie. E, bom, esse grito realmente não estava ajudando muito em mantê-lo escondido do meu gay colega de quarto.

— Bom dia pra você também, Rose — Jasper disse, com um sorriso duro nos lábios.

Rosalie bufou e me olhou gelidamente.

— É sério, o que vocês fizeram com a Denali?

— Nada de mais! Você tem que perguntar o que _ela_ fez pra gente — eu respondi. — Aquela garota é a pessoa mais... inexistente que existe!

— Aquela garota chegou surtando pra mim! Ela disse que não quer ver Edward ou um de vocês nem pintados de ouro ou livres do pecado que há em vocês — ela franziu o cenho, percebendo agora que aquela garota só falava merda. — O que vocês fizeram?

— Ela não serve para o Edward ou para qualquer outra pessoa que seja normal — me ouvi falando e Rose ergueu a sobrancelha. Afinal de contas, eu aceitei a sua ajuda e ela estava fazendo sua parte. Eu é que estava atrapalhando tudo.

— Deus, eu ajudei aquela garota com Edward para ela parar de me atentar o juízo — Rose se sentou ao meu lado, desolada. — E vocês estragaram tudo! — ela nos acusou e Jasper revirou os olhos.

— Edward não ia ficar com ela por muito tempo, Rose. Acho que foi um recorde vê-lo com uma garota por mais de três dias.

— Mesmo assim! Isso podia ter dado certo se _vocês_ não tivessem estragado tudo — ela disse raivosa.

Suspirei.

— Agora já foi.

— "_Agora já foi_"? — ela repetiu, me lançando um olhar como o de um maníaco olhando para sua vitima. — É só isso o que tem pra falar? Eu fiz minha parte nisso tudo, gata! E você? Aí, depois você vem reclamar comigo.

— Hãn? — Jasper perguntou, confuso demais com o rumo da conversa.

— Ignore-a, Jazz. — Sorri pra ele e voltei meu olhar para Rose. — Desculpa, amiga, mas foi impossível ficar ao lado daquele ser sem cérebro e que só pensa em paróquia sem fazer algumas brincadeirinhas.

— Se o problema for o de Tanya te atormentar pro resto da vida, relaxa. Ela vai desistir logo — Jasper sorriu tranqüilo pra ela, e eu pude ver Rosalie fazer o mesmo, como se não resistisse.

— Enfim, ignorando Tanya... — Rose veio, falando devagar e maliciosa, com olhos só para Jasper. — Eu tenho um presentinho pra você!

— Pra mim? Que presente, Rosalie? — Jasper não estava muito a fim de ouvir a novidade, e eu já desconfiava do que fosse. A terceira parte do plano.

— Você tem saído com Josh?

— Não... Nós só saímos duas vezes, se não me engano. E eu quase não o vejo aqui no campus. Por quê?

— Ele veio me perguntar sobre você hoje — ela disse, mal contendo o entusiasmo. Rolei os olhos. — Disse que estava a fim de sair com você de novo.

— Sério? — ele pareceu surpreso. — Não sei, Rose, eu realmente ainda não estou tão bem com o negocio do Emmett.

— Jasper, você pegou Josh quando terminou com Emm.

— Naquela época eu estava com a cabeça quente — tentou arrumar uma desculpa e eu ri baixo. — E, bom, falta pouco para o ano acabar. Seria mais ou menos nessa época que Emm ia voltar...

— Você tem esperanças de voltar com ele? — eu perguntei, preocupada.

Emm era legal e tudo, mas o fez sofrer. E eu não estava preparada emocionalmente para perdê-lo para sempre.

— Claro! Nós brigamos e tudo o mais... sendo que, bom, pode ser que ele tenha se arrependido e queira voltar pra cá...

— Jazz, não se iluda — Rose acabou com seus devaneios e continuou, séria. — Emm foi um canalha em não acreditar em você! E mesmo que no futuro vocês venham ficar juntos, você acha que ele não tá pegando todos aqueles modelos absurdamente perfeitos que trabalham pra ele?

O que Rosalie disse surtiu o efeito esperado no meu amigo. Ele ergueu suavemente as sobrancelhas, encarando pensativo a loira.

Eu torcia para que pelo menos essa parte fosse bem feita, afinal de contas, nós havíamos acabado com as chances de Edward arranjar outra. Claro, não totalmente, já que ele arranja outra vagabunda quase todo fim de semana na boate – e não, eu não estou com ciúmes – para seguir com esse plano. E agora, com Jasper, tinha que dar certo.

Lembro-me que ele e esse tal de Josh se deram bem, mas depois – principalmente depois que eu me envolvi com Jasper – ele nunca mais quis saber desse garoto.

— Não, Rose, valeu por se preocupar...

— Aah, pode parar! — ela reclamou, aproximando-se de Jasper e pegando em suas mãos, enquanto o olhava firme com seus olhos castanhos. — O que custa? Você não pode ficar se lamuriando por causa do Emmett, você sabe disso. Se for para ficarem juntos, irão ficar, mas não agora.

— Eu concordo — disse baixinho, trazendo o olhar assustado de Jasper pra mim. — Poderia ao menos tentar.

— Mas o Josh não é muito do tipo pra ter algo sério.

— O que custa tentar? — Rose repetiu. — Se for por uma noite só, bom. Se não for, bom também.

Ouvir Rosalie falar assim, tão maciamente e persuasiva, conseguia dobrar até um cabeça dura como Edward, já que o fez. Isso me fez pensar o quão _fácil_ deve ter sido para Rosalie conseguir fazer com que Tanya saísse com ele. E agora, ela fazia o mesmo com Jasper.

Ele me olhou. O encarei de volta e vi um sorriso pequeno se formar em seus lábios, como se ele agradecesse por eu o estar apoiando. Sorri genuinamente, tentando não deixar meus lábios duros por tamanha falsidade desse meu ato.

Estava sendo difícil para _mim_ liberá-lo dessa maneira.

...

Arrumei-me calmamente, passando uma sombra escura nos olhos e blush de leve. Hoje seria mais um dia para eu ir à boate, e a cada mês que se passava, mais perto eu chegava de comprar meu carro.

Sorri com esse pensamento, já que a partir daí, não seria mais um peso para os garotos, necessitando sempre de suas caronas, ao invés de ter um carro só pra mim.

Deixei meu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, deixando minha franja frouxa, em um tipo de topete preso. Passei os dedos sobre os brincos redondos, que combinavam com os detalhes rosa da minha camiseta.

Assim que sai do quarto, passei pelo quarto dos meninos, batendo na porta e entrando em seguida. Ignorei – não por completo, é claro – o fato de Jasper estar apenas de boxer e comuniquei que já estava pronta. Edward gritou algo do banheiro da suíte e pediu pra eu esperar lá fora.

Sentei-me no sofá e troquei de canal diversas vezes, parando em um que estava passando um clipe de Kings of Leon.

Hoje não seria apenas um dia de ir para a boate. Como a nossa conversa de hoje cedo, Rose arrumou um modo de colocar o tal Josh para sair com Jasper essa noite. _Bem na boate. _

Meu coração se apertou e eu coloquei uma mão sobre meu peito, sabendo muito bem qual era o sentimento que se apoderava de mim agora. Ciúmes. Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu quando Edward saiu com Tanya, eu me sentia agora em relação a Jasper.

Suspirei alto, jogando minha cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá e encarando um par de pernas grossas de cabeça para baixo. Subindo um pouco meu olhar, me deparei com duas mãos grandes e perfeitas. _Jasper._

— Se arruma rápido, hein, gato — brinquei, voltando a posição normal quando o vi se sentar perto de mim.

— A roupa já estava separada, cabelo pronto... era só me vestir. — ele deu de ombros e eu ri um pouco. — Edward que parece um veado, e não eu. Tá três horas no banheiro — exagerou e eu ri mais, revirando os olhos.

— Bem, não posso discordar: ele demora uma vida pra se arrumar! — e assim que finalizei a frase, virei minha cabeça para o corredor e gritei — ANDA LOGO, EDWARD!

Jasper riu de mim e eu ri junto com ele. O observei por completo e vi o quão perfeitamente lindo ele estava. _Novidade_...

Ele usava calça jeans escura e um pouco justa em suas pernas grossas e uma blusa preta, simples, com um decote em V médio e manga cumprida, que ele havia dobrado até os cotovelos. Nos pés, ele usava um Adidas de couro, grafite, pra completar o visual.

Agora eu pergunto, como um homem pode ficar tão perfeitamente sexy usando tão pouco?

— Algo que goste? — o ouvi dizer, divertido.

Levei alguns segundos para entender, e assim que compreendi, fiz uma careta pra ele.

— Até parece! — menti, virando a cara para encarar minhas unhas recém pintadas de um tipo de vermelho-rosado. — Ansioso?

— Com o quê?

— Com seu encontro, dã.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, fazendo uma careta igual a minha.

— Sei lá, to normal. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Normal? Acho que isso é uma das diferenças entre os encontros de gays e heteros — comentei vagamente. — No seu lugar, eu estaria _a louca_ de ansiosa.

— Você é absurda, garota — ele riu. — Eu também fico ansioso com alguns encontros. Às vezes o cara pode ser legal e tudo mais... sendo que com Josh eu realmente não tenho o que criar de expectativas. Eu já o conheci, já saí com ele e sei como ele é.

— E como ele é? — perguntei, curiosa. Queria saber se isso tinha alguma chance de dar certo.

— Ah, não sei como dizer... — ele coçou a nuca, ficando com as maçãs do rosto suavemente ruborizadas. Ergui a sobrancelha sutilmente, ignorando o fato de que eu achei _super_ fofo ele ficar vermelho à minha pergunta.

— Você tá com vergonha de falar sobre garotos comigo?

Nesse momento Edward entrou na sala, e eu nunca soube da resposta dita sobre a minha ultima pergunta. Sem muito enrolarmos, saímos de casa direto para a boate, pegando apenas um carro para o caminho.

Sentei-me no banco de trás e observei os dois homens à minha frente, principalmente o que ocupava o banco do passageiro.

Jasper e eu nunca tivemos muitos "nhe-nhe-nhes" em relação a sua escolha sexual ou suas saídas com garotos. Eu era curiosa, como toda garota fica quando tem um amigo gay. E agora, sabendo que Jasper se fechou a ponto de não me falar sobre um, foi extremamente estranho.

Assim que terminei de proferir a pergunta, eu percebi que ele ficava ainda mais vermelho e desviava o olhar do meu. Como se tivesse medo de me dizer o que pensava em relação a isso. Ou _vergonha_.

Tentei interpretar essa atitude, e a única coisa que me veio em mente foi o fato de que, depois da chegada de Edward, as coisas entre a gente mudaram. Acho que posso declará-lo bissexual, e não completamente gay, já que ele desfrutava do que nós compartilhávamos tanto quanto eu.

Acho que foi por isso que Jasper não me respondeu. Mas é estranho, mesmo pelo fato de eu ter transado com ele diversas vezes, isso não acabaria com a confiança que ele sente em mim. A não ser que ele goste de mim tanto quanto eu gosto dele.

Mas _claro_ que esse é um sentimento que não é mutuo, julgando pela forma que ele lida comigo, como se eu tivesse algum vírus mortal passado por um beijo ou qualquer toque mais profundo.

Saí do carro e suspirei, mal vendo que já havíamos chegado e que eu havia me perdido em pensamentos no pequeno trajeto de casa até a boate.

— Ah, meninos — ignorei todos meus pensamentos e coloquei minha bolsa na sala dos funcionários e voltei para o balcão, onde Edward e Jasper estavam. — Suzie esses dias tem me rondado sobre um assunto.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou, limpando veemente o balcão.

— Uma mulher, quarentona, chegou pra ela perguntando se podia fechar o espaço para um tipo de "Noite das Mulheres". — Edward voltou sua atenção pra mim e franziu a testa. — Disse que pagaria bem para fechar o clube só pra ela.

— Deuses, como se já não bastasse ver milhões de mulheres mais velhas toda semana, vai ter um dia _só_ pra elas? — vi Edward estremecer e ri, revirando os olhos por seu preconceito.

— Quê que tem? Elas são mulheres, merecem tanto quanto as "novinhas". E você sabe, a maioria dessas coroas estão com tudo em cima — disse, preparando o caixa.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Eu não tenho preconceito. Muitas dessas coroas são mais gatas do que a maioria das mulheres que aparecem aqui. — Bufei de leve, um pouco enciumada. — O problema é que elas parecem, sei lá, leoas para cima da gente! Ou melhor, pra cima de mim. Parece que querem me devorar, como se todo segundo fosse crítico para estar comigo.

O vi estremecer de novo e gargalhei.

— Mas a maioria dessas coroas são cheia de dinheiro, Edward — ouvi Jasper comentar. — Você podia dar um de "Garoto de Programa". Ficava com as _velhas enxutas_ e ainda ganhava um por fora — e depois, eu e ele rimos. Edward não viu muita graça nisso.

— Há-há, você é hilário — disse, sem humor algum.

— Ah, Jazz, você fica ai zoando, mas ainda não ouviu o que eu tenho pra contar. — O vi endurecer à minha frente e ri de leve. — Suzie estava pensando se vocês dois podiam... — disse sugestivamente, mas antes mesmo de eu terminar a frase, Edward me cortou.

— Não, não! Nem pensar! — gritou, passando tão furiosamente o pano no balcão que eu pensei que ele iria furá-lo.

— Hey, posso terminar de falar?

— Não! Eu já sei o que você vai dizer, Bells, e juro, não to nem um pouco a fim de ouvir — ele disse, bufando no final e dando total atenção a limpeza do balcão. Virei-me para Jasper, fazendo minha melhor cara de pidona.

— Nem pensar! — Jasper repetiu o que Edward falou. — Eu não vou ficar como "exibição" para um bando de mulheres loucas!

— Jaaaaaaasper... — choraminguei.

Suzie havia me prometido uma boa quantia caso eu conseguisse convencer os dois. E isso super encurtaria o tempo de eu ficar trabalhando aqui e enfim comprar meu carro.

— Bells, é uma noite das MULHERES! — ele esclareceu, mexendo suas mãos. — Me diz: o que eu ganharei no meio de um bando de MULHERES?

— Jasper, você ganhará dinheiro, enquanto elas ganharão a melhor vista que se pode ter. Obviamente, seu corpo. — Pisquei no final, tentando seduzi-lo. Ele apenas me olhou maleficamente, não dando o braço a torcer. Bufei. — Por favor, gente, é sério, eu preciso muito que vocês façam isso. Suzie está contando comigo! Por favor, por favor, por favor? — enlacei meus dedos, apoiando o queixo neles e fixando meu olhar em Jasper.

— Bella, isso não vale! — Jasper chorou.

— Edward, por favor? — me virei para Edward, encarando-o com o mesmo olhar de cachorro sem dono.

— Essa carinha não, Bells...

Tentei intensificá-la, tremendo o beicinho. Ele suspirou. _Yes!_

— Tá, tá, por mim eu faço essa merda...

— Jaspeeeer? — deixei meu tom sutilmente mais feliz, voltando a encará-lo.

— Puta merda — ele resmungou. — Se ele topa, eu topo também, fazer o que.

Agarrei Jasper pelo pescoço e beijei sua face. Ele revirou os olhos, mas eu sabia que no fundo ele sorria diante do meu entusiasmo. Desagarrei dele e fui até Edward, segurando em seu rosto e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijar o seu nariz. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, segurando o riso, mas em seguida gargalhou. Rimos com ele.

— Certo, garota, já conseguiu o que quer. Você sempre consegue! — ele bufou e eu pisquei, vitoriosa. — Agora vai trabalhar que logo todo mundo chega por ai!

Arrumamos o balcão e o caixa, conversamos um pouco e em seguida estava tudo lotado. Essa é uma das conseqüências de se trabalhar na boate mais badalada da cidade. Sendo que hoje eu não estava ligando nem um pouco para as pessoas dançando na pista, o dinheiro que recebia no caixa ou as mulheres que davam em cima de Edward _all the time_. O que eu estava prestando atenção hoje era em Jasper. Jasper e Josh.

O pior foi que a maior parte do tempo, os dois ficaram em um ponto de onde dava para eu ver perfeitamente o que acontecia. E _Deus do céu_, como eu estava vendo bastante coisa. Meu coração doía no peito e uma irritação engraçada se apoderou do meu corpo. Eu estava surpresa de ainda não ter voado em um dos engraçadinhos que sempre chegam em mim no caixa. Eu estava com raiva daquela "ceninha" que estava ocorrendo no canto da boate, onde Jasper _sutilmente_ – claro, suavizando MUITO as coisas – beijava o tal Josh.

Mas com o que eu fiquei mais surpresa não foi somente da raiva repentina, mas algo _muito_ diferente disso, que me deixou absurdamente assustada. Eu agora deveria estar morrendo de ciúmes de vê-lo com outro homem – como estou agora – e não sentindo uma _estranha_ sensação no meu baixo ventre, um incomodo bom. _Eu estava excitada por poder ver Jasper com outro homem na minha frente_.

Aproveitei que a fila para o caixa estava milagrosamente vazia e peguei um copo d'água para tomar, tentando acalmar um pouco esse meu corpo _completamente_ sem noção. Eu já o tinha visto beijar muitos outros garotos na minha frente, mas nunca senti isso que estava sentindo agora. Era surpresa, misturada com desejo, excitação e inveja. Inveja por não poder sentir a sensação de ter a boca de Jasper na minha, como ele fazia com Josh.

Voltei para o caixa e o olhei novamente, quase babando diante da minha visão. Eu podia vê-los próximo aos sofás VIPs, encostados na parede. Naquele momento, eu reparei algo mais do que simplesmente vê-lo com outro garoto. Ali, eu pude ver quem _mandava_ em um relacionamento onde Jasper estivesse envolvido. O tal Josh estava preso entre seu corpo delicioso e a parede. Jasper tinha uma mão segurando firme e rudemente a lateral de sua nuca, enquanto sua boca literalmente devorava a dele. Eu podia ver que Josh também não ficava completamente submisso, já que explorava boa parte _daquele_ corpo com as mãos.

Meu coração batia acelerado demais, minha respiração estava falha e minha boca aguada. Eu estava extremamente excitada com aquilo, julgando pelo incomodo e a umidade entre minhas pernas. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, dando atenção a uma mulher que veio comprar uma bebida comigo. Devo frisar que fui obrigada a contar três vezes o troco, pois toda hora meus olhos fugiam para _aquele_ canto, fazendo-me perder todo e qualquer fio de pensamento.

Olhei para Edward e o vi compenetrado no seu trabalho. E puta que pariu se eu não senti meu coração acelerar ainda mais e minha calcinha ficar o dobro de molhada. Edward preparava os driks alheio a tudo, fazendo todo seu malabarismo com as garrafas. Sendo que o que estava tomando minha atenção era o fato dele estar com sua regata grudada em seu corpo suado, seu rosto brilhando e seu cabelo mais bagunçado do que o comum, dando a ele um ar selvagem que combinava com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, agora fitando o fundo da boate, e não realmente a loira a sua frente ou o copo na bancada.

Segui seu olhar e percebi que Edward olhava para Jasper e o tal Josh. Seu maxilar estava travado e seu cenho agora franzido. Fui obrigada a franzir o meu em confusão, não sabendo realmente o por que daquela expressão pesada em seu rosto.

Não demorou muito tempo até ele entregar o drink para a mulher, chamar Holly para tomar conta e vir falar comigo.

— E ai? Tudo certinho? — ele perguntou e eu ri, descrente com aquilo.

— Sim, por que não estaria?

— Aquele moleque parece estranho. — Partiu pro assunto e eu ergui a sobrancelha, tentando me fazer de desentendida.

— Por que você acha isso? Ele parece ser perfeitamente legal...

Ele deu de ombros e me ignorou quando John, um dos barmans, o chamou para atender algumas clientes. Suspirei alto, focando meus olhos nos dois lá atrás. Não os encontrei rapidamente, já que Jasper vinha na minha direção, passando suas mãos pelo cabelo e com um sorriso completamente sedutor nos lábios.

— Fala ai, Bells — ele gritou em meio ao barulho, apoiando-se no balcão ao meu lado.

— Olá — disse, pegando uma nota de dez dólares e dando dois de troco. — Como tá o encontro?

— Se é que isso pode se chamar de encontro — ele riu. — Nunca vi alguém sair para uma boate, só vocês mesmo...

— Ah, mas aqui é legal. — E tentando por o tom de voz mais descontraído do mundo, continuei — E, claro, se você quiser, tem os sofás lá em cima... — Dei de ombros, não o fitando para que ele não visse o ciúme em meus olhos.

— Hm... certo — ele murmurou. — Vou querer um uísque, Bells.

— Você sabe que é só chegar no Edward e pedir — revirei os olhos. — Agora, sai daqui porque você esta congestionando o caixa — brinquei e ele me deu língua, bagunçando meus cabelos. Ri forçadamente e o vi partir, voltando minha atenção ao quarentão que estava na minha frente.

Como eu odeio minhas idéias malucas. Eu deveria, pelo menos, ganhar um soco a cada uma delas. Primeiro, o trato; depois, o "ensaio". Sem falar no meu pedido para que Rose me ajudasse a despachar Edward e Jasper da minha vida.

Estou perdida.

Queria que pelo menos hoje, não fosse apenas minha culpa estragar essa saída de Jasper. Porque, sim, merda! Eu vou estragar esse encontro, agora, pergunto: alguma novidade?

* * *

**N/A**:_ Olá girls! :D_

_Mais um capitulozinho pra vocês, hihi. Espero que gostem e aguardo as reviews!_

_O que será que Bellinha vai fazer pra estragar o encontro do Jazz? Hmmm, no capitulo 019 vocês descobrem, hohoho._

_Kissus! :*_


	22. 023

**019**

**Edward's POV**

Sei que minha mente deveria estar focada no trabalho, nas mulheres verdadeiramente gatas na minha frente ou na gritaria de Holly e Bella para indicar os pedidos. Mas, sério, tô fracassando.

O negócio era simples: Jasper estava se dando bem lá atrás.

E por favor, não venham achar que estou com, sei lá, ciúmes de Jasper. Eu apenas quero me vingar. Afinal de contas, há alguns dias eu iria ter uma boa saída e, futuramente, uma boa foda, com a garota mais gata da parada. Mas ele e minha unânime colega de quarto decidiram simplesmente acabar com tudo.

E não, não pense que eu esqueci de Bella. O que é dela está guardado, ôh se está.

Claro, eu não estou com um ódio mortal deles. Mulher que esteja a fim de sair comigo tem um monte na minha frente, pedindo um drink. Mas sim pelo prazer da vingança. Só pelo fato de vê-los se ferrarem como eu me ferrei, simples assim.

E como se ouvissem meu pedido, Jasper tinha acabado de se materializar na minha frente, pedindo um uísque com muito gelo, como sempre. Ri internamente, planejando ainda algo para acabar com esse infame encontro. Mas, bom, a noite é uma criança e eu ainda tenho tempo.

— Como tá indo? — perguntei.

— Ótimo. Ele é legal. — Deu de ombros, quase como se não ligasse a mínima para que o havia acabado de dizer.

— Que bom. — Olhei por cima do ombro de Jasper e franzi o cenho diante da minha visão.

Aquele moleque de blusa azul não era o que estava se agarrando agora pouco com Jasper? Então o que ele esta fazendo se agarrando logo com outro indivíduo em um canto mais distante da pista?

Jasper se virou, certamente procurando por ele, mas não o viu. Já que eu tenho uma luz privilegiada do bar, conseguia ver "perfeitamente" o tal Josh lá no fundo, mas Jasper não.

Olhei para Bella, pedindo mudamente por ajuda. Ela não entendeu, balançando a cabeça e bufando, para fitar em seguida o caixa. Puta merda, o que eu faço?

Jasper por mais "menos gay" que seja, deve ter os sentimentos fracos, certo? Então ele definitivamente ficaria bem chateado em saber que o seu peguete estava se pegando com um maluquinho ali na esquina. Bufei.

— Vou lá, dude — ele gritou pra mim, e antes que eu pudesse o segurar, ele já tinha ido.

Virei meus olhos para Bella, fuzilando-a com o olhar. Ela fez cara de espantada, desviando novamente o olhar do meu. Fui obrigado a fazê-lo também, já que tinha que preparar três Martinis para as donzelas à minha frente. Assim que terminei de preparar e me esquivar das cantadas falhas das mulheres, fui até Bella.

— Caralho, garota, da próxima vez eu grito.

— O que foi? Eu hein, parece que viu um fantasma e ainda a culpa é minha! — ela disse impaciente, puta com a minha revolta.

— Eu não vi um fantasma, mas vi Josh se agarrando com um moreno ali atrás!

Ela me olhou mais espantada ainda.

— O Josh do Jasper? Como assim? O que aquele garoto tem na cabeça, merda? Só se for... É um idiota de largar Jasper por um outro cara qualquer!

Encarei-a, quase incrédulo. Decidi ignorar esse comentário.

— Você vai continuar aí parada, Isabella? — disse seu nome, só para irritá-la. — Ele é seu amigo, pensei que faria algo!

— Como eu vou fazer alguma coisa, Edward? — ela disse, bufando. — Eu não tenho nada em mente.

— Vai lá falar com Jasper!

— Hm, certo — ela disse com descrença, enquanto me encarava como se eu fosse um retardado. — "Olá Jasper, sabe o que eu vim fazer aqui? Falar que Edward viu o seu gato se agarrar com outro a poucos metros de você. Então, que tal sairmos daqui e irmos comer em um Japonês?" Não Edward, nem pensar.

— Não precisa falar, só agir — expliquei e ela suspirou, atendendo o cliente e em seguida voltando a me olhar.

— Como?

— Vai lá e se agarra com ele. Simples.

De um jeito que eu pensei que minhas palavras não seriam digeridas por seu cérebro, Bella ficou absurdamente espantada. Seus olhos se arregalaram e parecia que ela havia perdido a respiração por alguns minutos.

— Não, não! — exclamou, a beira do histerismo. — Primeiramente, não — ela disse, para reforçar. Revirei os olhos. — E depois, Edward, do que adiantaria? Eu sou mulher, dã. Josh só sentiria ciúmes se no meu lugar fosse... — ela parou de falar, como se tivesse tido a maior idéia de sua vida. Tive medo de sua cara, realmente, muito medo. — Um homem — e sugestivamente me olhando, ela terminou de falar.

— Como é que é?

— Sim, Edward, você me entendeu — ela disse maleficamente e eu tremi.

— Não, não...

— Edward, é só você ir lá e _fingir_ está agarrando Jasper, não é simples? — terminou, com um sorriso genuíno nos lábios.

Senti meu maxilar cair diante da exclamação tão certa de Bella. Ela não podia estar me fazendo esse pedido. Só podia ser pegadinha...

... Ou não?

Encarei Bella só durante mais alguns minutos. Ela só podia estar de sacanagem com a minha cara. Só podia!

— Holly, cuida de tudo aqui por uns instantes, ok? — perguntei educadamente, enquanto rebocava Bella para a sala dos funcionários comigo e trancava a porta. — Você quer que eu faça o quê?

— Puta merda, Edward — ela praguejou, cruzando os braços e falando novamente. — Você, Jasper, fingir se agarrar e _tcharam_, fim do encontro. Juro, na minha cabeça é bem simples, por que você está tão retardado pra entender?

— Ah, claro. — Ri sem humor nenhum, suspirando e quase gritando o resto da minha resposta. — Será que é por que eu trabalho nesse estabelecimento e todos que vissem isso achariam que eu sou GAY? Claro, não que eu tenha problemas com eles, mas... — tentei me desculpar, mas Bella me cortou.

— Deuses, Edward! — ela segurou no meu rosto, tentando me acalmar. Devo dizer que sua tarefa foi frustrada. Eu estava parecendo um touro com raiva, ela não conseguiria me segurar. — Me escuta, ok? — ela pediu mais delicadamente e eu lhe dei atenção, ou quase isso. — Eu sei que isso vai ser uma coisa super diferente pra você, e você realmente não gosta do babado. — Relaxei um pouco porque o pensamento de Bella pensar que eu poderia simplesmente ir lá e agir como se tudo fosse normal, começava a me aterrorizar. — Mas, por favor, baby, compreenda. Jasper não acabou com seu encontro? Então, nada melhor do que retribuir na mesma moeda! — Ela sorriu, feito a perfeita diabinha que ela era. — Oh, Edward, dessa vez ainda temos uma coisa a favor: Josh é um sacana que vai acabar magoando o _nosso_ Jasper. É isso o que você quer? Seu melhor amigo sofrendo pelos cantos? Você sabe, se eu pudesse ir lá e fazer eu faria, e...

— Ok, Bella.

Dude, por mais que eu tentasse, ela não pararia de tentar me persuadir. E, Deus, eu realmente estou topando com essa loucura? Se ela não tivesse dito tudo isso para atingir o meu orgulho, eu certamente deixaria passar.

— Mas, por favor, NINGUÉM aqui pode ver! Sério, vai acabar com a minha reputação e qualquer respeito que os caras daqui têm por mim — pedi, quase choroso.

Bella fez um biquinho fofo de compreensão e deu um selinho nos meus lábios. Arregalei os olhos e fiquei um tanto estático com o ato. Ela nunca fazia nada disso se eu não me insinuasse.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou com um sorrisinho tímido nos lábios e as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas. Ri de leve, enquanto a guiava lentamente até a parede ao lado da porta.

— O que eu tenho mesmo que fazer, Bella? — sussurrei próximo ao seu rosto. Essa era minha chance.

E ao contrário do que eu pensei – que ela se esquivaria de mim, me chamando de idiota e coisas do tipo –, ela sorriu. Só que, agora, perigosamente. Algo que causou um arrepio pelo longo de toda a minha espinha.

Suspirei profundamente, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar tudo o que eu sentia.

— Creio que pode ser assim — ela disse, mencionando para o modo que eu a mantinha presa contra o meu corpo. — E você pode fingir tocá-lo, ou algo do tipo.

— Pode me mostrar como? — pedi baixinho. Agora foi a vez dela perder a respiração e tentar recuperar suas forças. Merda, isso daqui estava ficando mais difícil que o comum.

— Não sou boa em fingir.

E antes que eu pudesse computar sua frase, ela agarrou em minha nuca e me beijou.

Fiquei um ou dois segundos estático por aquela reação dela. Por mais que eu estivesse provocando-a como sempre, meu corpo estava em estado retardado a qualquer toque vindo de Bella. Isso estava ficando vergonhoso e perigosamente estranho. Eu nunca senti isso por nenhuma outra mulher, esse negócio de ficar "sem ação".

Mas da mesma maneira que meu corpo queria ficar parado, minha mente gritava que era os lábios de Bella contra os meus. Seus quentes, macios e moldados lábios contra os meus.

Foi impossível ficar mais tempo parado.

Eu agarrei em sua cintura, fundindo seu corpo ao meu enquanto eu pressionava de volta meus lábios nos dela. Ouvi uma leve risadinha provinda de Bella, e em seguida sua língua pediu passagem na minha boca, acariciando suavemente meu lábio inferior. Minha boca se abriu de bom grado e eu, milagrosamente, não senti aquela tensão que sempre ocorria quando eu beijava Bella.

Quero dizer, claro, eu quero ir _muito_ além de um beijo com ela, desde nossa última e pré-histórica vez juntos. Mas por mais que meu corpo agora estivesse gritando para jogá-la no sofá e finalizar aquela ultima vez que estivemos nessa mesma situação, eu estava contente em somente beijá-la.

Era como se eu fizesse isso todo dia. Sendo algo usual e ao mesmo tempo inédito, já que era sempre assim que eu me sentia ao tocar a língua de Bella com a minha. Algo sempre novo, absurdamente bom e vicioso, fazendo-me nunca querer parar com aquilo. Como se eu nunca quisesse mais largar sua boca e como se também soubesse que era ali que eu sempre queria estar.

_Deuses, mas o que diabos eu tô pensando?_

Bella novamente não me deixou concluir o pensamento e logo me soltou, com um sorrisinho travesso nos lábios. Balancei a cabeça, incrédulo pelo modo que ela podia mudar a cada segundo. Em um momento, ela queria me expelir, tinha medo de se entregar e tentava de todas as maneiras me fazer crer que o melhor seria ficar longe de mim. Sendo que logo depois, ela me desejava, me provocava e sorria após me dar um beijo inesperado. _E merda, eu gostava disso._

— Vai lá e ajuda o Jazz, Edward. — Ela segurou no meu rosto e beijou minha bochecha suavemente. Sorri um pouco abobalhado com o ato. — Não quero que o Jazz sofra ou qualquer coisa assim.

— Certo. — Vesti novamente minha máscara de arrogante e pra completar revirei os olhos e bufei de leve. — Se eu não gostasse tanto daquele veado, eu não faria nada. — Bella me encarou, quase rindo da minha cara. Cocei minha nuca. — Isso não soou muito bem, certo?

— Bem, isso depende do ponto de vista — brincou, rindo e me puxando pela mão. — Agora vai lá, preciso voltar a trabalhar, sabe? — Ela me olhou acusadoramente e eu revirei os olhos de novo.

— Hey! — A segurei novamente, puxando seu corpo pro meu. Ela corou mais e me encarou, querendo saber o que eu queria. O impulso de beijá-la foi enorme, mas consegui me segurar. — Onde eu fico? Você sabe, ninguém pode me ver e tal...

— Tá vendo ali? — ela perguntou, apontando para um ponto afastado e escuro da boate. Era um pouco longe de onde Jasper estava e em um lugar de onde o tal Josh pudesse conseguir ver. Assenti. — Daqui do bar ou da portaria não dá pra ver nada lá. No máximo, quem pode ver é o pessoal da pista de dança, mas relaxa, vai tá escuro demais para verem alguma coisa.

Suspirei de leve, quase duvidando da minha sanidade mental. Mas ora, eu não tinha realmente com o que me preocupar, certo? Jasper pode ser gay, mas ele nunca me atacaria por motivo algum e eu confio no meu taco, sei que apenas irei fingir e nada mais.

Com outro suspiro, abri a porta por inteiro e guiei Bella para o caixa, enquanto saia do bar e pedia para John olhar tudo pra mim.

Merda, amizade é uma coisa da porra.

**Jasper POV**

Matei o copo de uísque na minha mão e me despedi rapidamente de Edward, tentando encontrar Josh no meio da multidão. Hoje, particularmente, esse lugar estava mais lotado do que o comum. Devo dizer que minha tentativa de achá-lo foi falha, claro.

Fixei meus olhos em cada rosto e em cada canto do salão. Nada.

Talvez seria melhor voltar para o bar e conversar um pouco com Bella, certamente ele apareceria por ali depois. Voltei todo o caminho que eu tinha feito até agora e me aproximei do caixa, vendo Holly no lugar de Bella e John no lugar de Edward. Ergui a sobrancelha questionadoramente.

— Cadê os dois, Hol? — perguntei educadamente, tentando visualizar tudo detrás do balcão, tentando achá-los.

— Devem estar se comendo na sala dos funcionários. — Arregalei meus olhos, engasgando com a minha própria saliva diante de suas palavras. _Como é que é?_ — Calma Jasper, estou brincando. — Não consegui levar muito aquilo na brincadeira e a olhei com o semblante raivoso, tentando recuperar a calma. Ela riu da minha cara. — Eles já estão voltando, foram ali conversar alguma coisa, mas não falaram o quê. — Ela deu de ombros e eu assenti, me sentando em um dos banquinhos dali.

Passei meus dedos pela madeira do balcão alheiamente enquanto olhava tudo em volta, mas sem realmente prestar atenção em nada. Esse meu encontro estava sendo, no mínimo, peculiar.

Por mais que eu tentasse, o Josh não era nada do que eu realmente gosto em um cara. Ele é meio forçado demais, engraçadinho demais e sem noção demais. Certo, ele pode ser divertido nas horas vagas, mas agora ele já começava a dar no saco.

A princípio eu realmente não iria sair com ele, mas desde que meus sentimentos pelos meus dois colegas de quarto começaram a ficar assustadoramente estranhos, eu necessitava de uma válvula de escape, nem que para isso eu precisasse sair com um carinha que não me apetecia em nada.

Eu tinha medo de tudo o que eu sentia por Bella e Edward. Por ambos eram sentimentos forte demais para o meu gosto e impossíveis de serem concluídos. Por Bella era algo estranho e ao mesmo tempo bom. Eu tinha medo de estar ao lado dela, sem conseguir controlar minhas mãos de tocá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo necessitava estar ao seu lado e ter sua presença perto de mim. Por Edward, era algo muito mais estranho que o comum. Eu nunca quis me focar nesses pensamentos porque eu sabia que acabaria me ferrando e ferrando nossa amizade. Com Bella as coisas podiam ser muito mais simples, então eu acho que era por isso que eu me focava nela, e não nele.

Percebi a porta dos fundos se abrindo e uma Bella risonha sair dali, seguida de um Edward sorridente. Eu poderia achar aquela cena a mais comum do mundo, se não fosse por um mínimo detalhe. Ao descer meu olhar pelo corpo dos dois, bem entre um e o outro, já que estavam lado a lado, eu vi suas mãos dadas. Mas não simplesmente dadas, e sim entrelaçadas.

Certo, amigos podem fazer isso e tudo mais, mas agora eu bem que estava considerando bastante a teoria de Holly. Será que realmente, Edward e Bella...?

Não, não, não... tenho certeza que Bella nunca seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa dessas. Afinal de contas, ela vê Edward apenas como um amigo e sabe da fama que ele tem, então por que ela se submeteria a uma situação dessas, sabendo de todos os contras? E claro, sem contar com o fato de que ela estava _comigo_ acima de tudo. Ela não poderia simplesmente estar comigo e dar mole para o Edward.

_Mas que porra é essa que eu tô pensando?_

— Jaaasper! — Bella gritou e beijou a ponta do meu nariz. Fiz minha maior cara de quem não ficou sabendo da piada e a encarei.

— Felizinha, não? — quase rosnei e ela ergueu a sobrancelha pra mim, gargalhando depois.

— Por que não estaria? Estou com meus dois melhores amigos e isso basta. — Ela piscou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Deuses, Edward andou dando algo para Bella sem eu saber? Porque certamente essa garota está ligada a 220w, não é possível.

— Hm, isso foi estranho, mas tá beleza — murmurei. — Você viu o Josh por ai? Quero dizer, eu sei que deve ser difícil de achar no meio dessa multidão, mas...

— A ultima vez que eu o vi ele tava ali atrás. — Ela apontou para o fundo da boate. — Vai lá, ele deve estar te procurando, Jasper.

Dei de ombro e segui seus conselhos. Com dificuldade eu refiz meu trajeto para o fundo da boate e obriguei-me a lembrar que da próxima vez não devo mais fazer encontro algum em uma boate, mesmo que Rosalie e Bella insistam até ficarem sem voz.

Cheguei para longe das pistas de dança e longe da aérea vip, e me recostei na parede cruzando os braços e mantendo um pé apoiado na parede.

Tentei achá-lo novamente, mas não consegui. Bufei, começando a ficar verdadeiramente irritado com isso. Eu havia dito ao Josh que iria apenas falar com meus amigos e que já ia voltar. Ele disse que ficaria por aqui, então por que diabos eu não o acho?

Quando estava começando a ficar sem paciência e decidindo definitivamente voltar para o lado de Bella e ir pra casa, esquecendo desse encontro fajuto, dei de cara com Edward. Estranhei bastante esse fato, já que ele não tem muita permissão de ficar saindo de trás do balcão. O olhei questionadoramente.

— Olá, babá — brinquei, com um sorriso duro nos lábios. Acho que eu tô começando a compreender o por que de Bella insistir tanto de eu vir pra cá. Ela queria ficar de olho no meu encontro?

— Uhh que engraçadinho. — Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri fraco, repetindo seu ato.

— Posso saber o que você tá fazendo aqui, Edward? Que eu saiba você ainda está no meio do expediente...

— O pessoal tá me cobrindo — ele respondeu, olhando rapidamente de um lado para o outro, como se procurasse algo. O encarei meio assustado.

— Hm, tá tudo certo?

Ele virou a cara pra mim, espantado, como se tivesse esquecido da minha presença.

— Caralho... — ele murmurou, coçando a nuca. Só consegui compreender o que ele falava porque consegui ler seus lábios. — Certo, vou falar de uma vez. O seu... o moleque... o que você tá saindo... — ele continuou, e eu manti minha postura enquanto o encarava intrigado. — Ele tava se pegando com outro, enquanto você foi no bar, sabe, pegar a bebida.

— Sério? — franzi o cenho, meio incrédulo com aquilo. Quero dizer, eu não sinto nada, absolutamente nada pelo Josh, mas é realmente humilhante saber que ele estava comigo e com outro ao mesmo tempo.

— É, dude. Você não tá mal, tá? — ele perguntou, meio preocupado. Balancei a cabeça, verdadeiramente rindo.

Ele me olhou como se tivesse brotado um terceiro olho na minha testa.

— Porra, Edward, vocês realmente pensaram que eu ficaria "chateado" com isso? Pelo amor de Deus! — Bufei.

— Ah, sei lá, eu me sentiria meio mal se eu soubesse que a garota que eu estivesse pegando estava com outro ao mesmo tempo em que eu. Na verdade, ficaria muito puto e ia querer retribuir na mesma moeda — ele desabafou e assim que terminou, ele arregalou os olhos, quase assustado com o que tinha acabado de dizer.

— Tá tudo bem, Edward? — perguntei e ele assentiu, quase voltando ao normal. Ignorei isso e continuei. — Bom, eu to puto. Isso realmente não é nada legal. Mas fazer o quê? Eu não vou sair, você sabe... com qualquer... outro... você sabe... — Sabendo que Edward se sentia mal quando eu falava de outros garotos, me senti estranho também por falar. Deixei a frase desse modo confuso e continuei. — Só porque ele fez comigo. Mas por que Bella não veio aqui falar comigo? Isso que eu achei estranho... — comentei e ele murmurou um merda pra depois me responder.

— Ela achou que seria melhor eu vir aqui. — Ele sorriu, quase como se estivesse sentindo dor, e eu não sabia se ria ou me assustava com sua cara. — Ela teve uma idéia louca, sabe. Disse que seria legal caso eu fingisse ter alguma com você só para deixar o tal Josh puto da vida. — Ele riu no final, quase em desespero e eu senti minha boca cair em espanto, enquanto meus olhos realmente duplicavam de tamanho.

— O-o-quê? — gaguejei, rindo do mesmo jeito estranho que Edward. Por Deus, ele nunca poderia fazer algo assim! — Mas você... não... quero dizer, não precisa.

Deuses, o que Bella tem na cabeça? Eu certamente não sobreviveria caso ele fizesse alguma coisa assim. Por mais que eu tivesse um bom autocontrole, seria bastante difícil simplesmente manter as coisas normais. Quero dizer, é Edward! E, merda, mesmo que eu não quisesse assumir isso nem para mim mesmo, eu me assustava com o fato de ele poder fazer alguma coisa assim _comigo_.

Eu ainda sentia que o ambiente entre nós estava tenso depois dessa sua declaração e eu passei minha mão direita pelo cabelo, desconfortável com aquilo. Decidi olhar para o outro lado, procurando um ponto longe do rosto de Edward e dessa situação em que nos encontrávamos. Mas foi fazer isso pra eu ver.

Eu não estava me sentindo enciumado nem nada disso, estava apenas me sentindo puto pra caralho! Independente da minha opção sexual, creio que tenho o direito de achar um completo absurdo ver a pessoa que eu estou, ficar com outra pessoa. Isso é definitivamente, muito humilhante. Mais humilhante ainda quando você sabe que seus dois melhores amigos souberam disso antes de você.

Edward seguiu meu olhar e acabou vendo a mesma cena que eu. Definitivamente minha cara não foi das melhores, já que ele novamente praguejou, agora alto, e voltou a me olhar.

— Dude, sei que isso vai ser MUITO estranho, mas eu realmente não quero deixar você pagando de palhaço — Edward disse, visivelmente irritado com o que Josh estava fazendo comigo. _Amizade, isso é apenas amizade, Jasper —_ Você é meu amigo, certo? — franzi o cenho, não compreendendo aquela pergunta sem noção e com uma resposta óbvia.

— Sim, mas...

— Você é apenas e muito meu amigo, certo? — ele fixou essa idéia e eu continuei intrigado. Bom, eu sei que de _apenas_ não tem muito, mas decidi assentir novamente.

— Sim, Edward, mas eu não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar.

— Certo, e assim como somos, continuaremos APENAS amigos.

E como sua ultima frase não foi uma pergunta, ele me deixou realmente sem responder, já que bom, ele me beijou!

Certo, certo, certo... o que realmente está acontecendo? Por que _Edward Cullen_ está _me beijando_?

Suas mãos literalmente agarraram meu rosto, enquanto ele encostava fortemente sua boca na minha. Eu arregalei meus olhos, por completo reflexo e o vi com os olhos fortemente fechados, como se estivesse mantendo a concentração para poder fazer isso.

Eu ainda não sabia se achava o seu ato heróico ou sem noção, julgando pelos sentimentos ocultos que eu sinto por ele.

Meu coração realmente batia desesperado pelo que acontecia. Eu permanecia estático, com minha boca imóvel sobre a dele e meu corpo completamente inerte do presente.

_Mas por Deus, como era bom!_

Seus lábios sobre os meus, por mais que eu já tivesse os sentido antes, naquela infame brincadeirinha quando estávamos bêbados, eram ainda mais macios do que eu me lembrava. Eles se pressionavam rudemente contra os meus, mas ainda sim eram macios e moldáveis. E o impulso de abrir meus lábios foi tão grande que... eu o fiz.

Em minha defesa, eu mantinha em minha cabeça o mantra de que foi ele quem começou e que, sim, somos _apenas_ amigos. Não vai passar disso e não _pode_ passar disso. E bom, aprofundar um beijo não é nada de mais, certo? _Deuses, a quem eu queria enganar..._ Mas, já que eu estava no inferno, não custa nada abraçar o capeta.

E ao contrario do que eu imaginava, ele correspondeu. Ele malditamente correspondeu, para meu completo desespero. O que eu havia feito foi apenas agir por impulso e minha única salvação seria se Edward renegasse o beijo. Acho que eu agradeceria caso ele gritasse comigo e ficasse verdadeiramente puto, já que isso acabaria com qualquer esperança que eu criava inconseqüentemente dentro de mim.

E agora, diferentemente da primeira vez, foi um beijo de verdade mesmo! E puta que pariu se eu não estiver tendo uma taquicardia agora. Foi rude e gentil ao mesmo tempo. E claro, durou pouco. _Para minha completa tristeza, devo informar._

Mas, por mais que não tivesse durado nem dez segundos – mesmo que em minha mente tenha parecido uma eternidade – ambos estávamos com a respiração errática. Mas eu tenho certeza de que foi por motivos completamente distintos. Eu, pelo beijo em si, e Edward pelo choque de ter dado um beijo em um outro homem por vontade própria. Ele vai me odiar depois disso.

— Certo, certo — ele murmurou, vermelho pela vergonha. Eu deveria estar na mesma situação, se não pior. — Pelo menos surtiu efeito — ele maneou para o lado e eu pude ver o que ele falava.

Josh encarava meio boquiaberto para o nosso lado, já que ele estava vindo para cá antes disso tudo acontecer. Eu consegui sorrir vitoriosamente para ele, já que não foi verdadeiramente difícil julgando pelo que eu estava sentindo, e suspirei voltando a olhar para Edward.

— Brigado?

Ele riu e foi impossível eu não fazer o mesmo. Ao contrario do que eu pensei, essa situação estava bem mais tranqüila do que quando ele contou sobre o seu plano.

— Foi estranho pra caralho, mas, amigos são pra essas coisas... Não são? — ele disse, rindo de novo e depois, sorrindo de lado. — É melhor eu voltar pra lá, senão daqui a pouco alguém vem me buscar. — Ele riu e eu assenti, compreendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Assim que Edward se virou, eu consegui finalmente recompor a compostura e encarar isso como o adulto e ser racional que sou, que sabia que tudo que tinha acontecido aqui era apenas a demonstração de uma verdadeira amizade e nada mais. E no fundo, eu sentia admiração por Edward, por ele ter sido capaz de ter feito essa coisa tão _impossível_ só para não me deixar mal. Eu definitivamente não devo fazer merda nenhuma para acabar com essa amizade que temos.

— Hey, dude! — Segurei em seu ombro e ele virou. — Valeu mesmo, e pode ficar calmo, eu não vou falar nada disso pra Bella e isso daqui não foi nada pra mim — sorri, tentando tranqüilizá-lo com aquele ato e por toda a mentira que eu começava a me obrigar a acreditar — Você foi muito legal por fazer isso.

— Eu podia dizer um "disponha", mas eu não acho que seria legal isso acontecer de novo — ele riu e eu ri com ele, seguindo-o até o bar. — E eu acho bom mesmo não ter mudado nada entre a gente...

* * *

**N/A: ***entra de fininho* Eeeeeeeeeeeeerm, ninguém vai querer minha morte depois desse post não, né? HIHIHI.

Bommmmmmm, esse foi um capítulo _levemente_ pôlemico. Quero dizer, eu não vejo nada de mais (na verdade, ADOGO!), mas, todas as gatitas do orkut que leram, adoraram esse beijo Ed&Jazz, mesmo as que achavam que iam odiar. Eu, particularmente, amei, de verdade.

Sei lá, ficou tão fofo, rápido e mesmo assim meio sexy, né? Mas anyway, a opinião de vocês é a que vale HAHAHAHA. Entoooooones, é só chegar e deixar seu lindo **comentário** ali em baixo, para deixar eu e a Natthy super dupermente felizes, ok?

Kissus :*


	23. 024

Coloquei a panela de brigadeiro dentro da pia e segui Rosalie até a sala, segurando o prato quente com a guloseima nas mãos.

Hoje, diferente de quase todos os dias desde que eu conheci os dois, eu precisava de um tempo pra mim, sem eles aos meus calcanhares.

Era o primeiro dia em que eu me encontrava com Rosalie depois do encontro de Jasper. Bem, aquele encontro do qual Edward, com a minha ajuda e menção, estragou.

Eu definitivamente sou uma pessoa que deve queimar, tostar, virar carvão nas chamas do inferno, depois de tudo que eu fiz no ultimo mês. Além de enganar chulamente a mim mesma, eu prejudicava as duas pessoas que eu mais amava. Independente dos meus pensamentos, minhas ações iam completamente contra a minha mente.

Ficar saindo com Jacob, traumatizar Tanya ou acabar com Josh; todas essas coisas foram completamente jogadas pelo ralo, desde que eu não consegui domar meu egoísmo e obsessão por eles. Eu estava fudida, muito fudida.

— Não sei o que vocês fizeram, mas Josh está simplesmente abestalhado desde que saiu com Jasper.

— Como assim? — perguntei encarando-a, após me sentar.

— Ele disse que o encontro não finalizou do modo que ele esperava e que no decorrer ele ficou meio abalado. Mas não explicou o por que e nem nada disso.

— Sério? — perguntei novamente, com uma falsa inocência que, de longe, Rosalie desconfiou, me olhando mortiferamente.

— Bella... diga-me que você não teve nada a ver com isso.

— Rose, eu... — Ela não deixou que eu terminasse de falar, logo me cortando para começar com seu sermão.

— Deuses, Bella! Sério, eu juro que tenho vontade de te bater, cara! Eu estou aqui, dando nó em pingo d'água para salvar a sua pele, e você acaba com tudo? Assim não dá, querida, assim não dá!

— Calma, Rosalie. — Franzi a testa, começando meu discurso já ensaiado para minha defesa. — Primeiramente, a culpa não foi minha, foi de Josh. Você acredita que o garoto estava se pegando com outro, na frente de Jasper?

Visivelmente, por essa Rosalie não esperava. Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, pasma com minha declaração.

— Sério? Que cara de pau! Quem ele pensa que é?

— Exatamente! — Balancei a cabeça, dançando e gritando internamente por estar conseguindo fazer a cabeça de Rosalie. — Aí eu me vi no seguinte dilema: deixava Jasper se ferrar ou terminava com o encontro dele, para seu próprio bem. E, obviamente, escolhi a segunda alternativa.

— Merda, depois dessa, eu realmente tenho que concordar com você — ela murmurou, irritada. — Mas, Bells, sério, eu estou começando a ficar com ódio de você. Por que diabos você não fica logo com eles? — ela perguntou, arrancando uma colherada do brigadeiro.

Suspirei, lambendo minha colher pra depois falar.

— Amiga, como eu vou ficar com os dois? Você tá louca? Imagina, eu, um dia chegar e falar: "Oi Jasper, oi Edward, eu tenho um pedido para vocês: que tal namorarmos? É, isso mesmo, namorarmos, vocês dois e eu". Eles vão dar uma de Chris Brown e acabar com a minha cara, isso sim.

— Pára de ser dramática — ela disse, rindo um pouco pela minha comparação. Ri com ela. — Mas Bella, agora vou conversar um negócio sério com você. Deita aqui – ela mandou, batendo em sua própria coxa.

Suspirei e tirei o prato de brigadeiro de seu colo, deitando ali em seguida e deixando o prato sobre minha barriga. Encarei Rosalie e senti seus dedos delicados acariciarem meus cabelos. Ela sempre foi minha amiga, independente do que eu pensasse ou fizesse. E acho que o que mais me prendeu a ela foi isso de sempre saber que ela seria sincera comigo. Por mais que eu precisasse às vezes de alguém para ser falso o bastante para falar que está tudo bem, eu sabia que o certo era ter Rosalie ao meu lado, a pessoa que falaria com sinceridade o que pensava e o que seria melhor para mim.

— Amiga, você tem certeza do que quer fazer? — ela perguntou e eu respirei fundo, sinalizando pra ela continuar. — Quero dizer, você já fez, né. Você sabe que desde o começo, eu acho que você deveria ter assumido tudo de cara pra eles. Mas, idiotamente, como sempre, você quis fazer tudo do modo mais difícil. Eu ajudei da maneira que pude, mas, só para concretizar mais minha teoria e seus sentimentos pelos dois, ambos os encontros foram por água abaixo. Então, agora não é a hora de desistir de tudo isso? Você está saindo com Jacob há mais de um mês, amiga. Lembre-se: vocês já namoraram, ele te amava e agora você "volta" pra ele. Imagina como ele deve estar se sentindo? Você pode magoá-lo, amiga. E o pior, magoar Jasper e Edward; e há poucos minutos atrás, o que você disse? Que atrapalhou o encontro de Jasper para não fazê-lo sofrer, mesmo que eu saiba que não tenha sido só por isso. Então, por favor, cancele o encontro que você tem com Jacob essa noite e vá de encontro a sua felicidade, Bella. Jasper e Edward são o certo para você.

Ouvi seu discurso atentamente, a ponto de chorar desde suas primeiras palavras. Isso era outra coisa que eu amava e admirava em Rosalie: ela sempre sabia o que falar. Tanto pra me emocionar, me dar um choque de realidade ou para me consolar, ela sempre sabia o que dizer. E agora, como sempre, ela havia dito tudo que eu precisava ouvir e já sabia. Tudo que eu remoia dentro de minha mente foi dito em voz alta e por outra pessoa.

Em um dos meus últimos encontros com Jacob, eu pensei nisso. Jake sempre demonstrava mais afeto, mais brincadeiras, mais sorrisos e mais insinuações. Eu ainda não tinha ido pra cama com ele, mas mesmo assim ele saia comigo como se pouco se importasse com essa finalidade. Ele podia acabar se envolvendo demais em uma coisa que eu sabia que não daria certo, que era apenas por um puro capricho meu e do qual eu tinha a possibilidade de traumatizá-lo com minhas atitudes.

Mas eu também não podia simplesmente ficar com Jasper e Edward ao mesmo tempo. Por mais que eu tivesse feito uma brincadeirinha diante esse tema, eu sabia que era verdade. O que Jasper e Edward diriam se soubessem da minha traição? Porque, sim, afinal de contas, eu fiquei com Jasper e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

Edward, que sempre foi machão, simplesmente acharia irreparável uma traição, ainda por cima com seu colega de quarto e melhor amigo gay. E mesmo que Jasper tivesse escolhido uma opção sexual – da qual, mesmo que eu discordasse, ele ainda era – diferente, ele acharia horrível ter ficado com uma garota que o traía. Deuses, onde eu fui me meter?

Meus sentimentos pelos dois eram tão fortes que chegava a doer! Meu peito parecia pequeno demais para suportar o tamanho do meu coração e eu sempre tinha um nó na boca do estomago, que me irritava e incomodava imensamente.

Eu fui tão absurda, que cheguei a ponto de tentar arranjar outra pessoa para eles, para simplesmente me ver longe do dois. Como se, por um passe de mágica, eles fossem viver suas vidas e eu parasse de gostar deles no dia seguinte. Mas isso não aconteceu, e o sentimento só se aprofundou com o passar do tempo.

Eu não conseguia mais ficar com um, sem sentir a falta do outro. Não necessitava nem ser sexualmente falando, já que sempre que eu ficava assistindo alguma série com Edward ou falando de música com Jasper, eu sabia que estava faltando alguma coisa. Porque quando um estava, o outro faltava. E isso se tornava um vazio gigante no meu peito, que eu simplesmente não podia conter. Não me entendam mal, eu não quero dizer que desgosto da presença de um e que eles só prestam juntos, mas é que apenas não fica sendo o mesmo quando um falta. Eu posso me divertir com apenas um dos garotos, mas eu sei que ficaria zilhões de vezes melhor se o outro estivesse presente. E isso porque eu nem cheguei na parte sexual ainda, mesmo que ambos me satisfizessem imensamente sozinhos.

_Imagine juntos?_

O aperto no meu peito só se intensificou e logo meus olhos transbordaram das lágrimas que eu estava segurando. Coloquei o prato de brigadeiro no chão e me virei no colo de Rosalie, enterrando minha cabeça sobre sua coxa e dobrando meus joelhos até meu peito, ficando como uma bola no sofá.

Rosalie se assustou subitamente, mas não necessariamente demonstrou isso. Ela apenas sussurrou palavras de conforto e afagou mais veementemente meus cabelos, tentando de alguma maneira me acalmar. Foi fato que ela não conseguiu.

— Eu sei disso tudo, Rose, o pior é que eu sei — solucei, sentindo meu rosto se inundar em lágrimas enquanto eu sentia minha voz se perder no meio do bolo que começava a se formar em minha garganta por causa do choro intensificado. — Por mais que eu tente agir como uma adulta, eu continuo sendo uma adolescente apaixonada pela primeira vez pelos bonitões da escola, que não sabe como dizer a eles seus sentimentos. Você não sabe o quão duro é ter que acordar todo dia, dar de cara com Jasper e Edward e não conseguir falar nada. Você pensa que eu já não tentei, Rose? Claro que já! — Chorei mais, agarrando sua coxa com minhas unhas, mas completamente sem forças. — Mas as palavras não aparecem, Rose. São apenas três palavras, é apenas um simples "Eu te amo", mas eu não consigo! É como se meu corpo repelisse essa frase com todas as forças, porque eu sei que serei renegada. Você acha que eles vão querer ficar com uma piranha que transou com os dois em um intervalo de tempo de uma semana? Você acha que eles vão conseguir me amar um dia, sabendo que eu os traí com seus próprios amigos? Deuses, Rosalie, você não tem noção do quanto isso é absurdamente difícil! Eu desejava apenas por um dia ter a sua coragem, a sua força para poder lidar com a minha realidade de frente, mas eu simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo, Rose...

Minhas frases eram intercaladas de soluços e fungadas, mas Rosalie não ligou. Ela apenas me ouviu, atenta demais as minhas palavras de justificativa. Por mais que eu estivesse olhando para suas pernas agora, e não para sua cara, eu sabia que ela me ouvia atentamente, como sempre fez, só pelo seu carinho amável em meu cabelo. Um pequeno gesto, que foi o bastante para me fazer chorar mais e saber que eu teria alguém para me apoiar.

Eu não sabia se eu já chorava há horas ou minutos, mas o fato de ter posto tudo para fora, ter dito tudo que eu pensava e ruminava em minha cabeça em voz alta, unindo-se ao meu choro, foi o bastante para me pôr exausta. Rose ficou em silêncio, apenas me confortando, até que eu caí em um sono pesado em seu colo.

Do mesmo jeito que eu não sabia como tinha começado, eu não sabia até quando tinha durado o meu sono. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu estava deitada no sofá, sem Rosalie sob a minha cabeça e completamente sozinha em sua sala de estar.

Eu sentia meus olhos inchados e minha cara borrada do rímel, mas pouco liguei. Ao mesmo tempo em que foi bom, foi ruim ter dito tudo isso para Rosalie. Tudo o que eu pensava e tentava guardar dentro de um baú no fundo do meu coração era a verdade, e era bem mais fácil encarar o conto de fadas que eu havia criado na minha cabeça.

Eu tinha uma alternativa para solucionar minha vida. Eram coisas simples, mas que faziam um estrago enorme para o rumo que eu iria tomar.

A primeira, eu me declarava para os rapazes e colocava tudo em branco, independente de suas respostas ou ações. Eu pelo menos diria o que eu realmente sentia por eles. Seria pelo menos uma vez digna o bastante da confiança que eles dão para mim. E a segunda, seria lavar meu rosto, pentear meu cabelo, pegar um vestido de Rosalie e me encontrar com Jacob daqui a algumas horas.

Mas como eu disse, nunca fui uma pessoa muito corajosa.

...

— Shiu, Jacob! Fique quieto. Está difícil achar o buraco da fechadura, sabia? — murmurei, tentando afastar suas mãos apressadas do meu corpo.

Ele riu perto do meu ouvido e eu revirei os olhos, mas mesmo assim rindo com ele. Depois de alguns _cosmos_ no bar, meia dúzia de conversa e um Jacob muito sexy na minha frente, eu não tive mais como me segurar. Creio que ele em si ajudou bastante, mas eu realmente precisava de uma noite com ele para ver se, com isso, eu conseguia tomar minha vida novamente e voltar a ser normal, como sempre deveria ter sido.

Sei que foi uma escolha idiota, mas eu realmente o tinha trazido para a minha casa. E por favor, nada de olharas questionadores! Eu apenas o trouxe aqui porque creio que onde Jacob atualmente mora não tem o meu travesseiro de plumas e minha colcha perfumada_. Sabe né, coisas _essenciais_ na hora do sexo._

Depois de muito custo, consegui abrir a porta e cair para dentro do meu apartamento. Virei meu rosto, fuzilando Jacob com o olhar. Com a minha sorte e senso de direção, seria bastante capaz de eu destruir o abajur antes da gente chegar ao meu quarto se Jacob continuasse como um bicho-preguiça no meu pescoço.

O puxei pela mão, enquanto com a outra tirava meus saltos – algo muito difícil, mas com o apoio dos braços fortes de Jacob ao meu redor, consegui sem problema algum – e o guiava até meu quarto.

Nesse meio percurso, ele enchia meu pescoço de beijos, mordidas, chupadas e lambidas que definitivamente, estavam me deixando louca! Realmente, desde quando Jacob ficou tão bom assim em usar a língua? Acho que devo me aprofundar mais nesse assunto...

Assim que passamos pela porta dos garotos, decidi dar uma leve checada e ver se estava completamente escuro e vazio. Jasper e Edward disseram que iriam a um jogo de futebol, beisebol ou qualquer outro desses esportes que eu não me importo nenhum um pouco, para deixar a casa livre para mim. Eu realmente quase duvidei que eles fariam isso, mas eles fizeram. E eu chequei a casa inteira em busca de câmeras escondidas ou algo constrangedor no meu quarto, para acabar com meu encontro com Jacob. Mas não tinha absolutamente nada em nenhum lugar, apenas os meus dois colegas de apartamento saindo e seguindo rumo ao seu jogo para me deixar completamente em paz.

Voltei minha atenção ao Jacob e o puxei pelo colarinho de sua camisa, atacando novamente sua boca perfeitamente carnuda e deliciosa com a minha. Ele agarrou no cabelo da minha nuca rudemente e aprofundou o beijo, enquanto descia sua mão livre até minha coxa e acariciava toda a extensão dali, indo logo apertar minha bunda e me sustentar por ali para poder rodear sua cintura com minhas pernas e ser carregada até a cama.

Minhas mãos estavam afobadas em sua camisa, tirando-a de qualquer maneira e jogando em um canto escuro do meu quarto. Deus, eu realmente esperei tanto tempo assim para ver esse homem nu? Definitivamente, eu andei perdendo muita coisa desde que nos separamos.

Sua pele morena brilhava em contraste com a luminária da minha mesinha de cabeceira, deixando-me ver perfeitamente cada detalhe de seu corpo definido.

Diferentemente de Jasper e Edward, seu corpo era musculoso demais e mais do que definido. Dava para ver cada detalhe nos relevos de seus músculos peitorais e abdominais, deixando-me detalhar cada gominho dali. Diferente de Edward, ele não tinha pêlos no peito e abdome, o que ainda definia mais seu corpo.

Minhas mãos agarraram seus braços, e eu pude sentir cada bíceps, tríceps ou qualquer outro "iceps" que houvesse ali. Novamente, era muita massa muscular sob minha mão, dando para sentir inclusive as veias daquele local. Seu braço era lindo, mas não como o de Jasper, que por mais que não fosse absurdamente forte, era tão desejável quanto o de Jacob. Não que eu esteja dizendo que o de Jacob era ruim, mas...

_Deus, pra que tanta comparação?_

Voltei minha atenção ao momento e a tudo o que Jacob sussurrava no meu ouvido. Definitivamente, sua voz rouca era bastante sensual nesse tom, descrevendo o que pretendia fazer comigo, mas não tanto quanto a _deles_.

— Você não tem noção do quanto eu espero para fazer isso, Bells — ele disse beijando meu pescoço, descendo pelo meu colo e abrindo o fecho frontal do meu sutiã. Há essas horas, meu vestido já estava longe!

— Então faça... — murmurei, completamente rendida a seus toques.

O ouvi rir fraco e dar a devida atenção aos meus seios, atacando um com a boca enquanto brincava com o outro em sua mão grande e quente. Gemi, quase esquecendo meu próprio nome diante tanto toque.

Sua mão que brincava com meu mamilo desceu, passando por minha barriga, cintura, quadril, coxas até voltar para as tiras da minha calcinha. Assim como eu, ele definitivamente não estava ali para brincar. Arrancou aquele pedaço de pano rápido o bastante para que eu não sentisse e acariciou minha virilha, para logo chegar a meu clitóris e começar a tocar meu ponto sensível.

Seus dedos eram definitivamente bons, unindo-se a sua boca e ao seu corpo musculoso grudado ao meu, mas não era realmente o que eu queria.

_O que você queria? O que queria, Bella? Por Deus, tem um homem querendo te devorar e você quer dar uma de sentimental?_

Percebi que meu subconsciente estava certo e ignorei a razão, deixando-me levar apenas pelos toques e gemendo em resposta a sua atenção.

Agarrei em seus cabelos negros e o puxei mais para perto de mim, como se aquilo nunca fosse o que eu realmente precisava. Ele me olhava sob os cílios, do mesmo modo que Edward fazia durante dias para me provocar. Por um milésimo de segundo, eu vi o rosto de Edward em meu peito, e não o de Jacob.

Balancei a cabeça, achando aquilo _muito_ estranho. Era com Jacob que eu estava, era com Jacob que eu _queria_ estar. Então para que pensar em um inglês com lindos olhos verdes e cabelos bronze, quando eu tenho um moreno forte a toda disposição?

_Merda, mesmo assim, ainda penso nele._

Puxei o rosto de Jacob para o meu e o beijei desesperadamente, agradecendo que aquele ato tivesse limpado momentaneamente minha cabeça sobre aqueles outros dois.

Eu finalmente estava entrando no clima, tocando cada superfície do corpo de Jacob, explorando cada músculo esculpido e cada canto de sua pele dura. Jake me beijava e me tocava, eu estava a ponto de delirar finalmente, até que... o telefone tocou.

Jake me olhou incrédulo com a possibilidade de eu parar para atender aquela chamada. Balancei a cabeça pra ele, decidindo ignorar aquilo e dar minha atenção somente ao homem que me tocava agora. Ele sorriu e beijou meu seio, arrancando um suspiro alto de meus lábios.

Enredei meus dedos em seus cabelos macios e fechei os olhos, extasiada com aquilo tudo. Jake me tocava e me penetrava com dois dedos, deixando cada vez mais gemidos desinibidos saírem de meus lábios.

Quando eu estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo, novamente o toque irritante do meu celular soou aos nossos ouvidos.

Jake jogou sua cabeça sobre o meu estomago e suspirou, definitivamente irritado com aquela interrupção. Suspirei também e o olhei.

— Desculpa, mas tenho que atender...

— Não Beeeells... — Jake resmungou, agarrando em minha cintura e me fazendo rir.

Com muito custo, me afastei dele e beijei a ponta de seu nariz, procurando pela minha bolsa jogada no chão e meu celular que estava ali dentro.

— Alô? — perguntei, sem nem ao menos ver quem tava falando.

— Senhorita Swan? Desculpe ligar, mas os vizinhos estão reclamando do barulho vindo do seu apartamento.

Abri minha boca em incredulidade e saí do meu quarto, me desculpando rapidamente com Jake e decidindo acabar logo com aquela brincadeirinha.

— Jasper, cala a sua boca! — quase gritei e o ouvir rir do outro lado da linha. — O que você quer, posso saber?

— Nada, senhorita Swan. Mas é que realmente dá pra ouvir tudo daqui do corredor, de onde estamos — ele esclareceu e eu bufei. — Você tem que vir aqui abrir a porta pra gente.

— O QUÊ? — me exaltei, querendo dar um soco via telefone em Jasper. — Não mesmo!

— Pelo modo que você gritou, você não está mais com o "Sr. Rei dos Músculos", então você pode muito bem vir aqui abrir a porta pra gente.

— Certo, e se eu falar que estou nua? Acho que isso complica um pouco as coisas, não? — provoquei, com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto. O ouvi gargalhar do outro lado da linha e responder em uma voz baixa e sensual, que arrepiou todo o meu corpo.

— Está? Melhor ainda, isso é uma ótima recepção. E não tem nada _aí_ que eu já não tenha visto muito bem, Isabella.

Respirei fundo, tentando retomar a consciência.

— Jasper, eu não vou ai abrir a porta pra vocês. Não é minha culpa que tenham esquecido a chave.

— Ok, volta lá pro Sr. Adrenalina pra ver só.

Bufei novamente e desliguei o celular, ignorando suas ameaças.

Abri a porta do quarto e vi Jake encarando o teto, completamente jogado na cama, apenas de boxer. Sorri em apreciação e me aproximei dele, deixando cada uma de minhas pernas em um lado de sua cintura e me sentando sobre seu quadril.

Ele riu pra mim e pegou na minha cintura, me curvando pra ele e começando a beijar meu colo e pescoço. Gemi praquilo e rebolei meu quadril sobre o dele, sentindo a fricção de seu membro já duro contra meu sexo desprotegido.

— Quem era?

— Pessoas inconvenientes que não vão mais incomodar. — Sorri maliciosa e segurei em seu rosto, preparada para beijá-lo como se nada tivesse nos atrapalhado.

Mas antes mesmo que minha boca chegasse na dele, ouvimos um barulho completamente irritante vindo do lado de fora. Pra ser mais exata, DOIS LOUCOS GRITANDO FORA DO APARTAMENTO!

Jake jogou a cabeça contra meu travesseiro e me olhou incrédulo. Eu nem ao menos sabia o que dizer para amenizar aquilo ali! Na verdade, não havia o que dizer, já que a cada minuto que passava as frases de Jasper e Edward ficavam ainda mais pornográficas e supondo o que eu estava fazendo para demorar tanto para abrir a porta.

— Vai lá, antes que expulsem você do prédio — ele disse, visivelmente irritado. Assenti, vermelha de sem graça e tentei beijá-lo em desculpa, mas ele virou o rosto.

Suspirei e peguei minha calcinha e sutiã no chão, saindo do quarto daquele jeito e pegando uma blusa larga e grande de Edward que estava em cima do sofá da sala.

— Bells! Abre aqui! Eu sei que aí com o seu gostosão deve estar bom, mas porra, aqui tá frio! — Jasper gritou, para em seguida Edward completar: — É, Bella! Abre essa merda logo! O Sr. Cor-do-Pecado deve ser bom, mas nós somos seus amigos! Você não pode fazer isso com a gente!

Não pude me segurar e ri com a ultima frase de Edward. Eu devo, no mínimo, ter tacado muita pedra na Cruz pra merecer isso!

— Pronto! — disse com a irritação que eu realmente sentia. — Felizes? Agora entrem e parem de gritar feito idiotas!

Jasper e Edward trocaram olhares cúmplices e sorrisos vitoriosos enquanto passavam por mim. Fechei a porta e bufei alto para eles ouvirem, logo trancando e rumando ao corredor e ao meu quarto. Senti um braço me segurar.

— Você não quer ouvir como foi o jogo? — Edward perguntou, fazendo uma voz ridiculamente infantil.

— Me solta, Edward! — Tentei não rir, por isso, precisava fugir o quanto antes dali.

— Ah, Bells, você nem quer ficar com aquele cara — ouvi Jasper dizer. — Já tentou uma vez, não deu certo, agora você também não vai tentar de novo.

— Exato, irá ouvir detalhadamente como foi o jogo e não passará a noite com o Jacob-Besta.

— Não mesmo! — disse, rindo e tentando me soltar do abraço de ferro que Edward havia me dado. — Me solta, Edward! É sério! — gargalhei, enquanto ele me tirava do chão e me levava até o seu quarto, ignorando meus esperneios e apertões em seu braço.

— Só você que vai se dar bem, é? _Nana-nina-não_ – Jasper disse logo atrás, trancando a porta e Edward me tacou na cama deles.

— Jacob está no meu quarto! Eu não posso ficar aqui — choraminguei, tentando me levantar e fugir dali. Edward me jogou novamente na cama.

— Já disse: Edward e eu nos demos mal, então você também vai!

— Vocês são dois infantis idiotas! — disse incrédula. Ou fingindo isso, já que eu nem ao menos sabia se estava puta com eles por me manterem longe do meu quarto. — Deixem que eu seja feliz!

— Você será feliz — Edward disse, pegando uma almofada fofa da poltrona de Jasper e jogando outra para o próprio — Conosco — completou.

E dito isso, os dois me bombardearam com aquelas almofadas macias, me fazendo gargalhar diante daquilo. Olhei para trás e vi o travesseiro de Jasper e logo o peguei, dando travesseirada nos dois para me defender.

Quando vi, estávamos cada um com dois travesseiros e o quarto estava completamente imundo de penas, jogadas em todas as superfícies daquele cômodo. Poderiam ter se passado horas desde que estávamos naquela brincadeira infantil, mas nem havíamos reparado.

Quando consegui vencer os dois na guerra, nos deitamos exaustos na cama gigante de Jasper e começamos a jogar papo pro ar, ignorando que Jacob ainda poderia estar no meu quarto ou não.

Edward me contou detalhadamente, como havia prometido, o jogo de beisebol todo, enquanto Jasper me ensinava as regras e tudo o que acontecia lá. Eu contei que havia ajudado Rosalie a confeccionar algumas blusas e terminamos a noite comigo detalhando o meu encontro com Jacob, até o momento em que eles atrapalharam. Os meninos não pararam de fazer piadinha e dizer que o melhor foi eu ter vindo ficar com eles, porque do modo que Jacob era todo cheio de músculos, deveria ser atrofiado_ lá_. Gargalhei com esse comentário de Jasper.

— Já passou por isso? — perguntei, divertida.

— Prefiro não comentar — eu e Edward morremos de rir com aquilo e em seguida bocejamos, exaustos com tanta farra.

Ia dar seis horas da manhã e não agüentávamos mais conversar, pelo menos, _eu_ não agüentava mais. Dei um boa-noite alheio e dormi com Edward fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça e sentindo a respiração tranquila de Jasper sob a minha cabeça.

A ultima coisa que eu lembro ter escutado foi passos do lado de fora e o barulho da porta da sala se fechar, depois disso, literalmente apaguei.

* * *

**Olá menines! Tudo bom? :)**

**Sei que o capitulo demorou e tudo o mais, mas agora já tá aí e para compensar, vou postar o outro logo em seguida, que tal? Então, simbora pro 021! \õ/  
**


	24. 025

**021**

Me mexi na cama, enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro. Ou eu pensei que era um.

Abri lentamente meus olhos e senti aquele incomodo em minhas pernas, do qual eu já havia sentido uma vez. Quando eu acordei com Jasper e Edward ao meu lado.

Virei meu rosto e vi Jasper deitado do meu lado direito. Edward estava sob minha cabeça e sua respiração era lenta e calma, demonstrando que ele ainda estava num sono profundo.

Seu braço me segurava possessivamente pelo ombro e a mão de Jasper estava atravessada em minha cintura, deixando-me entre os dois. E o incomodo na minha perna era por conta da coxa de Jasper estar sobre ela, de mau jeito.

Esfreguei os olhos, vendo um pouco da luminosidade da janela entrar pelo quarto. Percebi que penas do travesseiro estavam jogadas sobre meu corpo, o edredom e deixando um "tapete" branco no chão.

O que nós fizemos, por Deus?

Aos poucos, me lembrei da noite anterior. Guerra de travesseiros, risadas, conversa até as cinco da manhã e... Jacob!

Levantei-me num pulo, assustando os dois homens ao meu lado. Jasper estava sonolento, assim como Edward, e ambos ficaram me encarando enquanto eu procurava meus chinelos e pegava uma blusa de Edward, me dirigindo até a porta correndo, tentando prender meu cabelo em um nó mal feito.

Corri até meu quarto e entrei no cômodo sem fôlego pelo esforço que desconheço matinalmente. Assim que passei meus olhos por cada canto do quarto, não encontrei nada mais do que minha cama arrumada e nenhuma coisa jogada pelo chão, e sim minha blusa dobrada sobre a cama e um bilhete sobre ela.

Nesse momento, eu tinha vontade de me matar. O que eu havia feito? Deixei Jacob por um momento, apenas para tirar aqueles dois do nosso pé, mas acabei me perdendo por lá. Me perdendo em suas brincadeiras e no jeito descontraído que nos encontrávamos.

O que Jacob estaria pensando de mim? Que sou uma louca varrida que o larga "no ponto" para ir encontrar amigos hiperativos que não deixavam que eu tivesse um encontro descente. Assim como eu não os deixei ter.

Merda. Joguei-me na cama, caindo com meus braços abertos sobre a colcha perfumada e fitei o teto lilás, com o bilhete entre os dedos. Levantei minha mão e li as letras-garrancho digna de um homem que vive de adrenalina:

"_Bom, Bells, eu gostei realmente da noite e percebi que ela foi bem mais produtiva para você. Ouvi toda a conversa e as risadas vindas do quarto dos seus amigos e por um momento fiquei com inveja deles: eles te fizeram rir mais do que eu desde nosso primeiro encontro há anos. Vocês foram feitos um para o outro._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Jacob."_

Encarei aquele bilhete durante alguns segundos. Ele não estava puto comigo? No lugar do ser humano que eu namorei há anos, estava um andróide sem sentimentos? Porque, realmente, nenhum homem é capaz de tolerar a perda de uma transa fácil tão pacificamente assim.

E a culpa me consumia a cada segundo que se passava depois de eu ter lido aquelas palavras. Por mais que eu tivesse tentado, não era aquilo o que eu queria. Eu sabia, eu sentia, eu _desejava_ que Jasper e Edward aparecessem e me arrancassem de Jacob do modo que fizeram. Eu apenas usei Jake para confirmar o que eu sentia, para confirmar essa minha obsessão completamente doentia.

— Que foi? — Edward perguntou, bocejando e passando as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados.

— Vocês por acaso se lembram que ontem à noite eu tinha um encontro e estava prestes a transar com meu ex-namorado? — Edward riu e assentiu, Jasper fez o mesmo ao seu lado, meio sonolento. — Então, ele foi embora e deixou isso! — Amassei o papelzinho e joguei no peito de Edward.

Levantei-me da cama e fui até o meu armário, pegando uma calça de moletom e uma bata manchada, assim como uma calcinha. Passei pelos dois e fui até o banheiro, encontrando minha toalha lá.

Tomei um banho demorado e relaxante, já que era isso o que eu precisava. Minha vida estava de pernas para o ar, e por quê? Se eu pudesse deduzir a reviravolta na minha vida em duas palavras, elas seriam: Jasper e Edward.

E pensar nas palavras de Jacob me deixava um pouco tensa. Por que ele achava aquilo? Feitos um para o outro? Ri baixo, porque eu não podia discordar dele. Nessa altura do campeonato, depois de tanta coisa que aconteceu, eu nem ao menos sabia quem eu queria. Porque meu coração batia acelerado pelos dois.

Encostei minha testa na parede gelada, sentindo a água bater nas minhas costas. Por que eu tinha que dificultar tanto as coisas? Com Edward seria fácil, mas eu também quero o Jasper. Posso conseguir conquistar Jasper, mas depois, eu sentiria falta de Edward. A única solução para isso seria tendo os dois. E claro, é _super_ normal você ver um namoro a três hoje em dia.

Enxuguei meu corpo e me vesti, indo encontrar os garotos na cozinha. O cheiro delicioso de bacon e ovos chegou às minhas narinas e meu estomago não conseguiu se calar ao sentir aquele aroma.

Não tem por que eu tratá-los mal, certo? Então, vou agir novamente como fazemos com tudo de estranho que ocorre na vida de nós três – _como se nada tivesse acontecido._

Jasper riu do sofá, enquanto assistia o jornal matinal e eu lhe dei língua, caminhando até o banquinho da cozinha.

— O que teremos hoje, chefe? — disse divertida, olhando para Edward que tinha o avental preso na cintura e talheres na mão.

— O de sempre, madame — ele manteve um tom profissional que só me fez rir. — Bacon e ovos. É do seu gosto?

— Mesmo se não fosse, eu acho que comeria até pedra — fui sincera, provocando risada dos dois no cômodo.

Tomamos nosso café da manhã entre muita risada e conversa. Nos lembramos desses últimos e turbulentos meses, de todos esses encontros frustrados e da noite de ontem, onde mais parecíamos crianças e não adultos. Mas a única coisa que não mencionamos foi a noite da dança, _claro_.

Jasper disse algo de que precisava sair cedo para a faculdade e pediu para Edward me levar de carro, mesmo que nosso apartamento não fosse tão longe assim do campus. Como muita gente dizia, esse prédio era quase uma extensão dos dormitórios da faculdade.

Mais um dia cansativo e pacato de aulas se passou, e eu voltei para casa com meus dois homens longe de mim. Tive que vir a pé, já que Edward voltou cedo para casa e Jasper disse que iria para casa de Rosalie resolver algumas coisas que não poderiam ser adiadas.

Tentei lidar com aquilo na maior naturalidade possível, mas devo informar que foi absurdamente difícil. Afinal de contas, o que Jasper queria com Rosalie? Certo, ele disse que era em relação a mais algum projeto que os dois estavam planejando juntos, mas, pra quê tanto drama? Quando eu pergunto o que eles tanto fazem, Jasper cisma em desviar do assunto e dizer que não é da minha conta.

E Deus, aquilo estava me matando de ciúmes!

Eu não queria dar uma de namorada ciumenta – já que, bem... eu NÃO sou namorada de Jasper – por isso, decidi ignorar esse assunto e me focar nas chaves em minha mão, abrindo a porta e jogando minha bolsa e casaco por qualquer canto da sala.

— Edward? — gritei, esticando meu pescoço pelos cantos para encontrá-lo. Ouvi um grunhido-resposta vindo de seu quarto e segui o som, abrindo a porta dali.

— Olá, Bells — ele disse, sorrindo perfeitamente. Foi impossível não sorrir junto, claro. — Tenho um programinha pra gente hoje à noite.

— Jura? — disse, meio esperançosa e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Só agora havia caído a ficha de que estava apenas Edward e eu em casa.

— Exato. — Ele assentiu, arrancando alguma coisa de dentro da mochila e logo mostrando para mim um saco da _Blockbuster_ em suas mãos. — Faz tempo que não paramos para assistir House, achei que seria algo bom para fazermos juntos.

Acho que foi impossível de não deixar a frustração longe da minha voz.

— _Jura?_

— Bom, sim... Algum problema? — ele disse, erguendo a sobrancelha. — Eu deveria ter perguntado pra você antes?

— Claro que não, Edward! — Revirei os olhos, mantendo um tom completamente descontraído e forçado na minha voz. — Vai indo lá pra sala que eu vou trocar de roupa e fazer pipoca.

Ele assentiu, mais sorridente que antes e passou por mim, beijando meus cabelos e seguindo para a sala.

Encarei o espaço vazio de seu quarto, onde ele estava antes, e suspirei. Será que era apenas eu quem estava morrendo por estar todo esse tempo sem _nada_ com ele? Talvez Edward já tenha até desistido de mim...

Fui até meu quarto e tomei um banho rápido, vestindo meu moletom e uma blusa de malha de Edward, que eu havia colocado hoje de manhã. Aspirei seu cheiro delicioso e quase gemi em voz alta diante aquela sensação.

Definitivamente, eu estava em abstinência forçada por vontade própria.

_Isso existe?_

Soprei fortemente o ar em meus pulmões e fui até a sala, onde Edward estava. O encontrei ajoelhado em frente à estante com a televisão e o DVD e travando uma boa batalha com os fios soltos ali. Ri baixinho diante à visão e fui até a cozinha, pegando o pacote de pipoca e abrindo o saquinho para pôr no microondas.

Depois do cheiro forte da pipoca temperada e o audível "píí" do aparelho, Edward percebeu que eu estava ali e olhou para trás, me notando com a bacia de pipoca nas mãos e sua camisa no corpo.

— Pensei que isso era meu — ele disse e eu ri, mostrando-lhe a língua.

— Desculpa, mas eu nunca te contei que eu adoro roupas de homem? — Pisquei um olho e ele balançou a cabeça, se levantando e sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

— Da próxima vez ao menos pede — ele resmungou, apenas para implicar comigo, enquanto selecionava o episódio no menu do DVD.

— Não, da próxima vez eu pego as de Jasper — provoquei e ele me encarou com a sobrancelha erguida. Ri daquilo e peguei um punhado de pipoca, colocando na boca e engolindo, para depois perguntar: — Alugou qual temporada?

— A quarta, já que foi a que eu parei, dã — ele disse, fazendo cara de mongolóide e me obrigando a tacar uma almofada nele.

— Claro, você é tão besta que nem acompanhar a série consegue. — Estalei a língua de modo negativo e ele balançou a cabeça em desdém, levantando a lateral do lábio superior e abaixando os olhos, enquanto resmungava.

— Isso não é ser besta, é ser atarefado! — Eu fiz um "aham" e ele bufou. — Pra eu ser melhor que o House, preciso estudar muito, sabia?

— O House é assim por natureza, neném. Você nunca conseguirá ser igual a ele.

Ele revirou os olhos diante o meu sorriso vitorioso e levantou, apagando a luz e acendendo apenas o abajur, para depois dar play.

— Pelo menos sou inglês — ele murmurou e em seguida completou. — E sexy.

Eu o olhei incrédula perante sua falta de modéstia, mas logo em seguida ri, gostando do modo em que ficávamos juntos como amigos, sem envolver sexo nisso_. Não que eu quisesse que isso ficasse assim pra sempre..._

Vimos dois DVDs da quarta temporada e pausamos para fazer mais pipoca. A cada episódio, Edward tentava decifrar a doença junto com os personagens, algo que era realmente hilário. Ele xingava, revirava os olhos e às vezes chegava até mesmo gritar o nome da doença em voz alta, como se toda a _Equipe House_ pudesse ouvir. Tive que conter seriamente o riso para não acabar com sua concentração e determinação a cada episódio.

— Posso contar? — pedi, pela milionésima vez. — O que acontece nesse episódio é que... — ameacei contar e Edward quase pulou em cima de mim para me calar. Bom, na verdade... ele realmente pulou.

— Nem mais uma palavra — ele disse, ameaçador e, por mais que eu tenha feito aquilo por pura brincadeira, eu não estava preparada para seu olhar de predador e seu tom de voz completamente sensual. — Ou você vai pagar.

— Ah, é? E como você pensa em me manter calada? Eu já vi todas as temporadas, posso te contar tudo em um minuto se eu quiser — provoquei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e deixando um sorrisinho vitorioso nos lábios.

Essa era minha chance. Desde o momento em que eu percebi que seria apenas eu e ele essa noite, eu desejava poder acabar com essa parede invisível que eu coloquei entre a gente. Por mais que eu não tivesse provocado durante essas horas de pura diversão, eu estava decidida a fazê-lo agora. Deus, eu _necessitava_ de Edward.

— Eu estou falando, Bella... — Edward murmurou, acho que só agora percebendo a posição que se encontrava.

Já que eu havia posto a tigela de pipoca sobre a mesinha de centro e estava sentada/recostada no braço do sofá oposto ao que Edward estava, ele teve a total liberdade de ficar sobre o meu corpo, com suas mãos ao lado do meu pescoço e seu corpo encaixado entre minhas pernas.

Acho que nem eu tinha percebido tão detalhadamente assim nossa proximidade...

— Falando o quê, Edward? Você acha que é tão ameaçador a ponto de me calar _com palavras_? Acho que precisa de muito mais que isso pra poder conseguir o que quer... — disse, abrindo um pouco mais meus olhos e colocando toda a maldade que eu tinha no meu olhar e em minhas palavras. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e mordeu o lábio inferior sedutoramente, para logo depois deixar seu meio-sorriso se apoderar de seus lábios.

— Você está pedindo para que eu te beije, Bella?

— Até que enfim você entendeu, pensei que teria que desenhar! — Ri, logo depois parando e o olhando intensamente.

Edward abaixou seu olhar para os meus lábios e eu segurei um resfolego diante o desejo que suas bilhas verdes transpassavam. Meu corpo se esquentou só com esse olhar, imagino que não devo mesmo ficar tanto tempo assim longe dele.

Sem mais um segundo ou centímetro de distância, Edward agarrou na lateral do meu pescoço e abaixou seu rosto para o meu, tocando urgentemente os meus lábios, me deixando sem fôlego rapidamente.

Agarrei em seus cabelos da nuca e prendi minhas pernas em sua cintura, grudando completamente nossos corpos, sentindo instantaneamente seu calor e seu perfume me embriagar, fazendo-me ceder totalmente aos seus encantos.

Seus dedos ásperos desceram e subiram pelo meu pescoço, sem delicadeza, certamente deixando um rastro vermelho onde passava na minha pele pálida. Mas realmente? Eu não me importava com isso. Eu queria o seu ímpeto, eu queria que ele me consumisse como eu desejava, como eu precisava.

— Edward... — sussurrei, me arrepiando pelos beijos que ele dava em minha garganta — eu senti tanto a sua falta...

— Nunca mais faça isso, Bella — ele disse, me olhando sob seus cílios e subindo o beijo pelo meu queixo, até olhar em meus olhos. — Você não tem noção do quão ruim foi ficar longe de você.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — choraminguei, puxando-o para outro beijo, pois novamente percebi que não conseguia ficar longe de sua boca durante muito tempo. — Tentarei não fazer isso de novo.

— Você não fará, eu não vou deixar — ele disse, ofegante e sorrindo sacanamente. — Você merece uma surra pelo que me fez passar.

— V-ocê... vo-cê está falando sobre Tanya? — gemi, extasiada com seus beijos no meu colo e as fracas investidas de sua cintura com a minha. — Eu nunca mais vou fazer isso... Juro. — Definitivamente, Edward com outra pessoa estava fora de cogitação. Ele era _meu_, apenas meu.

— Não só isso. — Ele me olhou maliciosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo perigosamente, que me fez arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. — Você sabia que ontem, ao te ver sair tão fudidamente gostosa para se encontrar com Jacob, você me deixou muito puto? E duro? — Senti minha respiração ofegar e sua mão grande passar por dentro de minha blusa larga, atacando meu mamilo desprotegido. Gemi novamente. — Sabe por quê, Bella? — Ele apertou a parte mais necessitada do meu seio, que definitivamente me fez esquecer qual era a pergunta. — Responde, Bella — ele apertou novamente, agora ainda mais forte.

— N-n-ão... — Fechei meus olhos, sentindo sua respiração quente bater sobre minha boca e seus lábios deliciosos roçarem nos meus.

— Porque eu sabia que você não estava indo se encontrar comigo e, consequentemente, não seria eu quem estaria te fudendo a noite, sentindo o quão molhada e apertada você é em torno do _meu_ pau. — E, como se seu membro soubesse que estávamos falando dele, o senti ir ainda mais forte contra o meu sexo protegido pela calça. — Está compreendendo, Swan?

— U-hun — disse fracamente.

— Que bom, porque espero que a partir de agora você saiba que pode apenas deitar com um homem e gritar apenas um nome quando estiver gozando — ele continuou a falar, enquanto se afastava um pouco de mim e tirava sua camisa, para em seguida me ajudar a tirar a minha. — Qual nome você tem que gritar?

— O seu? — perguntei bobamente, encarando seu físico perfeito e erguendo minha cintura para ele, deixando que Edward tirasse minha calça e minha calcinha ao mesmo tempo.

— Errado, Swan! — Ele se levantou, puxando o elástico de seu moletom e empurrando o tecido para baixo, deixando apenas sua boxer vermelha a mostra. Gemi só de ver o tamanho de sua excitação. — Não era "o seu" que eu realmente necessitava ouvir — ele tirou a boxer e terminou de falar sua frase se posicionando em cima de mim, levando uma mão para o meu centro molhado e apertando meu clitóris rudemente. — O nome?

— Ed-ward — falei, fechando meus olhos e ardendo de tesão por esse homem. — É você Edward, por favor, apenas pare com isso — pedi, o puxando pelos ombros e encarando seus olhos com suplicia. — Eu apenas preciso de você, dentro, rápido e forte.

E como se aquilo fosse a faísca que faltava, Edward travou o maxilar e segurou forte no meu quadril, erguendo-me um pouco e me penetrando sem delicadeza nenhuma. Finquei minhas unhas em seus bíceps e gritei de dor e prazer.

— Assim? — ele rosnou perto do meu ouvido, enquanto estocava uma e outra vez sem parar. Assenti freneticamente com a cabeça, enquanto o segurava com mais força.

— Sim, sim, apenas não pára — falei, me adaptando forçadamente a seu tamanho absurdo em meu interior, como se meu corpo idiotamente tivesse esquecido de como era abrigá-lo dentro de mim.

Nós agora não precisávamos falar, apenas agir. Ele precisava de mim tanto quanto eu precisava dele, isso estava nítido a cada estocada profunda que ele dava em mim.

Seu quadril batia de encontro ao meu, seu membro ia fundo e tocava todos os lugares corretos que deveria tocar; eu estava delirando com aquilo.

Puxei sua nuca e o beijei com tanta pressão quanto ele havia feito antes. Nossas línguas se enroscavam eroticamente, e alguns dos movimentos que ele fazia com a dele eram como as que ele fazia bombeando contra o meu quadril.

Uma de suas mãos que estava em minha cintura subiu, indo de encontro ao meu seio e beliscando meu mamilo, enquanto cobria o resto da carne dali e massageava aquela parte. A sua outra mão desceu pelo vão em que nos unia e pressionou meu clitóris, fazendo-me apertar ainda mais minhas pálpebras fechadas.

Sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço e abocanhou meu seio livre, enquanto com a mão que ele massageava o outro, escorregava pelas minhas costas e me erguia um pouco, fazendo com que as investidas que ele dava em mim chegassem a lugares ainda mais prazerosos.

Gemi e ouvi palavras irreconhecíveis saírem da minha boca, algumas delas vinham rápidas demais e eu duvidava que existissem, mas eu não ligava. O prazer e Edward me preenchendo por completo eram tudo que realmente importava.

Meu corpo já começava a tremer à medida que Edward ia mais rápido e duro dentro de mim; eu não duraria muito tempo.

— Eu vou gozar, Bella — Edward ofegou no meu ouvido. — E quero que você goze junto comigo, gritando meu nome — ele mordeu meu lóbulo e eu abracei suas costas, arranhando a pele que eu tocava e apertando o abraço de minhas pernas em sua cintura.

Capturei seus lábios com os meus, e esperei meu corpo chegar ao ápice. Edward para ajudar, pressionou ainda mais os dedos em meu clitóris, enviando toda a corrente elétrica que eu realmente precisava para fazer o que ele havia pedido.

— Edwaaaaard! — gritei loucamente, longe do que estivesse a nossa volta.

Senti todo o tesão reprimido que eu levava ao longo desses meses extravasar nesse momento, fazendo-me realmente ir longe e ver estrelas diante de meus olhos fechados. O senti vir logo depois de mim, dizendo meu nome em um grunhido erótico que só me ajudou a ficar nesse lugar extasiante em que eu me encontrava.

Depois de um tempo do qual eu realmente não sabia o quanto era, abri meus olhos e vi suas duas esferas verdes sorrindo pra mim. Ri fraco, selando meus lábios nos dele e acariciando seu rosto com meus dedos, sentindo sua pele molhada de suor, assim como deveria estar a minha.

— Acho que eu vou ficar mal acostumado se for sempre assim. — Ele riu e me abraçou, não necessariamente saindo de dentro de mim, já que ele continuava duro, para minha surpresa. — Ainda penso que você vai sempre querer me largar como fez — ele se queixou perto do meu ouvido, e por um segundo, pude ouvir fragilidade naquelas palavras. Sorri contra seus cabelos e o beijei ali, recebendo um beijo na base do pescoço em resposta.

— Eu não vou mais fugir — disse, calma e certa daquela verdade. — E eu não ligo de continuar afirmando o que você tanto não consegue acreditar.

E depois daquelas confissões, passamos mais horas rolando naquele sofá, no chão da sala, no meu quarto, no banheiro e depois na cama dele. Ele nunca parecia exausto e eu muito menos, como se meu corpo e minha mente tivessem desligado a exaustão que eu deveria estar sentindo e dando-me apenas mais disposição para continuar com essa noite interminável.

Pisquei meus olhos cansados e encarei os cabelos avermelhados sobre meu peito; senti a respiração calma e quente contra minha barriga e sabia que Edward havia dormido ouvindo as batidas ritmadas do meu coração depois de tudo que fizemos.

Eu agora me sentia aliviada, e mais do que isso, eu me sentia feliz. Eu finalmente havia sido sincera e havia tirado aquele peso estranho do meu peito. Ou metade dele.

Eu havia sido de Edward essa noite, inteiramente. Agora, só faltava eu poder fazer o mesmo com Jasper, que eu sabia que conseguiria tirar esse sentimento de desespero do meu peito.

Egoísta ou não, eu precisava dos dois pra mim.

* * *

_**N/A: **_**Heeeeeeeeeeeey gataaaxxx! Tudo bones?**

**Então, espero que tenham gostado do post duplo e UHUL um lemon, finalmenteeeeeeeeeeee! *rebola* Agora vocês não tem mais o que reclamar, ok? Hahaha.**

**Bom, o que vocês acharam? Bella é uma piranha doida? Bella é uma sortuda doida? O Edward é um gostoso doido? HAHAHAHAH. Quero ver várias reviews de vocês, proque eu AMO as teorias que cada uma dá, de verdade *-***

**Beijinhos e comentem! :D  
**


	25. 026

**022**

Eu ri da cara que Rosalie havia feito e foi impossível não deixar as imagens da minha noite com Edward invadirem minha mente. Ou melhor dizendo, as noites.

— Calma, apenas o primeiro segundo será de espanto, os próximos serão de orgulho — Rose disse, ainda bastante chocada, o que me fez rir mais.  
— Você é muito boba, Rosalie! — Bati em seu braço. — Não era isso o que você queria? Então, agora nada de terceiros envolvidos, ou melhor dizendo, quartos?

Ela me olhou incrédula com a minha piadinha, mas logo depois gargalhou junto comigo, atraindo alguns rostos curiosos em nossa direção.

— Não é exatamente o que eu queria, mas já é um bom começo. — Ela se virou, ficando sentada de frente a mim sobre suas pernas. — Mas me conta: como foi? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Sorri meio bobamente.

— Acho que a resposta é óbvia — disse rindo de novo. Parecia que eu não conseguia parar de fazer isso a cada frase, tamanha era minha felicidade.  
— É, não posso negar, aquele Cullen tem cara de quem sabe comer direitinho — ela disse, meio pensativa. A olhei horrorizada, mas não pude discordar de sua afirmativa. — Mas enfim, conta mais!  
— Bom, além da noite do House, tivemos mais várias durante todo o fim de semana — disse, meio que cantarolando.

Rosalie estalou a língua em uma falsa negação. Duvido que ela tenha achado isso realmente ruim, julgando pela sua cara orgulhosa na minha direção.

— Fico feliz por você, amiga, mesmo que eu odeie aquele babaca com todo o meu ser — Rose disse, com seu sorriso mais cínico do mundo. Rolei os olhos. — Mas pelo que consta em minha memória, ainda falta um, certo?

Ela mexeu as sobrancelhas pra cima e pra baixo, de modo sugestivo. Dei-lhe a língua, fazendo nós duas rirmos.

— Bom, eu realmente não sei, NÉ ROSALIE? Já que a senhorita tem roubado Jasper de mim todos esses dias que têm passado — disse, fazendo um biquinho realmente chateado.  
— Ah, por favor, Bella! — ela disse, ofendida. — Você estava em muito boas mãos, não é?

Bufei de seu tom vitorioso e cruzei os braços, como uma criança birrenta.

— Mas é sério, Rosalie, se eu não soubesse que Jasper só gostar de mim — disse presunçosamente, sem nem eu mesma ter certeza de que essa afirmação era totalmente verdadeira. Rosalie ergueu a sobrancelha pelo meu tom certeiro —... eu pensaria que vocês fazem muito mais do que estudar, nessa ultima semana. Porque, convenhamos, né, Rosalie, estudar? Não tinha desculpa melhor? — brinquei, mesmo morrendo de ciúmes se aquilo fosse verdade.  
— Amiga, nós pensamos que você ficaria muito chateada em saber das nossas noites de sexo desenfreado. — Não ri de sua piadinha, mas Rose continuou: — E devo dizer que eu não dava nada pelo Junior, se é que me entende, já que é gay e tudo o mais; mas, olha, Bella, você tinha razão, ele sabe usar direitinho o...  
— Rose, chega! — disse, carrancuda.

Ela gargalhou na minha cara, quase caindo pra trás na mureta em que estávamos sentadas. Senti meu rosto queimar pela atenção que estávamos chamando.

— Certo, relaxa, foi apenas brincadeirinha, Bells — ela disse, fazendo um coração com suas mãos, para me conquistar. Revirei os olhos e ri um pouco. — Mas, bom, o que contei foi verdade, Jasper apenas estava me ajudando com alguns designs de vestidos que eu estava um pouco confusa pra customizar. Só isso.  
— Você? Confusa pra customizar? Você parece que nasceu com uma máquina de costura pregada nos dedos, Rosalie! — acusei e ela balançou a cabeça, bufando.  
— Mas Jasper é bom com os desenhos. Só perguntei como seria melhor para costurar tal vestido e só isso. — Ela deu de ombros.  
— Só isso?  
— Um-hun — e assentindo, como se fosse a maior inocente do mundo, Rosalie bebeu da minha Coca. Mas o sorrisinho que ela tinha ao pôr o canudinho na boca não contribuía muito para sua cara angelical...

...

Certo, quando vão me dar o tarja preta? Porque, sim, eu definitivamente estou louca. Ou ficando, nesse exato momento.

Como Edward podia ter tido a cara de pau de se trancar no banheiro comigo enquanto Jasper estava lá fora? Deus, ele podia a qualquer momento bater na porta, ver que eu estava aqui dentro e que Edward não estava em cômodo algum do apartamento. Então ele logo deduziria que: Edward e eu estávamos nos maiores amassos aqui dentro.

E, Deus, eu nem ao menos podia reclamar! Estava tão bom sentir o corpo quente de Edward na minha frente, enquanto a parede dura e gelada dos azulejos me prendiam ali até que ele decidisse que era hora de me soltar. E eu esperava que ele não fizesse isso tão cedo...

Senti sua mão subindo pelo vestidinho fino que eu usava, invadindo a saia e tocando minha coxa, enquanto sua boca atacava habilmente meus lábios, me tirando todo o pouco senso que ainda me faltava. Será que era eu ou toda garota que ele beijava ficava sem ar, mole e com o corpo em brasas? Foi fácil descobrir que certamente seria a segunda opção, já que Edward era um dos melhores caras que eu beijei na minha vida.

E é claro que eu não deixei minhas mãos moles ao lado do meu corpo. A urgência do momento me fazia arranhar sua nuca, subir sua blusa, acariciar seu abdome perfeito e tocar toda a superfície macia e dura de sua pele que eu podia.

Como sempre, Edward murmurava muitas palavras obcenas – ou melhor dizendo, sacanagem – contra os meus lábios, ou indo até o pé do meu ouvido para provocar mais arrepios e umidade entre minhas pernas.

Senti seus dedos firmes apertarem minha coxa e bunda e gemi baixo, vendo um sorrisinho satisfeito se formar em seus lábios. Eu odiava quando apenas ele saia ganhando, porque esse sorrisinho orgulhoso sempre se formava nesses lábios deliciosos e logo ele começava a brincar comigo, me levando a beira do precipício, e logo apagando todo meu fogo novamente.

Para inverter o jogo, eu beijei seu pescoço, agarrei forte em seus braços e gemi contra sua pele agora molhada pela minha língua, sabendo que aquilo sempre acabava com ele. Como ele havia dito em um dos cinco dias dessa ultima semana de sexo todo dia, o som que ele mais adorava era o meu gemido, pois não havia coisa melhor para levá-lo ao clímax do que saber que estava satisfazendo a sua mulher. E sim, ele havia usado completamente esse termo de possessão: SUA. Eu me senti emocionada no momento, mas eu não pude falar muito, porque naquela hora eu havia sentido sua boca ir havida em direção ao meu sexo.

E era por isso que agora eu gemia, miava e suspirava contra seu pescoço, bem perto do seu ouvido, como uma perfeita vadia. Bom, mentalmente eu já me vejo assim, então, por que não agir dessa maneira no lugar que eu deveria agir, que era na cama? Ou na parede do banheiro, julgando por onde estamos.

Eu podia sentir os tímidos raios matinais entrarem pelo vasculhante do banheiro, acariciando ao meu corpo e ao de Edward com o calor relativo. E claro, aquele calor não chegava nem na metade do que era o que provinha de mim e de Edward.

Desci minhas mãos por seu abdome, subindo sua blusa surrada e encontrando sua samba-canção que ele sempre usava pra dormir. Essa era azul clara e lisa. Quero dizer, lisa apenas em relação ao desenho, pois havia um belo relevo entre suas pernas.

— Essa sua samba-canção é tão sexy, Edward — disse, meio divertida, mas ainda mantendo o tom sensual da minha voz. Ou o que eu pensava que era.

Edward riu perto dos meus cabelos, mas parou no momento em que sentiu minhas mãos passarem pelo elástico largo de sua peça intima e acariciar suavemente seu pênis inchado.

— Você sabia que eu tinha uma igual a essa? — ele grunhiu alguma coisa, o que parecia um não, e eu ri. — Mas só que era do Frajola — murmurei, enquanto descia com minha boca em sua pele, subindo com a minha mão livre a sua blusa e beijando todo seu tronco, dando longos beijos molhados pelo caminho. E por todo o trajeto de beijos, minhas mãos não pararam de se moverem em seu membro pulsante, aumentando a velocidade lentamente.

Edward estava visivelmente surpreso com a minha iniciativa e tomada de controle, já que era sempre ele quem começava, continuava, comandava e terminava tudo. E acho que estava ainda mais difícil de digerir isso diante os meus movimentos e por ser menos de dez horas da manhã.

Mas agora eu me sentia confiante e até divertida por estar fazendo tudo desse jeito. Era difícil ter Edward Cullen sob seu comando, e é totalmente revigorante quando você consegue fazê-lo. E era mais ou menos isso que eu estava conseguindo.

Assim que parei ajoelhada diante o seu corpo, o vi fechar os olhos. Sorri um pouquinho e abaixei sua cueca, fazendo com que seu membro pulasse a poucos centímetros do meu rosto. Eu ainda me assustava um pouco com o tamanho e facilidade que Edward tinha de ficar duro dessa maneira.

— Bella, nós ainda nem tomamos nosso café da manhã... — o ouvi murmurar, sofrido, como se ao dar a idéia de pararmos com isso aqui fosse um verdadeiro martírio pra ele. Ri de leve.  
— Não fui eu que te puxei para o banheiro, foi? — provoquei, dando uma longa e preguiçosa lambida na cabeça vermelhinha e aveludada de seu pênis. — E bom, eu gosto de leite pela manhã — disse sacanamente, sabendo que ele iria gostar do trocadilho sujo. E foi o que aconteceu, já que ele impulsionou o quadril pra frente e gemeu novamente, quase implorando para que eu fizesse o que eu iria fazer.

Sem pestanejar, beijei sua glande e lambi toda sua extensão lentamente, apenas para provocá-lo ao máximo e parar, como ele sempre fazia comigo. Sendo que seria uma mentira gigantesca se eu dissesse que isso estava sendo fácil pra mim. O meu maior desejo era certamente pô-lo todo dentro de minha boca e acabar com essa tortura entre nós dois. Mas eu não fiz isso, continuei com as lentas lambidas por todo seu membro, fazendo Edward quase saltar em direção da minha boca.

Segurei em suas coxas musculosas e apertei aquela carne, sentindo aquela pele dura e com suaves pêlos sob os meus dedos. Edward pareceu gostar disso, já que mordeu forte o lábio inferior e acariciou meus cabelos, pedindo mudamente para eu acabar com isso. Raspei levemente meus dentes por seu membro pulsante, e enfim, fiz o que nós dois queríamos.

Assim que meus lábios se fecharam em torno da glande e escorregaram por todo o comprimento, abrigando aquele órgão quente no interior de minha boca, sentindo cada centímetro dele ali. Edward rosnou entre os dentes, o que era totalmente sexy e começou a guiar meus movimentos com sua mão.

Mexi minha cabeça de acordo com a velocidade que ele queria e logo estava adaptada àquele vai-e-vem, segurando com uma mão em seu glorioso traseiro e com a outra, desci para brincar com suas bolas. Isso definitivamente foi do gosto de Edward, já que ele disse um "Bella" tão gutural que fez meu corpo todo estremecer e esquentar.

Eu sabia que faltava pouco para que Edward liberasse em minha boca, julgando pelas leves sacudidas de seu quadril e seus gemidos cada vez mais freqüentes, e eu realmente fazia o meu máximo para levá-lo a esse lugar.

Depois de mais algumas estocadas dele na minha boca, o senti se liberar, fazendo-me engolir cada gota. E eu engoli e não liguei a mínima. Afinal de contas, mesmo sendo nojento, é meio que uma obrigação nossa, certo? Quando a situação é inversa eles são obrigados a engolir o nosso gozo, então...

Levantei-me lentamente, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando a ponta de seu nariz, fazendo que nós dois ríssemos. Mas é claro, a risada dele foi bem mais fraca e quase como a de um bêbado, já que ele havia tido, modéstia à parte, um bom orgasmo matinal.

— Bom dia! — exclamei pra ele, sorridente. Edward balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.  
— Ótimo dia — ele corrigiu e eu assenti, ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Falei para Edward sair primeiro, já que eu iria escovar os dentes e arrumar meus cabelos bagunçados, para depois ir pra sala. Isso despistaria Jasper.

Lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes e penteei meus cabelos. Quando enfim saí do banheiro e fui pra sala, preparada para receber um bom café da manhã preparado por Jasper, ouvi apenas a porta ser aberta e Jasper entrar por ela. Com dois convites na mão.

Edward e eu o olhamos, meio que felizes por ele não ter estado em casa durante esse nosso... imprevisto matinal. Mas ele ao menos podia ter avisado, certo?

— Oi, Jazz. — Sorri meio forçadamente. Quero dizer, não que eu não quisesse sorrir para Jasper. Apenas porque era estranho eu encará-lo depois do que eu tinha feito. Normalmente meus envolvimentos com Edward eram apenas quando ele estava bem longe de casa, e não em pleno café da manhã.  
— Bom dia, Bells! — Ele sorriu pra mim. — Bom dia, Edward.  
— Bom dia — Edward respondeu, colocando uma frigideira no fogo e pegando a massa das panquecas. — Quê que é isso aí? — ele perguntou, curioso. O olhei do mesmo modo interrogativo.  
— Ah, os convites? — Jasper disse, dando de ombros, como se não fosse nada de mais. — Já ouviram falar do baile de máscara da Victória Collie? Aquela socialite que tem muita influencia com milhões de estilistas famosos? Então, ele me deu isso, em troca de um vestido. — Ele sorriu abertamente, como se nunca na vida pudesse ficar mais feliz. Sorri da mesma maneira e voei pra cima dele, o abraçando pelo pescoço.  
— Sério, Jazz? Aaaaaaaah, não acredito! Isso é muito bom! — O soltei, encarando seu rosto. — Por que você não falou nada?  
— Porque não era confirmado — disse simplesmente. — Mas, ela adorou o vestido e quer que eu vá ao baile. Victória me deu dois convites, um pra mim e pra minha acompanhante...  
— Acompanhante? — Edward riu e eu quis lhe dar um soco na cabeça, mas ao invés disso apenas o ignorei e encarei Jasper.  
— Eu, né? — disse, fingindo convencimento e rindo. Jasper assentiu, sem um pingo de diversão na cara. — Calma, é sério? Você está me chamando pra ir ao baile de máscara mais falado de NY?  
— Sim. Você aceita ir ao baile comigo, Bella?

E a única coisa que eu pude fazer, claro, foi dizer:  
— Uhun — de um modo fino e que mais parecia o Kell quando via um refrigerante de laranja.

Mas a parada era a seguinte, meu espanto vinha pelo fato de eu ter acabado de fazer um oral em Edward e agora estar sendo convidada para sair por Jasper. Isso realmente estava acontecendo?

E para um Baile de Máscaras. Deus, eu devo estar sonhando.

...

Continuei sentada na minha cama, balançando minhas pernas no ar e deixando minhas mãos cruzadas sobre o meu colo, como uma boa menina obediente. Isso estava sendo ridículo, mas Jasper realmente havia pedido para que eu ficasse assim, e, bem, eu estou.

Fazia alguns minutos que ele havia saído do meu quarto e faltava um pouco mais de uma hora e meia para ter o tal Baile de Máscaras. Ou melhor dizendo, só havia mais uma hora e meia para eu conseguir me maquiar, fazer cabelo e arranjar um bom vestido para ir. Por que, não contei? Eu nem ao menos tenho vestido! Rose e nem Jasper me deixaram comprar um, então, cá estava eu, sentada de roupão na minha cama e surtando por ter que fazer tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

E para não suar e ter que acabar tomando outro banho por culpa de toda essa minha neurose de ficar pronta, decidi trocar de pensamento, indo para algo que realmente importava: essa noite em si. Quero dizer, no dia que Jasper me chamou e tudo o mais, eu pensei que seria algo meio romântico e uma desculpa pra poder sair comigo, mas não havia sido nada disso. Não que ele tivesse falado alguma indireta desse tipo.

E com Jasper eu me sinto as vezes... acanhada em fazer alguma coisa. Porque, convenhamos, ele não gosta de mulher, então, a probabilidade dele dizer um não pra mim era gigantesca. Certo, eu estava apaixonada por ele e nós já nos envolvemos diversas vezes, mas também, ele já me deu um fora do tipo "isso é errado porque você é mulher". Não quero passar por isso de novo, é bem humilhante.

Eu queria que nessa noite saísse a outra eu – porque sim, eu devo ter algum tipo de transtorno bipolar pra agir de tantas maneiras diferentes. Dessa vez, eu queria ser a ousada, a que sabe o que quer e que batalha até conseguir isso que deseja. Mas o meu lado "Bella Babaquinha" sempre batia na minha porta quando eu via Jasper e todo seu ser parado na minha frente. Com Edward as coisas pareciam fluir sempre tão mais facilmente...

Ouvi alguém limpando a garganta e logo percebi que eu estava parecendo uma altista, olhando para o meu colo e ainda balançando minhas pernas continuamente.

Levantei meu rosto e fitei os olhos perfeitos de Jasper, que sorriam pra mim, juntamente com seus lábios, de um jeito meio carinhoso e ansioso, que me fez rir de leve. Olhei para suas mãos e vi uma grande caixa quadrada, um pouco alta e larga. Franzi um pouco o cenho e voltei meu olhar pra ele.

— O que é isso? Meu aniversário está chegando, mas ainda falta, Jazz — brinquei e ele riu, me dando língua e colocando a caixa ao meu lado.  
— É pra você usar hoje.

Sorri pra ele, achando aquele ato super fofo, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo que ele tivesse se preocupado tanto. Sim, amei o presente e sua preocupação, mas às vezes me sinto mal em receber um presente "do nada", mesmo que dessa vez fosse por uma ocasião especial, já que era o baile.

Ignorei meus pensamentos e me virei, sentando ajoelhada na cama e virada em direção da caixa. Ela era em um tom prateado lindo, com um grande laço vermelho no meio, que vinha na vertical e horizontal, dos dois lados. Desfiz o laço e puxei a tampa, revelando o papel de seda, que eu logo retirei e em seguida, a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida.

Retirei aquela peça dali de dentro, quase venerando o tecido nas minhas mãos. Era só um vestido, mas era tão lindo que eu não podia acreditar que era pra mim. Ele branco e tomara-que-caia, com a parte de cima bem justa, que certamente marcaria todas as curvas do meu corpo. A saia era mais elaborada, em diversos babados, com a barra deles em preto. O tecido dali era mais delicado e fino do que a de cima, o que só o deixava mais lindo ainda.

— Deus, Jasper! É lindo! — disse, emocionada e encantada.  
— Que bom que gostou — ele disse alegre. Levantei-me e o abracei forte.  
— Não precisava, de verdade. — Beijei seu rosto e ele riu, balançado a cabeça em uma negativa. — Eu não consigo me ver dentro dele, é bonito demais pra mim — disse sincera, ainda venerando a peça que eu havia posto na cama.  
— Ele não tem nem a metade da beleza que você tem. — seu sorriso malicioso só serviu para intensificar a coloração vermelha no meu rosto.  
— O senhor está virando um ótimo galanteador, Jasper — murmurei, ainda muito envergonhada, tentando me esconder na caixa, onde ainda tinha um sapato perfeito dentro.  
— Obrigado — ele disse, com uma falsa reverência, que obrigatoriamente me fez rir. — Agora, se vista porque eu vou fazer o mesmo.

Pelas minhas estimativas, demoraria uma era para eu ficar pronta, mas, minha dedução foi completamente errada. Consegui arrumar meu cabelo, fazendo cachos definidos, mesmo sabendo que logo estaria escorrido como sempre. A maquiagem foi fácil também, já que minha sabedoria nessa área é tão vasta quanto na culinária e logo coloquei minha roupa e as jóias que Rosalie havia me emprestado, vendo um reflexo completamente diferente do normal e confiante no que estava por vir.

Respirei fundo e dei uma ultima olhada no espelho de corpo inteiro, passando minhas mãos ansiosas na frente do vestido e testando o salto médio do sapato, para ter certeza de que eu não iria cair e fazer vexame na festa.

Saí do quarto e ouvi o típico barulho da televisão ligada na sala e os meus dois homens entretidos em uma animada conversa sobre... basquete? Depois dizem que nós que somos fúteis, pff.

Fiquei parada sob o portal do corredor, que dava para sala e fiquei os encarando, querendo que de algum modo sobrenatural, eles notassem minha presença sem eu fazer nenhum barulho. Cruzeis os meus pés e fiquei segurando minha carteira preta brilhante em frente ao meu corpo. Dei uma leve pigarreada, percebendo que eles estavam entretidos de mais na conversa e vi os dois virarem a cabeça em minha direção num átimo de segundo.

Sorri radiante pelo o orgulho estampado na cara dos dois, mas logo senti meu rosto queimar diante de tanta inspeção. Ambos me olhavam como se eu fosse algo de comer! E Jesus, estava começando a ficar calor nessa sala.

Os dois bobões estavam boquiabertos, quase babando ao me olhar. Isso deu uma super afagada no meu ego, me deixando ainda mais confiante do que eu já sentia estar. O brilho de paixão em seus olhos só me fez ficar mais quente.

Será que eles não tinham pena de mim?

— Estou... Estou bem? — disse, vermelha e gaguejante, mordendo meu lábio inferior de nervoso.  
— Linda — Edward disse lentamente, e logo Jasper completou:  
— Parece um anjo.

Sorri o mais sem graça possível e pigarreei.

— Meu cabelo? Maquiagem? É que eu meio que fiz sozinha e... — disse insegura, mas logo fui cortada pelos dois.  
— Maravilhosa.  
— Perfeita.  
— Certo, rapazes. — Ri sem graça. — Será que vocês conseguem dizer alguma frase que envolva algum verbo, ao invés de apenas adjetivos?  
— Sim — Jasper falou rápido, e Edward disse ao mesmo tempo:  
— Não, quero dizer, sim.

Gargalhei daqueles dois, achando graça do modo que ficaram afetados comigo. Os dois bufaram e fecharam a cara, agindo como dois menininhos de cinco anos mal-humorados. Sorri mais carinhosamente e comuniquei.

— Estou pronta, Jazz.

Jasper se levantou rapidamente, deixando agora eu ficar impressionada com seu traje.

Em um estilo social-despojado, ele vestia uma calça jeans nova e razoavelmente escura, uma blusa social gelo e um blazer simples, mas perfeitamente cortado e sob medida. Seus cabelos loiros continuavam na mesma desordem e seus olhos verde-escuros tinham um brilho diferente, deixando-o ainda mais perfeito. Muito mais perfeito.

Eu continuei o admirando, tal como ele havia feito comigo – ou ainda pior – e só consegui sair do meu transe quando ouvi Edward pigarrear, incomodado com a minha inspeção para o nosso colega de quarto. Instantaneamente, meu rosto pegou ainda mais fogo e eu saí de perto de Jasper, caminhando na direção da bancada da cozinha.

— Edward, você tem meu telefone, qualquer coisa é só ligar. Tem o resto do almoço na geladeira e não bagunça a casa.

Guardei minhas chaves na bolsa e encarei o ser sentado no sofá, que me encarava como se eu tivesse problemas mentais.

— Por que você sempre fala comigo como se fosse minha mãe? — Ele bufou, mais irritado. — E vocês dois, juízo.  
— Sempre temos — pisquei pra ele, lhe mandando um beijinho no ar e rindo.

Ele se levantou e foi com a gente até a porta. O olhei e vi que seus olhos cor de esmeralda imploravam para eu não ir e ficar unicamente com ele. Respirei fundo, desviando meus olhos dos dele e beijei seu rosto, me despedindo rapidamente antes que eu mudasse de idéia.

Saí, indo em direção ao corredor e esperei Jasper ali, vendo que ele também se despedia de Jasper e ouvia o que o ruivo tinha a lhe dizer.

— Cuida bem dela, dude — Edward apertou sutilmente o ombro de Jasper.

Esse, nada respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça de uma maneira estranha e se afastou, me dando seu braço e caminhando comigo em direção ao elevador.

Eu olhei para o meu apartamento e vi a porta se fechar, ainda com a sensação de que aquele aceno de cabeça tinha algo muito além de compreensão.

* * *

**Hey lindinhas! Tudo bom? **

**Então, mais um capítulo para vocês e; huhul, como será essa party? Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Bella + festa + bebida = ?**

**Entãaaaaaaao, preparem-se porque a parada pode ficar frenética no próximo capitulo! Deixem _reviews_ e me façam feliz forever, babes, e eu volto assim que der!**

**Beeeijos :*  
**


	26. 027

**023**

Assim que desci do carro com Jasper, começou a pipocar flashes em nossa direção como se _fossemos famosos_! Juro, meu rosto deveria estar gritando de vergonha e eu tentava me desvencilhar das fotos, fazendo Jazz rir de cada evasiva minha.

Assim que me senti segura no hall do hotel – sim, era realmente um hotel, um dos mais antigos e com todo aquele ar clássico, lindo – vi que havia um homem todo de preto na porta de entrada do salão, com uma mesa cheia de máscaras dos mais diversos tipos. Jasper já havia me dito que isso iria acontecer e nossas máscaras já haviam sido reservadas pela própria Victória.

Ele entregou a minha e logo fez o mesmo com Jasper. A que eu ia usar era em um tom marfim meio rosado, cheio de pequenos brilhinhos na lateral e de renda por dentro. Era super delicada e completamente linda. Coloquei-a em meu rosto e ateei a fita de cetim atrás da minha cabeça, dando um pequeno laço e ajeitando-a em meus olhos.

Vi no espelho uma imagem linda, de uma garota com longos cabelos castanhos e com seus olhos chocolates em evidencia pela máscara clara. Mordi o meu lábio inferior, gostando do que via no meu reflexo e em seguida me virei para olhar para Jasper.

Ele terminava de atar o laço preto em cima dos fios loiros de seu cabelo e se virou pra mim, sorrindo e quase me fazendo desfalecer com a imagem sensual e misteriosa de seu rosto coberto com aquela máscara preta. Ela era simples, tampava de suas sobrancelhas até a maçã de seu rosto, mas era tão _charmosa_! Deus, Jasper parecia ter saído de um filme épico!

— Você está linda — ele disse, com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios, enquanto se aproximava de mim e enlaçava nossos braços novamente.

— Não tanto quanto você — respondi, completamente sincera e deslumbrada com o homem a minha frente. Ele apenas riu baixinho e me guiou para o salão onde ocorria a festa.

Eu não podia negar meu deslumbramento ao entrar no salão. Todo o lugar estava decorado com fitas, tecidos e móveis que lembravam o Realismo do século XIX e o lugar era todo iluminado com velas ou lâmpadas que imitavam isso.

Sorri bobamente enquanto caminhava com Jasper preso em meu braço, olhando para todos os rostos cobertos parcialmente pelas máscaras delicadas. Todos ali estavam com os melhores vestidos e trajes para uma festa como essa, e eu idiotamente me perguntei se estava vestida tão bem assim. Mas só de lembrar que fora um presente de Jasper, ignorei esse pensamento e sorri ainda mais abertamente.

— Aqui é lindo! — falei perto de seu rosto.

— Eu sei. Sabia que ia gostar. — Ele sorriu pra mim.

— Parece que eu estou em um dos romances antigos que eu tanto leio... — disse, exalando o meu encantamento. — Sendo que naquela época nenhuma mulher usaria uma mini-saia para ir a um baile como esse — falei, olhando para uma linda loira que usava um tubinho azul marinho, todo acabado em babados e dobras.

Nós caminhamos por todo o salão, acompanhados por uma música lenta e orquestral incrementando o ar de festa de época, e víamos diversos rostos famosos do mundo da moda. Havia tantos estilistas que eu, Jasper e Rosalie idolatrávamos, que eu juro que estava com medo de parecer uma criança deslumbrada com a primeira vez que via uma árvore de natal.

Jasper estava do mesmo jeito que eu, mas a todo o momento ele se continha. Afinal de contas, fora ele quem fez o vestido da tal Victória. Ele tinha que ser profissional quando a dita cuja aparecesse trajando sua peça.

— Cadê ela? — perguntei, me referindo à anfitriã.

— Pelo que eu soube, ela não costuma aparecer como os outros, Bells — ele disse, com um sorrisinho de lado.

— Mas nós já estamos aqui há quase uma hora! — Minha voz saia como a de uma criança mimada, o que só fez Jasper rir.

— Ela já vai aparecer... — E então ele se virou para a grande escada clássica do local. — Pronto.

Logo todos estavam voltados àquele local, onde as luzes foram apagadas e a música foi trocada. A melodia era meio sensual e mais badalada, diferentemente da que tocava ainda há pouco. Um holofote parou no topo da escada, seguindo os passos de um corpo esguio e feminino, que caminhava em passos precisos na escada e encarava diretamente o público com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

Ela era linda! Muito mais linda do que quando aparecia nas revistas. Seu corpo era alto e magro, tendo curvas no lugar certo. Suas pernas eram tão longas quanto as minhas e ficaram ainda mais bonitas com o grande salto que ela usava. Seus cabelos eram vermelhos fogo, quase impossível de ser natural. Sua pele era alva e seus olhos claros. Linda, linda, linda.

Victória parecia ser simpática também, já que posou para diversas fotos e conversou com muitos dos seus convidados.

Jasper e eu continuamos no mesmo lugar, esperando aquela multidão se afastar para que pudéssemos, talvez, parabenizá-la pela festa. Mas não foi nem preciso isso, já que a mesma veio em nossa direção, com um sorriso tão radiante que me fez querer sorrir junto.

— Jasper, querido! — ela disse alto, abraçando o _meu_ parceiro pelo pescoço, enquanto lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. — Que bom que veio!

— Eu nunca iria fazer uma desfeita dessas pra você, Victória — ele disse, sorrindo timidamente.

— E, olhe! — ela disse, mostrando seu corpo com a mão direita. — Você não tem noção do quanto perguntaram sobre esse vestido.

Olhei para a peça e quase babei. O vestido que Jasper havia feito para Victória era tão lindo que me deu vontade de chorar por saber que fora meu amigo quem havia feito tal coisa.

Ele era preto com alguns detalhes em magenta, como se estivesse rasgado. Era tomara-que-caia e tinha a saia balonê franzido e curto – diferente do meu –, do qual eu nunca havia conseguido fazer em nossas aulas de moda. Além de seu sapato e jóias serem definitivamente perfeitos.

— E essa é a outra obra que eu contei pra você — Jasper comunicou, me pegando pela mão e colocando-me na frente dele. Franzi o cenho, completamente perdida naquilo. — O vestido que a Bella está usando.

Eu virei meu rosto instantaneamente, abrindo exageradamente meus olhos com o susto. Esse vestido que eu estou vestindo foi feito por Jasper? Jasper fez uma peça especialmente pra mim? Deuses, acho que vou morrer.

— Você só me surpreende, rapaz. — Percebi que Victória nem ao menos percebeu a minha surpresa com o vestido, e apenas continuou a olhá-lo embasbacada. Encarei Jasper por mais um segundo e o vi sorrir carinhosamente pra mim. Respirei um pouco mais fundo e pisquei os olhos. Ainda incrédula com tudo isso, virei-me para encarar Victória. — Esse vestido ficou lindo! Ouso dizer que ficou até melhor do que o meu — ela se queixou de brincadeira, rindo em seguida. — Mas eu compreendo, quando se faz para alguém que gostamos, como é o caso dessa bela menina, tudo fica melhor.

Senti meu rosto queimar, amaldiçoando-me por ter pegado uma máscara que cobrisse apenas meus olhos e não também essas minhas bochechas traidoras.

Jasper nem se abalou, apenas continuou a conversar com a anfitriã da festa e logo depois a seguiu para conhecer os estilistas que tanto almejamos, enquanto me abraçava pela cintura.

Meu corpo se movia roboticamente, sendo literalmente arrastada por Jasper a todo canto. Minha mente não parava de maquinar sobre o por que de Jasper ter me dado esse vestido. Quero dizer, isso não é apenas um tecido que foi cortado e trabalhado em pequenos detalhes para virar um vestido. Conhecendo Jasper tão bem quanto eu conheço, eu sabia que ele nunca criaria uma peça sua pra ninguém, a não ser, é claro, para Victória, que tem tanta influência no mundo da moda.

Jasper mal me mostrava seus desenhos, imagina fazer uma de suas peças exclusivas pra mim?

Certo, preciso de outra taça de champanhe.

Só o pensamento de que ele fez isso como um presente, com um sentindo completamente carinhoso, me fez sorrir bobamente. Mesmo sendo _apenas_ um vestido, ele significava muito mais do que isso. Será que Jasper gostava tanto de mim quanto eu dele? Será que essa era a maneira dele falar que queria algo sério? _Aham, Bella, pára de sonhar, por favor_.

Eu fitei Jasper e o vi radiante ao meu lado, certamente orgulhoso de ganhar tantos elogios por suas obras primas. Os maiores estilistas de NY estavam lá. Todos aqueles que já fizeram diversos vestidos para as mais badaladas celebridades, disseram quase sempre a mesma coisa.

— Bom trabalho, garoto — diziam. — O design é bem ousado e diferente, tem que ter coragem de fazer algo como esse. Mas você teve bastante sucesso em fazer tal peça. O corte cai perfeitamente e não há falha alguma. É digno de estar no corpo dessas duas mulheres.

Mesmo não sendo _o elogio_, foi recebido como se o cara tivesse falado que Jasper desenha muito mais do que eles e vai ser um dos maiores estilistas daqui pra frente.

Eu sorria ainda, completamente orgulhosa de estar sendo a modelo para exibir o trabalho de Jasper.

— Você fez isso aqui só por causa do evento? — perguntei quando paramos perto do bar e pegamos mais duas taças de champanhe.

— O quê, seu vestido? — ele perguntou, me olhando como se tivesse brotado um novo olho no meu rosto. — Claro que não, Bella! Eu fiz pra você.

— Especialmente pra mim? — corei, como uma colegial.

— Sim, apenas pra você — ele respondeu carinhosamente, acariciando minha bochecha e fazendo-a ficar ainda mais vermelha.

E eu estava lá, hipnotizada por seus olhos verdes e seu carinho em minha bochecha, feito a boba que eu era. Estava tudo indo pro caminho do óbvio e mesmo assim eu me proibia em acreditar. O fato era simples: Jasper também me queria.

Deuses, depois de tudo que já tivemos e que está havendo agora, é meio idiota eu continuar com o dilema "Ele é gay e pode me rejeitar", porque, bom, existem 99% de chances dele _não_ fazer isso.

E com esse pensamento, joguei a Bella-constantemente-corada para o mais profundo do meu ser e tentei me fazer de mulher corajosa que eu era de vez em quando, puxando Jasper pela mão e levando-o para dançar, já que agora tocava uma música bem mais animada que antes.

Ele riu enquanto me seguia e parava comigo no meio da pista, logo tentando acompanhar meus movimentos _dançantes_. As aulas de Edward haviam me ajudado muito, já que agora eu estava bem mais desenvolta e desinibida para dançar musicas desse tipo.

— Uau, eu as vezes me esqueço o que o álcool faz com você — ele disse, risonho. Dei língua em resposta, logo movendo meu corpo de um jeito ainda mais sinuoso.

Deus, eu queria seduzir Jasper em plena pista de dança? Será que sou capaz disso tudo? _Não creio que as aulas de Edward tenham sido o suficiente..._

E _bam!_, logo a Bella-tímida começava a dar as caras. Será que essa _garota_ não consegue se manter longe da _minha_ vida? Eu parecia tão mais ousada com Edward, por que não pode acontecer o mesmo com Jasper?

Eu queria-o tanto! Parecia que cada fibra do meu corpo vibrava ao seu lado. Eu queria-o tanto, que estava a ponto de tê-lo pra mim essa noite.

**Jasper's POV**

Hoje deveria ser o dia mais maravilho da minha vida. Afinal de contas, que estudante de moda receberia tantos elogios e até propostas de estágios com os maiores profissionais dessa área?

Eu estava no céu. Ou ainda melhor do que isso, tudo aqui era muito inacreditável.

E ter Bella ao meu lado foi ainda mais importante. Por mais clichê que possa soar, foi ela que me deu cara de pau de encarar isso tudo. Porque até o momento em que saímos do carro eu ainda não tinha confiança de que conseguiria.

Em todos meus momentos de nervosismo, ela segurava mais forte em meu braço e sorria, dizendo com aquele ato de que estaria tudo bem.

Eu poderia não tê-la trazido, mas eu precisava disso. Eu queria promover um encontro para nós dois, algo só nosso. E, bom, na medida do possível, romântico.

Eu ainda não havia arrumado um modo de expressar tudo o que eu sinto e nem sei se estou pronto pra isso. Quero dizer, ficar com Bella seria jogar todos os meus anos de solidão no lixo, afinal de contas, desde o momento em que assumi minha opção sexual pros meus pais, eu passei por muito sufoco – vindo deles e de todos os outros.

Eu aprendi a conviver com todos os homofóbicos e todas as portas que foram fechadas pra mim por eu ser gay. E devo declarar que também _aprendi_ a ser gay.

É tudo novo! As pessoas a sua volta, em quem pode ou não confiar, e até em relações aos homens que me interessavam eu precisava ter cuidado. Tudo pra mim foi extremamente difícil desde meus 16 anos. E será que eu conseguiria ficar com Bella sabendo que todo meu trabalho foi em vão?

Aproximei-me mais de Bella para dançar, percebendo que ela agora segurava as longas saias de seu vestido e tinha o rosto mais vermelho que o comum, efeito do álcool em seu sangue. Sorri um pouco e a segurei pela cintura. Quando eu ia falar algo com Bella, ela abriu a boca antes de mim.

— Por que você anda tão indiferente comigo? — A ouvi perguntar do nada e franzi o cenho.

— Eu ando?

— Sim — ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio e olhando para mim por debaixo dos cílios. — Parece que você... tem medo de mim, ou sei lá o quê. Sério, Jazz, não precisa. — Ela me encarou agora, tomando um bom fôlego antes de continuar. — Eu não vou te atacar ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, sabe. Eu compreendo que tudo que você fez comigo foi por causa do momento e acho que vou conseguir viver tendo você apenas como amigo, mas não posso negar que você não deveria ser gay, ok? Você sabe muito bem como tratar uma mulher na cama e é um completo desperdício você ser do contra.

Certo, ela está bêbada. Mas mesmo assim, não pude negar que fiquei um pouco... estranho, com tudo o que ela disse. Quero dizer, tudo que ela disse foi bom, certo?

— Hmm, okay Bella... Você está bêbada, baby — disse, do modo mais doce e compreensível possível. — Acho melhor largar isso aqui agora. — Peguei a taça de champanhe de sua mão, colocando-a na bandeja do garçom que havia acabado de passar.

— Hey! Eu não estou bêbada, Jasper! Moço, eu quero minha taaaça... — ela choramingou, indo atrás do garçom, mas eu a segurei pelo braço antes que ela chegasse onde queria.

— Bella, querida, você está bêbada — garanti, sorrindo um pouco e puxando-a pelo braço mais para o canto da pista de dança.

Ela protestou um pouco, mas não de um modo vergonhoso, enquanto eu a levava para o canto mais afastado. Vi um biquinho surgir em seus lábios e ri baixinho, segurando em seu queixo e levantando um pouco o seu rosto pra mim.

— Amanhã você vai me agradecer. Estou apenas te livrando de uma ressaca, Bella.

— Mesmo assim, Jasper, eu não estou bêbada! — disse, como uma criancinha que havia sido contrariada. — Quer ver? Eu estou bem!

E assim que terminou de falar isso, ela andou em linha reta até o centro da pista de dança. Quero dizer, na mente dela aquilo era uma linha reta.

Antes que ela pudesse ir muito longe, a puxei pelo braço, fazendo-a rodar e vir parar encostada no meu peito. Suas mãos ficaram apoiadas em mim e seu rosto comprimido contra minha blusa, mas mesmo assim pude ouvi-la murmurar:

— É... Acho que estou tonta.

A

caraciei seus cabelos, rindo baixinho, enquanto procurava Marcus Volturi – um dos maiores estilistas de NY e que havia comentado que supostamente havia uma vaga para estagio pra mim – pela multidão para me despedir e levar essa Bella alegre para casa.

Vi-o perto do bar e fui até lá, pedindo para que Bella ficasse ali, paradinha, enquanto eu fazia mais um pouco de média com o cara e me despedia dos outros. Cheguei até ele, comentando que já estava indo e ouvindo ainda suas indiretas de que me queria de estagiário. Sorri roboticamente para ele, não tirando em nenhum momento os meus olhos de Bella.

— Aqui, rapaz. Esse é o meu cartão, ligue para minha secretária e diga quem é, que logo saberei do que se trata. Realmente ligue, fiquei interessado no seu trabalho.

Olhei para o rosto de Marcus, ainda sorrindo, e peguei o pequeno cartãozinho, guardando-o no bolso de minha jaqueta.

— Obrigada, e pode esperar que ligarei o mais rápido possível. — Me despedi novamente e fui andando para onde Bella deveria estar.

Ou onde eu a havia deixando antes de me afastar, mas _é claro_ que ela não estava mais lá.

Passei meus olhos por todos os rostos por ali e corri de um lado para o outro, tentando encontrar Bella no meio de tanta gente.

Quando estava voltando do banheiro feminino, onde perguntei a duas garotas que iam saindo se havia alguma mulher lá dentro com as características de Isabella, a encontrei ao lado de Victória, rindo e conversando animadamente com a anfitriã.

Caminhei em passos duros até onde ela estava, não expressando em nenhum momento diversão em meu rosto. Sério, eu estava puto! E Bella deveria agradecer eternamente por estar entre tantas pessoas, porque seriamente eu não sei do que seria capaz de fazer.

— Heeeeeeey, Jazz! — ela gritou, sorrindo tão brilhantemente que foi quase impossível não sorrir junto. Quase.

— Bella, o que eu pedi pra você? — perguntei entre os dentes, fulminando-a com o olhar. Percebi que Victória estava olhando para mim e sorri um pouco pra ela. — Olá, Vic. — Ela maneou a cabeça, mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, Bella a cortou.

— Eu ia ficar lá, mas Victória passou por mim e eu não achei nada de mais vir — respondeu inocentemente, enquanto bebericava de mais uma taça de champanha.

Peguei novamente a taça de suas mãos e virei o conteúdo de uma vez, deixando a taça vazia com um dos garçons que estavam sempre em todo o lugar dessa festa.

Certo, acho que agora consigo lidar um pouco com isso tudo.

— Hey! Era meu, sabia? Você fez de novo, Jasper! — ela franziu seu pequeno cenho, fazendo um biquinho ainda mais significativo do que o da ultima vez.

— Certo Bella, vamos embora, ok? — a peguei pelo braço, trazendo-a para o meu lado e rezando para que eu não quebrasse seu pequenino pulso caso ela tentasse escapar mais uma vez.

— Está doendo! — ela grunhiu, tentando com sua mão livre soltar seu braço do meu. Apenas olhei para Victória e ignorei Isabella.

— Bom, me desculpe, Vic, de verdade. Mas de qualquer maneira, já estamos indo. Obrigada por tudo. — Sorri fraco, puxando um pouco meu braço, consequentemente o de Bella, para que ela parasse de me beliscar.

— Hmm, certo Jasper. — Ela riu. — Entendo o porquê de estar indo para casa. E obrigado pelo vestido, saiba que todos não paravam de comentar sobre ele. — A ruiva piscou pra mim e eu sorri, meio sem graça.

— Certo. Qualquer coisa, estou às ordens.

Peguei Bella mais devidamente pelo braço, trazendo-a completamente de encontro ao meu corpo e tentando deixá-la o mais ereta possível.

Durante o caminho até o carro, Bella tropeçou em seus próprios pés algumas vezes, tentou falar com alguns seguranças ou pessoas paradas na rua e brigou com a maçaneta do carro para poder entrar. Suspirei, ficando mais irritado com ela, mesmo sabendo que era culpa da bebida.

— Aqui Bella, puxa e abre — disse, abrindo a porta para ela e colocando-a sentada no banco de couro.

Ela se sentou e eu fechei a porta, dando a volta no carro para sentar no banco do motorista. Assim que coloquei a chave e ia girá-la para pôr o carro para andar, vi pela minha visão periférica que Bella anunciava guerra com o cinto de segurança. Dessa vez bufei e tomei o cinto de sua mão, prendendo-o no conector.

Vi que Bella me observou um pouco assustada diante minha grosseria, mas não liguei verdadeiramente. Ora, ela estava bêbada! E eu realmente não a vejo assim muitas vezes e odeio qualquer tipo de bêbado, principalmente os que teimavam e causavam algum tipo de vergonha.

E Bella já havia extrapolado sua cota de compreensão por hoje.

O caminho até a casa foi todo em um silencio incômodo, onde Bella apenas olhava para a janela e tinha uma expressão tão distante que eu comecei a me sentir culpado.

Balancei um pouco a cabeça e me foquei na estrada, sabendo que eu não tinha nada a me culpar. Era Bella a bêbada, eu tentei pará-la e ela simplesmente não quis; tudo que aconteceu foi por vontade dela ou de seu estado alterado, tanto faz.

Estacionei o carro e percebi que durante o trajeto Bella recuperou um pouco de seus reflexos, já que conseguiu tirar o cinto com menos dificuldade do que na hora de colocar. Saí e fui até o seu lado, abrindo sua porta e ajudando-a a sair.

Ela não olhou pra mim. Continuou com uma expressão impassível no rosto e deixou que eu sustentasse metade de seu peso para que subíssemos.

O prédio estava todo silencioso e o único barulho no nosso corredor era os da minha chave na fechadura e uma Bella tropeçando um pouco, em direção a parede. A sustentei antes que houvesse o impacto.

— Tá tudo bem?

— Tá — foi a única coisa que respondeu, enquanto entrava no apartamento e deixava suas sandálias perto da porta.

Pra isso, ela se sentou – ou se jogou – no chão e arrancou-as sem cerimônia alguma. Quando percebeu que tinha que levantar para ir até o quarto, ela tentou algumas vezes, mas foi de encontro ao chão em todas.

E eu fiquei parado na soleira da porta, apenas olhando.

Depois de tanto tentar e fracassar, Bella simplesmente decidiu ir engatinhando para o seu quarto. Suspirei e fui até ela, fazendo-a parar e olhar pra mim, um tanto irritada.

— Me dá licença — ela pediu baixinho e eu ri um pouco, achando um tanto cômica aquela situação.

— Vem aqui, Bella — me abaixei um pouco, passando um braço por trás do seu joelho e o outro em suas costas, até pegá-la no colo.

Bella nem ao menos protestou, apenas envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e afundou sua cabeça ali, enquanto eu a levava para o banheiro, disposto a dar um banho gelado nela para ver se Bella acordava.

— Gelado não... — ela choramingou, quando eu tirei seu vestido e deixei-a apenas de lingerie.

— Gelado sim — respondi simplesmente, guiando-a para o chuveiro ligado.

Pensei que teria que prendê-la lá dentro, caso ela tentasse fugir muitas vezes, mas Bella foi completamente pacifica, permanecendo debaixo da água gelada. Seus braços envolveram seu pequeno corpo e eu podia ver que seu queixo batia de tanto frio.

Com menos de um minuto, tirei-a de lá. O tempo já estava frio, imagina essa água? Eu não consigo ser tão malvado assim.

Envolvi-a em uma toalha e sequei seus cabelos com outra, enquanto simultaneamente a levava para o seu quarto.

— Consegue se trocar? — perguntei baixinho. Ela assentiu.

— Apenas pegue uma calcinha e qualquer coisa para eu pôr, que eu me viro — ela respondeu no mesmo tom, deixando sua voz um tanto rouca e bastante sensual.

Mesmo estando nessas circunstancias, ainda era a Bella e o arrepio na minha espinha foi impossível de controlar.

Afastei-me antes que ela percebesse algo e fiz o que pediu, pegando uma calcinha de algodão em sua gaveta e um pijama de flanela, deixando tudo em cima da cama.

Bella tirou sua lingerie molhada sem o menor pudor e foi até a cama, pegando o que eu havia deixado ali. Eu ia saindo, quando percebi que ela estava com um certo problema com a blusa e a calça de seu pijama.

— Deixe-me ajudar... — me aproximei, passando a camisa por sua cabeça e logo em seguida os seus braços.

Bella ficou olhando para o chão quando sua cabeça reapareceu e em seguida me deu a calça, mecanicamente.

Abaixei-me e passei suas pernas pelas aberturas da calça, levantando meu corpo na medida em que a calça chegava até sua cintura.

Sua boca subiu em um pequeno sorrisinho de agradecimento e ela continuou sem me olhar. Mordi meu lábio inferior, me sentindo extremamente desconfortável com isso. Eu não queria que Bella ficasse chateada ou com medo de mim.

Guiei-a até sua cama e puxei o edredom, arrumando seus travesseiros de um jeito que os deixassem bem confortáveis e deitei Bella ali.

Abaixei-me e beijei sua testa, decidido a sair de seu quarto agora, já que Bella estava visivelmente cansada e iria querer dormir o mais rápido possível. Além do fato dela mal estar olhando na minha cara, claro.

— Hey, espera — ela pediu baixinho, segurando meu antebraço com sua mão gelada. — Me desculpe, Jasper. Eu não queria te feito vexame, sério. Eu sei o quanto aquilo tudo era importante pra você e eu nunca iria querer estragar nada pra você. Sei que bebi demais, mas foi sem querer, você sabe que eu não sou de beber... — Ela suspirou e levantou seus olhos para os meus, me encarando tão profundamente que eu tinha a sensação dela estar vendo minha alma. — Me desculpe.

— Oh, Bella... — Sorri, acariciando sua bochecha carinhosamente. — Não precisa se desculpar. Eu sei que você não é assim e não fiquei muito chateado com você, ok?

Ela assentiu fracamente e eu sorri mais pra ela.

— Jasper... — ela me chamou novamente, logo quando eu estava me levantando para ir para o meu quarto. — Não vá.

— Como, Bella?

— Isso... — ela mordeu o lábio inferior, fazendo-me encarar seus olhos castanhos do mesmo jeito que ela me encarava. — Fique aqui comigo, eu não quero dormir sozinha...

Eu fiquei estático ali, percebendo que minha respiração ficou levemente mais rápida e meu coração batia extremamente acelerado. Bella tinha uma expressão tão serena, que parecia realmente que isso era o que ela mais queria no momento.

— Eu quero dormir com você ao meu lado, Jasper.

* * *

**Hey gatas! Tudo bom?**

**Então, outra atualização pra vocês, espero que gostem \õ/**

**Esse foi mais um capitulo betado pela Natthy linda e que eu demorei eras pra escrever, hihi.**

**Enfim, o que será o que o Ja-Jaz vai fazer? Ele que fica todo 'quero-não-quero' é até dificil de saber, né... mas weeeell, necessito das reviews de vocês para postar o outro capitulo, hein!**

**E ah, como eu sei que todas as minhas leitoras lindas são dignas e adoraaaaaaaam um lemon, tenho uma One-Shot para apresentar a vocês!**

**A história é bem intensa, o lemon é mara (um dos meus favoritos!) e é uma relação professor + aluna, olha que lindo!**

**Para quem quiser ler, aqui o link: _ww##.##net/s/635##1610/1##/Classroom_**

**Beijinhos e review aqui e na Classroom, hein! :*  
**


	27. 028

Eu a encarei durante alguns segundos, com a respiração presa no meu peito e completamente sem saber como agir no momento. Deus, ela estava apenas pedindo para eu dormir com ela, não armar uma bomba atômica!

Por mais que eu soubesse que era um absurdo eu ficar aqui parado como se Bella tivesse alguma doença contagiosa, eu não conseguia fazer meus pés se moverem os poucos passos que precisavam ser dados até ela. Eu sabia que cada passo que eu desse seria letal; seria ultrapassar a linha invisível que temos entre nós dois. Mais do que já ultrapassamos até aqui.

Meu coração já estava muito abalado com tudo o que Bella me fazia sentir. Eu não conseguia simplesmente chegar, deitar com ela e ficar ali, abraçadinho até que ela pegasse no sono ou algo assim. Eu não tinha estrutura para que isso acontecesse sem que eu mergulhasse mais e mais nesse sentimento insano que começava a me dominar.

— Desculpa... Eu... Merda... — ela murmurou, ficando mais vermelha que o normal. — Pode ir para o seu quarto, Jasper. Sério. Eu vou conseguir dormir. Eu fui uma idiota de ter te proposto isso... — Seu olhar foi para um ponto relativamente distante de mim, como se ela não tivesse coragem de me encarar.

— Eu... Você... Desculpa Bella, eu simplesmente não posso. — Senti meu próprio rosto avermelhar, meus lábios começarem a tremer pelo nervosismo e o oxigênio ficar cada vez mais difícil de chegar aos meus pulmões.

— Não pode? Por quê, Jasper? É por causa do Edward, certo? Ele tá dormindo como uma pedra no quarto dele e eu... eu só estou pedindo para que você fique aqui comigo até eu dormir, nada mais. — Seu rosto parecia ficar em um vermelho cintilante ao mencionar isso e deixar subentendido o que eu supostamente havia pensado. E, merda, eu não havia pensando nisso... Não até agora.

— Não, Bella! — Pelo nervosismo, minha voz saiu um pouco mais alta do que eu esperava, assustando tanto a mim quanto a ela. — Definitivamente, não é isso. Eu só não consigo, Bella.

— Não consegue o quê, Jasper? — ela falou baixinho, mordendo o seu lábio inferior.

— Parar de sentir o que eu sinto por você.

— E o que seria isso?

Eu me vi na beira de sua cama, sem nem ao menos perceber que havia dado os três passos necessários para isso. Bella me encarava de baixo, apoiada em um cotovelo para me enxergar melhor. Engoli em seco.

— Eu... Eu... Eu talvez não saiba — gaguejei pela mentira. Era _óbvio_ que eu sabia.

Bella não me respondeu, apenas me olhou e se ergueu pelos braços, ficando no fim das contas ajoelhada de frente a mim, na beirada da cama. Seus olhos castanhos me observavam com intensidade e pareciam me queimar enquanto ela me olhava.

Suas mãos vieram na direção do meu rosto, segurando-o enquanto ela se aproximava de mim. E aí, simplesmente, seus lábios tocaram o meu.

Eu segurei seu rosto, como ela fazia com o meu, e pressionei ainda mais minha boca na dela.

Não houve afobação, não houve pressa, não houve nem ao menos língua. Nós apenas permanecemos com nossas bocas grudadas durante longos segundos, até que ela abriu os olhos e se apartou, me agarrando pelo pescoço e deixando seu rosto recostado na curva que tinha ali.

Afaguei seus cabelos úmidos e beijei o topo de sua cabeça.

Eu não sabia mesmo o que estava acontecendo nesse momento, mas eu estava gostando. Eu precisava tanto de Bella! Eu só enganava a mim mesmo ao querer negar isso.

— Eu gosto de você, Jasper, e sei que você sente o mesmo por mim — ela murmurou, tão baixinho quanto um suspiro. — Mas... se você não estiver preparado, eu te darei tempo, não vou ficar te pressionando.

— Tempo para quê, Bella?

— Não sei... — Sua voz soou sincera e triste, como se ela estivesse tão confusa quanto eu.

— Eu não sei o que fazer... É tudo tão complicado pra mim, Bella. — A abracei mais apertado.

— Complicado por quê? Você não percebe que quem está colocando tanto obstáculo em tudo é você? — Ela me olhou. Sua respiração parecia mais rápida e seus olhos encaravam os meus. Eu desviei o olhar.

— Você não entende, Bella...

— Então me conta — ela pediu, ainda mais firme que antes.

— Eu... não era para eu sentir o que sinto por você. Isso é tão diferente pra mim, Bella. O que eu sinto por você, eu acho que nunca senti por nenhuma outra pessoa... — falei, agora olhando para as grandes bilhas castanhas da garota à minha frente. — Entenda, eu passei quase metade da minha vida pensando que eu era uma pessoa e aí chega você, me fazendo enxergar e sentir coisas que eu nunca pensei sentir por nenhuma mulher. Isso tudo é como... como se eu não quisesse acreditar.

— Eu poderia simplesmente falar para sermos amigos e parar de atormentar o que quer que seja isso que você sinta por mim, Jasper. Seria _tão mais fácil_ pra mim! Você não tem noção... — ela murmurou, mais pra ela mesma do que pra mim, eu acho. — Mas eu não quero te deixar ir, Jasper, eu quero você pra mim.

Parado, fiquei olhando-a para ver se encontrava algum vestígio do álcool que estava no seu organismo até agora pouco, mas não havia nada que eu realmente pudesse culpar, a não ser a sinceridade que ela transmitia.

Deitei Bella na cama e me sentei na beirada, começando a tirar meus sapatos e meias para me deitar ao seu lado. A cama de Bella era suficientemente grande para caber eu, ela e mais alguém, como já ocorreu quando Edward dormiu com a gente naquela vez.

Livrei-me do blazer e da minha camisa antes de me acomodar na cama e fitei Bella ao meu lado.

— Perdi o sono... — ela murmurou, deitando sua cabeça no meu braço e fazendo sua respiração quente ir de encontro ao meu peito. Estremeci.

— Bella, Bella... — murmurei, em um tom reprovador e cômico. — Você disse que queria apenas dormir, meu bem.

— Toda essa conversa sobre sentimentos me despertou.

Senti seu sorriso contra minha pele e afaguei seus cabelos.

— Sei muito bem o que deve estar passando por essa sua cabecinha e a resposta é não.

— Hey! Você não sabe o que eu estou pensando, Jasper. Pelo o que eu sei, você ainda não tem o dom de ser telepata.

— Mas basta ouvir o seu tom de voz para que qualquer um descubra o quão maliciosa estão sendo suas frases.

— Malicioso não é quem fala, e sim quem ouve, espertinho. — Ela levantou a cabeça, me olhando com a sobrancelha erguida. — Você é quem está pensando em... _fazer besteirinhas_ comigo.

— Besteirinhas? — Gargalhei. — Acho que nem uma criança fala isso, Bella.

— Ri baixo — ela murmurou, franzindo o cenho e calando minha boca com sua mão. — E, sim, crianças falam isso, dã. Você queria que eu falasse o quê?, f_oder_?

— Soa bem mais sexy — brinquei, piscando um olho e passando a ponta da minha lingua na palma de sua mão, que estava apenas encostada na minha boca. Bella abriu a boca, em uma expressão engraçada de horror.

— Como eu disse, _você_ é o safado daqui. — Ela recolheu sua mão com um leve estremecimento. Ri baixinho como ela havia pedido.

— Eu? Foi você quem pediu para eu passar essa noite aqui, Bella.

— Mas em nenhum momento eu pensei em sexo, galã.

Agora foi a minha vez de erguer a sobrancelha.

— Duvido, Bella! Com certeza era nisso que a senhorita estava pensando o tempo todo — provoquei, apenas para implicar. Como sempre, Bella caia na pilha muito rápido.

— Bom, poderia até ser — ela assumiu, deixando suas bochechas corarem levemente. — Mas agora eu também não quero nada, Jasper. Estou com sono. — E virou para o canto.

— Mas não era você quem havia dito que tinha perdido o sono?

— Agora eu achei. — Seu tom de criança birrenta me fez sorrir.

— Mas quem disse que eu vou te deixar dormir?

— Jasper, eu to bêbada — ela falou. — Dá pra me deixar dormir?

— Não Bella, você não está bêbada — falei a palavra da mesma maneira estranha que ela havia dito. Bella riu. — Nenhum bêbado fala com tanta coerência assim. E nem decide dormir quando tem um homem ao lado — disse em um tom sedutor e charlatão, que a fez gargalhar de encontro ao travesseiro.

— Jasper, meu bem, por mais que saibamos que não, você ainda é gay.

— Mas ainda sou homem — me defendi, deixando meu tom de voz sentido.

— Onw, tadinhozinho delezinho! — Ela se virou para mim, fazendo um biquinho caridoso e apertando minhas bochechas. Revirei os olhos. — Ficou tristezinho por eu ter duvidado de sua ultra power mega blaster homem... sexualidade? — ela perguntou, franzindo um pouco o cenho diante dessa nova palavra que ela havia inventando. Ri de lado.

— Estou, Bella, você feriu meus sentimentos — brinquei, fazendo beicinho e mudando meu tom de voz para algo que parecesse como um garotinho de 5 anos de idade. Bella fez outro som parecido com "onwww!" e eu ignorei-a, colocando meus dois antebraços sobre meus olhos, como se realmente estivesse de mal.

Não ouvi resposta de Bella, apenas movimentação na cama.

Eu estava gostando de tudo ter voltado ao normal depois de toda essa conversa de "o que eu sinto por você". Era visível que nem eu e nem Bella estávamos familiarizados com esse misto de sentimentos. Por menos familiarizado que eu estivesse, eu sabia o que eu sentia.

Eu estava _apaixonado_ por Bella Swan.

Mas e se ela não estivesse? Eu ia assumir meu amor e ia estragar isso que nós temos para sempre. Porque, por mais que eu saiba que Bella sente alguma coisa por mim, essa coisa poderia ser _qualquer coisa_! E não realmente algo do qual pudesse comparar com amor.

Eu era só mais um dos milhares humanos idiotas que não declaravam sua paixão por ter medo de ser rejeitado, e sabia disso; mas também não conseguia mudar esse fato, mesmo se eu quisesse.

Tirei meus braços de cima dos meus olhos no momento em que senti um peso extra sobre meu corpo. Bella estava sentada sobre o meu quadril, e apoiava as duas mãos no meu peito, enquanto me olhava com um sorriso que parecia divertido e perverso ao mesmo tempo, como daquelas ninfas de filmes mitológicos.

— Eu disse que perdi o sono, Jasper.

— Quer que eu cante musiquinha pra te fazer ninar, Bella? — segurei um sorriso de lado.

— Jasper, vou ter que repetir aquela palavra feia, é? — Bella arqueou a sobrancelha, franzindo os lábios.

Fiz-me de desentendido.

— Que palavra feia, Bella?

— Ai, Jasper — ela se queixou, suspirando profundamente. — Foder, Jasper. É isso que eu quero fazer com você. Quero que você me _foda_.

— Isabella, você virou uma garotinha tão vulgar... — estalei a língua de modo negativo, tentando manter meus nervos calmos depois de ouvi-la falar dessa maneira.

— Jasper, eu estou bêbada, eu posso ser vulgar hoje, ok?

Ri, balançando minha cabeça e em seguida a olhando. Seus grandes olhos castanhos me encararam de volta, como se falassem "E aí? O quê que vai ser?" e eu sorri internamente para aquele olhar pidão dela.

Levantei minha mão e levei até sua nuca, puxando seu rosto para baixo e beijando-a lentamente. Primeiro, meu lábios apenas tocaram o dela, movendo devagar, sem nenhuma pressa. Abri sua boca com a minha e inseri minha língua ali, tocando a dela brandamente e percebendo que ela fazia os movimentos na mesma velocidade que os meus, mantendo nosso beijo nesse ritmo vagaroso.

Beijei seu queixo, cada uma de suas bochechas, suas pálpebras fechadas e a ponta de seu nariz. Ela riu baixinho e abriu os olhos para me encarar, com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

— O que você está fazendo?

— Não te fodendo — brinquei, puxando seu rosto para baixo e encostando minha boca na sua.

Bella acariciou meus cabelos, enroscando seus dedos delicados nos fios enquanto nosso beijo esquentava aos poucos. Nos separamos apenas para tirar sua blusa de flanela e nos desfazer de minha blusa de botão que já estava meio aberta.

— Por que botões tão pequenos? — Bella perguntou. — Sério, isso não faz bem pra quem fica com visão dupla.

— É porque as pessoas não fazem roupas pensando em bêbados, Bella. — Ela me deu língua, revirando os olhos.

Sorri e joguei minha blusa para o chão, enquanto arrancava minhas calças e meias e ajudava Bella com as dela.

Deitei sobre o seu corpo, beijando sua clavícula e seus ombros até chegar aos seios. Ela arrepiou e gemeu baixinho quando minha língua golpeou o mamilo excitado e eu mordisquei ali só para ver sua reação desconcertada.

Nós não precisávamos de preliminares hoje. Eu precisava de Bella, assim como ela de mim, já que não parava de repetir isso.

— Acho que amanhã vou ter vergonha de metade das coisas que eu disse hoje. — Ela riu, me abrigando entre suas pernas e ficando com o rosto corado.

— Não vai, não. — Beijei Bella ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava meu quadril para o dela, sentindo seu lugar úmido e quente envolver meu membro duro, fazendo tanto eu quanto Bella gemermos no átimo.

Encostei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e senti novamente suas mãos no meu cabelo, logo depois descendo pelos meus ombros até chegarem nas minhas costas. Mesmo sem colocar força alguma, ela parecia querer me prender ali, como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse embora ou algo assim.

Pobre Bella, mal sabe ela que fugir não é uma coisa que me passe pela cabeça.

Meu quadril se movia lentamente sobre o dela, sentindo-a ondular seu corpo abaixo do meu em maestria com meus movimentos.

Eu não queria que hoje durasse pouco. Eu não queria que hoje parecesse que eu queria Bella apenas para – como ela disse – _foder_. Eu queria mais do que isso... queria mostrar dessa maneira uma parte, pelo menos, dos meus sentimentos por ela.

Eu não tinha coragem de olhar em seus olhos, porque parecia que tudo em mim só conseguia expressar tudo o que eu havia dito para Bella mais cedo. Eu só queria dizer a ela o quanto a amava, de qualquer maneira.

Seus gemidos eram baixos, mais como ofegos de prazer perto da minha orelha e isso soou mais excitante do que qualquer grito de tesão que ela pudesse dar. Seus dentes beliscavam meu lóbulo, a união do meu ombro com o meu pescoço e suas mãos brincavam com os cabelos da minha nuca.

Meu quadril ia investindo no seu, gradativamente aumentando de velocidade. De minha boca saiam gemidos e grunhidos baixos graças a nossa dança harmoniosa e eu sabia que não duraria muito tempo.

Bella passou suas mãos pelas minhas costas, arranhando um pouco minha pele com suas unhas curtas até agarrar o meu traseiro enquanto suas pernas apertavam mais em torno da minha cintura. Beijei seu pescoço, mordendo um pouco aquela área enquanto sentia que Bella estava quase para explodir em torno de mim.

Com mais poucas investidas, ela veio primeiro. Seu rosto ficou em um tom rosado, seus olhos se fecharam e seus dentes morderam seu lábio inferior. Era a visão mais perfeita que eu poderia ver nessa minha noite. Suas mãos me agarraram mais e suas pernas me prenderam, assim como seu sexo que convulsionava com o orgasmo.

Não resisti mais nenhum minuto depois disso.

Abracei seu tronco, levantando-a um pouco comigo enquanto beijava sua boca e me sentia esvair em seu interior. Bella gemeu comigo, como se estivesse gratificada com isso.

Beijei o resto do seu rosto e me deitei novamente com ela na cama, exausto e ofegante. Tentei manter o máximo do meu peso sobre os meus braços, mas Bella parecia não se importar, já que me puxava fracamente de encontro ao seu corpo.

Seus olhos pesados me fitaram, fazendo-me ver suas órbitas castanhas e brilhantes em uma fenda. Sorri de lado, beijando o canto de sua boca. Parecia que eu não conseguia parar de beijar qualquer parte do corpo de Bella agora.

Ela riu de mim e me encarou, com o resquício de seu riso sonolento nos lábios.

E, sem saber muito bem o que eu estava fazendo, simplesmente declarei:

— Eu te amo.

* * *

**N/A: HEY gaaaaaatix! Tudo bones? Eu to ótema :D**

**Então, desculpem a demora do cap :x Vou tentar trazer o próximo o mais rápido possivel. Mas enfim, o que acharam? Finalmente o Jazz se declarou!**

**O que será que a Bellita vai fazer? Eu ia sorrir toda-toda e agarrar esse Jasper pra não lagar mais! HAHAHAHAH**

**Espero pelas reviews lindas dessas minhas meninas para continuar, então, _review it!_ KKKKKKKKKKK**

**Beijinhos!**


End file.
